New Life
by TMH09
Summary: What if Kagome wasn't from Tokyo but actually from Naruto's world on a mission for Land of Shadows? What if she was a ninja and a pristess
1. The Beginning

Title: New Life

Author: Tina Hurley

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or InuYasha.

Background: What if Kagome wasn't actually from Tokyo but from the same time as Naruto and was on a mission for the Land of Shadows? What if she was a ninja and a priestess?

Kagome age: 14

Teams 7, 8, 9, and 10: 12

Team Gai: 13

Kakashi: 21

Moon Country in the Land of Shadows:

This would be the end…her family was dead along with her clan members, and even as the strongest member everything would be lost.

"You win this time Orichmaru but believe me I will help in your destruction."

"We will see Kagome Higurashi"

The mark on her next spun and turned white before it was released. Her memories went back to her clan and her allies that were killed. Picking up her new items; the fire robe, Sango and Inuyasha's weapons, along with Miroku's sutras and staff and her own silver bow. Hearing a meow Kagome looked down and found Kirara watching her.

"Come on Kirara. We must bury the dead…"

Kirara meowed and jumped onto her shoulder. She looked around seeing all the dead lying on the ground. "I am sorry all of you; I should have been more help; I shouldn't have let you out of my sight…" Falling to her knees. "I'm Sorry"

"Meow"

"Yeah you're right the others may be on missions"

Kirara tilled her head to the side "Meow"

"I will wait 3 months for all the others to return hopefully they're okay." She told her. "First let's go to the office to see who is gone and figure out what to do from there."

Three years later:

Konoha was close; it had to be at the most 10 miles away and still all she could think about was the death of those closest to her. _'Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Mama, Souta, Ji-chan and all the others I'm sorry, it is all my fault'_ Kagome could not locate Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Rin, Jaken, Kouga, Ayame, and even Kikyo, though she was very surprised about her she would have thought that Kikyo wanted to follow Inuyasha once again to hell. Her train of thought was broken the moment a familiar scent; '_I thought he wasn't allowed in the village anymore why would he be this close to it' _looking around she placed her hand on the tree and using a special kekki genti she found him 40 yards away _'He isn't Orichmaru but he has his scent all over him why? Something isn't right about this; they are watching this village way to closely maybe waiting for the next exam for Genin is coming up and he's looking for his next victim.'_ Her hand automatically went to her next were she could still just feel the fangs enter her flesh as if it happened only hours ago instead of years of ago. She hid her scent and aura along with Kirara's knowing that he was up to something. As they continued forward she stopped behind a tree feet away from confident that he wouldn't feel or sense her presence there because he wasn't smart enough to hid his own scent from her. Touching the tree she was able to watch him without peeking around the tree.

"Orichmaru's crazy, how does he suspect me to get away with this once again; this will be my seventh year in the exam." He said to himself sighing "Then again he'll also attend"

Deciding to chance it, she stepped out from behind the tree. "Who are you?"

The figure stiffened as he turned towards her, realization crossed his face. "Kagome Higurashi."

"Answer my question, who are you?"

"Well you would have probably realized it later on anyways it's Kabuto."

"Where is Orichmaru?"

"Sorry I cannot answer that." She grinded her teeth together at his response.

"But maybe I can." Another voice spoke turning around the man that she had loathe for the past three years stood before her now.

"Orichmaru."

"What are you doing here Orichmaru, if you are detected then…our plan may not be successful." Kabuto told him.

"Do not worry; I only came because I felt Kagome's presence." He stated as he smiled down at Kagome. "Kabuto leave us for now; I suspect Kagome has something she needs to tell me."

"Yes sir." Kabuto vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Now now Kagome you are way too aware of our plans I must correct that."

"I shall kill you now Orichmaru."

"Oh so violent towards one who only wants to create." He smirked.

"You will not use me in such a way Orichmaru."

"We shall see Kagome." Running forward he kicked her in the stomach only to discover she had become a water clone. She appeared behind him sending both chakra and spiritual powers out of her palm into his back but he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Looking around she felt his eyes on her but couldn't find him.

"Kirara go to the village with this and get help immediately."

"Meow" The cat ran off leaving the two alone before Orichmaru could react she had used the element of wood to wrap around his body. But his body exploded sending her in the opposite direction. _'Damn he attached a bomb to his clone in order to weaken me.'_ Her mind could no longer control her body's functions. _'What's going on? Could he have made the smoke mix with his poison? Damn I didn't expect that. What did all that training do then?'_

"Poor Kagome, didn't expect that, don't worry it's something new I developed with Kabuto so it is to be expect, I have to say though if I hadn't poison you then you might have actually put up a chance."

"Damn you Orichmaru." She spat at him. "Why won't you just fight me like a man instead of using all of your pathetic tricks in order to weaken me you bastard."

"Who could think someone so beautiful could have such a foul mouth." He stated as he walked forward and kneeled down next to her; reaching up he stroke her face as she sat there paralyzed by both fear and the poison running through her system. Removing his hand he took a kunai out of his pocket and swiped it across her cheek so a long thin scar bled he then moved his hand across it and placed it to his lips licking it off. "You do have a wonderful taste to your blood Kagome." His gaze went to her body. "You have developed nicely over the years Kagome; almost ready to be mated with and bear children." He laughed softly then glanced at the right side of her neck. "I see the mark the mark that claims you as mine is gone." Bring his mouth down to the left side of her neck he bite down; the pain was even worst then the first one falling forward he caught her and steadied her. "You will always be mine Kagome do not forget that." He brought his lips to her before he could even touch them her anger caused a surge in her purification powers sending him backwards he broke several trees along the way.

"Don't underestimate me" she said angrily. Although she could still stand the amount of spiritual power she used made her exhausted.

He was heavily injured because of the sheer amount of power behind the blow. "You may have injured me Kagome but I will return you can count on that." With that said he vanished.

Kagome placed her hand to her neck feeling very distinctly Orichmaru's ill will towards her. "I'm not going to be able to purify that for a couple of days but it will keep me from healing as fast as I am normally able to…if only there were no demons in the area then I would be able to…dang they are getting too close, I can't fight demons if my sacred powers are being sealed." _'May as well try'_ she thought as she placed her hand back on the mark and began purifying the chakra in order to concentrate on something else she grabbed her kunai and stabbed her leg. _'Flesh wounds are easier to heal anyways and it will keep my mind off the pain in my neck.'_ Not having enough energy to keep going she released the mark noting that only the very insides of each blotch had a small dot of white in them before collapsing on to the ground.

Sometime later a pair of sandals approached her opening her eyes she saw a man standing before her when she heard a meow looking down at her feet she found Kirara standing there.

"Kirara you're safe good."

"So you're the owner of this cat, don't worry I'm from _Konohagakure no Sato_, I'm here to help you." This man had a strange appearance but didn't everyone these days; he had gravity defying hair his mask hid the bottom of his face while his headband covered his left eye leaving only a onyx colored eye out, the vest was proof of a Jonin.

"Copy ninja Kakashi Hakate."

"You know me?"

"I've heard about you." She replied as she started pushing herself up stumbling forward Kakashi caught her. "I'm sorry; I was attacked on my way here." She noticed that his arms felt warm and gentle so different from Orichmaru; _thank Kami; he is most definitely the total opposite of that monster._

'_What has she been through' _looking down he saw the hair around her neck fall over her shoulder revealing the mark Orichmaru gave his allies and prey. Picking her up so that one arm was under her knees and the other under her back he saw the stunning blue eyes she had. _'No wonder she's exhausted this mark might have been done only hours ago I'm surprised she's even awake let alone move.'_ "It's alright ms-."

"Kagome, my name is Kagome Higurashi." She replied as she fell back into darkness.

_Higurashi? Well there's a name I haven't heard in quite a while, Hokage-sama would love to hear from our old 'friends' _he thought with a smirk, looking back down at the girl sleeping in his arms he chuckled "Well Kagome-san it's a pleasure meeting you."

Walking towards the village the first place he went was to the hospital to make sure she was alright before going off to see the Hokage and tell him of this interesting addition to their town.

_Okay so this is different then what I usually write but right now I'm in a Kagome crossover mood, there are a couple other crossovers I'm thinking of doing with her including; InuyashaxTwilight, InuyashaxRurouniKenshin or InuyashaxFinalFantasyX so besides this one which other one should I do. I'm not sure on paring yet for any of these crossovers so I will allow you guys to vote when the time comes._


	2. Returning to Old Places

Three days later

Dreams of fighting Orichmaru outside the gates of Konoha in the depths of the forest came to the forward along with someone else with silver hair reminding her very much of Inuyasha. _'Where am I? How did I get here? Was that a dream? Oh my head it hurts so much…so does my neck…!'_ Her eyes shot open and she put her hand to neck feeling no remainder of Orichmaru's presence in the mark and she sighed. _'I must have purified his chakra in my sleep' _she smiled and snuggled into the pillow.

"You're jumpy in the morning aren't you?" A new voice said her eyes shot open from surprise to see the same man from her dream.

"Hatake-san"

"Meow" looking down she saw Kirara on her lap.

"Kirara, you're okay, thank goodness." She smiled petting the cat giving it the treatment it had been wanting for three days.

"You're cat is very smart; it went to the Hokage when I was in his office and gave us that note which is how I found you...but she is also bossy she wouldn't leave me alone until I fed her and pet her…" He stated as an afterthought almost as if he was pouting about it.

"Well Hatake-san Kirara is like that she doesn't like being ignored for too long."

"I could tell…I don't think she liked that I am more of a dog person." Kagome laughed, her laughter was unnerving _'She sounds so innocent and happy when she laughs like that; I haven't heard any ninja sound like that besides those too young to know the truth behind being a ninja.'_

Her thoughts went back to her dream and her expression turned ominous, Kakashi noticed the change. "I ran into Orichmaru on the way here right before you found me." His eyes widen.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie? It's not like he's the hardest person to spot in the world." Her expression was dark. "You saw the mark didn't you Hatake-san? When you caught me…that should be enough to tell you what happened." She gritted her teeth together.

"You could be his spy though, sent here to watch someone."

"I could be but then again I might not be; why don't you have another look at that mark on my neck" she turned her head to the side to allow him a good look at it but to his surprise it was completely gone all that was left was pure white marks turned in another direction then when he found her. "Orichmaru has no power over me Hatake-san."

"Kakashi" he corrected.

"What?"

"Kakashi is fine Kagome, just Kakashi or Kakashi-san if that's too inappropriate." He smirked or at least he seemed to smirk it was hard to tell.

"Alright Kakashi that's fine you did save my life after all." Her gaze became bright.

"Nah I just appeared when you were fainting." He chuckled

"Well either way, thank you for that." She smiled her gratitude shown in her clear sapphire eyes.

He seemed almost uneasy at how relax she was around him. "Ermm….well anyways Hokage-sama would like to talk to you so as soon as you are ready to go we must see him." She nodded acknowledging that she was still not an accepted visitor to this place and they were wary of her presence.

"Okay" she pushed off the blankets and stood up. "I'm ready, just let me change for a moment and then we can go."

"Sure." He got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him leaving her to change with the thoughts of their conversation.

She sighed. "Meow" Kirara had a strange look but Kagome understood it.

"Yeah I know…I don't trust it here either especially after that last attack."

"Meow" now she was watching the door.

"He's listening in huh?" The cat looked at her and that was answer enough. After getting fully dressed she left the room to find him leaning against the wall. Kakashi took in her appearance; she wore a dark blue shirt that went to her thighs with black shorts underneath, arm guards that were the same color and black boots with her right handed pouch on her leg. "Alright let's go."

She fell into step beside him but noticed everyone of the Anbu watching her closely. _'Hmph…figures they don't trust me who would though…I did just appear out of nowhere with my cat familiar.' _She sighed. Kakashi noticed how she caught sight of all the Anbu in the area. _'She's sharp normally newcomers don't notice just how many people are watching them.'_ Making it to the Hokage's room Kakashi knocked on the door

"Come in." They walked into the room. "Kakashi what is-oh." He had caught sight of Kagome. "Higurashi-san it is good to see you again what has it been six maybe seven years since I've last seen you"

"Seven years" she corrected. "Hokage-sama how are you?"

"Good and yourself."

"Fine" she replied

"Meow" Kirara jumped onto her shoulder.

"And it is nice to see you again"

"Meow" she responded in kind as she jumped onto his desk and he petted her.

"I see you like Kirara…she is my cat familiar."

"Yes I do, she is rather pushy though hm Kakashi." He said with a smirk and Kakashi just coughed.

"Well she needs attention, she doesn't like being ignored."

"Yes don't we all."

"Meow"

"And how is your grandfather and the clan for that matter? It has been awhile since I heard from them. I know your clan likes to remain undisturbed and move from one location to another but still they should keep in touch."

"I am sorry I have to be the one to inform you of this after all you were close to my grandfather and father as well before his death but the clan has been killed Hokage-sama."

"Who did this?"

"Orichmaru" she told him with resentment; this was his teacher after all but Kagome knew not to blame this man he did not know how Orichmaru would turn out after all the pain in his eyes told her that.

"How long ago?"

"Three years now."

"Why didn't you report it sooner?"

"The clan recently moved to another island and…I was injured."

"Injured?"

She placed her hands on both sides of her neck to show two marks his eyes widen. "Twice"

"Actually six" she said as she removed her arm guards revealing four other marks all white.

"What?!" Both of the ninja said simultaneously

"He was aiming for my neck but hit my arms several times since the neck is the best place to attack with chakra and besides that he thought it would be rather amusing to cause me pain."

Kakashi could process this he just watched paralyzed by both fear and shock.

"It took time to train and gain control over them so I could purify them…but then again I also had to get stronger so if I saw him again I could defend my and pay him back." She said a dark anger in her voice. "Speaking of Orichmaru I saw someone else with him his name was…was…something I can't remember my memory is still fuzzy but he said something about the Chunin exams that were coming up in a couple months…I think it has something to do with Orichmaru."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am very sure…I know not all my memory is clear but I do remember seeing someone else."

"How about his appearance? Do you remember what he looked like?" Kagome looked down concentrating on the dream that was three days ago.

"He was about 20 years old, had white hair and wore glass…" His image floated through her mind but she couldn't place the name. "He had a headband on with the Land of Fire insignia."

"Anything else, anything else about him you could remember?"

"He said something about it being his seventh time at the Chunin Exam but that's all…I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help." Her face looked regretful of this.

His eyes narrowed and met Kakashi. "Thank you anyways Higurashi-san I'll keep what you said in mind and look through the profiles for Land of Fire but if you think of his name please tell me."

"Anything to help against Orichmaru." She stated.

"I am sorry Higerashi-san."

"Don't apologize…it wasn't your doing."

"But he was my student!" Her eyes flickered with some unknown feeling but it quickly vanished.

"May I take lodging in your town Hokage-sama."

"Of course…would you like to be a villager."

"…yes…but…eventually I would like to return to the field." He was going to say something. "Of course after I have proven myself to be trustworthy to protect this village."

"If I was to set you up as a ninja what would stop you from running to find Orichmaru when you get information on him?"

"Why go through all this mess of being allowed into the village if I wanted to go after him." He nodded.

"What rank are you?"

She pulled a several folders out of her bag along with 6 headbands all except one, which was a Konoha headband, were black as night handing them to the Hokage after he read through each of them. "That information along with those headbands prove what has happened." He nodded.

"An Anbu Captain, these test scores are some of the highest I've seen no doubt Danzo would want you to be in Root."

Kakashi was shocked to say the least, how could someone that looked so fragile be a part of Anbu. "If it's all the same to you I would like to keep that information under wraps; I do not wish to be a part of Danzo's Root, I have heard many things about it and prefer to stay away from that man." The Hokage looked relieved at this information, she did not trust him which was something he could respect.

"I understand."

"As far as Anbu goes I understand you will like to wait until you can trust me fully so you may reinstate my rights as a Genin or Chunin correct?"

"Right, but since you have already met Kakashi I will place you on his team when it is formed do so that he could watch you."

"The newly Genin haven't taken the test yet?"

"No but in a couple weeks they will so until then you will go to school with them starting tomorrow; I will keep these folders and add them to our collection, do not worry though Danzo will know next to nothing about you…do you remember the layout of this town?"

"Yes I remember it has only been seven years since I last came with my older brother."

"Good, now here's a key to your apartment and here's your newly instated membership." He handed her both.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"You are welcome Higurashi-san."

"Oh yes you may call me Kagome instead since now I will serve Konoha."

"Alright Kagome I shall see you later." She nodded turning to leave "Oh and Kagome."

"Yes what is it?"

"You should keep these." He said as he held up the headbands. "They are important to you yes."

She smiled "Thank you Hokage-sama"

"You are welcome Kagome." Grabbing the headbands she left him and Kakashi to themselves.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama? I mean she is a lot stronger than any Genin."

"Yes she knows we are watching her she wouldn't hurt anyone unless she wanted to pay the price for it."

"She was in Anbu though."

"Yes but part of her family lived here at one time it's the only other place she has besides her former town which is now a ghost town."

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes…I do her eyes were honest and truly sad she has been burden with the fact that she is the only member of her clan alive that she knows of, the only other people alive can only be traitors or Sesshoumaru and his small pack along with Kouga and Ayame."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Sesshoumaru is always traveling with his pack and Kouga and Ayame tend to go with him a lot of the time."

"Oh really?"

"Yes he's always is on extended mission usually he doesn't return for years at a time."

"And what of Kagome during the Chunin exam?"

"She will go with them of course and I shall judge whether or not she will become a Chunin or higher there."

"Hai, I will also keep an eye on her."

"Yes please do…"

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

"What she said about another ninja working with him with a similar headband as here."

"What do we do? It's not like there hasn't been ninja who failed the Chunin exam more than once."

"Yes but the description she gave us, he sounds familiar but I don't which profile holds it, which means it might take forever to find it." He sighed. "Anyways keep an eye out for her Kakashi, she seems very lonely so don't be too harsh on her like you are with everyone." He smiled at the look Kakashi gave him.

* * *

Elsewhere

Walking through the village Kagome remember all the time spent here it felt strange to be back somewhere her family left behind years ago. Her old friends may still be around but Kagome didn't know what they would like now. There wasn't very many since she tended to stay with her clan though she was very close to Itachi Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki but she doubted they even remember her because of the time apart other people that she was okay with was Iruka Umino and Shikamaru Nara but that was about it and at some extent Sasuke Uchiha as well but she mainly was around his older brother because they were both prodigies of their own clans. Deciding to look for the Uchiha compound she walked to the direction that she remember going as a young child, she saw the looks people were giving her knowing that they had no idea who she was anymore and only saw her as either an object they could lust for or a whore. True Kagome was more developed for her age but she was close to womanhood so it didn't matter what they thought because she didn't care for them.

When she arrived at the Uchiha compound she found that it was eerily quite as though something had happened, touching the walls she decided to use one of her other abilities. The walls and windows saw everything that happened here and using their ability to see she searched into the past finding only destruction. Two people had killed the entire clan one of them was dangerous but she didn't know who he was the other his presence was different but similar as though she had been with him before. _Itachi Uchiha_ rung through her head she gasped and removed her hand. _NO it couldn't be, he wouldn't do something like that not without being forced…something must have happened…why Itachi? Why would you kill them all unless…_ Looking around the compound she found Anbu was watching her she used her powers discreetly so they did not know she had seen what she seen but she couldn't continue on to test her theory instead she walked backwards noticing how they followed her but she didn't know why they would do this unless they knew why Itachi did that and were afraid she would find out. Once outside the compound she leaned against the wall sliding down it.

_First I lost my clan and now I lose another of my close friends but…at least he is still alive; I will meet you again Itachi and I will find out why you did this to your clan with that man._ She felt the tears gather behind her eyes but pushed them away she had cried way to much in the past she wouldn't continue this. _I will help you Itachi because I still love you and I know you aren't evil I know it otherwise you wouldn't be one of my best friends._

Getting up she walked out of the compounds sight knowing full well that that she would be back soon and Anbu wouldn't get in her way. As she walked back to the crowded streets she found herself walking to the flower shop that she knew well. When she got inside a woman greeted her Karin Yamanaka, she knew her as Ino's mom but she didn't know her well. "Hello young miss are you looking for something in particular."

"Yes actually I am looking for Iris, purple Hyacinth, Forget-me-Not, Abor Vitae, Zinna, and Cyclamen"

"Well you came to the right place, we have all those flowers in stock" She gave her a smile. "Would you like them in a vase as well."

"Yes please."

"Good good what color would you like."

"White or blue please."

"Alright and do you already know the meanings of those flowers."

"Yes I do." The woman gave her a kind smile "would you tell me them anyways."

"Of course; Iris here mean 'faith or that your friendship means so much to me', purple Hyacinth means 'I am sorry, will you please forgive me', Forget-me-nots mean 'faithful love and memories', Abor Vitae means 'true friendship', Zinna's mean "Thoughts of absent friends' and finally Cyclamen means 'goodbye'."

Kagome nodded those flowers were for her fallen friends and family. "They are my favorite."

"Do you mind me asking why you are purchasing these particular flowers?" The lady asked.

"I have lost several people close to me and wanted to buy flowers for their memories."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up hard memories."

"It's alright you didn't know…not many do." She smiled kindly "Thank you for your help Yamanaka-san"

"You are very welcome…what was your name again young lady?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Well come again Higurashi-san."

Kagome left the store only to be greeted by two males about her age, she could tell they weren't ninja by how they didn't have chakra "Hey what's your name, want to go on a date with me?" He said with a blush.

Kagome looked at him coldly. "No thanks the dead need to be respected." Leaving them standing there. _Boys are so immature these days, they don't even know me yet they expect me to go out with them…the boys from my clan would have never tried this…not even those that didn't have chakra did that._

With Kakashi

* * *

"Now where did that girl go?" Kakashi thought to himself

"Did you see that girl just a couple minutes ago, man was she pretty, girls aren't made like that around here." Kakashi was a little frustrated at what normal teenage boys thought, if they were ninja they would say that so clearly.

"Too bad she turn us down, where did she say she was going?"

"I don't know…said the dead need to be respected."

_Huh I wonder._ Kakashi turned and began walking to the grave but didn't see her anywhere when he arrived there. _There is only one other place she could be._ Walking up the hill to memorial stone Kakashi saw a figure sitting in front of it. His eyes widen, her cat familiar sat with her while she watched the stone.

Kagome felt him approach before he even said anything, but decide to wait for him to make the same move but he did nothing just stood there watching her as if he couldn't decide what to do. Deciding to break the silence her voice made him flinch in surprise. "I didn't have to come here you know."

"Why did you?" He asked.

"Because this place use to be my home and at least here I could learn how Orichmaru came to be."

"You can't forget can you?"

She looked up at him. "Would you?" The trees rustle and leaves fell upon them. Her hair blew in the wind and her blue eyes look sadden and tired almost as if her soul had known too much. He wanted the vulnerable look to leave because she looked even more fragile.

"How many?"

"About 60…including women and children."

"How about the other ninjas that had left?"

"I waited a 5 months, I read the records so I knew when they would return…and as I waited I buried the dead but none of them not one came back and that's when I realized they either were killed by Orichmaru for not helping him or they didn't want to come back after helping him."

"Which one do you think?"

"The first one…I do not like insulting their memories." She began walking he followed; time seemed slow.

"You were here seven years ago right?"

"Yeah I was."

"When did your dad die?"

"Twelve years ago."

"When Konoha was attacked do you remember?"

"As clear as I remember yesterday…I might have been young but I was very observant, he died protecting us…a year later Orichmaru began forming an interest in me."

"What kind of interest?"

"I'm sure you already know what kind Kakashi…I'm a breeder to him." Kakashi realized almost immediately what she meant and was disgusted that he could be so power seeking. Turning back to the stone his thoughts trailed to Minato, Obito, and Rin, she saw this change and recognized the look it was the same one she had when she was recalling the lost of those close to her. Grabbing his hand she pulled him back to the stone not saying a word. Once in front of it she let go and sat down as he stood in front of it. Her thoughts trailed to all those she lost.

"How did you bury them all?"

"Perseverance and lots of free time."

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

"I'm a ninja first and a civilian second and our secrets were at risk."

"Secrets?"

"Of my clan." His eyes went to her face as he watch he saw an emotion he couldn't place, the silence continued for awhile. His thoughts continued to race.

"Is Orichmaru really the one who destroyed your clan?"

"Yes."

"How did you turn that mark white?"

"Because I have priestess powers it's not that hard if you been doing it for a while and besides my body naturally attacks poison like that."

"Poison?"

"Orichmaru's chakra, which he inserts inside you to attack your powers."

"But you escaped."

"I'll never escape his poison…nor will anyone touched by Orichmaru…I should go."

"Wait why did you tell me all of this?"

"Because…I know I'll be on your team and I know you don't trust me, so I want to make it easier, true you know next to nothing except for what I told you and what Hokage-sama has told you but I want you and him to trust me which is why I came here and why I agreed to his terms."

Kakashi nodded "See you later Kagome."

"You too Kakashi."

She left him standing on that hill before she went home she grabbed some food from the market place and found her apartment easily but as she fell asleep she recognize the presence next door and smiled _I'll meet him tomorrow for school_ she thought as she fell into deep sleep.

_

* * *

_

That ends this chapter, but you guys need to review more. T.T If I don't get feedback I won't be able to know if you like or not and I won't want to write it if you guys don't like it. :/ Anyways please review and I'll update when I can.


	3. Meetings

The next day didn't do much to improve her mood, the rumors of her clan was everywhere she looked.

"Did you hear that her clan was murdered by Orichmaru?"

"Oh poor girl."

"I wonder if maybe she's just lying for herself, maybe she actually killed them like Itachi did with the Uchiha clan." This shocked Kagome, _I didn't have to come here, it's not like I had anywhere else to go…man this is why I hate this village._ Kirara meowed at her and rubbed her face against Kagome's, she smiled at the cat and petted her head.

"Who knows but she is beautiful, maybe I'll try asking her out."

"Hmph…look at her acting like she's all that because she's a little pretty."

Kagome was tired of the useless information that she was getting by being in the city but had to endure it until she arrived at the school. She decided to leave an hour early so that she could see Iruka Umino; she had heard that he was the teacher to the upcoming Genin.

Upon getting to the school she noticed a boy not too far away practicing, but she could only see his back from her angle and discovered the symbol on the back of his shirt to be one that the Uchiha's wore…_Could he have left Sasuke alive, I wonder if he was all bad to the villagers then why leave his youngest brother alive._ Kagome continued observing him for a minute taking in his chakra and appearance though she still couldn't see his face.

"Are you just going to watch me?" His voice interrupting her thoughts, turning around she got a good look at him; he was dressed in blue and white with dark hair and onyx colored eyes, he wasn't unattractive but by his aura she knew she wouldn't like him too much, his chakra was way further developed then most but she could tell he wasn't nearly as strong as Itachi but his aura was dark enough for her to know he wouldn't get very far. "What another fangirl?"

Kagome didn't blush at that comment though she was insulted Kirara felt her anger towards the boy and hissed. "Please I would rather date a rock." She stuck her tongue out at him as his eyebrow lifted up. "It's been a long time Sasuke Uchiha; I have seen you since you were five…"

"Who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi…an old friend of your brothers Itachi...well at least I thought I was before I came back here." His eyes flashed at the name.

"Don't address him so familiarly you didn't know him like I did." He told her, the anger in his voice was clear.

"I can address him how I chose Uchiha-kun, he was one of my best friends after all." She snapped back he gritted his teeth at her response. "I better go…I am not going to bicker with a 12 year old boy."

"W-wait…why did you come back? Why are you here?" He asked.

"My clan was murdered…" His eyes widen in surprise. "…and I have been granted citizen from the Hokage so I was placed in this school till graduation."

"Who…who killed them?"

"Orichmaru…but then again you don't know who he is yet…I'll watch my back if I were you Uchiha-kun." Leaving him to his thoughts she entered the building finding the classroom with ease. Kirara glared at him for a second after she left but soon followed after her mistress

'_What a weird cat'_ he wondered.

Iruka sat there thinking about the newcomer it had been so long since he had last seen Kagome Higurashi…he wondered how much she had changed and if she was as sweet as she use to be.

"Thinking about me Iruka?" The voice startled him looking towards the door he found a girl staring at him.

"Kagome…is that really you?"

"Of course who else would it be?" She laughed, standing up he walked over to her and hugged her close to him; she blushed at the closeness but smiled as well. "It has been a long time Iruka."

He grinned at her and then realized how close their faces were blushing he pulled back still feeling the sensation of her body on his as he backed away. "I missed you Kagome, how have you been?"

"Pretty good considering the situation that I'm in." She scoffed at his expression. "You wouldn't have been able to do anything about it so don't say anything like that Iruka."

"I know I'm sorry though." She knew him so well.

"I know you are and that's enough."

"Meow" they both looked down.

"And this is my cat familiar Kirara." Kirara jumped into Kagome's waiting hands and allowed Iruka to pet her and scratch her behind the ears.

"She's cute." He commented.

"Meow."

"Anyways class is about to start soon are you ready?" He questioned.

"As I'll ever be."

Students started walking in; at the moment there was only one girl that she noticed, she was pale with dark bluish black hair and had purple eyes with no pupil, there was only one explanation for this, she was a Hyuga_, Hinata_ was the name that came to mind, her chakra was not at its strongest but she could be a lot stronger later on. Several boys also came in besides Sasuke; first there was _Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi_, they were always together best friends, Shikamaru was still his lazy self and Choji was still his hungry self both of their chakra levels were medium high but they like every other Genin would have to work more, two more boys came in and sat next to Hinata, she knew immediately who they were just like the first two boys, they were _Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka along with his dog Akamaru_, she knew who they were by the way they dressed and their chakra. The next boy came in alone and by his chakra signal she smiled to herself, this boy was different then all the rest, he wore orange had bright yellow hair and sapphire eyes, his chakra was undeveloped but unlike the others there she saw more potential in him because of his attitude and the fact that the demon inside him was under control or as much control a 12 year old teenager could provide, _Naruto Uzamaki…I'll help you control him even if you don't know about him yet._ He sat by Sasuke but instead of sitting next to him he sat a seat away. There was a loud noise outside like the trample of feet as the door was opened and they squeezed through it at the same time and started yelling at each other about who got there first. The first girl was dressed in a dark pink dress (which she mentally gagged at) and shorts beneath it where there was slits she also had pink hair and light green eyes, her chakra was so low that she Kagome could tell that she wasn't there to become a ninja like Hinata was, she was obviously underdeveloped and the way her hair shinned and swayed in the wind she could tell she was more concerned with her appearance then her actual training. The second girl was much the same but different in other ways; she wore dark purple and white, she had bleach blond hair and blue eyes with not pupils, her chakra was also underdeveloped but she could tell that girl wasn't as concerned about looks as the other girl, _Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka._ Kagome watched as Sakura raced to the same desk as Naruto and Sasuke and pushed Naruto out of the way, she winced at the fall but continue to watch her until she sat down next to Sasuke. Ino and her fought again along with all of Sasuke's other fangirls. She sighed as they bicker and watched amused as Naruto and Sasuke began to glare at each other as the other fangirls told Naruto to leave him alone. Before it could happen she took a ribbon out of her bag and placed it between the two as Naruto was elbowed and moved towards Sasuke. She was laughing as they pulled apart red in the face at that close encounter with one another. All of them stared at the new girl as she walked back down to Iruka.

"Class settle down I would like to introduce a new student to the academy."

"Meow"

"And her cat familiar Kirara."

The boys watched drooling over her while the girls were sneering at her well besides Hinata. She could visually read each and every one of their minds.

'_She better not steal my Sasuke away_' Ino, Sakura, and every other girl thought besides Hinata.

'_She seems nice too bad I can't get the nerve to talk to anyone.'_ Hinata smiled shyly at her which she returned.

'_She's hot I wonder if she has a boyfriend but she probably wants Sasuke.'_ Thought every boy besides 6 of them.

'_Hm…she has a cat, she might not like Akamaru.'_ Kiba thought

'_A new girl hmm…she'll probably be like other girls and be afraid of bugs.'_ Shino assumed.

'_I'm hungry…what to do for lunch.'_ Choji thought

'_She looks familiar but I don't where from…what a drag why can't I just go to sleep.'_ Shikamaru sighed.

'_Whatever I'll make her regret talking about Itachi like that.'_ Sasuke fumed.

'…_I know her from somewhere…oh well she'll probably just be like the rest of them and love Sasuke.'_ Naruto studied.

"She is a returning student actually having lived here for 7 years, her name is Kagome Higurashi." Some of them recognized the name but couldn't place from where. "With her test scores she has become theKunoichi of the year so treat her kindly."

She sighed did he have to add that last part in looking around she found that there were no seats available. Then turned to Iruka. "So where am I sitting." He turned red at that.

"Well um…how bout you grab one of the chairs and pick a spot to sit." She sighed again every row had three students sitting there looking around again she grabbed a seat. A lot of the boys said she should sit next to him but she already decided where she would sit. She walked up one row and continued until she reached Naruto.

"May I sit here?" She asked him everyone in the room was shocked including Naruto.

"Um Higurashi-san you can sit next to me instead." Ino told her.

"No…I want to sit here…so can I?" She asked him again smiling at him he returned the smile.

'_I couldn't believe someone like her wanted to sit next to me; she was obviously strong and smart so it's likely she's already popular but she would rather sit here then with Sasuke…_"Of course my name is Naruto Uzamaki."

"Hello Uzamaki-kun I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"You can call me Naruto…if you want."

"Okay then you can call me Kagome." Placing her seat down next to him they smiled at each other again.

"Meow."

"And this is Kirara."

"Hi Kirara." Kirara studied him for a second then ran to him and began rubbing her cheek against his he laughed and petted her.

"Alright class pay attention." Two hours had passed and lunch was starting. Kagome could hear Naruto stomach growl and she giggled, he turned red.

"Man I forgot my lunch." She smiled and pulled hers out.

"Here I have enough to share you want to go outside and eat it with me?" She questioned.

"Sure Kagome-chan." The two left together gaining the stares of everyone in the room.

When they were outside they sat in the grass and she handed him a box and a pair of chopsticks pulling out her own box and chopsticks.

"Kagome-chan can I ask something?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you so nice to me? Why did you want to sit next to me?" He couldn't help but ask even if he was happy to gain his first ever friend.

"Because you might not remember me but I remember you…we use to hang out all the time…and I missed you…I want to be your friend Naruto…and I sat next to you because you are the only person I would sit next to in that class." Naruto blushed at her response but she just smiled kindly and rubbed his head making his hair even messier. "Now eat."

"Hai, thank you." _This girl is awesome…she nice to me and she doesn't have to be…she isn't like the rest of the people here…I wonder if we'll be on the same team when we graduate I hope so._

"You're welcome…here Kirara for you too."

"Meow."

The others watched Naruto and Kagome from afar they were laughing and having a good time Kagome noticed their stares and found Hinata looking sadden at their closeness. _Ah so Naruto does have an admirer…so cute…too bad he for Sakura._ Their eyes met she smiled kindly and waved her over. The girl looked surprised but smiled and walked forward. "Hello Hinata-chan right?"

"Yes…hi Kagome-chan, N-Naruto-kun"

"Hi Hinata."

"Would you like to eat lunch with us?" Kagome asked.

"S-sure." She said nervously.

The three began eating peacefully, laughing and having fun, once lunch was over Kagome and the others headed back. Mizuki was talking with Iruka and Kagome's eyes sharpened at the way his eyes went to Naruto; Mizuki was informing Iruka that the exam date had changed for tomorrow instead of a couple weeks she smiled.

"So class we just got an announcement that the test has been moved to tomorrow so you all better practice hard." Once class was over Kagome and Naruto began walking home, she heard the townspeople's talk of the monster and the village destroyer becoming friends. Her eyes burned with anger.

"Kagome-chan…"

"Yes Naruto-kun what is it?"

"Umm…well I not very good at the clone jutsu…do you mind helping me?"

"Of course I will Naruto."

"Thanks Kagome, you're the best."

"You're welcome."

After training all night Naruto began to get the hang of the jutsu but she could tell he was still struggling. Kirara just watched the two as she relaxed on Kagome's bag, falling slowly asleep. She showed him how to climb up trees in order to gain better control of his chakra eventually he managed to get halfway up but he was exhausted afterwards. But she was didn't let him rest too much eventually she ended up showing the shadow clone jutsu and he succeed at doing it after more practice but she could tell that his greatest weakness was his control over his chakra. She would have to hope for the best if he was ever going to pass but she smiled kindly and continued training him. After he collapsed she looked down at him. "You hungry?"

"Yeah can we eat ramen?"

"Sure." She picked up Kirara who was fast asleep and her bag. "Let's go."

Elsewhere in front of the ramen stand:

"Hm…I wonder where Naruto and Kagome went off to." Iruka thought to himself. "Will he be okay? The test is tomorrow."

Kirara had woken on the way there and decide to retreat into Kagome's bag which contains soft cloths for bandages, snuggling into them she fell back asleep while Kagome giggled at the cat's reaction.

Naruto noticed the stares he and Kagome were getting; he was afraid to ask Kagome if it this side of him would be okay with her but she just grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Come on slow poke I'm starving." In front of the Ramen Stand a man stood there.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled out the man turned to see Naruto and Kagome standing there her hand still holding his; something about this fact unnerved him but he let it go when Kagome let go of his hand.

"Hi Iruka, me and Naruto were just about to eat would you like to join us?"

"Sure I would Kagome."

Together they went inside Kagome sat down on one side of Naruto while Iruka was on the other the cook approached them. "Who's the girl Naruto, you're girlfriend?"

Naruto turned red "N-no…this is Kagome-chan a…a friend." _I mean sure Kagome is great but she's more like…an…an older sister…she treats me as though I'm family even though we only known each other for a day…then again she seems so familiar like I've known her my whole life.'_

Naruto was afraid she might hit him but Kagome remained silent. "You sure." The old man asked again.

"Like he said we're just friends and can I have a shrimp ramen with extra shrimp."

"Sure can little lady, how bout you two?"

"Beef and pork for me." Naruto replied

"Just beef." Iruka added.

"Okay." Minutes later they were eating. After her 8th bowl Kagome got up and stretched.

"I should go." Naruto on his 15th bowl looked up

"Okay."

Kagome leaned across the counter and gave the man money for all three of them. "You have enough here for five more bowls." The old man replied.

"That's for his next five." He smirked.

"Got it."

"Goodnight Naruto." She ruffled his hair affectionately he leaned into her touch enjoying it. "Iruka."

"Night Kagome-chan."

"Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome turned and left she smiled as she walked to the memorial stone.

Naruto and Iruka continued talking at the ramen shop (events of the anime)

Upon arriving she sighed in relief to know that Kakashi wasn't there at least not yet, walking up to the stone she sat in silence and returned to her memories of her friends and family looking down at the flowers she had placed there only yesterday she sighed…_It was fun training Naruto…he reminds me so much of Shippo…I miss you guys…the days are going by so slowly without you._

She didn't know how long she sat there but she knew it was late enough it was time to go back home. She knew someone was watching her but didn't really care for who.

Kakashi stood among the trees he was coming up to say goodnight but he found that Kagome was already there watching the stone with a faraway look. He sighed, _looks like I'm not the only one who can't forget those I've lost…_

Arriving at her door she saw Naruto walking up the steps, he looked surprised to see her there. "You live her Kagome?"

"Yup…right next door."

He smiled widely. "That's awesome."

"Yeah it is…well then I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."

"You bet…thanks again Kagome for the training I mean."

"You are welcome."

Returning to her room after what seemed like another long day she first pulled Kirara out of her bag and onto her bed and then she immediately fell asleep but her dreams returned her to that hell she saw over and over again.

Kagome had got up early again and made breakfast for her and Naruto walking outside the door she saw Naruto leaving as well. "Kagome-chan!"

"Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning." He replied. Together they walked to class and sat at the same seats as yesterday playing with Kirara.

"Higurashi-san" looking up both saw Ino, Sakura, fangirls and boys standing there. "Why not hang out with us? You don't have to be around him." Sakura asked Kagome noticed the tone she was using."

"No thanks, I prefer to hang out with Naruto then any of you." They seemed frozen at her statement.

Iruka came into class. "Okay class today is the big day."

The day went horribly; sure she passed the test but Naruto didn't, because of what Sakura had said earlier running his concentration.

Naruto was on the swings outside watching the other kids and their families when Mizuki approached him telling him what to do to graduate, Kagome was watching the interaction with dislike. Kagome didn't care for them and ignored all the people calling out to her and walked straight to Naruto."

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"It's okay Naruto" she leaned forward "Come on we have some training to do and maybe Iruka will let you graduate."

"You still want to help?"

"Of course I do, we don't give up do we Naruto." His face broke into a weak smile, he rose and followed her; but she suddenly stopped turned around and hugged him, relaxing into the hug he sighed. _I wonder if she'll let me call her onee-chan…her hug is so warm…_ The other kids and parents noticed the embrace and couldn't understand it why would she want to befriend a monster like him. Kirara jumped on to his shoulder and licked his cheek Naruto laughed at the greeting.

"Thank you…onee-chan." Kagome looked surprised at the name, Naruto wasn't sure what she would say to that and watched her expression worried she would get mad.

But she smiled instead. "What are sisters for?" They laughed together.

"Okay lets go." Together they trained once again deep into the night

"Naruto why don't we get something to eat and then we'll continue?"

"Umm…how about I meet you there Kagome."

"Alright don't take too long. Come on Kirara." The two left him alone.

Kagome went to the ramen booth and order something for herself as she waited for Naruto. After an hour Kagome knew that something was wrong…she felt as though she should have gone with Naruto to see what was so important. Going towards the forest she heard rumors.

"Naruto stole one of the scrolls of Konoha, we have to find him." Kagome knew that wasn't right…_He wouldn't just steal a valuable scroll like that unless…_the image of him and Mizuki talking came to mind…_he must have said something about the scroll to Naruto._

Running back to the forest where the two trained she found Naruto on the ground reading from the scroll that he apparently stole. "Naruto what are you doing?" Kirara ran forward and placed a paw on the scroll.

"Oh hey Kagome…sorry I left you hanging but Mizuki-sensei told me about this scroll and if I could do this technique that I was learning from you then maybe Iruka will pass me."

"Naruto that scroll is…"

"Naruto!" Turning around both found Iruka standing there. "What are you doing with the scroll? I didn't think you would actually steal it Naruto."

"I didn't steal I just borrow it cause Mizuki-sensei said that I would be a Genin if I did he told me where to find it."

"Mizuki-san?"

Kunai from above were thrown Iruka pushed both Kagome and Naruto out of the way. Kagome caught Naruto before they could hit ground to make sure she took impact of the blow.

"Huh?" They all looked up

"Mizuki." Iruka yelled.

"I see you discovered our plan Iruka…though I didn't expect you to Kagome, Naruto give me the scroll."

"NO Naruto, don't…Mizuki used you to get the scroll."

"Naruto don't listen to him he's only saying that so because he doesn't want you to have it."

"Naruto he's lying don't listen to him."

"Huh? What?" Kagome held Naruto closer and whispered in his ear.

"Naruto listen to me, you know I'm not involved right?" He nodded. "Good you must keep the scroll away from Mizuki, okay."

"Alright Onee-chan." Kagome smiled at him.

"You bitch what did you tell him?"

"Nothing that concerns you Mizuki."

"Well it doesn't matter anyways, Naruto I'll tell you who is really lying."

"NO MIZUKI DON'T"

"They have been lying to you your whole life Naruto, well that is since the decreed."

"What decreed are you talking about?"

"Well you see everyone except you knows about it…Iruka is trying to hide it from you even now…he'll do anything to shut me up."

"What is this decreed? Why does everyone else know about it?"

"Don't tell him, IT'S FORBIDDEN." Iruka yelled.

"The decreed is that no one can tell you that the nine tails fox is actually you." Mizuki replied ignoring Iruka completely. Naruto looked shocked and Kagome just watched Mizuki with sharp eyes. "The nine tails fox's spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village has taken possession of you…You are the nine tails fox."

"You're wrong Mizuki." Kagome shouted at him. "Naruto is nothing like a fox."

"That's what she wants you to think Naruto but she doesn't really think that, she hates you for everything you are."

"Naruto no…you know I wouldn't do that."

"Die Naruto." A huge shuriken was thrown towards him, Naruto fell upon the ground and closed his eyes but didn't feel any pain.

"Naruto!" Naruto opened his eyes to see Iruka in front of him.

"Iruka-sensei."

"He hates you too Naruto because you destroyed his family." Mizuki told him.

"No you didn't kill them Naruto, the fox did, and you aren't the fox, you're Naruto…"

"Why?"

"Because you and me, we're the same…after my family died I became the class clown so I too could get attention…you're lonely Naruto…and it hurts inside doesn't it."

"Meow." They looked over to see Kirara.

"But you have us now Naruto…you'll always be my friend, my brother." Kagome told them. "Stay with Iruka Naruto, I'll deal with Mizuki." Running up the tree with inhuman speed she pushed Mizuki in the gut sending him flying through trees breaking some along the way finally hit a large one causing him to stop and drop to his knees to cough up blood. But she wasn't watching him instead she was watching Naruto run away but before he could get away another giant shuriken flew and hit Kagome in the shoulder sending her backwards. "Ugh." She moaned as Naruto stopped hearing her pain he turned around. Mizuki started running towards her with yet another shuriken but before he could land it Naruto kicked him away from her. Iruka pulled the shuriken out of his back and sat under a tree watching him.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome-chan or Iruka-sensei."

"I could kill you with one move Naruto."

"Try it I'll bring it back 10 times harder"

"Show me what you can do Nine tail Fox."

"Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Iruka was shocked _those clones aren't illusions they are solid clones, he's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu._

Mizuki collapsed from the surprise and Naruto kicked his butt, Kagome chuckled and pulled the shuriken out._ 'I knew he would come back if I got injured…still it sucks that I had to pretend to be weak.'_ Picking herself up she dusted off and watched the scene between Naruto and Iruka smiling she picked up the scroll and threw it towards one of the ninja's hidden close by. "I'm sure the Hokage would like that back."

"Hai." Another came for Mizuki's body.

"Kagome are you okay?"

"Of course I am let's go get some ramen Naruto."

"Okay."

"Then let's go."


	4. Training and Explanations

_So I'm like so sorry about this but I made a mistake and left this beginning part out when I first wrote it sorry. :(_

The next day:

Naruto and Kagome had become very close to one another she told him some of what happened to her before she came back to Konoha and the pain she went through that night with Orichmaru, she decided it was time for her to be truthful with someone as important as he was to her now. Though she kept out quite a bit she felt she didn't need to inform him of those gruesome moments she shared before she arrived.

Waking up early as usual, Kagome made lunch for her and Naruto once again before the two set off to class arriving before the majority of the others got there. The two sat down next to each unfortunately setting Kagome in the line of fire for fangirls; when the door opened again it revealed an exhausted Ino and Sakura. The two girls began bickering about who made it first when they looked in their direction and began glaring raisers at her. Kagome sensed danger and looked left of her to see Sasuke sitting there so she decide to rise looking around she found that the chair on the edge was gone and that there were no spare chairs open looking back down at Sasuke she turned her gaze to Naruto. "Naruto can I sit on your lap?"

"Yeah sure but why?" Naruto answered not really seeing the harm in that but he didn't realize that every other guy in the room was intensely jealous of him.

Before she could answer that question another voice asked "What do you think you're doing, sitting next to Sasuke-kun?" They both turned to see Sakura standing there.

"Oh right."

"Come on Kirara." Kirara walked toward them hissing at Sakura as she passed leaving her very confused.

Kagome sat in his lap as Kirara laid on the desk watching the two peaceful as Kagome played with his bright hair. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke but was uncomfortable with the fact that Kagome chose Naruto over Sasuke.

"Now then it's times to split you guys up into teams." Iruka began smiling at how comfortable the two were together knowing full well they saw each other as siblings and with their sapphire eyes they might be able to. Kagome zoned out until she heard. "Team Seven: Haruno Sakura, Higurashi Kagome, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzamaki Naruto."

"Sensei why is Higurashi on or team."

"Because there was an even amount of ninjas this year so one team need to have four and because Kagome has exceptionally high Kunoichi abilities and with the rookie of the year they could help dead last catch up."

"So I'm dead last Kunoichi?"

"Not necessarily." Iruka told them after doing so he named off the rest of the groups before they went into lunch.

Naruto and Kagome ate lunch quick enough cheering that they had got into the same group together and Naruto told her he was going to go off and see if Sakura wanted to join them. She hid in the trees laughing at how the situation played out between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura; but when she heard Sasuke's words she knew that he was in pain despite how he looked. Kagome jumped down seeing that Sakura was hurt and started understanding that maybe she was a little harsh on Naruto. "So all it takes to make you see the error of your ways is a talking to from your precious Sasuke huh?"

Sakura was surprised looking up she found Kagome watching her. "D-did you hear that?"

"Yup…though I have to say he was going easy on you…I bet there were hundreds of worst things he could say."

"Well it's none of your business Higurashi-san."

"Actually for your information it is because Naruto is my friend and Sasuke is my partner as are you now and I care for how you treat Naruto and for some reason he actually has it in his head that he likes you though for what reason is beyond me…your rude, you don't care about him at all…I bet that if we were on a mission and Sasuke was captured so they could get Naruto you would trade him on a silver platter…you're a pathetic excuse for a ninja and probably couldn't do anything besides the basic without hurting yourself." Sakura's eyes widen. "And you know the worst thing about it is that you don't even care about your skills as a ninja at all, you only care about how you look and what you can do for your precious Sasuke huh?" Kagome saw that she was about to cry. "You know…Sasuke lost a lot…do you even care about how he feels? Because I can tell…all my family is dead just like his and having a little girl cling on to him probably doesn't help him at all and besides that how do you think Naruto would feel if he found out you said that about him, especially since all he does is be nice to you." Sakura hung her head.

"You don't know anything about me or Sasuke for that matter so shove Higurashi-san"

"I know that your chakra level is so low that any major thing you do will take a lot out of you…and for Sasuke…I knew his whole family…did you?"

Before Sakura could reply they both heard a voice call to them turning they saw Naruto. "Kagome-onee-chan, Sakura-chan." Kagome smiled warmly at him and Sakura looked to the both of them and saw how close they were. She picked up on the term of endearment too and knew that they were closer than most were she sighed.

"I'm going to go Sensei should be arriving soon." Sakura told them.

"Did something happen Sakura?"

"No it's nothing…thanks though Naruto." She left the two alone wondering about herself and Sasuke.

Elsewhere:

Kakashi studied first Sakura's home, then Sasuke, and came to Naruto's and Kagome's, Naruto's home was messy and looked as though no one cleaned it for a while. He also noticed the milk that Naruto was drinking and shook his head. Heading to the next apartment he found that Kagome was much cleaner then Naruto; but it look as though nobody really lived there more like an empty hotel room for a couple days and then she'll move on. Her bedroom was better, she actually tried to make an effort, a small kitty bed laid next to hers for her cat, she had pictures of people he never knew. There was one big group photo of 4 girls including Kagome and 7 boys along with Kirara. _I wonder who these people are…she looks so happy…so unlike she is now…_there was two other photos that caught her eye one was with an old man, a middle aged woman and lastly a young boy…_so this is her family then that other picture must be her old friends and teammates…_the last photo was one with her and a male from the first picture, he wore all red and had a sword similar to the one on the wall_ She has that red cloth on her bed…huh…they look close…almost like they are past lovers or best friends…something is there but what?_

He didn't like the idea of her having a past lover but decided to push that fact away.

After the lunch the four of them were in the classroom waiting for their sensei. "So Hatake Kakashi is our team leader." Sakura said loudly clearly over the fact that her and Sasuke both talked to her. Kagome went to a seat next to the books with Naruto following but rather then sit in or on a desk she chose a spot on the floor as Kirara laid in her lap expecting petting. Naruto looked uncertain till she patted the spot next to her. Together they began waiting in silence; Naruto fed up with annoyance got up and set a trap for Kakashi-sensei, Sakura told him to stop but Kagome knew she wanted to see what would happen too while her and Sasuke made eye contact but said nothing. Kagome turned and began reading books finding a particular one on the Shikon no Tama, her hand automatically went to her neck feeling the jewel underneath her clothes. _What do I do with this now? _Her thoughts trailed to Inuyasha when the door opened and the chalk eraser fell upon a man with silver hair. She didn't know what hurt more how her own thoughts to Inuyasha or seeing silver hair so like his.

"My first impression of you is I hate you." He told them.

"I tried to stop him sensei." Sakura told him and Kagome rolled her eyes

"Come to the roof." With that said he left.

"What was that about?" Naruto wondered

"We'll find out…let's go Naruto, Kirara."

"Okay Kagome." The two got to the roof after a couple of minutes; Kagome sat on the steps while Naruto sat in front of her and Kirara sat in his lap, her arms were wrapped loosely around Naruto's shoulders not embarrassed of the closeness between her and her newly found brother/child. Kakashi observed this closeness and knew immediately that it was more of a brother sister connection then a boyfriend girlfriend love. The other two arrived and sat down.

"Well then let's begin, why don't we start with introductions."

"Can you give us an example Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, my goals are none of your business and I have many likes and dislikes."

'_So we basically just learned his name'_ they all sweatdropped.

"So how about we start with you pinky." Sakura gasped at the name

"My name is Haruno Sakura my likes are…(giggle)…My dreams are…(look to Sasuke and more giggling)…My hopes for the future are…(more giggling) and my hobbies are…(more freaking giggling.)" _To have Sasuke's babies if I could ever stop stalking him._ Kagome thought while rolling her eyes.

Kakashi sighed _looks like girls her age are more interested in boys then learning the ways of ninja. _He saw Kagome roll her eyes in disgust at Sakura. "And you're dislikes?"

"Naruto and Higurashi-san" Naruto look sad but Kagome just rolled her eyes and patted his head.

"Next" he said pointing at Naruto.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzamaki my likes are eating ramen and training with Kagome, my dislikes is ramen that takes longer than 3 minutes and when Kagome gets mad at me" he said with a shudder as Kagome chuckled "My hobbies are training and playing with Kirara and Kagome, my dream is to become the Hokage so people will finally notice me and treat me like someone believe it."

_Well he grew up in an interesting way…and it seems as if Kagome is making quite the impact on him._ "Okay you the brooding one." He said pointing to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything…" Sakura looked surprised at this. "…what I have is not a dream but I will make it a reality, I will restore my clan and destroy a certain someone."

Naruto looked as though he was the certain someone Kagome smirked while Sakura look like what he said was the coolest thing on earth. Her eyes went to Kakashi and she saw the look he had the name came to mind _Itachi Uchiha._

_Just as I thought he's an avenger…well he might get along well with Kagome in that case but not likely if she's around Naruto like that._ "Okay good lastly Kagome." The other three looked surprised

_He knows her name but not any of ours?_ They questioned.

"Hello again Kakashi, my name is Kagome Higurashi as you already know and this is my cat familiar Kirara, things I like are training to improve my different skills, helping Naruto, my hobbies are cooking, training, hanging out with Naruto and many other things. My dislikes are fangirls, people who expect others to do everything and those who take advantage of the weak. My dreams are to…help Konoha rid the world of someone and protect those I care about now."

"Meow."

'_Well she much different then Sakura…the way she talked toward the end it's like she's remembering something in particularly painful…her eyes looked exhausted like she saw something she shouldn't' _Naruto held her arms close to him and her eyes returned to normal and he squeezed his shoulders.

"Well then come to the training grounds bright and early at 5 and don't eat unless you want to puke it up." Kakashi got up and was beginning to leave.

"What kind of training is this Kakashi?" Kagome asked.

"The kind that will determine whether you become a Genin or not."

"But we already passed the academy." Sakura told him.

"But out of all those who passed only nine or ten will actually become Genin." He answered. "The rest get sent back to the academy."

"Alright then…Naruto, Kirara let's go."

"Yeah alright Kagome." Together they left the others behind. "Kagome what are we going to do about tomorrow?"

"Work together and hope we get through whatever he brings out."

"I could always work with you Kagome…but what about the other two?"

"I don't know Naruto; they probably wouldn't want to work with us"

"I know but…we won't be able to win without their help against him."

"Maybe but either way we will pass." Naruto smiled.

"What time are you getting up?"

"I'm not leaving early Naruto and I'm going to eat."

"Not me, I need to get through this."

"Alright Naruto, how about I make dinner for us and then we can go to bed."

"Okay."

After dinner Naruto went next door and the other two went to her room, she noticed something different…as if someone else had been here. _Oh that Kakashi…he acts as if he could just get into my business like that._ She sighed. "Man now I know why I was hesitant with unpacking."

"Meow"

"Let's just go to sleep." Kirara jumped on her bed and the two fell fast asleep.

The next day:

Kagome woke up early anyways and made lunch for her and the others and then left with her Hiraikotsu, Tetsusaiga, and her own Nirvana blade and bow and arrows before she went to the training grounds she wanted to make a visit to the memorial stone. As she arrived she noticed that Kakashi was there already deep into his thoughts and decided against ruining his thought process so she turned and left the memorial arriving at the training grounds at nine o'clock.

"Higurashi-san you're late." Sakura yelled.

"Oh and were is Kakashi?"

"Not here yet." Naruto answered.

"Then I'm not really late am I because he's not even here yet." Sasuke had his eyes on her but then looked away when she returned the gaze. "He probably won't even get here for another hour and won't even ask what time you got here." Sasuke, Naruto and even Sakura found this likely.

"You guys hungry?"

"Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat."

"Your lost then, Sasuke." She threw him a sandwich and a water bottle and then handed one to Naruto.

"Thanks Kagome."

"You're welcome Naruto."

"So Kagome what are those weapons you have with you?"

"Part of my ninja gear." She said pointing to each. "These two swords are named Tetsusaiga and Nirvana, this is my Hiraikotsu" she said pointing to the massive boomerang on her back "…and these are my bow and arrows."

"Meow"

With the Hokage and Iruka.

"Naruto and Kagome have been assigned to team seven, just how tough is the Jonin?"

"Kakashi Hatake, are you worried about them?"

"Well I'm sure Kagome will do fine but Naruto is still…I've heard a rumor about his training techniques." The third pulled out a book. "What's this?"

"All the trainees who have ever been assigned to him, those who passed and those who failed."

Iruka gasped. "May I?" He said as he grabbed the book taking a look inside he gasped once again. "This is even worst then the rumors"

"Kakashi's test may be a little harder than the rest."

"A bit more difficult…nobody has ever passed his test."

"That's true they all tried but not one of them could live up to Kakashi's standards so they were all eliminated…so do not blame Kakashi if they fail."

"Right Hokage."

3 Hours Later:

"Hello everyone ready for practice today."

"You're late." Naruto and Sakura yelled at him.

"Well you see a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way." He smiled.

"Let's just get started." Kagome told him.

"Meow" Kirara jumped on her shoulder.

"Right let's go." He placed a clock on one of the three stumps. "It's set for noon" Kakashi pulled out three bells. "Your task is very simple you just have to take these three bells from me. If you can't get them by noon you will go without lunch and will be tied to those post and you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you."

_That's why._

_He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us. _"Wait a minute there are only three bells and four of us." Sakura told him.

"That way at least one of you will be tied to a post and will be disqualified for not passing the mission, that one will go back to the academy…but then again all three of you could flunk out too…you could use any weapon including shuriken if you're not prepared to kill me then you won't be able to take the bells." Kagome picked up on the tone_...he wants us to fight one another for the bells…but what if I gave up my bell to one of the others and put myself on the post….and he said we could use any weapon we wanted._

"Those weapons are too dangerous Sensei" Sakura told him.

"You could even dodge the eraser." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah but then again he is a seasoned Jonin and we are only four Genin so what chance would we truly have against him Sakura even with weapons…we'll be lucky if we just fail and not get injured."

_Hmm…interesting…even though she is an Genin she should be technically a part of Anbu already with her scores…she still includes herself with the as if she wants them to think she is nothing but a Genin._

"And besides that Naruto, ninja only react when they are in true danger…I'm pretty sure something like an eraser would have up him in any danger…so he probably couldn't care less."

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link…you could easily ignore them…lowest score…losers." Naruto looked annoyed at this answer. "When I say start we can begin."

Naruto ran forward Kunai in hand angered at what Kakashi said but before he could strike Kakashi turned the blade back at his head. Kagome watched as Naruto ran forward and followed with inhuman speed, she was irritated, he had no right to say that about Naruto. "Kirara lets go." Kirara transformed into her larger form, Kirara ran from one direction and her the other she grabbed Naruto from Kakashi's grasp and Kirara was behind him growling at him. She pushed Naruto behind her and pulled out her Nirvana pointing it at his neck. "Don't taunt him…you knew he would react that way…and you did it anyways."

The others were shocked they didn't expect the small cat to transform into something so large and fierce even Kakashi didn't expect that. _It looks like it's ready to tear me apart and she is very protective of Naruto…she isn't afraid to hurt me in order to keep him safe even if she uses one of her swords._

"Right well I didn't even say start don't be in such a hurry next time Naruto…well then start." Poof, he had disappeared and all three of them jumped to different locations well that was everyone but Naruto. Naruto and Kakashi began having a one on one fight where Naruto showed off some of his skills like his number one Jutsu; shadow clones impressing both Sasuke and Sakura. _So he can really do the forbidden Jutsu Shadow Clones huh? Well at least he's somewhat impressive._ "But I don't think it will work…Huh? He got behind me."

"You told me not to let your enemy get behind you Sensei good advice."

The fight ended with Naruto hurting himself and was about to grab the bell when he was pulled up by a rope and dangled from it Kagome sighed. Kakashi lectured him and went to find his next victim while Kagome cut him down she sent one of her other clones in another direction to distract Kakashi when it he was done with the others. "You should have come with me Naruto."

"I know but I wanted to fight him Kagome-onee-chan." They heard an ear piercing scream.

"Looks like he found Sakura." Kagome stated in a bored tone.

"We need to go after her to see if she's okay Kagome."

"Do we have to?" She saw the look he gave her. "Okay okay." Another ear piercing scream was heard. "We might want to hurry then."

"Yeah okay." The both ran to find Sakura who was clasped on the ground Kagome shook her head Genjutsu. She revived Sakura while Kakashi started working on Sasuke.

"Okay if we want to do this we need to work together."

"And why would I help you Higurashi-san."

"Because we're a part of a team now…helping each other is how we stay alive. Whether you like it or not we are a team so deal with it."

"Yeah and what about the bells…there are only three of them…not all of us will pass and I'm not going to go back to the academy so it will be you." Sakura stated and running in another direction.

"I knew she wouldn't agree." Kagome told him as they took off to find Sasuke

With Kakashi

Fight with Sasuke he could tell that he was different then the other two but Kagome was way stronger. "Well you are different I'll give you that much Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and then did hands signs. "Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu."

Kakashi was surprised. "What Genin can't do fire jutsu it takes up too much chakra. No way." Sasuke blew this fire at him. But when the smoke cleared it showed no Kakashi.

"Where did he go?" When he was suddenly pulled underground with his head still poking out when Sakura ran by him and collapse at the sight of him.

"And that's my partner." Sasuke said in a dry tone.

"What happened to you Sasuke?" He looked up to see Kagome and Naruto standing there.

"Kakashi happened."

"Do you want some help?" Kagome asked he nodded she punched the ground and grabbed his hand pulling him out of the ground and then place him on the ground looking behind her she saw Sakura unconscious again. "What happened to her?"

"She fainted when she saw me." Naruto and her laughed before waking her up again, when she saw Sasuke she hugged him.

"Sasuke you're okay."

"Hey let go." The other two just waited until they were both paying attention.

"Anyways me and Naruto are planning to take Kakashi down but we need your guys help."

"And the bells?"

"It doesn't matter as long as we work together." He looked down and then nodded. "Good…Haruno?"

"Fine I'll work with you."

"Alright then." Kagome smiled "Here's the plan let's go." They went in separate directions as Kagome walked forward she felt his chakra signal. "Kirara." She jumped onto Kirara's back grabbed her boomerang. "Fire Jutsu: Fire twist." Throwing her boomerang down at the ground fire surrounded it and destroyed the ground as it headed to Kakashi.

_Uh oh…_he jumped up to the ground above_ I didn't expect that…_the boomerang came back towards her the fire disappearing and despite the weight she caught it easily.

"Found you Kakashi, you guys lets go." Her and Kirara head down towards him as everyone besides Sakura came out of hiding to strike him. Surprising Kakashi sufficiently as Sasuke appeared behind him and Naruto tried striking his feet Kagome noticed that Sakura was still in hiding and gritted her teeth but ignored her and aimed for his stomach with Nirvana but before they could strike together he jumped out of the way. Once he was feet away he began using all three types of Jutsu; Tai, Nin, and gen.

The other three fell helpless against them even Sakura but Kagome fought each off one by one. Finally hitting Kakashi with enough force the others were released and stopped moving to watch the fight between her and Kakashi. She sent Kirara to protect the others and ran forward with her Nirvana; she brought her blade down on him but as it went through him a piece of wood appeared in his place. She put the blade away and began looking for him.

"You're not trying with all your might Kagome." He said from behind her while holding a kunai to her throat.

"Neither are you Kakashi."

"Fine then how about a real fight with each of you to gain some experience of what you."

"Okay." Her body became water and splashed onto the ground. _Water clone Jutsu? She already knows elemental Jutsu….she's stronger then I originally took her for…but I shouldn't be surprised…she's after all part of the elite._

"Kakashi, you should pay attention." He turned finding her performing a set of hand signals and putting her hands to the ground and earth shot towards him, his eyes widen as he moved out of the way. He used Tai Jutsu and hit her across the back but her body turned into earth. He was shocked first water now earth. "Fire ball Jutsu." Fire came from the sky and Kakashi sent forth a water jutsu to counteract the fire balls. They met turning into steam but a Kunai shot out of the fire balls hitting the ground behind him but string surrounded him forcing him to the ground before he turned into a log. Kagome landed on the ground not too far away, her eyes shifted up, right, left and behind finding his presence above the surface was gone. "You already did this trick Kakashi." She punched the ground and the earth tore apart revealing a shocked Kakashi.

"How does she know all these Jutsu?" Sasuke asked Naruto but Naruto wasn't paying attention; he was watching the fight.

"Shadow ball Jutsu." Dark purple balls headed towards Kakashi he dodged them narrowly but noticed how they burned the landscape and turned the trees to ash only barely touching them._ Those things are dangerous…I never heard of shadow elemental. And she has done fire, water, and earth what other elements can she do?_ Holding his arm he created Chidori and using his Tai Jutsu once again he hit her stomach sending her backwards she spit out blood before vanishing in smoke.

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken" _Not even the fourth was able to that, how could this girl master it and be able to throw it as well…_The ball hit the ground right in front of him; making a huge hole in the ground and dust clouds. "Damn…your too fast for slow moves like those." Kakashi laughed

"Part of being a Jonin yes?" He told her as she sighed "Let's end the battle there shall we before one us get seriously hurt."

"Okay let me fix the damage I caused she used different Jutsu to turn the landscape back to normal..." She turned to him when she was done and they made eye contact. "You weren't giving me your all."

"I know neither were you…you were just showing me the surface of Jutsu you could do…have you mastered all elements?"

"Yes…part of living with the Higurashi clan meant you had to learn those Jutsu before you became a Genin."

"Then there must be other techniques that are stronger than those ones." He replied as she nodded.

"Yes there are but since those are too dangerous I rather not use them on a fellow ninja." He nodded. "I will inform the Hokage of this."

"He already knows but if you will like then it's fine…I did after all give him my records remember."

He nodded…"Living as a Higurashi must have been very hard."

"Yes…it was especially if you are a prodigy… so do we pass?" She asked as they walked back to the others, the other three surround them as he answered her question.

"Well you and Naruto had the right idea and Sasuke learned he would have to after you convinced him but you Sakura was against helping the whole time well until Sasuke began helping Kagome, Naruto tie Sakura to the post" After doing so Kakashi continued. "You guys must learn that teamwork is the answer to this test without teamwork the mission will fail and you will put your lives in Jeopardy. He grabbed Sasuke. "Kagome kill Sakura or I'll kill Sasuke." He held a Kunai to his neck. Naruto caught her eye and together they lunged at him; Naruto pulled Sasuke out of the way while Kagome tackled Kakashi. She landed on top of him; she felt the roughness of his muscles pressed against her body which made her realize how close they were the kunai in her hand was pressed against his neck and their eyes met; the other three didn't notice anything but they did. _What just happened?_ She asked herself.

He saw her confusion and knew she hadn't met for that to happen, her legs were on either side of him. _'I didn't noticed how beautiful her eyes could be…wait? What?'_ Before he could say anything to her she was off of him and helped him up both felt strangely incomplete and the heat between them was gone. "So do we pass Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto and Sakura both asked.

"What? I mean yeah you do…here's lunch. Good job but you guys must remember teamwork is the best thing…you see these names engraved on this stone, they are hero to this village"

"That it I will be on that stone one day." Naruto said happily Kagome sighed and looked away.

"They were killed in combat Naruto." Kakashi told him all their faces besides Kagome looked struck with realization and then depressed by this realization. "The names of my closest friends are on here…so never forget that teamwork is the key to being a ninja."

"Okay" They all said,Kagome seemed lost in thought as was Kakashi.

"Kagome are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." She replied both Kakashi and Naruto watched her response. "Kagome you are so awesome…where did you learn those attacks and Jutsu?"

"I've trained with my family, friends, and even by myself a lot and besides being part of the Higurashi clan means you have to learn those techniques at Genin level. Her thoughts trailed to her friends and family she sighed her eyes darken, the change was noticeable to Kakashi at least. _She's always thinking about them isn't she…well of course she is…it was only 3 years ago after all and with Orichmaru's focus on her she can't help but be lost in the past._ "Well I think I'm going to head home soon._"_

"Aw but why Kagome-onee-chan?" Naruto asked as she cut Sakura free.

"I need to get something done…but anyways what do you want for dinner tonight? No Ramen."

Naruto looked happy "I want fish with rice today."

"Hm…okay but about seafood soup. No Ramen!"

"Okay."

"Kagome cooks for you?" Sakura asked him.

"All the time now, she said eating Ramen all the time is unhealthy."

"Oh…so she started cooking for you?"

"Yup, and she's a great cook; her pasta's are what's best." Kagome turned to leave and was stopped by someone pulling her arm, she turned to see that Kakashi had grabbed her, her cheeks turned red.

"What is it?"

"We meet tomorrow at nine am be there."

"Got it."

"Goodbye then Kagome."

"Meow." He smirked.

"Bye Kirara."

"Meow."

"Bye." He let go of her arm and she walked away from her newest allies, her cheeks still had a rosy color on them. _'What would Inuyasha do if he saw Kakashi grab me or me fall on top of him.'_ Kagome wondered, her heart began to beat faster at the thought of Kakashi's body pressed against hers; she felt herself flush _'What? What's going on…I shouldn't care about whether or not I fell on him or how warm he felt? What's going on with me? I can actually like him could I?_ Kagome shook her head and pushed the thoughts away.

Back with the others.

"Man too bad Kagome left."

"Why not join her and stop whining?" Sakura asked.

"Oh well because Kagome has moments where she would rather be alone and doing her own thing and right now is one of those times, she has things to think over…" He trailed off.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Nothing, I'm going home." Naruto told them leaving Sakura standing shocked. _I've never seen Naruto like that._

"I'm going too." Sasuke said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah okay." Sakura herself began going back home. Kakashi was left standing there thinking over their interactions with one another.

'_Hm they seem not to really enjoy each others' company.' _Kakashi thoughts turned to each individual _'Sakura isn't physically strong enough but is very smart, Sasuke is quick and smart but doesn't work too well with others, Naruto is rash and loud but he is willing to work and does work well with Kagome. Then there's Kagome…she works well with others and alone…she's intelligent and protective of the team.'_ His thoughts turned towards his last moments with her. _Her body felt so warm and soft when she brushed against me…What's wrong with me? She's a student of mine even if she should be in Anbu already.'_

"I should tell the Hokage of these developments." He disappeared in smoke and the next second was in the Hokage's office.

"You could knock next time Kakashi." The Hokage told him as he was looking out the window. "So what do you have to inform me of her progress."

"Well there is that but I have also come to inform you that team seven has passed."

"Very good…I expected nothing less of this group."

"Yes well they all seem to need some work but they will be fine."

"Yes…will at least everyone but Kagome."

"Well about her…she seems to be emotionally distraught at times but besides that she reacts like a ninja would, kind when she needs to be with ruthless when she has to be...she makes regular stops to the memorial stone, once a day at the least and stays there for hours...her friendship with Naruto has no doubt grown stronger and her cat familiar seems very protective of her…"

"Anything else?"

"She is much stronger then I originally took her for…"

"How much stronger?"

"She could do solo missions and not get a so much as a scratch on her…"

"Yes well the Higurashi clan were the elite, in order for them to become even Genin they need to know way more than the Genin here are required."

"Yes she told me that."

"You have doubts?"

"I think she should be placed on a higher rank…she has shown to be trustworthy so far why keep her on my team for so long?"

"Because Kakashi…I count on her to protect not only Naruto but Sasuke and Sakura as well."

"What?"

"She has a mission, one that I am sure she has come to be aware of."

"And what's that? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Kakashi…you know Orichmaru is after her yes?"

"Well of course I know that but what does that have to do with the others."

"Sasuke is also a prize Orichmaru one day hopes to get his hands on."

"But Itachi-?"

"Itachi is too strong for Orichmaru, so Orichmaru plans on getting his hands on Sasuke."

"How do you know?"

"I figured when Kagome came here that he was planning something like this."

"So what? You're using Kagome to protect Sasuke from him…she is only a girl one that Orichmaru himself plans to use to breed." He said angrily

"I am aware of that Kakashi-."

"Then why? Why stick the two together and give Orichmaru the chance to steal both of them away."

"Because only Kagome has the true power to destroy Orichmaru Kakashi, and Orichmaru will not steal them he wants them to come to him…to seek him."

Kakashi gritted his teeth together. "It isn't right…you're sending her on a suicide mission if Orichmaru finds out they are traveling together…he will use that to his advantage and what if she's bit again and cannot survive it?"

"I have already considered that Kakashi but at the moment it's all I could do, she must protect them, she after all a ninja first and a civilian second…besides that why are you so angry Kakashi? You have told me before you do not trust her you just said she seemed trustworthy not that you really think she is."

"It's just she's still only just began her life anew here, and already you put her between Orichmaru and his most wanted prize, Sasuke."

"Well she will prove she is as trustworthy as you say if she protects Sasuke, that is her mission and I am sure she already knows it."

"I hope you are right Hokage-sama."

"Take care Kakashi, I shall see you tomorrow, oh and congratulation on the new team."

"Right." He disappeared once again in a puff of smoke.

Back to Kagome

"There it's ready." Naruto came in the room.

"Yes."

"Here you go Naruto."

"Thank you Onee-chan."

"You're welcome Naruto." After eating four bowls he ran off to train.

"Bye Kagome-onee-chan."

She smirked. "Bye Naruto."

"So you let him call you 'Onee-chan'?"

"Yes Kakashi." She turned to see Kakashi standing right behind her. She could feel his breath against her face and the warmth coming off his body. "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Yes actually, I was wondering if you would mind me eating as well."

"Sure." She poured him a bowl before pouring herself one but before she could turn around he was done, she just shook her head at his antics and started eating herself

"This is very good, no wonder Naruto likes it so much."

"Thank you Kakashi."

"No Kagome thank you."

"Hm…okay."

"Where did you learn to cook anyways Kagome?"

"At home, I had to learn otherwise I wouldn't have survived on missions or fights."

"Fights with who?"

"Different enemies, don't we all have our own fights to deal with?" She questioned.

"I suppose…but don't you choose whether you participate in them or not." He replied

"Not necessarily."

"Would you like to give an example?"

"That protecting those who would do the same for you is not a choice it's a responsibility. The same goes to learning that sometimes life is worth fighting for."

"Do you know that based off experience?" _Protecting those is not a choice huh? I understand you're meaning more then you know Kagome._

Her eyes flashed. "What do you think"

"Do my thoughts really matter to you?

"Well considering you're going to be a part of my life whether I like it or not, I suppose they will have to."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"So…what is your point?"

"That I will have to keep an eye on you."

"As long as it's your Sharingan"

"You know about that."

"Yes I can read different chakras and yours is different in that eye…the same feeling that I got from Sasuke's eyes…and besides that if you're on the road you hear rumors…they call you 'Copy Ninja Kakashi' right?"

"And if they do?"

"You resemble your father a lot…they called him the 'White Fang' right?"

He became stiff, "Where did you hear that?"

"People talk Kakashi…even if you don't them."

"You shouldn't just say aloud your sources."

"Why not? I'm not sure you've read my file and know everything about me. Aren't I allowed to know your past."

"You're quick."

"The Hokage is just predictable…remember he did tell the both of us at the same time that I was on your team…I sure it wasn't coincidence…" Her tone said it all. _She knows…how could she have picked up on that already? The Hokage was right about her._ Kakashi couldn't help but think as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Very smart…but I'm willing to bet that you just use your observation skills to cover up how much you're suffering…but you could fix that if you really wanted to I'm sure you're old friend would like that."

Her eyes were ablaze "Don't try to fix me I'm not broken Kakashi…or do you recall that you and me are very much the same." His eyes widen. "Thank you Hatake-san but I think you should leave." She said as she opened the door for him the tone of her voice told him that this conversation was done. "And if you ever come here without my permission then you will regret it…I know it's not something Hokage would like to hear but I don't respect that you would go through my stuff."

_What is this tension? _"Sure…" He turned to go. "…Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight." She told him closing the door with a snap.

He sighed. _She's more guarded then I thought…I wonder which one is she protecting her heart or the friends' memory? But the truth is I feel more sorry for her then she realizes…I know she already knows of her mission but it's still hard to believe that she will be the only other protect Sasuke has._

Back with Kagome

"He thinks he knows me so well…why does he have to guess right?" Kagome left the door she was leaning against. "Time to take a bath." Upon reaching the bathroom she removed her shirt revealing four claw scars across her back she sighed at them. "Those memories won't leave me alone…this pain inside it's like a hole that will never close…I keep telling myself that they're gone." She looked at the scar. "But part of me still doesn't believe it Kirara."

"Meow."

"You missed them too, don't you?"

"Meow."

"I…miss them so much" she collapsed on the floor. "But the tears just won't come." She gripped her hands making herself bleed.

The next day:

"You okay Kagome-chan"

"For the hundredth time yes Naruto."

"But why do you seem so down?" Kagome smiled at her brother.

"It's okay Naruto I promise"

He smiled "Good…won't want my big sister to be sad."

She smiled even more at the term. "But I do need to do something so I'll meet you at training okay?"

"Yeah okay I'll see you there."

"Bye"

"Bye."

She went to the memorial stone again but before she left she stop by the flower shop to pick up some bleeding hearts, they were her favorite as a child and every now and again Shippo-chan, Rin and even at some times Inuyasha and Itachi did as well, Kakashi wasn't there but she knew he wouldn't be attending practice yet so she sat down noticing that her flowers had been changed and smiled; there was only one person that knew she came here so frequently and that was because he came here too…she sighed…_he's trying to make up for last night…I don't know why I told them this much about my life it's not like it's any of their business…then again I'm going to be here for a while I may as well get use to it right._ Placing her flowers next to Kakashi's she sat down in front of the stone and Kirara sat in her lap.

Kagome continued to think over the past until she heard the familiar footsteps coming forward. "Kagome you're here."

"Thank you Kakashi." She felt his body relax as Kirara yawned her lap and started to fall back asleep she smiled at the cat and rubbed her ears.

"You are welcome…I'm sorry I invade your personal life Kagome…I had no intention to make you angry I just…I studied all of your guys houses to get to know more about each of you…and I know it was wrong but I need to know who will be on my team."

"It's alright Kakashi, I forgive you…I don't know why I got so angry…It's probably because you mentioned my friends…they are still a sore subject to me."

"I know as my friends are to me…" Her hair blew in the wind as he spoke and then his attention went back to the stone his friend's faces appeared in his mind. "Kagome…you're friends…would you tell me about them someday?"

"Sure…if you tell me about yours." She said looking up at him and saw him nod back in return an hour later Kagome rose carrying a sleeping Kirara in her arms. "I better head back Sakura doesn't like it when I'm late." She said rolling her eyes he nodded.

"See you soon."

"Don't be too late Kakashi"

"I know I know."

Arriving to the training spot she found Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "You're late Higurashi."

"Where is Kakashi?"

"Not here yet." Naruto answered when Sakura didn't Kagome just rolled her eyes.

"Then I'm not late am I Haruno?"

"Hmph." She replied.

Kagome sat down as she sighed at her behavior placing Kirara in her lap, her thoughts trailed to the conversation between her and Kakashi. _Maybe one day I will be able to tell him about my previous life one with Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Mama, Souta, Grandpa, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Jaken, Koga, and Ayame…I wonder how they are doing? Do they still think of me?_ Her eyes became foggy with thoughts; Naruto and Sasuke both noticed her expression but only Naruto really understood why and walked to her and sat in front of her blocking her from view. _I left them all behind and because of it they died. _She thought as she wrapped her arms around Naruto unconsciously.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Onee-chan." Sakura watched the embrace and how supportive Naruto was. _Why is he so much more kind and supportive to her? He never acts that way around me or Sasuke._ Sakura didn't know why she was so mad. Kagome looked so lost in that moment that Sakura couldn't help feeling bad for her. _That's right…she lost a lot…I shouldn't be jealous over her but I can't help it…Why does everyone like her?_

Kagome felt his presence and hid her emotions underneath all the layers again…_I can't keep doing this…I want to be the best I can be…so my emotions need to stay under check._ Kakashi appeared seconds later. "Yo."

"You're late." Sakura yelled alone turning she found Naruto still in Kagome's embrace._ He doesn't act like the normal Naruto around her._

Kakashi's eyes followed hers to find Kagome hugging Naruto. _Hmm…they are so dependent on one another…like real brothers and sisters usually are. _"I'll protect you Kagome I promise." He whispered to her Kagome smiled at him and his face lightened at the expression.

"I know you will Naruto I believe in you."

"Thank you Onee-chan."

"You're welcome."

"Okay guys lets' begin we have a mission."

6 Hours later.

"Hey Kakashi why are we doing all these stupid missions…they are so pointless." Naruto complained.

"Because they are the ones the Hokage approved." Kagome and Sasuke had been put on a mission together to organize a library while Naruto and Sakura had to find lost items.

"Yeah so stop whining Naruto."

"But Sakura" _Man why did Higurashi and Sasuke get to work together it's so not fare. _Sakura sighed as she watched Naruto fake cry.

With Kagome and Sasuke:

The two were working silence putting books and scrolls away when they made eye contact they both sighed in boredom Kirara had run off to find a warm stop to get some rest since she could tell this mission was boring as well. "I could get really tired of this couldn't you?"

"Hn"

"Sorry about being rude to you the first day we met…it's just that me and Itachi...we use to be really close…you know."

Sasuke looked at her face and he could see the fact that Itachi did that to his clan was troubling her. "It's alright…I remember how much you two use to hang out."

"Wow you do say more than 'hn'" she replied with a smile.

"Why did you protect him?"

"I didn't…I just can't believe that Itachi would do such a thing…he was so kind when we were growing up." Sasuke's eyes widen. "So you want to race." She said heavily as she as looked at the remaining books on her cart.

"Hn"

"Is that a yes or a no."

"Yes."

"Okay on the count of three…one…two…three!" They both jotted towards their books putting them away in record time.

"TIME!" They both shouted and had their hands on empty carts.

"Looks like a tie."

"Hn"

"Yeah yeah I know it wasn't an official race, so don't think we actually tied right?"

His eyebrows rose. "You got all that from 'Hn'?"

"The tone of the 'hn' said it all…so you can actually form sentences..I thought you were going mute." His expression turned to one of amusement.

"Sorry but that is not the case…I just do that to annoy others."

"Aw too bad maybe it would better if you were mute."

"I think that trait would be better suited on you or maybe Naruto or for that matter Sakura."

"Well I can agree with you on Sakura but Naruto is more real…at least he doesn't chase you around like a certain somebody we both know."

"True…why do you let him call you 'Onee-chan'?"

"Oh that…I guess because he reminds me of my younger brother or adopted son…"

"What?" He said shocked.

"What is it?"

"Adopted son?"

"Oh that…yeah Shippo-chan…his mom died in battle so I took him in…I guess Naruto reminded me of him."

"So you guys are like brother and sister?"

"Uh huh…why do you ask?"

"Well it's just…you could have chosen anyone to be friends with yet you chose Naruto…and you were best friends with Itachi…it's just I don't understand it…you choose the outcast to befriend…I know my brother was a prodigy but he was also an outcast…and I…he was always better than me and when he killed my clan…I'm going to kill him." He said with resolve.

"I think that's the longest I've ever heard you talk Uchiha-kun…"

"You can call me Sasuke, Kagome-san"

"Okay Sasuke-kun" She smiled, he felt unnerved but strangely warm, he had never seen her smile like that at him, it made his face heat up and he smiled a hesitant smile in return. She saw the nervous look he had on his face which remind her so much of Itachi and how he use to act around her but with Itachi it was always different, she was drawn to him she loved making him blush just so she could see the hesitant smile, he was a lot more than a friend to her but not like Inuyasha, Inuyasha was something more like what true love would have been if not for Kikyo, with Sasuke she saw it as nothing but childish attraction. Her expression sobered up when she remember the last thing he said Sasuke noticed the change. "But you know Sasuke-kun, revenge for what he has done is never as sweet as what you think it will be."

His eyes widen at this statement. "And how would you know?"

"Because…Sasuke-kun…I know how angry you are, I know how much it hurts to have lost everything in one night…one night where the memory of it won't so much as let you sleep…Orichmaru continues to tempt me to go after him, but I know better…my life cannot be about just revenge…it was before and when I got the revenge the anger didn't go away the hole inside my heart never filled and…the sun will never rise like it did before…it has been 3 years since I've seen my mother's smile, my brother play outside…been with my friends…Orichmaru will always be the one who took my world away and killing him won't bring it back."

"Then…then why did you say you would help kill him?"

"I said I would help, I didn't say I would make it my life's goal, I want to help rid the world of a man as evil as he is…and that won't ever change…but I won't go looking for him, he will find me…like he has before."

"Who did you follow before? The other person who's revenge you sought and gain?"

Kagome was quiet as she looked into the boys eyes before answering his question. "His name…his name was Naraku." She said silently. "And I will ask that you do not mention his name to anyone for I have not told anyone…not even Naruto of him Sasuke-kun…please do not tell anyone that name." He saw many emotions swirl in those sapphire eyes but the one that hit his core was the pain in them.

"I-I won't tell anyone." She smiled widely once again the gratitude in her expression was clear.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, thank you." He blushed again at her expression.

"Y-your welcome."

Kagome looked forward. "Hey there's Naruto, Haruno, and Kakashi."

"Hey you two did you have fun?" Kakashi asked with his favorite eye crinkle smile.

"If you could call it that." Kagome said sarcasm strong in her voice. Kirara jumped out of the trees onto her shoulders yawning. "Did you have a good nap Kirara."

"Meow."

"Good."

"Well tomorrow will be even better." He told them. "Have a nice night you four." He stated before disappearing in smoke.

Naruto and Sakura had joined them. "Kagome can we train after dinner?"

"Sure." Kagome answered pleasantly.

"You're the best Onee-chan."

Sakura sighed. "Do you want to go out Sasuke?"

"No."

"Oh okay." Sakura said with gloom as she left leaving the three alone.

"Come on Naruto let's go."

"Okay" Her and Naruto began to leave before Sasuke grabbed her hand."

"Huh? What is it Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you mind if…if I came with?" Her eyes widen _he never asked us to come along before why now? Was it because of the previous conversation? _She watched his face turn red. "Uh…well I mean…never mind." He turned to go but she grabbed his arm.

_What am I doing? Why did I ask her that? I never do that? _I turned to go but she grabbed my arm. When I turned around I saw her smiling warmly at me. "Of course you can come along Sasuke-kun." I felt my face heat up and nodded.

"Aw Kagome, why?"

She smiled at Naruto's face which was pouting at her. "Because he asked nicely." Together the three of them went to her home.

"They seemed to be drawn to her." Kakashi said from the treetops as he watched the interactions. "Hokage-sama seemed to do the right thing placing her in this team…she's not only healing the team wounds but helping them get stronger..."


	5. A New Mission

Days had passed since the team formation and Naruto was getting annoyed by the missions the Hokage was giving them. After the missions Kagome, Naruto and Sasuke would go to her house to eat and then train until the early morning. Sasuke although still seeking vengeance on his brother said he would think about what she had said to him and Kagome continued making regular trips to the memorial stone buy them flowers whenever the old ones would die.

Kagome was up early this morning she had made Naruto and Sasuke train with her till 3 in the morning and both were sore whether they wanted to admit of not but still it made them feel at ease when she was around watching them.

Before going to meet the others she returned to the memorial stone with fresh bleeding hearts she had already given some to Sasuke for the Uchiha compound. It was clear when she arrived at the stone. _Hm…no Kakashi…good._ She went to the memorial and placed the new flowers down in front it, Kirara sat in front of waiting patiently. "Hey you guys it's great to see you again…told you I'll come back…I miss you." She read the names coming across the one of her dad and Inuyasha's dad and smiled. "Hi papa and Mr. Taisho I know it's been long since you have seen me or Sesshoumaru, I know he doesn't visit often but he probably misses you a lot, I know you're with Inuyasha…I'm sorry I couldn't protect him…I know it's my fault he's dead…I will continue repenting until my time is up Taisho-sama…hm…I don't know if you remember but you when Sesshoumaru would be all cocky and acted like all that and Inuyasha would hate it….he thought Sesshy was overly arrogant about his powers but you know, Sesshy would probably like that because you always use to side with Inuyasha…I know Sesshoumaru is still alive Taisho-sama I know he is somewhere traveling with Rin and the others watching over them…I wish…I could see them again but until that time I will visit you for both of us. Don't worry Inuyasha I haven't forgotten you or Sango, or Miroku, or any of the rest of you…you guys are always on my mind." She sighed. "Ayame and Koga are somewhere as well…probably with Sesshoumaru but I don't know." She sat wondering thinking over her memories of the others. "I should go…goodbye you guys I'll be back tomorrow, come on Kirara."

Kakashi appeared minutes after her departure. "Who's Sesshy? Koga? And Ayame?" He asked himself, he had only caught the ending of her conversation with someone looking down he saw the fresh flowers where the others previously were. "Bleeding hearts…what an unusual choice…I wonder what they really mean." He sighed _I know the Hokage said to watch her but that does very little if I don't know what she's talking about.' _Turning back to the stone he sighed again and became lost in thought.

Kagome appeared at the meeting stop seconds later in a cloud of cherry blossoms along with Kirara; she felt strange. _We used to breathe without a doubt, I could just lean on them when the alternative was falling down, I wish I could return to that time when the only stars in my life was Inuyasha and the others but as long as I'm alive I will always return to that…in my memories…but I guess it's time to really move on from him…it's hard but I will try to reconstruct my life here with their help._ She smiled feeling lighter for the first time in a while. "Good morning Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." She chirped with happiness

"Morning Onee-chan." Naruto replied cheerfully; glad to see Kagome in a bright mood.

"Hn"

"Back to being mute hm…Sasuke-kun?"

He smirked. "Morning."

"Better." Sakura eyes widen in surprise. _First Naruto and now Sasuke?_ Kakashi appeared in his usual smoke, he was there early today.

"We have a meeting with the Hokage today so let's get a move on."

"Hai." They replied.

The continued doing boring missions until they arrived back in front of the Hokage a few hours later. They had just done a rather boring mission of recapturing Taru the cat that was trying to escape for its life from a rather large woman smothering him to death.

"No wonder he's always trying to escape." Kagome said aloud

"Meow." Kirara responded the women looked over at them and saw her cat.

"Such a beautiful cat may I hold her." Kirara fretted and jumped away from her and Kagome onto Naruto's head and then Kakashi's. Kakashi sighed at its antics _then again if it was me I would do the same thing._ Kirara then climbed down onto his shoulder and stayed there putting a good amount of distance between her and the women. Kakashi did nothing to make it move he just allowed it to stay there Kagome chuckled.

"Sorry she doesn't like strangers." Kirara hissed at the lie Kakashi shook his head and Sakura and Naruto giggled while Sasuke just smiled.

"For team seven we have several available task; among them babysitting the chief counselors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes in the-."

"NO!! I want to go on a real mission something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff come on old man." Kagome sighed_ I would like that too Naruto._

_He's got a point _Sasuke agreed.

_He is such a pain _Sakura sighed.

Kakashi sighed _I knew this was coming._

"How dare you? You just became a Genin you need to start off with low rank missions to improve yourself." Iruka yelled.

"Are you serious; babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid-." Kakashi punched his head causing him to fall to the floor.

"Will you put a lid on it?" Kakashi told him.

"He does have a point Kakashi." Kagome told him, he just sighed with exasperation, she walked closer holding her hands out, at first Kakashi was surprised at this but then when he felt a familiar weight on his shoulder jump off and into her awaiting arms he understood. Kirara snuggled into her arms with a cheerful meow happy that the woman was finally gone.

"Naruto." The Hokage said. "It seemed you did not understand the task you have been given." Naruto looked up. "Many different request come into the village everyday from babysitting to assassination, these request are carefully recorded, analyzed then ranked A,B,C or D depending on their difficulty…" The Hokage continued on like that for awhile before he looked up and saw that they weren't paying attention.

"So I had this beef ramen yesterday and I'm thinking miso ramen today."

"Silence."

We all looked at him and Kakashi scratched his head. "Oh sorry."

"You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something but I'm a ninja now and I want a real ninja mission." He turned away from him. "Humph."

Kagome laughed at how childish her little brother looked when he said that _well maybe first you should behave like one then Naruto._

_I'm going to hear about this later._ Kakashi thought as he scratched his head.

Iruka started smiling as the Hokage laughed "Naruto wants us to know he's not a brat, he's a former brat so he wants a mission, so be it."

"Huh?" Naruto looked up while the other two gasped Kagome just smiled in amusement.

"I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some counselor?"

"Don't be so impatient I'll bring him in now." The Hokage told him. "Send in our visitor."

The all turned back towards the door an old man walked through with a bottle of sake "What a bunch of snot nosed kids? He questioned then chugged down a good amount.

"Huh?" The old man leaned against the door frame.

"And you the short one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to think that you are a ninja." The drunkard said then looking at the others his eyes rested upon Kagome. "Hmm…you are a little too beautiful to be working as a ninja aren't you sweetheart?" He asked her taking in her figure.

The males including Iruka eyes narrowed; _he's lucky I have to protect him lusty old bastard._ Sasuke thought with irritation.

_He's got to be the nastiest old man I've ever met. _Naruto thought.

_If he even lays a finger on Kagome I'll kill him. _Iruka thought.

Kakashi sighed _Great now Kagome's going to kill him, not that he doesn't deserve it…but if he so much as looks at her in a wrong away again I'll make sure he regrets it._

Kagome smiled politely and walked forward. "My name is Kagome Higurashi and if you ever call me sweetheart again I'll make sure you are murdered in your sleep." She said sweetly with a wink but the threat under the sweet voice was there and the drunkard felt the chill go through him. When Naruto's voice interrupted them.

"Huh who's the little one with an idiotic look on his face…?" He trailed off looking at the three of them; Sakura and Sasuke were about the same height while Kagome was slightly taller than Sasuke. "I'll demolish him."

Kakashi caught him while Kagome giggled. "You can't demolish the client Naruto it doesn't work that way…that goes for you as well Kagome."

"Hai hai Kakashi…Naruto calm down."

"Alright Onee-chan." He settled down and was placed back on his feet. The others were shocked especially the Hokage. _He never listens to anyone._

"My name is Tazuna, I'm a master bridge builder and I must return to my country, I am building a bridge there that will change the world, so I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life." As they began to leave the Hokage called Kagome back.

"We'll finally be able to see how much of a friend to Konoha you are Kagome, don't let us down."

"Hai, thank you sir."

"Keep a watch on Naruto; I'm sure you're the only one he listens to."

"Hai, I will sir."

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye Hokage-sama." Leaving the building she found the others waiting for her.

"We'll meet at the gate at nine a.m." Kakashi told them.

"Hai." They said together.

"Get rest and bring whatever you need to survive."

"Okay."

"Bye you guys."

"Bye." Kagome and Naruto we're heading back when Sasuke stopped them.

"Hey."

"Want to come along?" He nodded. "Then let's go."

"Kay." They ate together and trained before going home, Naruto said he would get some ramen before they left the next day leaving Kagome and Sasuke alone.

At first it was rather quiet but a relaxing quiet, Kagome laid in the grass while Sasuke sat near her, when Sasuke began to speak seriously. "I thought about what you said."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…and I think I may have to start fresh…"

"Yeah maybe you will."

"I still am set on killing him though." He told her. "That will never go away I think…I may just need…more time."

She sighed. "As long as you don't do anything you will one day regret though okay?"

His eyes found her, she was watching him closely from the ground and he felt his face start to heat up again at the intensity of her stare. "Have you?" He asked quietly.

"Many things…and when you realize you can't revert any of it is when it hurts the most."

"What did you do?"

"Me? Well…I left them behind."

"Who?"

"The people who actually mattered the ones who cared about what happened to me. You don't ever want to leave them behind because when you leave you discover that no one will ever care about you like they have…"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Treating me as if I have a right to know."

"It's not about having the right to know, it just depends on if you trust them or not and I trust you."

"You do?"

"Well you are my partner Sasuke-kun we are going to have to learn to trust each other with each others' life."

"Right."

"You need to get ready for tomorrow, I'll see you then." He nodded standing up.

"Goodnight Kagome-san."

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun." He began to walk home thinking over what she said. _Maybe she's right…it's too easy to just hate him but if I forgave him would he think I am weak? Will he still haunt my memory or will he simply disappear? I don't know...but I still have time…I will decide one day._

Kagome thought over her previous conversation and sighed. "I already told Naruto some of my past and now Sasuke is curious; they seem to trust me too easily then ninja usually would." _What to do if I am forced to leave and travel alone again…would they accept it. _She looked to the jewel that hung on her neck and lay back down in the grass, Kirara laid down beside her cuddling against her.

"You know…they only trust you because you are kind to them." He eyes shot open and found Iruka standing there.

"Iruka, how are you? I haven't been able to talk to you in such a long time."

"I am fine Kagome how are you?" He offered her a hand which she accepted without hesitation so he could help her up together they began walking towards her home Kirara following behind them.

"I am fine Iruka, how did you find me?"

"Oh well you know, I was walking by…"

"What are you doing walking around here?" She laughed looking around the forest.

"Okay okay I came looking for you; Naruto said you were up here when I stopped by at your home." He chuckled.

"Oh and why were you looking for me?" She asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck with the mission…and I wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Naruto…you know how he is, rash and excited so please be watch over him."

"I will don't worry about him too much, he's a good person, he'll be Hokage one day I don't doubt that, he has way more potential than most people do." Kagome smiled Kirara jumped on her should and then settled on top her head Kagome sighed at the cat's behavior while Iruka laughed at her expression. They arrived at her apartment. "So I'm sure that telling me to watch over Naruto isn't the only you wanted to say…is there anything else?"

"Actually yes there is something else." Bending down he kissed her forehead. "I wanted to say be careful Kagome." He smiled warmly down at her and she began to blush. "Goodnight Kagome." He turned to go.

"Goodbye Iruka." She sighed; she had known of his feelings towards her since they were kids but she never really considered him as anything more than a friend but just watched him walk away into the night.

"Meow" She looked up to see Kirara looking down at her confused.

"He likes me a little too much huh?"

"Meow" The cat replied turning her head to the side.

"Yeah he does." Another voice said

"Huh?" Kagome turned to see Kakashi sitting there.

"Kakashi, did you see all that?"

"Yup…though I didn't really know what to expect when you guys walked up here…it wasn't that." His eye closed in his favorite crinkle smile.

"So why are you here Kakashi?"

"Oh I just wanted to see my favorite student…"

"You wanted something to eat didn't you?"

"Maybe…" She gave him a deadpan look. "Okay okay I did."

"Why didn't you say that?"

"I don't know; I just didn't feel like it." She smiled.

"Come in then." The two walked inside her house and she began to prepare dinner as he sat down at the table. "You know you could help."

"Oh." He stood up, what would you like me to do?"

"Chop vegetables." She smiled.

He looked down seeing carrots, lettuce, and onions on the cutting board and a chopping knife next to them, he chuckled and began chopping. Once dinner was ready she placed food on his plate and handed it to him, he ate while she placed food on her plate as well turning around his plate was empty and his mask was back on.

"Don't you ever choke?" She asked as she placed Kirara's dish down in front of the cat.

"Not very often…" he smiled.

"So you have before then…how did you learn to eat that fast anyways?"

"Well you know; you could do anything you put your mind on."

"Right sure you could…" She shook her head and began eating, when she finished she rose and washed the dishes they used. "So Kakashi is there anything else you need or did you just come here to eat?"

"Actually I came here to ask you a question?"

"Oh and what's that?"

"Tazuna, what do you think of him?" He seemed relax but something about him showed his concern.

"He's hiding something…he may not want to tell the Hokage but my bet is when we go on this mission we'll find out more I suppose."

He nodded at that. "My thoughts exactly thank you Kagome, I'll see you tomorrow alright."

"Yeah alright, it was nice to see you again Kakashi." He smiled as she opened the door then as fast as the speed of light his mask was down and he kissed her forehead but before she could even realize what he had done his mask was back in place and he was leaving.

"Goodnight Kagome." He said with a smile.

"Good…night Kakashi." She replied blinking unsure what had just happened, when he was out of sight she shut the door and her cheeks turned red as she slid down the door.

"Meow"

"What the hell was that about?" Her heart was beating frantically just thinking about it. "I need some sleep." She sighed standing up and heading to bed.

"Meow" Kirara watched her go into the room and collapsed on her bed.

* * *

The next day:

Kagome rose at six a.m. "Time to get ready, come on Kirara." 30 minutes later she had all the things she needed for the journey and she was at the flower shop buying a small bundle of Bleeding Hearts again since she wouldn't be able to buy any for awhile since she didn't know how long this mission would actually be.

"Why do you always buy these flowers?Ino Yamanaka asked.

"Because I love the meaning…depending on how you look at them they could symbolize undying love or excessive worry."

"That's pretty." Ino smiled.

"I suppose Yamanaka-san."

"You can call me Ino, Higurashi-san, and where did you learn that from?"

"Then you may call me Kagome, Ino-san…and I learned that from an old friend name Kaede." Ino nodded. "Well I have a mission today, I should go…thank you for your help." She paid and left, leaving Ino standing there.

"Well obviously isn't interested in guys." Ino thought out loud when Sakura came in seconds later.

"Why are you here Ino-pig?"

"Mom asked me to watch over as she went to the hospital to find out if she's doing okay this far along in the pregnancy."

"Oh that's nice, hoping for a baby boy or girl?"

"I don't know yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah really…so why are you here?"

"Mom asked me to pick up some flowers so that she could plant some in her backyard."

Ino smiled "Oh okay, so which ones do you need?"

"Well Tulips, Forget-me-Not, Roses, and…uh…Bleeding Hearts? What are those?" Ino collected the different flowers finally coming to Bleeding Hearts.

"They are these ones right here."

"They look kind of sad; do you know what they mean?"

Ino chuckled "Yeah…they mean undying love."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because Kagome-san just told me the meaning minutes before you got here."

"What? Why was she here?"

"She always comes here…"

"But why?"

"To give respect to the dead."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"She told me on another visit that no one respects the dead as much as they should…they are too busy with their own lives."

"What?!"

"I realized she's right, we are all too occupied with what's going on around us like me and you with Sasuke-kun…we forget how much he has lost because we're always thinking that he is so cool or even how no one knows where Naruto's parents are yet he acts so happy."

"I think comparing those two is going a little far…they are nothing alike. Naruto is always playing tricks and acting like an idiot-."

"Why do you think he acts like that? He does it because no one cares for him Sakura…I doubt you even know who the real Naruto-kun is and you're on his team."

"What? I know who the real Naruto is?"

"Do you know when he's smiling a fake smile or what he thinks about certain things…have you ever asked his opinion on any matter?"

"What does that matter?"

"You will never know the true Naruto or Sasuke if you don't treat them like actual an person Sakura…that's all I'm saying."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because Kagome-san is right; only those who have lost someone knows the mistake of not valuing the dead."

Kagome's P.O.V

"Hm…maybe I was wrong about Ino-san. She's not as fangirl as I thought…she might actually be a good friend." Kagome laughed and continued her journey to the memorial upon arriving she found Kakashi standing there lost in thought. _Geez…he's so far gone, he can't even feel me standing here. _Walking forward she touch his shoulder. "Kakashi-san, how are-?!" Kakashi had grabbed her hand flipped her over his body so she landed with her back to the ground and a kunai pressed to neck and Kakashi straddled on top of her pushing her hands to the ground with his other hand. She gasped. "Sorry." The flowers she had just bought were all over the place and some were crushed underneath her.

Kakashi's P.O.V

Being lost in thought I didn't feel anyone approach but when someone touch my shoulder I didn't even register the voice and I flipper her onto her back straddling her and pressing a Kunai to her neck, but I found Kagome staring back at me. I heard her gasp and apologize but I my mind remained blank for several moments before I came to the realization. _What did I do? _He asked himself when his thoughts finally cleared, he saw the uncertainty and fear in her eyes and felt sorry when a clear red line of blood when down her neck. He move slightly and felt a rush of heat in his lower area his eyes widen and looking down he realized he had straddled her.

"Kakashi-san."

"Sorry." He picked himself up and offered her a hand; she hesitated for a moment but took it anyways.

"No it was my fault…I shouldn't have surprised you like I did." He pulled her up and caught her as she stumbled her body was close to his too close, he felt the heat radiate off her and he felt her breast just lightly touch his chest. His eyes wandered to her eyes; seeing her staring back he got lost in her blue orbs. "Kakashi-san." She blinked allowing him to gain control over himself.

"Sorry."

"Are you okay?" She put a hand on his cheek but he pulled away.

"I'm fine, why are you here?" She put her hand on her neck he saw a pink light shine and remove her hand the blood was gone along with the cut but a thin scar still remained

"Well this mission may take a while so I was dropping these off before I left." She said as she pointed to the flowers on the floor. Looking down he saw a small amount of flowers all over the placed, some of them were already destroyed because of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to damage them." He said with guilt as he helped her pick up some of the flowers that were undamaged.

"Oh it's alright I suppose the ones I got yesterday will last long enough." She smiled sadly when she placed the flowers with the others. _Though I'm not sure why I bought more…maybe it's because I wanted to say 'see you later', the demons are the only ones who survived besides Rin…she's still alive and Kohaku…and of course there's Kikyo…even after Inuyasha's death I thought she would follow him but when I asked…_

*Flash Back*

"Why haven't you left?"

"Orichmaru is still alive and so is Naraku…I plan to do away with them first."

"What are you planning Kikyo

"It matters not Kagome…" she turned to leave. "I'm sorry for your lost Kagome…you did not deserve it."

"It's my punishment for protecting this." She pulled the jewel out. "And I'll bear it as I have everything else it has brought me Kikyo."

"Punishment?"

"Yes…just as you have had in the past." Kikyo turned to face her, hazel orbs clashed with blue, Kagome looked into those familiar brown eyes knowing that her eyes had changed colors for some reason that she did not know, those dead looking eyes so dull from pain and suffering, she wondered if she still looked like Kikyo or if the change in eye color had changed Kagome from those dead eyes.

"Goodbye Kikyo…we shall see each other again I'm sure."

"Yes I know…goodbye Kagome."

The two went their different ways, Kagome sought out Naraku that day and it wasn't until months later that she had got her revenge but not before he had scarred her; she did not know where Kikyo went but she was sure she was still alive she could just tell.

*End*

He was about to ask the meaning when her eyes hazed over. _She seems lost in thought. _"Kagome."

"Huh…"

"What do those flowers mean?"

"Undying love."

"Love for whom?" He realized his mistake "I'm sorry Kagome that was rude of me to ask."

"It's alright, love for family, friends, and those who protected me through thick and thin." He nodded. "Well then I should go…see you later Kakashi-san."

"Goodbye Kagome." He watched as she disappeared in petals of Cherry blossoms. _This will be an interesting mission…huh Kagome?_

Couple of hours later:

"Alright let's go!" Naruto yelled happily

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked

"This is the first time I've ever left the village." Naruto said cheerfully

"Are you guys sure you'll be able to protect me?" Tazuna asked.

"Well you know I'm a Jonin so it's fine with these four coming along."

"Well you and the older girl look fine…it's the yellowed haired runt and the pink one I'm worried about."

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki old man remember it because I'm going to be Hokage."

"Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless, the day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Ah shut up, I'm willing to do anything to become Hokage, and the day I become Hokage everyone will have to admit that I'm top ninja including you."

"You can become Hokage ten times over but you'll still be a nobody to me, a loser."

"Ah." Naruto began running forward but Kakashi caught him.

"I told you your suppose to protect the client not harm him." Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto calm down, don't let this guy get the best of you." Naruto stopped fidgeting and was finally let go.

They all looked surprised at how easy it was for her to calm him down when Sakura continued introductions. "And I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchiha and Kagome Higerashi at your service as well, though I've already introduced myself." Kagome said with a smile pointing to the other boy and herself.

"Higurashi huh?"

"I've heard of your clan before."

"Have you I'm honored."

"I should be the honored one…one does not live in the water territory and not know of you."

"I'm surprised that those in the land of water knows of the Higurashi clan it has been awhile since my clan existed in that area."

"Yes that was before your move into the land of Darkness and Shadows."

"The Moon Country is very good for those who have eyes like mine." He nodded knowingly the others were surprised how well they talk.

_Why does he treat her with that kind of respect?! _Sakura asked herself. _It's not fair! Cha!_

Naruto who already learned some of the ways of the Moon Country was surprised the old man know so much as well.

_He seems very interested in the Land of Shadows_ Kakashi thought

_What is the Moon Country? Where is it?_ Sasuke wondered.

"The Moon Country isn't well known in the Land of Fire." Kagome told them. "Our records have been lost over time and events."

"Understandable, only the old remember such a clan in our time period." _What was that? Someone is watching…but who, it can't be a civilian and it doesn't feel like a demon._

They began walking on to the land in the mist when Kagome felt it, _Demons?!_ She stopped moving and began looking around in different directions. _Where are you?_ Pulling off her beautiful silver bow and pulled out an arrow out. The others turned to see that she had stopped.

"Kagome what is it?"

"Demon."

"The Jewel you have it!" A demon jumped out of the trees.

"Huh look Kirara a cat demon, I haven't seen many of you in the past couple years.

"Give me the Jewel."

"No can do…the jewel isn't up for collection."

"Then I will take it from you."

"Hit me with your best shot." The demon ran forward with surprising speed the others watched as Kagome disappeared appearing behind the cat demon an arrow notched in her bow she released the arrow a huge amount of spiritual power following it and at contact with the demon it turned to dust.

"What are demons doing so close to the village?" Kakashi asked.

"Demons? Demons exist?" Sakura asked surprised that she of all people didn't know.

"They like to keep secluded in caves and areas where normal humans wouldn't travel." She answered Sakura. "Not many demons exist on this plane where humans have gained control and our stronger now."

"Do they exist elsewhere?"

"No not really humans have killed off the majority of them but some do still travel around, most of them are hiding out now to avoid humans…my clan had guardians to stop demons from coming through a barrier so demons wouldn't exist on this plane but now they are all dead…"

"Doesn't that mean more will come?" Naruto interrupted.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura hit him on the head.

"No he's right…within a couple years the barrier will be completely gone…I'm surprised it has held up for this long."

"Do you know how to reseal it?" Kakashi asked.

"…Yes but it would take time and I can't reseal it alone which means…I'll have to ask an old…_friend._" Kakashi noticed the change in her tone while saying 'friend'.

"We'll ask the Hokage about us going to reseal it." Kakashi told her.

"Yeah alright."

"Well then let's keep going." Tazuna told them.

"Hai." All of them responded, Kakashi watched Kagome put her bow away but noticed a new deaden look had returned to her eyes. _What could she mean by that tone? Is this "friend" really someone that we could trust, or is there something I'm missing?_

Kagome's thoughts were also someplace else. _So I must contact Kikyo and enter back into the dimension containing demons…but how to go with them…Kikyo knows the time is approaching…where me and her must reform the barrier…if I had my whole soul I could but since Kikyo has a piece of me that for some reason my powers could not project fully. How is it that even though I don't see her anymore her presence exist in my mind…she has found the way to communicate through our soul and abilities if we ever needed each other…but I'd prefer for her to stay out of my head._

"Come on Kagome." She looked up to find the others not too far ahead.

"Yeah I'm coming."

Later that day:

Kakashi discussed just how powerful the role of Hokage was and explain the hidden villages to Sakura and calmed her down by saying that there were no ninja battles in C-rank missions. A short ways away something caught her eye, a puddle in the middle of the road.

Passing the puddle Kagome and Kakashi made eye contact they both nodded a one another they continued walking when two ninja jumped behind Kakashi tearing his body apart before going after the others. Naruto froze as they came forward but Sasuke locked their chains on to a tree and Kagome hit both of their heads but in doing so she was scratched on the leg by their claws. "Damn." The purification powers in her blood cleaned it automatically but the broke the chain and began heading for Naruto again and Tazuna, Sakura jumped in front of him with a kunai out but Sasuke jumped in front of her Naruto was scratched as well but Kagome placed a barrier around the other two and then Naruto before they could really hit their targets and the two were blasted away. "Kakashi-san would come down already."

Kakashi appeared in smoke and grabbed both of them. "I'm sorry Naruto I didn't think you would freeze up, Sasuke good job, you too Sakura and you did great Kagome."

"Hey" Sasuke said to Naruto.

"Huh?"

"You're not hurt are you fraidy cat."

"Meow." Kirara looked annoyed, but Kagome just shook her head.

"Sasuke."

"Naruto don't move, they ninja have poison in their claws, we need to take it out of you quickly, you have to open the wound and remove it, its' in your blood so don't move around that spreads the poison by the way Tazuna we need to talk." He tied the two to a tree nearby. "They're Chunin from the Valley of the Mist, their specialty are relentless attack they keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know?" They asked

"The puddle." Kagome answered. "It hasn't rained for days…why would it be there?"

"Then why did you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting?" Tazuna asked.

"I could have token them out quickly but then I would have learned nothing…I had to know who their target was and what they were after."

"What are you getting at?" Tazuna questioned.

"He wanted to know if they were attacking us or you Tazuna-san and it was clear they were after you." Kagome replied.

"But when you put in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and high way men…you didn't say there were ninja looking for you…if we knew this it would be a B-rank mission or higher, we would have changed staff and charge for a B-rank mission instead…you have your reasons apparently but lying to us is not acceptable, we are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We're Genin this is too advanced for our level of training." Sakura told him. "We should go back, and I really think we should get the poison out of Naruto's wound as soon as possible…back in our village we could take him to a doctor." Kakashi looked at Naruto and Kagome walked up to him.

"Naruto's hand could be a problem I guess we should go back to the village." Kagome smirked she knew that tone. _He's trying to get Naruto to get the poison out himself…that way we could continue the mission…he certainly is sly._

Naruto used a kunai and stabbed his wounded hand the others were shocked all except Kagome…the poison came out at least.

"I vow on this wound to protect you Tazuna-san and not to run away."

"Naruto that was really cool and all how you took out the poison but if you lose anymore blood, you're going to die." Kakashi joked, Naruto turned purple at the thought. "Good idea to stop the bleeding now seriously." Kagome laughed, he was having way to much fun with this.

"No no I'm too young to die." Naruto said with his arms moving around.

"Naruto you have a self abusing personality, it's call masochism." Sakura lectured.

"Here Naruto let me see your hand." Kagome said she observed his wound surprised to see it was already healing at an incredible speed. "You should be fine, here let me wrap it up for you…and next time let me see it before you decide to stab yourself." Kakashi glanced at it before she wrapped surprised as well.

"Thank you Onee-chan."

"You're welcome Naruto." Kagome said with a smile. "Now about this mission, I say we continue our journey…we are already a good distance into it and besides Tazuna will pay the rest back when we get there…right?"

"Yeah of course." After explaining who was attacking him and why they continued on.

Sakura was watching Kagome thinking about what the demon had said. _Hmm…didn't it say something about a Jewel?_

"What are you staring at Haruno?"

"Well I was wondering that demon from before said something about a jewel, what was that about?"

_She caught that? Dang she is quick. _Pulling her shirt away from her she lifted up a necklace with a beautiful pink jewel at the bottom. "He was talking of this…"

"What is that?" Naruto asked. The aura was pure but something about it was tempting; none of them could feel her eyes upon them or place their finger on what was pulling them to it.

"This is the Shikon no Tama." Kakashi and Tazuna's eyes widen.

"It was said to be a myth." Kakashi said in surprise.

"Well…that would prove false wouldn't it? You can feel it's automatic pull can't you Kakashi…my ancestors are the protector of this jewel and since I'm the only one remaining then I have to protect it."

"What is the Shikon no Tama?" Naruto asked but inside he already knew the answer…the Kyuubi told him.

"It's a jewel that gives the beholder a wish; anything you want the jewel provides; demons seek it for power but humans have been known to come after it as well…but in reality the jewel gives you a dream of our wish never truly giving you what you want." Kagome told them putting the jewel into her hand and wrapping her hand around it.

"But why not throw it away?" Sakura asked.

"Because my destiny is bind to it…I am the chosen Miko of the Jewel."

"What do you mean by 'Miko'?"

"Obviously I'm a priestess and one with powers of purification…I have the ability to keep it pure which is why demons are drawn to me." Kagome informed her.

Sakura's eyes widen but before she could reply Sasuke asked the next question. "What do you mean that you are bound to it?"

"It's my job to protect this or give my life defending it."

"What about family or being a person?" Naruto asked.

"That right was taken from me the moment this jewel came into my possession…I am not allowed those rights because this jewel is both my blessing and my curse…it will never be gone until the right person makes the right wish."

"…how come it cannot be pasted on to someone else?"

"Because there is no one else who has the power to purify it like me."

"Then who will protect it when you're gone?"

"No one…my soul will take the jewel with me to the afterlife until I am reincarnated bring the jewel back to the plane of the living.

"Thus your guardianship of the Jewel is forever." Kakashi said with a strange look in his eyes.

"Which is true of my past life as well…the jewel and my soul are well connected."

"How do you know?"

"I've met her."

"How?"

"An old witch brought her back to life several years ago."

"Is that possible."

"Apparently yes."

_Did the Hokage know of this…maybe this is why he allowed her into Konoha…why does this information disturb me so much; who cares if she can't live a normal life…no ninja can._

"We should go before we attract anything." Kagome told them as she slipped the jewel back under her shirt.

"Right." They continued onward making it to the ship that would take them to the town after another days walk.

_Come on girl stop living in the past…they're gone and they aren't coming back._

"Meow."

"I know Kirara we'll be fine." They boarded the ship, she put her stuff down half way there it happened; the jewel pulsed and Kagome pushed Sakura out of the way before being grabbed by tentacles and pulled underwater. Kakashi hopped off the boat to help but 3 ninja appeared blocking him.

"Damn" He saw pink light flash before Kagome was hit out of the water.

"Kagome!" He heard Naruto yell.

Her back hit the water several times before she spun around so her feet could land on the waves; blood trickled from a gash near her forehead; tentacles rose once again descending on her but before they could hit Kirara flew over to her, Kagome jumped onto her back and they flew back towards the boat. "My swords." She yelled down to them. Naruto and Sasuke threw the swords up to her which she managed to catch. A barrier formed around the others as she and Kirara launched themselves into the water her swords were unsheathed and placed together as an "X". The water splashed around them as they charged into, they saw the water glow pink and pieces of the monster began to fly around them. Kagome and Kirara appeared out of the water, while she was doing that Kakashi made quick work of the ninjas around them and saw Kagome lose control and slip off Kirara's back and landed on her knees coughing up blood and sea water. The demon had sent it's aura to her stomach and she reacted to it like poison. She looked up to see Kakashi.

"Come on." He picked her up together they reached the boat Kirara back to her normal form was on his shoulder.

"Will she be okay Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"I…am not sure."

"I'll be fine with rest do not worry." She told them shortly after she was asleep.

"Sakura can you help her change, she'll catch her death like that."

"Hai, sensei but you guys need to turn around."

"Alright, you heard her." Sakura made quick work of it making sure she was dressed and warm before placing her wet clothing on the side of the boat.

"Hai all done." Arriving at port it was up to Kakashi to carry Kagome and her items. Placing her swords at his side and then her bow and arrows on his back the last question was what to do with her Hiraikotsu, he tried picking it up but it weighted a ton.

"How can she lift this thing all the time…?"

"Maybe you're just weak Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smiled he picked it up and put it on his back. "I'll carry this you carry her."

"Meow."

"And Kirara." Kakashi looked at him for a moment.

"Is there a particular way to carry it?"

"Yeah I suppose but I can't throw and catch it like her." Naruto said sulking at that. Kakashi picked her up and placed her on his back. Kirara jumped onto his head and he sighed.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "So you're awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"3 hours." She nodded seeing forest around them, but that didn't help with the dizziness she touched her head tenderly feeling bandages beneath her hand. "How do you feel?" He knelt in front of her and moved her hand placing his there instead, her skin was cold to touch and the paleness of it made her almost look like a corpse…if it wasn't for the glow in her eyes he would have thought different. Blood rushed to her face and it felt as though her skin burned where he touched her. Their eyes met and he knew that her head to her cheek, her eyes watched his; the intensity in them caused him to lean into them.

"Kakashi-sensei is she awake." He backed away and removed his hand.

"Yes she is." Kagome rose looking down she found herself in her dry ninja clothes. "Sakura changed you."

"Oh okay." Her wet clothes hung by the fire.

"Kagome-onee-chan." Naruto ran forward hugging her.

"Naruto it's okay." He let her go."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am Naruto."

"How about your wounds?"

Removing the bandages she surprised them by showing that she had no wound where it was previously gashed. "But they were so deep." Sakura said.

"Yeah I know but I usually tend to heal fast…that's just how I am."

"You're like me Kagome-onee-chan."

"Really?"

"Yeah I never have wounds for long."

"Hm…interesting."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing you just remind me of a close friend of mine."

"Oh…"

"But you're sweeter Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed at the compliment, not use to many. "Thanks Onee-chan."

"You're welcome." The others stood watching the interaction between the two in awe.

_How did her wound heal so quickly? _Kakashi wondered.

_It's like she could do anything…grrr…it's so annoying, fight, heal, use special Jutsu..._Sakura thought with anger.

"Well where are we?"

"Not too far from Tazuna's village but we decided to rest here for the night."

"Alright."

"Now for tents; Sakura you and Tazuna will sleep in the same tent, Sasuke, you and Naruto will sleep in the same tent and me and Kagome will be in the same tent."

"Why can't I be in the same then as Sasuke?"

"Because Sasuke and Naruto can handle themselves, you should protect Tazuna and me and Kagome do well ourselves too so deal with it."

"I can switch with you if you want Sakura-san." Sakura looked between Tazuna and Kakashi.

"No I don't want the pervert." Sakura went to Tazuna and hers tent Kagome sighed as Kakashi chuckled.

Kakashi laid thinking over what happened earlier _what was I doing? She's only a child and I almost…" _He heard soft breathing and looked over to see her laying there relaxed but yet still alert like her cat familiar. He touched her forehead her eyes opened at the contact and found her staring down at her. "How are you feeling? You gave us quiet a scare earlier."

"Sorry Kakashi" She said with a warm smile. "I…I'm doing much better now."_ Why is he looking at me like that? It's like he wants to do something else…but what? _Kakashi smiled.

"I'm glad…don't do rash things like that again." He told her, she could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'll try Kakashi." She rose up slightly and kissed his left cheek, he blushed at the contact. "Thank you for being worried."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight Kakashi."


	6. The Fights Begin

Kagome gasped clutching her heart, looking around she found Kakashi still asleep beside her and then realized it was only a dream, Kirara was curled next the silver haired man apparently comfortable with the Jonin she smiled and then crawled out of the tent making sure she didn't wake him. Looking around she found that they were all asleep still so she decided to start breakfast and think over what happened. She sighed _the night mares are getting worse…_

*Nightmare*

"Where are you Naraku?"

"Kukuku…now why would I tell you my sweet Kagome?" He had her chained to the wall in the dark with one of his tentacles. His face appeared in front of her and her body was pressed between the wall and his own body. "Hm…you feel amazing maybe I should destroy you from the inside out." Her eyes widen at his intention.

"Get away from me." She shook as his tentacle creep up her leg towards her underwear.

"I'm going to enjoy this too much Kagome." His dark voice smelled of putrid and the way he looked at her was sending chills up her spine.

"NOOOOO!"

*End*

"He's dead…I killed him and even in hell I put him into eternal sleep." _Then why is he still haunting my dreams? _Kagome thought as she prepared the food.

Kakashi awoke looking around he found Kirara laying next to him but when he looked in Kagome's direction he found that she was gone. "Where did she go?" Kirara yawned and looked at him with a bored expression before leaving the tent; he followed her finding Kagome sitting next to the campfire as the sun began to rise. Her eyes were misted over as though lost in thought, the sun rise gave her skin a healthy glow but what he found interesting was how a pink glow seemed to encircle her, her eyes sparkled as the light hit them and he gasped; her eyes were a deep blue with hints of green around the edge and a very light purple in the center that you could almost miss. Her eyes flashed up to his and he saw a smile light them up.

"You're up early Kakashi-san."

"As are you Kagome."

"Breakfast is already made, don't worry I hid the scent as I cooked…you should wake the others."

"Thank you Kagome."

"You're welcome." He noticed she didn't even try to look up as he ate and he chuckled at that. "Is something funny Kakashi?"

"No I just find it interesting that you aren't trying to find out what's behind my mask like the others."

"Well you know the saying curiosity killed the cat."

"Meow" Kirara looked offended by the statement.

"Sorry Kirara." The two looked amused at how her cat seemed to know what she had said, Kakashi started to wake the others and after they ate they set off once again to Tazuna's town. The walk was quite almost too quite until Naruto decided to throw a Kunai into the bushes.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura yelled

"Those are Kunai knifes be careful with them." Kakashi warned

"Over there." Naruto threw another knife into the bushes but rather than a ninja there was a snow bunny there that apparently had a stroke from the dangerous knife, Naruto ran over and hugged the bunny. "Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Bunny."

"Naruto you idiot" Sakura hit him over the top of his head.

_That's not right…_Kagome thought looking at the bunny_…those types of bunnies shouldn't be around the area right now._

_They only come around during the winter when there isn't as much sun light._ Kakashi thought as he watched them. _This rabbit was raised indoor away from the light for only one purpose…_

_A replacement technique. _They both thought as they made eye contact, she nodded slightly.

_So she already caught on? She's a lot quicker then I gave her credit for. _Kakashi noted. They felt the eyes watching them from the treetops. _So they're already here._

_No wonder the demon brothers failed…it's the copy ninja from the village hidden in the leaves…Kakashi the Sharingan. _He jumped off the tree branch; both Kagome and Kakashi heard this.

"Look out." Kakashi yelled as a blade came swinging down and Kagome tackled Tazuna forcing him to the ground and keeping him out of harm's way the blade hit a tree getting stuck. A figured jumped down upon it and looked down at them. _That must be…_Kakashi thought.

"Zabuza Momochi…" Kagome stated walking forward so she was next to Kakashi.

"…rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi finished.

_I will prove that I'm better than Sasuke right now. _Naruto thought as he ran forward but before he could reach him Kagome and Kakashi stopped him.

"Don't Naruto-kun." Kagome warned.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Because he's in a whole different league then those other ninja Naruto." Kakashi said. _If he's our opponent then I'm going to need this. _Kakashi lifted his hand up to his headband.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, is that right?" Zabuza asked. Sasuke's eyes widen and then he looked over towards Kakashi. "It's too bad huh? But you'll have to hand over the old man."

"Get back you guys, get into formation and protect the bridge builder…and do not get involved in this fight." His eye glanced at Kagome sending her warning but she just shook her head at the warning. "Why?"

"There's a demon approaching from that direction." She said pointing to her right. "I need to go after it…otherwise it could jeopardize this situation."

"NO…that time you got injured, stay here and watch over the rest." He lifted up his mask revealing the Sharingan eye.

"What is the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"Sharingan…it's a power in the eyes…the owner of this powerful attack can understand any genjutsu, taijutsu, or ninjutsu and reflect the attack back at the user…but there is more to the Sharingan then just that." Sasuke told the others.

"You just scratched the surface with that kid." Zabuza told him fog began to set in. "As for you Jonin, in the assassination in the hidden mist we had a standing order to destroy you on sight…your profile is in our bingo book…it called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu…Kakashi the copy ninja."

_What? Is Kakashi really such a famous ninja? _Sakura thought.

"Wow that is so cool." Naruto said loudly.

_Wait a minute; Sharingan is a technique that only appears in a few members of the Uchiha clan…my clan…could he be…_Sasuke thoughts trailed off.

"Now enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man." Zabuza said as he crouched down. "Now." The others gathered in front of Tazuna while Kagome placed a barrier around the three of them that had a blue glow to them. Zabuza looked down at her. "Huh? A Higurashi yes?" The others' eyes widen at this.

_How does he know her?_ The Genin and the old man thought.

_So he has also heard of her then…_Kakashi looked at Kagome her eyes were shinning a mysterious color but it was gone within a second.

"Yes that is my clan? What of it?" Kagome asked.

"So it's true, you are the sole survivor of your former clan…" Zabuza looked interested by this discovery. "Wow…they did say you were pretty…but not this pretty, you shall make for an interesting prize as well Kagome Higurashi not for me but for Gato."

Kagome's expression turned dark while Kakashi's eyes narrowed "You will have to get through me first Zabuza."

Kagome turned and found the demons rushing towards them, they were less than a mile away, Kagome could feel them increasing in speed. Kagome placed a barrier around Kakashi and ran to the others making sure she would be in front of Sasuke and the others.

"Release." The fog around them began to clear.

Sasuke began to panic _this is what a Jonin is, this intensity is overbearing I rather be dead I can't stand it. No I rather…_

"Sasuke, don't do anything." Kakashi looked back. "I will protect you with my life; I will not let my comrades to die trust me." Kakashi said with a smile his eyes opened looking straight to Kagome but her eyes were elsewhere he followed her gaze to see ape demons running towards them. Kagome pulled out her bow, Kirara was guarding the others but as they came closer Sakura panicked at the sheer number of them and began to run forgetting the barrier surrounding.

Kagome groaned. "Damn it." Dropping her bow she jumped in front of Sakura and made a huge ball of spiritual powers to destroy all those who came forward; unfortunately it didn't last forever because one of the faster ones took advantage of the two girls position and aimed for Sakura again, taking the hit for her Kagome brought Sakura to her as she absorb the hits from the ground as she made it back into the barrier. "Ouch"

"Are you two okay?!" Naruto asked or more like yelled.

Kagome had a deep gash in her stomach "Oh yeah can't you tell?" She asked with sarcasm his hurt expression told her she went too far and she felt guilty almost immediately. "Sorry Naruto I just don't like getting hurt." She smiled kindly and he returned her smile then looked down at Sakura. "Are you alright Haruno-san?"

Sakura looked up to at her seeing the gash in her stomach made her feel bad. "I'm sorry Higurashi-san I…I panicked when I saw them run at me like that…does it hurt?"

Kagome smiled _so she isn't as rude as I thought she was huh…that's interesting._

Sakura realized what she did. "I-It's not like I'm worried or anything." She turned her head away stubbornly. "But thank you for saving me."

Kagome sighed looking back towards the demons her eyes widen _they are combining with each other…how…in order to that they would have to combine jaki how, no under demons know how to that…who could have taught them that…the only person who could have done that is…_

"I have to stop him now." She looked back towards Kakashi…to her surprise they were watching this demon grow to massive proportions _I would have thought they had wanted to fight each other too much to really pay attention. _"Kirara come on."

"Kagome that wound." Naruto pointed out.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, help with Zabuza I'll be fine." She jumped on top of Kirara fighting form and the two began rushing toward the demon. Kagome took out her Nirvana, it began shinning pink. "Alright, Light Style: Sacred sword Jutsu." She jumped off Kirara and brought the sword down on the creature and just a touch of turned the monster's whole body to dust. This was her own specially developed jutsu combining the power of a priestess and the chakra of a ninja; the sacred powers shot through the demons jaki destroying it so completely that if there was a stronger demon around those parts he or she wouldn't be able to absorb it at all. The landing was rough still because as a fetal attempt to kill her sent a last attack with their sharp claw combining both its jaki and poison into her right arm, the scratch was large but that wasn't what worried her, it was the mixture that began to eat away at her arm. Putting her left hand upon the wound purifying it with some effort she gasped in pain as she cleaned the wound. Everyone but Kakashi and Zabuza watched shocked, the other two had finally begun their fight as Kagome put her sword away. Crouching down she picked up some of the ash, looking at it, her eyes flashed pink but when she found no trace of the demon she once knew. _Who are you? And why are you controlling these demons…the barriers placed around this plane are beginning to break again…but there wouldn't be this many demons in one area unless someone is playing behind the scenes. _

She looked back as she heard the two spout words to one another about how they out did one another. She felt the earth below her shake as Zabuza's sword came into contact with the ground as he tried to strike Kakashi but then Zabuza's foot came swing down and struck Kakashi sending him flying through the air. Zabuza tried to chase after him but was stopped by spikes upon the ground so Zabuza jumped into the water following him. Before Kakashi knew what was happening he got himself trapped into a water prison Jutsu.

_NO_ rang through his head._ Escaping in the water…bad mistake._

"So much for the great Kakashi." Zabuza smiled down at him. "I'll deal with you later, but for now you're little friends must be dealt with. Water clone Jutsu."

_Damn, he is more skilled then I thought. _Kakashi thought as three clones came to form from the water.

"Kakashi-sensei" She heard the rest call to him, Kagome looked back to the others seeing their stun faces and that the barrier was safely in place.

"You call yourself ninja, when you're no longer phased by being placed between life and death then you could call yourself a ninja. When your title is placed within my Bingo book then you may call yourself a ninja. To call upstarts like you ninja is a joke." One of them vanished in the mist.

_He disappeared again._ Naruto couldn't help but think but just as the thought appeared in his head he was kneed in the face, his headband flying off of him, he landed on the ground not too far away and Zabuza stepped on his headband.

"You're just brats."

"Naruto." Sakura called out while Sasuke looked surprised.

"Grab the bridge builder and run, his clone can't leave his body too far behind so get out of here."

Before Kagome could do anything Sasuke went forward trying to attack him but he was caught in Zabuza's grasp and then thrown towards the ground but before he could land someone caught him. Looking back he found Kagome holding him as she skidded along the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." He answered back.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura yelled.

"He got Sasuke." Naruto said surprised as he found Zabuza standing in front of him. _So this is what a Jonin is? An elite ninja? I've got to get away, if I don't he'll kill me._ Naruto turned his right hand hitting the ground where he felt a pain, looking down he found the wound that he had previously made a vow on.

Turning back to the clones she walked up to them placing herself between the others and Zabuza.

"You caught him but now you must get by me Zabuza."

"Kagome-chan." Naruto yelled.

"NO Kagome, don't evacuate the others and get Tazuna back to his home town safely." Kakashi called to her noticing the wounds she had received from her last matches.

"We can't leave you Sensei." Naruto told him

"I told you to leave, he's out of your level, you can't stay here, think of Tazuna."

"Tazuna-san?" Naruto turned questioning.

"I am willing to stay if you want to rescue your Sensei."

"I told you to get out of here." Kakashi sighed.

"And what? What do we do without you? He will just catch up to us, the only thing leaving you behind will do is save us a little more time and what happens when he finds us? Your sacrifice will not do anything for us…and besides I don't leave my teammates behind Kakashi." Kagome smiled. "Now Zabuza…it's my turn." Before either of them could react Naruto ran forward.

"NO Naruto don't" Sakura and Kakashi called out, one of the clones Zabuza punched him away, Zabuza brought his sword down but before he could land his blow something else stopped him. A sword was underneath his, the shape of it was that of a huge fang, Zabuza looked to his right to see Kagome standing there blocking his attack.

"Naruto what were you thinking, we're only Genin we can't defeat a Jonin huh?" Sakura stopped when she saw what was in Naruto's hand. _His headband that's what he wanted. _Slowly he stood seeing his savior, he nodded towards her.

Kagome's eyes looked up to Zabuza's face and he froze from what he saw there, the other clone stood helpless. Her eyes unlike the normal sapphire blue where now as purple and looked much like the Sharingan but unlike it the marks in the middle of her eyes were completely different, there were three small marks on each side of the pupil that resembled that of tiny tears. Just by glancing into those eyes his clone was paralyzed and then destroyed.

_What happened…all she had to do was make eye contact that his clone was destroyed. _All of them thought. Kagome's eyes returned to normal looking at the other clone, he flinched but before she could go any further they were interrupted.

"Put this in your bingo book the ninja that will become Hokage, will never back down, and his name is Naruto Uzamaki."

_Naruto_ Kakashi thought.

_I thought he was all talk this kid has guts _Tazuna couldn't help but think.

"Sasuke, Kagome do you hear me?"

"Yeah I hear you."

"Well I have a plan."

_This guy now he has a plan. _Sasuke thought. "Well you're finally thinking about teamwork huh?"

Kagome noticed Sakura was blushing while looking at Naruto and smirked. _Well things just keep getting more interesting don't they? But that move took a lot out of me…man every time I use it my body gets seriously weaken._ Her head was hurting badly but she shook the feeling away.

_What is this feeling? Naruto is so…determined._ Sakura felt her face heat up but couldn't understand why.

"Look at you still pretending to be ninja when I was you're age this hand had already crushed the life of many ninja."

The others looked shocked at this statement. "Devil Zabuza." Kagome said eyeing him intently.

"So you already know do you?"

"Know what?" Naruto asked.

"Long ago in the valley of the mist, also known as blood mist village there was one final test for those wanting to become a ninja." Kakashi told them.

"So you know about the Graduation exam?" Zabuza said thoughtfully.

"What Graduation exam?" Naruto questioned. "What's the big deal we had graduation test too."

"Not like his you didn't." Kagome answered his question.

While Kagome said this he began laughing. "Did you have to kill the other students to pass?" Zabuza asked. "You trained with these people, shared your goals with them, and in the end it's either kill or be killed."

"That's so cruel." Sakura said.

"10 years ago the graduation exam for the village hidden in the mist changed; one year before a dark evil filled the school with terror." Kagome told them.

"What evil? What caused the terror?" Sakura asked.

"A young child who wasn't even a ninja took down over 100 students." Kakashi answered.

"It…it felt so…good." Zabuza said looking straight into Kagome's eyes while the others stood frozen. Zabuza ran forward aiming for Sasuke but before he could land his blow Kagome stood in way blocking him with her hand, her sword being held with one hand, his eyes sharpened.

"I told you before, you will not get pass me." But before she could do anything else she was grabbed by the neck and pinned to a tree dropping her sword along the way it returned back to its smaller form by his other clone.

"Now can you protect them?" He asked her while squeezing her neck._ Damn I left my guard down._

"Damn it." Naruto said loudly_ the only way we can save her is by eliminating the clones and the only way to do that is by saving Kakashi first_. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Clones surrounded the Zabuza's second water clone.

_Shadow clones, huh? And there's quite a few of them too_ Zabuza thought as they surrounded him.

They all pulled Kunai out "here we go." They all said together before jumping up into the air and attacking him forming a mound of Naruto all around Zabuza. Zabaza used his sword to swing all the Naruto away.

Sakura gasped in surprise as Tazuna said "His skills are too good there is no way to defeat him."

Naruto slide across the ground. "I'm not giving up I still got this." He threw a large closed shuriken at Sasuke. "Sasuke" he called.

Sasuke caught it and his eyes widen and his shoes slid in a circle _so that's your plan Naruto not bad…with this we can save both Kagome and Kakashi. _"Demon wind shuriken, windmill of Shadow."

Sakura started gasping happily at her Sasuke-kun.

Kagome smiled even though she was still being choked against the tree. _Those chakra signals…it must be Naruto…not bad little brother._

"A shuriken you won't touch me with that." Zabuza's second clone said arrogantly. Sasuke jumped into the air and threw the shuriken hard. When the second clone looked up he saw that the Shuriken wasn't aimed at him but his real body. "So you passed the clone and aimed at my real body…smart…" He caught it. "But not smart enough…huh?" He noticed another shuriken coming at him. "A second shuriken in the shadow of the first…the shadow shuriken jutsu…"

_The second shuriken is on target and he can't catch this one. _Sakura thought.

But at the last minute Zabuza jumped over the shuriken. "I've told you a shuriken can't touch me."

_He dodged it. _Sakura gasped.

Sasuke smirked while Kagome smiled at this, the dodged shuriken turned back into Naruto as the others gasped Naruto threw a Kunai at Zabuza. "Eat this."

The Kunai was right on target and at the last minute Zabuza pulled his hand out of the prison of water he created around Kakashi and looked back at Naruto, right under his eye was a scratched that was bleeding where the Kunai had slashed across. Naruto was falling down into the water and Zabuza was spinning around the Shuriken ready to throw it before Kakashi blocked it with his fist and Naruto landed into the water.

Kakashi looked up his Sharingan looked dark in the mist and Sakura screamed "Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto…your plan was great…you guys have gotten stronger…both of you."

Naruto laughed and explained his plan to them, both water clones disappeared just as Kagome was beginning to go into black out landing in a puddle of water, she coughed trying to regain the air in her lungs as she laid there.

"It was a fluke…and the only reason it worked was because Kagome had the other one distracted."

Kagome laughed as the Tazuna complained at them. _Still there teamwork was flawless in such a bad situation. _Sakura thought.

"Hah I just got distracted and broke my prison on accident." Zabuza claimed.

"That's wrong; you didn't break it of your own freewill they forced you to." Kakashi said looking up at him. "I'll tell you now the same jutsu won't work on me…so what will you do."

Kagome sighed as she started to push herself back up, the others watched her. "Are you sure you should be standing?" Tazuna asked her.

"Yes…because someone else is watching." Their eyes widen in surprise.

"Sakura stay alert…if someone is really watching we must be prepared for this." Sasuke told her, she nodded back. Kagome placed her hand in front of her wound a pink light shinned from it slowly healing the wound in her stomach, the one in her arm still stun but she couldn't do much about that, her head was sore from being choked and using her kekkei genkai, she picked up her sword which had turned back to normal and sheath it.

Kakashi and Zabuza began their battle after Kakashi flung the shuriken away from them, Zabuza landed and began forming hand signs, Kakashi's sharingan widen and he too began forming the same seals, both ended with the word 'Tori' and two dragons began to rise out of the water. "Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu." They both called at the same time the two dragons collide with each other spilling water all over the place, Kagome hissed as the water hit her wounds.

"Meow"

"Kirara go get Naruto…make sure he's safe." The cat nodded and changed into its fighting form and flew over to the water where Naruto last was, the two dragons were still fighting for superiority.

_He copied that chant in seconds._ Sasuke thought as he watched the battle.

_Is this ninjutsu or something? _Sakura questioned.

Naruto's head popped out of the water watching as the two were fighting with blades now, which was surprising seeing as Kakashi was holding the huge blade away with just a Kunai. Naruto heard something and looked up to see Kirara waiting for him to jump on, he smiled. "Thanks Kirara."

_Strange…the sharingan has the ability to memorize the technique and then copy it but…the jutsu was set at exactly the same time…by chance is this guy…_Zabuza thought as he was fighting for control.

Kirara flew Naruto back to them setting him on the ground before transforming back. "Thanks Kagome-onee-chan…are you okay? You look a little pale."

Kagome didn't answer instead she turned looking up to the treetops seeing him standing there, a boy, no older then Naruto was watching the battle in front of them…_A hunter ninja? But if so…why doesn't he already do something…it's like he's waiting for something._

_This guy…_the two jumped away from one another and Zabuza began testing his theory, both ended up with one hand in the air and the other in front of their face. His eyes were wide with shock.

"The same movement at exactly the same time." Tazuna said.

"What's going on Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"He's reading every one of Zabuza's movements." The three turned to see Kagome observing the fight but she kept her eyes also on the young boy in the trees.

_He's reading my mind as well? He's giving me…_

"The evil eye, yes?"

"I'll shut that copycat mouth of yours now." Zabuza as he started to form new hand signs but stopped as he saw something behind Kakashi. _What? Is that…is that me?_

Kakashi's eye widen as he stated "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu" the marks around his pupil started spinning until it was so fast you couldn't distinguish one mark from another.

"What?!" Zabuza yelled as the water below Kakashi started swirling and then came at him. "No way." The water overtook him pushing him underneath the surface the jutsu kept going sending him across the land. Kagome felt the presence of the boy follow it and her eyes narrowed the water finally stopped as Zabuza hit a tree, four Kunai hit his body and Kakashi was found in a branch just above him.

"It's over." The water returned to where it came from.

"Why? Are you able to see the future…?"

"Yeah…you will die." Kakashi replied as he held up a kunai but before he could finish on his promise two senbon came from the left hitting Zabuza directly at his neck. The others gasped but Kagome walked forward touching Zabuza's pulse. Looking over Kakashi and the others found the young boy that Kagome had noticed not too long ago.

"You're right, he died." The young boy told them.

Kakashi walked over to her and Zabuza also checking his pulse, and looked up to her, their eyes met and Kakashi nodded. "He's definitely dead."

The boy bowed slightly. "I thank you…I have been waiting to kill Zabuza for awhile."

"From the look of that mask you are a tracker ninja from the valley hidden in the mist." Kakashi stated.

"Tracker ninja." Naruto said loudly.

"Don't you know what they are? Tracker ninjas assassinate those that leave the village they are born and raised at so that the village's secrets aren't given to others."

"Yes you are right I am a tracker ninja sent to kill rouge ninjas." The boy agreed.

_He must be about the same age as Naruto by his height and voice._ Kakashi pondered.

Naruto began yelling. "Zabuza, was so powerful yet he was killed by a kid, we…we were so pitiful…" The others looked down sadden by this and Kagome sighed.

"Yes but that is how it is Naruto, there are kids younger than you…and stronger than me." His eyes flashed to Sasuke for a moment then went to Kagome, she knew what he was thinking.

The tracker ninja jumped down from his post and picked up Zabuza. "Your battle is over…for now…I must get rid of this corpse…now if you excuse me." Him and Zabuza vanished in wind and leaves Naruto ran to where they previously stood.

"What was all this for…what are we?" He said sadly.

"Naruto." Sakura said.

Kagome walked forward just as Kakashi was going to, stopping him from hitting the ground anymore. "Naruto…that is how things are…but you will get stronger…so don't worry too much about it." Naruto looked up at her.

"Thank you onee-chan." She smiled, "You're welcome."

Kakashi pulled his headband back down. "Our mission isn't over yet, let's take Tazuna-san home."

"Sorry you guys, you can rest at my home." He told them.

"Okay then let's go." Kakashi began walking forward but then stopped as if paralyzed and fell forward but before he could hit the ground a pair of smaller but strong arms caught him. Kagome looked up at him, she wondered how he could of survived having this eye of his for so long.

"What…what happened?"

"He must have over used that eye of his." Kagome told them. "Let's get to Tazuna's home…he could rest there." She sighed. "Kirara come here." The cat transformed back to its larger form. Kagome place him on top of her and climbed on herself to keep him in place. "Come on."

"Alright." The others said as they followed her and Kirara.


	7. The Land of Waves

They arrived at Tazuna's house without any issue, Kagome wrote a report to the Hokage explaining what was happening with Zabuza and this tracker ninja. Sitting down next to Kakashi she placed her hand on to his forehead.

"What are you doing onee-chan?" Naruto asked.

"His body will be seriously strained…I'm just making it easier for him to move around when he wakes up."

"But what about your wounds…?"

"They are bandaged up and should be fine, I'll rest after I'm done alright." Kagome said as a pink light glowed from her hand. The others watched in fascination as the warm light washed over his body, they saw him slowly relaxing into it even in his sleep. Kagome's head started pounding as she continued and the tension in her body was visible _using my kekkei gentai must have left an impression on me if I can't even perform a healing reiki without it bothering me._ She sighed _I'm not going to be able to heal him completely today…I'm totally drained…but it will take time for Zabuza to heal so I suppose we have sometime and at least he won't be completely worn out from using that Sharingan._ Kagome stopped and the light faded until it disappeared as she moved slowly so she could collapse on the floor instead of on Kakashi, Kirara laid next to her.

"Kagome are you okay? What happened? Why did you stop?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto can't you see she's worn out…give her some space." Sakura told him. Kagome smiled so the girl was finally warming up to her.

"It's okay Sakura." She looked up to the girl smiling in thanks but she could tell it wouldn't last for so long after all Sakura did think that she wanted Sasuke, the girl smiled slightly in return. "Naruto my head hurts…I used my kekkei gentai and I haven't gotten as use to it as I thought I would…it still takes a lot out of me so that's why I couldn't finish…I will continue after I get some rest…do you mind bringing in another futon?" She asked Tazuna.

"Of course…it would be best not to move her around too much." They brought her down another futon and left her in peace, she began mediating waiting for the headache to go away.

Kakashi's eyes began to open he felt heavy but oddly not as heavy as he usually was before this use of his Sharingan looking over he found Kagome laying there his eye widen in surprise. _She wasn't that hurt was she? I don't remember…_his mind went back to his last moment awake, he remember seeing the ground coming at him but before he reached it another body caught him and supported his weight. _Probably was Kagome…none of the others have that good of reflects…_he noticed the tears coming down her face. _Huh? Maybe she's having a nightmare…I should wake her._ Reaching over he touched her shoulder to wake her but faster than he could have reacted she grabbed his arms and he found himself looking into dark purple orbs with strange markings in them. _They almost look exactly like the Sharingan…what is it about them…they don't have the same color or the same markings so how could they seem so similar to them?_ He froze as he felt something run through him, her grip on his arm didn't relax but soon enough she closed her eyes and her body finally relaxed against his as he pulled her into his arms, opening her eyes again he found those familiar blue hues that had drew him in when he first met her.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-kun…I didn't mean to…I was having a bad dream…and when you touched me…" He heard her soft voice muffled with tears and he smiled slightly at being given the chance to be let into her life.

"It's alright Kagome-chan…"

"No…it's not….I could have really hurt you." Kagome sighed against him, rather than respond he pulled her tighter to him, minutes later he noticed Kirara laying against the two of them cuddling into their warmth apparently she didn't mind their closeness, then the two drifted off into sleep once against this time she knew his warmth was somehow keeping the dreams away. Kagome woke up not too much later then when she fell asleep, she found herself extremely comfortable and warm but when she felt arms tighten around her she looked up to see Kakashi holding her tightly, her eyes widen and found the position she was in and she blushed as she remember why they were like this. She began pulling herself up but before she could escape Kakashi pulled her back down so he was in his arms once again. "Kakashi-kun…please…I…I can't breathe." Kakashi woke in complete bliss and warmth, his thoughts were hazy as someone struggled against him, and his eyes shot open seeing a very embarrassed Kagome trying with no success to escape his grasp.

He chuckled. "Something wrong Kagome-chan?" Her eyes shot up to his and he could see the frustration pent up in those sapphire blue eyes.

"Sensei are you awake?" Both turned to see an older woman standing there, she was blushing a very noticeable tomato red. "I-I'm so sorry."

Kagome and Kakashi looked back at each other then back at the older women then once again back at one another, both began to turn red but Kakashi's was unnoticeable because of the mask he wore. "W-wait" Kagome stammered. "It's not what it looks like." She pulled herself away from Kakashi grip before he could stop and her and sat down in her own futon.

The older women smiled. "I'm Tsunami Sensei; it's a pleasure to meet you." He nodded in response.

Tazuna, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all looked in to find Kakashi was indeed awake. "So you're finally awake Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

"The Sharingan is great and all but doesn't have some bad side affects Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it does, I'm sorry about that…but at least this time my body isn't as strained as usual." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Probably because Kagome-onee-chan healed you before you woke up." Naruto stated.

"Huh?" He looked over to see Kagome smiling.

But her expression turned worried as something came to mind. "Kakashi-kun…about Zabuza…"

He nodded thinking it over as well. _Something doesn't feel right about this…I must have overlooked something…this uneasiness is clear evidence of that. _"What about him Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Tracker ninja usually make it so no trace of the body remains…for instance if I was to die the secrets of the Sharingan could become stolen by another ninja of a different area…usually the tracker ninja would be able to dispose of the body right then and there…and the weapon of choice for the boy…"

"A regular senbon…impossible…" Sasuke said surprising the others.

"Right…it's impossible." _Kagome already knew and Sasuke caught on fairly quickly._

"What's going on?" Tazuna asked.

"It is probable that Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi told them.

"What? How is that possible Sensei, you checked his pulse and you too Higurashi-san." Sakura said shocked.

"Although we did check…it might be that Zabuza was only in a state of near death and not fully there." Kagome answered. "The weapon used has a low kill ability…and is usually used for medical purposes such as acupuncture treatment…it's only useful for killing if it hits vital spots on the body."

Kakashi nodded "Tracker ninjas know all about the structure of the human body so it would easy for them to trick others by putting someone in a near death state."

"So in summary that boy wasn't trying to kill Zabuza at all…he was trying to save him…and he succeed…for now." Kagome concluded "We must make the necessary precautions before they strike again."

Kagome and Kakashi both noted the happiness radiating off of Naruto _he's pleased about this…probably because of how easily that boy took him down. _They both sighed.

"Sensei, what do we do about this if you're out of commission for awhile?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi began laughing. "I'll assign you to training."

"W-wait a minute, even if we train we won't get that strong." Sakura said confused. "Our opponent is a ninja that even you had a hard time with even with the Sharingan."_ Are you trying to kill us?_ Kagome smirked reading her expression like an open book.

"Are you afraid Haruno-san?" The younger girl gasped at the other girls taunting voice, she looked up to see Kagome smirking at her.

"N-no of course not" Sakura answered stuttering.

"Hm…really, you do sound like you are…stammering and all while talking." Kagome said her smirk growing; the other girl began gritting her teeth together but was surprised to see Kagome smile genuinely. "Kakashi won't be out of commission for that long…I have most of the strain and will cover the rest before tomorrow…so don't worry too much, Zabuza will take some time before he attacks us again since he too is still recovering." Sakura face looked surprised _was she actually trying to help me?_ Kirara who felt somewhat ignored jumped onto Kagome's head and relaxed there making her mistress sigh and muttered "attention hog." The cat meowed cheerfully. The others smiled at this interaction despite themselves.

"Besides that Sakura, who do you think it was that helped me out before?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. "It was you guys; you have improved much…especially you Naruto." Naruto looked up surprised that this. "You have improved the most Naruto."

Sakura glanced over at Naruto _he clearly has grown stronger but still…_Kagome's eyes narrowed; she could tell how harshly she judged Naruto still in comparison to Sasuke.

"So you've noticed Kakashi-sensei." Naruto smirked. "Now it's getting interesting."

"It's not interesting at all…" Another voice said interrupting their conversation they all turned to see a young boy standing there.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked.

"Inari, where have you been?" Tazuna asked.

The boy ran over to him hugging him. "Welcome home grandpa."

His mom readily lectured him on the welcoming he gave the unknown people in the house the boy just watched his mom with an unreadable expression, Kagome watched the boy she knew he was different…something was off about him. The boy then turned his gaze to them, looking first at Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and then landing on her and the cat that was now relaxing on her head; something about the way he was looking at them caught Kagome by surprise._ It's as if he's disgusted by us…or maybe he just doesn't have any faith in us as ninja._

"Kaa-chan these people will die…there's no way they can oppose Gato and win." Kagome's eyes soften at this.

"Say what little brat?" Naruto shouted as he stood up. "Now listen up…I'm going to become an awesome ninja named the Hokage in the future and I don't know this Gato but I'm not worried about those guys at all."

"A hero, that's ridiculous, there's no such thing." Inari told him, Kagome was saddened to hear this but didn't let her emotions show.

"What did you say?" Naruto began running forward but Kagome grabbed his hand, he looked down to see her watching him.

"Stop Naruto" Naruto quieted down.

"Hai Kagome-onee-chan" The others were surprised once again by how he restrained himself.

"If you don't want to die, you better go home…" Inari said as he turned to leave.

"Inari where are you going?" Tazuna asked him.

"To the sea…I'll be looking at the sea…" The boy left the room but Naruto expression was that of irritation.

"I'm sorry about that." Tazuna told them Naruto left the room and Kagome followed when she knew he wouldn't hear her.

"That little brat…I need to tell him a thing or two." But when he reached his room he heard sobbing out his door. _Is he crying?_ Naruto looked inside to see the young boy crying to himself holding a picture frame in his hand.

"Tou-san." He whimpered out Naruto looked down and sighed, turning around he found Kagome leaning against the wall.

"Kagome-onee-chan." He whispered so that Inari wouldn't hear them.

"Go down stairs Naruto-kun I'll talk to him, here take Kirara." Naruto nodded knowing what she meant and descended the staircase with her cat familiar, Kagome waited till he was gone before she went to the door and knocked on it gently.

Inari looked back at the door with surprise, his mother and grandfather knew not to disturb him so it must only be one of those ninja, probably the stupid loud one. He opened the door to find one of the girls standing there with a sad smile on her face it wasn't one of pity it was one of sorrow as though she felt she was disturbing him. "What do you want?" He asked rudely

"Are you okay Inari?" She asked gently.

His eyes widen, her expression showed her pain and sorrow, she didn't have to say anything for him to run into her arms and begin crying, for some reason he felt he could trust her with his tears. The tears continued until he fell asleep, she rose letting him sleep and walked back down stairs.

"Is everything alright Kagome-san?" Tsunami asked with worry.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Tsunami-san, we should go train; if Inari wakes up tell him we shall return soon and then maybe we'll talk again." Kagome assured her while Tsunami nodded.

"Okay then lets' go." Kakashi told them standing up he stumbled but before he could fall completely Kagome caught him.

"Are you okay Kakashi-kun?" She asked gently, he noticed the expression and gave his favorite crinkle eye smile.

"Yeah just a little shaky you know." He let her go slowly testing him by taking a step forward but his body wasn't completely adjusted yet and the weight was too much but once again Kagome caught him.

"You need crutches old man." She smiled at his reaction to what she said and stuck her tongue out at him playfully. He chuckled at the expression secretly he was pleased to see her in such a good mood.

"Okay, Tazuna-san, do you have any crutches here?"

"Of course Kakashi-san." He pulled crutches out and together they left making way into the forest once they were a good distance away from the town but close enough to react Kakashi stopped. "We'll train here."

"Okay." Naruto shouted.

"First let me explain Chakra power from the basics."

Sasuke sighed. "Of course we know about that, Chatora right?" Naruto asked and Kagome felt like chuckling at his mistake.

"It's Chakra…" Kakashi said with annoyance. "And the only two who seem to know all about it fully are Kagome and Sakura, hai Sakura."

"Are you listening Naruto? I'll only explain this once; Chakra is the energy needed used to use jutsu, it's made up of two different types, the first is the physical energy that is gathered up from the whole body and the second is the spiritual energy accumulated based of experience and training. The mixture of these two types is called 'combining chakra' to activate it you need to use hand signs." Sakura explained.

"Good job Sakura, at least Iruka-sensei gave me one good student." Kakashi praised and Sakura chuckled.

"Whatever I may not understand difficult explanations, but that doesn't mean I can't still learn it with practice." Naruto stated.

"Naruto is right." Sasuke agreed. "We are already able to do Jutsu…"

"You are wrong besides Kagome; none of you have used Chakra efficiently." Kagome smiled at the compliment.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You guys aren't able to control your chakra yet…you are wasting your energy cutting the amount of time you can battle in half…you need to learn how to control it. It's difficult training that requires you put your life on the line to master." Kagome rolled her eyes at this thinking he might have over dramatizing this lucky she was standing behind him Naruto smirked at her reaction to this.

"W-what will we do?" Sakura stammered.

"Tree climbing." He answered pointing up.

"What?" The others said slightly shocked, now Naruto understood why Kagome had made the face. They had only practiced tree climbing that once and Naruto knew he hadn't mastered it and since he hadn't tried it for sometime he wouldn't be very good of it. Although her, Sasuke and him did train almost every night, they mostly spar with one another.

"But it's not simple tree climbing, you will climb without using your hands."

"What? How?" Sakura asked skeptical.

"Like this." He put his hands together focusing and then walked forward and began walking up the tree like it was the most natural thing in the world even with crutches.

"He's climbing…" Naruto more shocked that he was doing it with his crutches then the actual fact that he was climbing the tree. _Man it was so hard doing it with just my feet, how is able to walk up the tree with crutches…this blow, I wish Kagome had really showed me how to master this…well I guess I did get better toward the end._

"…with his feet…and he's perpendicular to the tree." Sakura concluded for Naruto also shocked.

Kakashi continued climbing until he was upside down on one of the branches of the tree. "So see, kind of like this…focus chakra to the bottom of feet and make them stick to the tree…if you can use chakra well then you could do things like this."

"Wait a minute, how can that make you strong?" Sakura asked.

"You need to be able to require the amount of combined chakra to the required spot…this is a surprisingly difficult even for an expert ninja…the most difficult place to gather chakra is at the bottom place to gather chakra…so it will make you stronger and make you possible to master any jutsu in theory at least." Kakashi told them lazily. "So rather then tell you, you need to learn it by yourselves." He threw four Kunai down to their feet landing in front of the four teens. "Use this Kunai to mark the spot you are able to climb to…you aren't able to walk yet so run and use your momentum to get use to it…got it?" The other three picked up the Kunai and looked back up to him.

"I will be able to do this with no problem." Naruto said with a smile but it wasn't directed toward Kakashi but Kagome, she smiled back knowingly.

"Enough talk, get to it." Kakashi commanded.

Kagome watched as the other two put their Kunai together and waited as they gathered Chakra to their feet before they each ran to their separate tree. Naruto who hadn't practiced in awhile got half way up before he started sliding down the tree and started falling but before he could hit the landing he scratched the tree with the Kunai and landed on his feet, Kagome smiled, he remember what she taught him. Sasuke ran up the tree and made it just slightly above Naruto before his foot made an imprint on the tree because he put too much chakra into it stopping him there, he scratched the tree on the way down and landed on his feet as well. Sakura surprised her she actually made it to a branch a good distance up the tree.

_I didn't think it was that hard to keep a constant amount of Chakra…if the Chakra is too strong you get pushed back but if it's too weak then there is no sticking power and you slide down._ Sasuke thought comparing him and Naruto's techniques.

_The difference between Naruto and Sasuke seems about right…but it seems as though Naruto had some training before this. _Kakashi thought considering both of them.

"This is pretty easy." Another voice shouted the others looked over to Sakura sitting high in the tree.

"What? S-Sakura-chan." Sakura was blushing sticking her tongue out at them.

Kagome actually was very proud of the girl; she was good with Chakra control. "Oh, so it looks like the best out of you three is Sakura, the girl." Kakashi said also proud that she was able to do something the other two were not, his gaze went down to Kagome who hadn't even picked her Kunai up.

Naruto complimented Sakura on her good job but Kagome could tell he was secretly annoyed at Sakura being so good on her first try.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

Sakura's face was so amusing to Kagome she obviously wanted Sasuke attention instead of Naruto.

_I wanted Sasuke to notice me…Why does this always happen?_ She hung her head at Sasuke's ignorance of her.

"Not only does Sakura have knowledge of Chakra, her control and stamina are pretty good as well." Kakashi complimented. "It's looks like she might be closer to Hokage then someone else and also the Uchiha clan isn't really that great…" Kakashi said taunting the others. "As for you Kagome-chan, why did you not try the tree climbing? Is it too hard for you Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked up meeting his eyes.

"Shut up Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said but she went unnoticed as the other two watched one another. _Sasuke won't like me if he keeps saying things like that._

"I'll make a bet with you Kakashi-kun." Kagome said to him.

"I'm interested." Kakashi said with a smile, it was getting easier for her to tell.

The others watched seeing what she would proposed. "I _walk _up this whole tree." She said while pointing to a large tree in front of her. "And you let me spend the rest of this 'training' time doing whatever I want and as repayment for not coming I will also heal you so you won't even need crutches anymore…and I'll spend some of my free time with the family, training and watching the bridge."

Kirara watched up to this moment bored and decided she would just lay near a tree since none of this really included her.

Kakashi looked at her considering her proposal for a minute. "Okay…under one condition, also in your free time, me and you must train for no more than an two hours in each day…"

"Fine." Without placing any hand or concentrating she walked straight to the tree and began walking up it, never increasing or decreasing her pace she made it to the top, looking down she found the others shocked but more importantly she found Kakashi's face to be both appraising and shocked but later turned to understanding.

"Alright you win; all this training time is now your free time." Kakashi told her. "Good job Kagome…I figured you may have already done this but I'm still proud." Kagome smiled and walked back down the tree.

"Great job Kagome-onee-chan." Naruto said with a smile she could tell he envied her.

"Thanks Naruto-kun but I know you will do fine after more practice you will master this like you have Shadow Clone Jutsu." Kagome said giving him a smile that he instantly returned.

He nodded in appreciation. "Thank you Kagome." After saying that to her his gaze went to Sasuke who returned it, their eyes narrowed.

_After saying that…Naruto…Sasuke…those two have an incredible amount of Chakra hidden in them…the reason Sakura was so good at Chakra control is because she has nowhere near as much Chakra as these two…on the other hand Kagome as well has Chakra that is even greater than the two and yet her control is way stronger then these two can hope to gain so soon after the academy…if they succeed in this will become an asset to them._ Kakashi said studying each of his students with interest his gaze was on Kagome for a longer moment before Naruto interrupted his train of thought.

"Okay! First I'll catch up to Sasuke…I'll do it for sure…" Naruto said as each looked at their separate tree.

Kagome felt his presence awhile ago but she turned to face him, he saw her looking at him she smiled at him, earning a hesitant smile in return. _She's a pretty onee-chan….and she's really nice…_Inari thought as he watched, he stopped that train of thought as he remember what Naruto said, he turned his back to them and Kagome watched him leave. _Whatever…even if they do that…it'll be a waste. _

Kagome watched him stiffen and she knew almost immediately what he was thinking of; from all her time watching Shippo, Kagome had gained that maternal instinct that her mother talked so often about and watched as Inari just stood there for sometime before finally leaving.

Regular events of the anime with Haku and Zabuza.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke continued to train climbing trees.

_I'm so worn out, how much stamina can those two have? _Sakura thought._ How is Kagome so good at this? Well Naruto and Sasuke are still about even but Naruto will probably give up soon and make a fuss about this._

He did indeed fuss but rather then stop all together he walked to Kagome and asked for some tips and to not tell Sasuke which Kagome smiled at amused.

_He's getting stronger and stronger…how strong will he get? _Kakashi wondered to himself, looking over he found Kagome watching over them as well since she promised she would heal him. _And not only that but Naruto, the amount of your dormant Chakra is probably more than that of Sasuke…and even Kagome because of the Kyuubi…and it's even more than mine._

Kagome and Kakashi left the three there and went back to the village so that Kagome could heal him fully Kagome had Kirara on her head seeing as the cat apparently found it comfortable there. Upon arriving there Kagome was tackled as arms came around her looking down she found Inari there with his head in her stomach. Kirara looked irritated at the boy and walked over to Kakashi jumping on his head instead; Kakashi already knew it was pointless to remove her because she would just find another way back on. Kakashi was amused by the closeness that Kagome and this young boy had, Kagome smiled. "Inari-kun, would you like to help me make dinner?" Inari looked up into her eyes and smiled nodding at her request, she picked the young boy and went into the kitchen with him to find Tsunami standing there pondering the very thing Kagome had walked in there for. "Hello Tsunami-san." Tsunami turned to see Kagome standing there with Inari in her arms.

"Kaa-chan me and Kagome are going to make dinner tonight." She looked over to the younger girl and smiled.

"Do you mind if I help as well Inari." She smiled at the young boy. He nodded, although he didn't believe in heroes anymore he still like Kagome for some reason, something about her just drew him in. She turned to Kagome "I was just wondering what to make since there isn't much food here…this town is in poverty because there isn't dependent transportation…so we have to scramble by on what we can."

Kagome nodded and placed Inari down. "I believe I could help with that."

"How?"

"I've learned that you can do anything you put your mind to and I was once homeless as well…I had to learn how to provide for myself." Pulling out a scroll Kagome placed it on the table in the kitchen and then bit her thumb so blood came out.

"Kagome-san, your bleeding." Tsunami pointed out.

"Don't worry this doesn't hurt at all." She placed her hand in the middle of a circle that was drawn on the scroll and food puff out of nowhere replacing the writing on the scroll. Kagome smiled. "This should cover us until we leave but before I go I will make sure to do one with even more food for you three to last you for awhile at the very least." The two looked at the food with awe and Kagome helped them put it away along with pick something out to eat. "I know a wonderful recipe if you don't mind? I could even teach it to you if you would like Tsunami-san." Kagome smiled widen at the two.

"Of course Kagome-san." The three of them set to dinner. "Kagome-san do you mind me asking how you and Inari got so close in such little time."

"I'm not exactly sure myself…I know how children are, I myself had a son a long time ago…unfortunately when my village was destroyed I couldn't locate him so I could only hope he is still alive."

"You had a son…at such a young age?"

"Yes I did but he was adopted…his family was killed so I decided to take him in."

"Oh I'm so sorry Kagome-san."

"It's alright, let's just get this done." Kagome and her set the table and when the others got in and dug into the food happily.

"This is the best you've ever cooked Tsunami-chan." Tazuna said to his daughter.

"Actually Kagome was the one who did most of the work she was showing me how to cook this recipe." Naruto and Sasuke could tell it was hers almost instantly while Kakashi had knew from the time Kagome walked into the kitchen with Inari. While the other two were surprised at this afterwards Kagome decided it would be best to heal Kakashi fully now.

"Kakashi lets go to your futon so you can lay down and I can heal help the strain." He nodded and the two went to the room that the boys were going to share, Kirara had decided to play with Naruto instead before he rushed off again to training.

"Thank you Kagome-chan." Kakashi said warmly.

"You're welcome…by the way have you sent the Hokage your report." His expression turned sheepish and Kagome already knew the answer. "Okay, well I have…and he has yet to respond but it should arrive soon." Kakashi smiled again more honest this time.

Placing her hand on his forehead he felt a warmth go through him so unlike the touch he received this morning when he surprised her by waking her up. Slowly his body began to feel light again and Kagome removed her hand, Kakashi was slightly disappointed that the treatment ended but accepted it. "Goodnight Kagome-chan."

"Goodnight Kakashi-kun."

The one on one training between Kagome and Kakashi was intense the next day; the two spar for the most of the two hours and then for the last couple minutes of it they talked mostly about the upcoming battle; Kagome could tell there was something he wanted to say but he wasn't telling her what it was so Kagome just pushed it aside, she knew it would take awhile before the bridge was built so she pushed the thought aside until he brought it up. For most of the day Kagome and Sakura were sitting on the bridge; Kagome was thinking over what type of training her and Kakashi were doing while Sakura sat there unsure of what to do with herself since her and the older girl didn't exactly see eye to eye on pretty much anything.

"You two must be very bored." They both looked up to see Tazuna walking with metal on his shoulder. "Where are other two; the arrogant one and the spiky haired one."

Sakura went on to brag that she was better at the exercise that Kakashi had put them through even though in reality she was okay at it if not good.

Tazuna stopped "Really?" His voice was uncertain but as he looked down at the older more mature girl standing on the other side watching the water, he knew that he was fine as far as protection goes, he could tell her guard was up unlike Sakura because of the slight tension in her shoulders.

_What!? _Sakura thought with anger as she watched him look in Kagome direction, she followed his gaze and found Kagome standing there looking over towards the water. She had her Hiraikotsu and two swords with her, while Kirara sat on her head flickering her tail back and forth. The two watched as a builder decided to quit right in front of them.

"Why so suddenly? Not you too." Tazuna yelled Kagome felt sadden at this, this wasn't the first time someone quit then.

"If we push too far Gato will set his sights on us too…also…if you get killed everything is lost…why don't you stop building the bridge?"

"Not a chance…we need this bridge in order for life to be right for the people here…since it's already afternoon how about we call it a day." Tazuna told him.

"Tazuna."

"You don't have to come back tomorrow." Tazuna said letting him go and walking away from this guy. Kagome sighed _it seems as if Inari isn't the only one who doesn't believe in a hero._

Kagome saw that the sun was setting soon and knew that Naruto and Sasuke were still at it.

As Tazuna left the bridge the two followed him. "Where are we going Tazuna?" Sakura questioned.

"Well Tsunami asked me to pick a couple things up for dinner that Kagome didn't already cover." He answered smiling slightly at Kagome for her aid, she just nodded back.

The city was in complete poverty Kagome noticed how people carried signs saying they would do anything for work and how thieves were on the rise, she also noticed how the poor were on the street, looking over to Sakura, it was clear she realized this as well.

_What's up with this town? _Sakura met Kagome's gaze at first she was annoyed but when she looked back at Kagome she saw the warning in her eyes as her gaze went to her bag, Sakura nodded knowing what was on the her mind. Kagome was fine because her bag was behind Hiraikotsu and she knew people wouldn't touch someone who had weapons on them like she did.

"We're here." Tazuna told them the three walked into the shop and Kagome knew from the instance she walked in that there poverty level was below just survival. Sakura looked around noticing how there was almost nothing there. A man walked in Kagome took in his appearance almost immediately and how he went behind Sakura her eyes narrowed at the man as he looked towards Sakura's bag. Kagome was about to run forward as he outstretched his hand but before she could do anything Sakura kicked him in the face knocking out teeth.

"Pervert." She screamed.

"Y-you're wrong." The male said as he fell and Kagome laughed.

Sakura looked towards her with anger. "Sorry Haruno-san, it's just he was aiming for your bag." Sakura's eyes cleared and then she understood what she had done. "If you will like I could hold it for you." Sakura smiled slightly at this but declined.

"Thanks anyway but I'm sure I'll be fine." The three left the shop.

"That was surprising." Tazuna stated.

"What's going on with this town?" Sakura asked but before she received an answer someone grabbed her dress. _Again?_ Her face was red at this thought but quickly turned to anger. "Hey you…" She trailed off as she saw the young boy in front of her. "What?" She seemed to ask herself.

"Gimme some." The young boy asked, Kagome saw as Sakura took in his appearance and looked sadden by it to the verge of tears. Kagome smiled as she dug in her bag.

"Here" She placed candy in his outreached hands and he smiled at her.

"Thank you." He ran off after Sakura nodded tears still in her eyes.

Sakura noticed Kagome's gaze watching the child run back through the crowd, her eyes too were sad and she noticed how a tear ran down her cheek but didn't say anything; she had noticed how close she was with the children of the village and even Inari, it must hurt to see a child homeless especially to her. _Kagome…she's so different from us, she understands how painful it is to be homeless to have to live in the streets…but more importantly she must really hate to see innocent people suffer because of others…why can't I put my anger towards her aside._

"That's how it's been ever since Gato showed up." Tazuna told them, both wiped the tears away. "Turning adults into cowards, that's why the bridge is needed here…it's a symbol of hope and bravery in order to return their spirits…so they don't keep running away…if we could only just complete the bridge…the village will return to how it once was."

Sakura thoughts turned to Sasuke and Naruto. While Kagome looked at him and smiled. "As long as we are still alive that bridge will be built Tazuna-san." His expression was shocked but then turned to understanding; that was what life of a ninja meant…to be able to sacrifice one's life in order for them to complete their goal.

Elsewhere

Naruto and Sasuke were trying to master the tree climbing skills; Naruto was doing pretty good but not as good as Sasuke, the words of Kagome returned to mind and Naruto began concentrating on the tree and placing a level amount of Chakra in his feet, _it's feeling right…like Kagome-chan said it would so maybe now…_He was just about to run forward when.

"Hey Naruto." He fell on his face at this.

"Jeez what the heck is wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he looked up at him. "Don't interfere when I'm trying to concentrate."

"U…uh…well…" Sasuke didn't seem to know how to say this.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. _I'm not use to him speaking to me first…_

"B-before…you asked Kagome to give you some tips before…" His eye twitching the whole time. "W-what did she tell you…?" Sasuke asked looking away.

Naruto blinked confused at his request and then he smiled widely at this. "I'm not telling." Sasuke reaction was priceless as his eyes widen with no pupils in the center which amused Naruto to no end while his right eye twitched; the two just stared at one another.

Hours later.

All of them were eating at the table well at least those in their right mind was eating while Naruto and Sasuke kept stuffing their faces then puked it all out. Both Kagome and Sakura were grossed out by this. "Stop eating if you're just going to vomit." Sakura yelled.

"No, I can't stop…" Sasuke began.

"…because I have to endure so I'll get strong." Naruto finished.

"Hai hai…but vomiting is different." Kakashi told them.

"Stop now you two." Kagome said loudly, the other two froze as if struck by lightning.

"Hai." They both said together and Kagome smiled.

Sakura was looking at the picture on the wall and was curious. "Excuse me, why is there a torn picture hanging here?" She asked them. "Inari-kun was looking at this all through dinner" Sakura said showing that she was really observant although Kagome also noticed the fact that she was focused on it. "The torn part looks like someone in the picture was deliberately torn off." All three of them froze at this subject.

"It's my husband." Tsunami stated.

"He's a man who was once called a hero of this town." Inari jumped from his chair and began to leave.

"Inari where are you going?" Tsunami asked but he closed the door, she ran to the door and opened looking back at Tazuna. "Tou-san, I'm always telling you not to talk about him in front of Inari" Tsunami then followed her son out the door.

"What happened? Sakura asked.

"There's probably a good reason for this Sakura…" Kakashi said.

"Inari had a father that was not biological related to him." Tazuna told them. "But they got along so well, that they were like father and son. Inari used to be able to laugh all the time back then. However…" The others looked surprised as Kagome watched knowingly as Tazuna began to cry. "Inari is no longer that boy in that picture…ever since the incident with his dad…bravery was taken away from these people and from Inari…when this event happened."

"What incident are you talking of Tazuna-san." Kakashi questioned.

"To explain it I must first tell you of the person known as the hero to this land; it was around three years ago when Inari met that man…" He went into a story of how Inari was being bullied because the other boy wanted his dog and then decided to throw the dog in the water since Inari keep whining, they then told Inari to dive into the water if he wanted to save his dog which was drowning but Inari didn't know how to swim, the other kid pushed Inari in the water where he began to drown and the dog began paddling to shore. "Potchi at this point learned how to dog paddle." The other kids followed this dog and Inari was left to drown in the water until he reached unconsciousness awaking later to see a man sitting in front of a fire with fish and gave him some to eat, the man told him it was okay for him to be scared because he was only a child and that to live his life with no regrets when he became a man. "His name was Kaiza-san and he was a fisherman who'd come to this land from another country in search of his dreams after that day Inari really enjoyed Kaiza presence, it may be because Inari lost his real father when he was too young to remember anything…he became very attached to Kaiza, they were like father and son…it didn't take long for Kaiza to become a part of this family…and he was a man this town really needed." Tazuna went on to explain how Kaiza became a hero to the village but how it was around that same time that Gato had set his sights on this village and how Kaiza opposed him and because of that he was tortured and then executed in front of the village and Inari was there as he saw his father being killed. "Ever since then Inari changed as well as Tsunami and the townspeople." Naruto remember what Inari said when they first met and how he didn't believe in heroes, Kagome watched as he suddenly rose and then fell onto the floor she smiled at this knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You had enough training for today. You've built up too much Chakra." Kakashi told him. "You'll die if you move more than that." Kagome looked at him, she knew he wanted to rise on his own and she wouldn't get in the way of that.

"I'll prove it." Naruto told Tazuna as he struggled to get up.

"Prove what?" Sakura asked.

"I'll prove that there are heroes." Naruto said finally on his feet but his legs were still wobbly.

Naruto left them there and Kagome sighed knowing he wouldn't be back so she decided to send Kirara with him. When Kagome was certain that Sakura had gone to sleep she went to the roof tops, the night wasn't cold nor really hot, so it was good temperature to watch the moon that day. "Maybe I should go collect herbs the sometime this week and check on Naruto's progress?"

"You know you should be getting some rest Kagome-chan, I know that you are training hard in the morning time and watching the bridge in the afternoon times but you know that even you need some rest." A male voice said.

"I know Kakashi-kun…I just wanted to watch the moon tonight for a little bit." Her eyes went up to him, he was standing next her looking down at her, and she smiled and patted the spot next to her. "Sit down with me Kakashi." He smiled and sat. "So are you going to tell me what is on your mine now? You were really quiet this morning…usually you always have something you want to say or ask."

"Nothing gets past you Kagome-chan." He sighed. "I…I know it's none of my business but I've been thinking about the jewel that you showed us." Her eyes looked into his, and she could see the question inside them looking her down.

"Well then go on…" She knew what he wanted to ask her wanted to keep the answer hidden for as long as she could.

"I was wondering…why you could not make a wish on it." His eyes look at her with a lot of intensity.

Kagome looked away from him. "Because in my heart I want the jewel gone not only for the world…but also for me…I cannot make the wish I desire because the jewel is able to sense that I am also making that wish because I want it gone as well…thus wishing on it would be selfish in a way as well." Kakashi looked at and saw the pain welding up inside her just by glancing at her.

"What would be your wish…if you could make one?" Before he realized what he said he saw a tear flow down her cheek and felt that once again he had crossed the boundaries between being teammates and friends. "I'm sorry Kagome I do not wish to remind you of your past…it was insensitive of me."

But Kagome smiled despite the tears gathering her eyes "It's okay Kakashi-kun, you don't have to worry about being insensitive…my dream as you would know is to be able to go back and stop the destruction of my clan…for now that the only thing my hearts wants…but I will not use the jewel because of that…I know it will not grant my wish but deceive me…" Kagome rose with Kirara in her arms. "I think…I will go to sleep now Kakashi-kun…I shall see you tomorrow."

_Maybe it is best if I do not discuss the jewel so openly it must be hard to keep something that ties you down so completely._

A couple days had past; Kagome and Kakashi had been training every day in the past; most of it had been with no real conversation, he was testing her skills and she knew he wasn't joking around with her about it so for each day she would train with him for 2 hours while the rest were either doing the tree climbing exercise or in Sakura's case watching over the bridge builder, she would go to watch the bridge builder and after he returned home would help with dinner and go out to train every night with different Jutsu.

Kagome awoke early the this morning and decided to look for herbs, she left her swords and Hiraikotsu at home only bring her bow and arrows and the regular ninja gear; she was a good distance away from the village carrying a basket for her collection, Kirara was still with Naruto so she knew he did not return that night. She was walking for some time when she noticed a figure not too far away; this person was wearing a pink kimono dress which Kagome found fascinating because it was obviously a guy from the aura around him,_ his aura…it's familiar _she thought as she continued walking towards the figure.

He knew she was approaching but from the way her body was relaxed she wasn't going to attack and she wasn't expecting one either, although both were quiet Kagome watched in awe as a bird flew upon his shoulder and he smiled kindly at it but when the bird flew away she noticed that Naruto was laying not too far away along with this guy. Kagome was still a distance away noting how the other person saw the headband on Naruto's forehead, the guy started to walk towards Naruto but Kagome knew at this point he wouldn't do anything to her companion but she would continue to watch out for his safety ready to attack if he did anything harmful to Naruto, Kirara sat on top of Naruto's stomach gazing at the young boy's expression.

Elsewhere:

"Good morning." Sakura said while yawning and rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out.

Kakashi sat with them thinking; _maybe I'll go to see where Kagome headed off to after all we do need to train after she's done collecting herbs._

"Naruto didn't come back last night either?" Tazuna said with confusion.

"He's a fool; he's been climbing trees every night, he might be dead already from overusing Chakra." Sakura said.

"I hope Naruto is okay, to think a child's out in the middle of the night."

"And there's Kagome too…" Tazuna said. "She's been out as well training well into the night and waking up too early for any of us to see her."

"Don't worry about them, Naruto may not seem like it but he is a fully fledged ninja, and Kagome has been letting Kirara watch over him every night so he won't be in serious danger…and as far as Kagome goes she's always been independent so I'm sure she's fine as well."

"I wonder…"Sasuke stated "That idiot is probably all pooped out right about now…and Kagome-san is probably watching over him…helping him restore his Chakra." He rose out of his chair and began walking to the door.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke told them.

"But we're about to eat…" Sakura trailed off as she looked to his plate to see he had already eaten his food. "…That was fast." Sakura said her eye twitching at this.

Back with Kagome

She had walked out to this person that was now crouching over Naruto. "Excuse me, what are you doing?" She saw how his hand went to his neck but he stopped himself and his hand went to his arm before she even said anything to him, the boy looked up at her.

"I'm sorry I was trying to wake him." The boy told her.

She smiled at him for which he was surprised. "You must really hate it when people mistake you for a girl huh? You are a very pretty guy though." The boy blushed at this.

"I do sometimes dislike if they are trying to hit on me." The boy said with a smile, he noticed her headband was wrapped firmly around her stomach, the only time she really wore it on her forehead was if she had to.

"Yes well don't we all." Kagome smiled knowingly, he saw the basket in her hand filled half way with some herbs and smiled slightly. "Kirara are you doing okay?" The cat meowed back at her.

"Is this cat yours?" The boy inquired looking down at the small cat that reminded him of a plushy toy but also of something he saw in a picture a long time ago.

"Yes she is…her name is Kirara."

"She's cute." He said as he stroked the small kitten his gaze went down to Naruto and he decided to shake the boy awake finally. "Hey, you'll catch a cold if you sleep here." Naruto opened his eyes seeing the boy standing there but to Naruto of course he looked like a girl, Naruto pushed himself up and looked over to see both Kagome and Kirara crouching by his other side.

"Who're you?" Naruto asked as he finished rubbing the sleep out of his eyes the boy just smiled, Naruto turned red and Kagome chuckled. "Uh…did you and Kagome-onee-chan wake me up onee-chan? I mean, what're you doing here?"

"I was gathering medical herbs." Kagome smiled at the way Naruto was acting towards this boy. "And me and Kagome-san is it met and we saw you lying not too far away."

"Herbs?" Naruto looked at the two of them.

"Yes, for healing injuries and sicknesses and other things." Naruto nodded as the three of them got up, Naruto began helping them look for herbs.

"Naruto-kun, you are silly why are you sleeping out in the forest like this?" Kagome asked as he chuckled.

"Training you know that Kagome-chan."

The other boy faked surprised at what Naruto said. "Could it be that…you're a ninja or something…with that headband or something?" The boy said as he looked at Naruto's headband then down to Kagome's stomach to see that she was also wearing.

"Is that what it looks like?" Naruto said blushing. "Yup me and Kagome-chan are ninja."

"Wow that's great, you guys must be good." The boys said smiling as Naruto laughed. "But…why are you training?" His question was focused on Naruto Kagome's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"I want to get stronger." Naruto said happily.

"But you already look strong enough…" The boy told Naruto.

"No no, I want to get even stronger." Naruto smiled.

Kagome smiled she knew what the boy was getting on. "What for?" The boy asked.

"To become the best ninja of my village…so everyone could recognize my strength…and I have to prove something to a certain person." Naruto informed her.

"And is that for the sake of somebody or for your own sake?" The boy pressed.

Naruto looked confused at this and both Kagome and the boy giggled slightly at this, his eyes turned to Kagome. "And what about you? Why are you getting stronger?"

"So I can help my village and protect my team." Kagome answered with a smile, his eyes widen and he blushed.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Do you have someone precious in your life?" He asked Naruto.

"Precious…well there is Kagome-onee-chan…but what do you mean?" The boy looked back at Kagome before his thoughts began to trail to back to his past. _He has been through a lot hasn't he? That painful look in his eyes as he thinks about his own past is obvious._

"When a person has somebody precious they want to protect…that's when they can become truly strong." The boy answered Naruto's question.

Naruto's thoughts went to Kaiza, Kakashi, Iruka, and then finally Kagome and how each of them said claimed to keep their friends or family safe. "Yeah I know that too." His eyes went to Kagome who smiled back at him.

The boy rose "You will get strong…" His eyes lingered on Kagome for a split second. "Both of you…I hope to meet you two somewhere again…oh…and I'm a man." He stated leaving Naruto dumbstruck Kagome laughed at this.

_How can that be? He's prettier then Sakura-chan…_Naruto thought as he made a funny face making Kagome laugh harder, she noticed the boy start to walk away.

"Naruto I'll be back, Kirara come with me." She felt Sasuke aura coming closer knowing the boy and Sasuke would cross each other soon.

"Hai hai…" Naruto said still wondering about the boy, she followed him and noticed how neither him nor Sasuke said anything as they past each other but Sasuke looked back at her as if suspicious, Kagome walked forward and placed a hand on Sasuke shoulder.

"I'll be back Sasuke-kun watch over him." She said looking over at Naruto; he nodded, running towards the other guys she matched his pace. "Excuse me…you did not tell me your name…what is it?" The boy was about the same height as her so she was able to look him straight in the eyes; her arms were still around Kirara.

"My name…is Haku." He was slightly afraid that his name would give a hint to who he was but she showed no recognition at the name but she hid the fact that she did know it from him she was very good at acting innocent when it came to possible enemies.

"Haku-san...I would really like to meet you again…take care…" She smiled genuinely at the boy who blushed slightly, her blue eyes shinned mysteriously but also twinkled with happiness.

"You…remind me of someone…I read a story about." Haku told her.

"Oh and what story is that?" Kagome asked.

"It was about a jewel that demons seek and how a priestess would purify those demons and this jewel to keep it out of the enemies hand in order to save the world from destruction, unfortunately she died and she took the jewel with her…they placed a picture of her in a book I read and you look like her except you hair is much shorter then hers, and your eyes are a sapphire blue instead of the brown she had…you look like a replica except…you are…more full of life then her…it said she never showed emotion but you…you do." Haku explained.

Kagome was surprised how far Kikyo's story had gone and that this boy could remember so many details of it; she smiled warmly at the boy. "Yes I think I have heard a story like that well Haku-san."

"Good bye Kagome-san." She nodded.

"Good bye Haku-san…" She watched as he disappeared into the forest. "I'm sure we will see each other real soon." She finally placed his aura to the one of the hunter ninja they had met a few days ago.

Turning back she noticed Naruto's confused expression and Sasuke watching him unsure of what to do. "What was that? This world is full of mystery…" Sasuke hit him upside his head. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Did you forget about meal time you idiot?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" She watched Naruto grin at him and Sasuke looked annoyed, Kagome chuckled.

They both looked over at her. "How about you two show me how far you have gotten since I've last seen you." They nodded.

"Naruto." They heard Sakura call out, they saw Kagome in the middle of the trees looking in their direction. "Where did he go Higurashi-san? Oh and have you seen Sasuke?"

Before Kagome could answer a Kunai came flying down in front of them; looking up they found Naruto laying on the a branch high above them and Kagome smiled.

"No way he could already climb that far up?" Sakura said.

"Good job Naruto-kun." Kagome called out.

"Ha you see I can already climb this high up now." He jumped on to his feet but slipped and began falling backwards.

"You idiot." Sakura yelled.

"This is bad." Kakashi said, Kagome smirked.

But instead of falling Naruto used his Chakra to hang upside down. "Gotcha…you fell for it didn't you?"

"Always have to play jokes don't you Naruto." Kagome said sternly.

"Don't scare us like that." Sakura told him.

_He has grown a little hasn't he? _Kakashi thought. But then Naruto feet unstuck to the tree and he really was falling to his death, Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen with only a dot for a pupil.

"Oh Naruto you idiot." Sakura yelled but before he could fall to his death Sasuke was up the tree and caught him hanging of the same branch that Naruto was previously on.

"You idiot." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked up at him.

"Ah Sasuke…nice Sasuke you're awesome." Sakura complimented but before she could finish his feet too became unstuck.

And once again the screaming started but before either of them could hit the ground Kagome and Kirara caught the two boys; Kagome with Sasuke and Naruto with Kirara. They landed on the ground safely where she let them go and began laughing hard at them Kakashi shook his head at the two and Sakura didn't have a clue what to say since she could really yell at them being idiots so she wouldn't insult Sasuke.

"You guys are idiots…but that made my day." Kagome smiled.

"Alright Kagome, it's time for training, these two are probably going to stay here all night and it's no use talking them out of it." Kakashi told them. "Sakura why not head back and stay with the family." Sakura nodded.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." They said, Kagome and Kakashi went to another part of the forest to train. Kirara stayed with Naruto and Sasuke making sure neither would get hurt.

"Kagome-chan…what was your village like?" Kakashi asked, Kagome's eyes widen at the question. "Is…it too soon?"

"No it's fine…I just haven't really talked about it besides a slight bit with Naruto and Sasuke. Well despite the fact that it was located in the land of shadows it's really not that dark there but we do our best fighting in the dark…it is what you would call our element of choice…"

"Was it yours?" Kakashi asked.

"No…my element of choice was light…I don't really like the darkness…my clan is a holy clan but only few develop spiritual powers like I did because I was the reincarnation of someone who had great powers and because of the jewel…the darkness helps the light shine even brighter."

"What is the story behind your eyes, you said it gave you a headache yes?"

"Yes…my eyes like you could probably tell are a type of Sharingan, which is a technique from demons, but because of my priestess powers the two have mixed into a new type of Kekkei Gentai…it gives me a headache because I have not fully controlled it yet and the mixture is hard for may reiki and jaki since they are always fighting for domination…although it is pretty strong."

"That makes sense…though I am surprised that the Higurashi clan also had this Kekkei Gentai."

"They don't my mother was an Uchiha before she was disowned and my father married her." Kagome explained. "It's just chance that I received the Sharingan…if you can really call it that…I wouldn't consider it so because no other Sharingan looks like this."

He nodded. "Kagome do you think any of your friends are still alive?"

"Besides Sesshoumaru, I think Rin, Jaken, Kohaku and Shippo are alive." Kagome smiled. "And of course there's Ayame and Koga...and maybe Kikyo"

"So only 9 live on?" Kakashi asked. "From your clan I mean."

"Oh no only Shippo, Kohaku and Kikyo were actually a part of my clan." Kagome corrected.

"And the others?"

"Well Sesshoumaru took in Rin and Jaken, they were a part of the Taisho clan but most of them have died off so he isn't really a part of any clan now." Kagome smiled and then Koga and Ayame are a part of the wolf demons tribes form the North and South…they had a treaty with my clan so they could come and go as they please and so could Sesshoumaru."

"How do you know they are alive?" Kakashi asked.

"Hope…but really I don't know for certain if they are." Kagome answered sadly.

"What were they like?"

"Well Sesshoumaru was my friend's Inuyasha's half brother so I didn't know him super well but he is full demon, he's quite stoic, even though he seems unemotional he did take in Rin as his own daughter even though she human, he smart, and a strong opponent and he's handsome and mature but ruthless as well." She told him, digging into her bag she pulled out a picture of the group and pointed him out.

Kakashi was angered that she complimented him like that but when faced with his picture he could agree that this Sesshoumaru was handsome and would probably have a fan club in his name but what disturbed Kakashi is that this male was also beautiful have both male and feminine qualities.

"And there's Rin." She pointed to the small girl in the picture. "She's a sweet child but has become fearful of humans because they destroyed her home town." Kagome told him. "Here's Kohaku, he's related to my best friend, Sango, they had a lot of issues especially since the enemy used a type of mine control over him making him destroy some of her former home." She pointed out a young boy next to Rin. "Sesshoumaru took him in because he felt burden by what he had done before and couldn't be near his sister very much…and this is Jaken." She pointed to the small imp on the other side of Rin. "He's an imp demon, he's quite loud but hopefully he has quieted down…he's Sesshoumaru's loyal friend…this is Shippo, he was my adopted son." She stated as she pointed out the young child in her hands.

"You're son?" Kakashi said with a note of shock. "But you are so young…?"

"Yes but his family was killed…when I found him and I couldn't leave him there, since he was a fox demon no one else would have taken him in…he was my pride and joy, so full of energy and happiness, Naruto reminds me so much of him." Kagome sighed as she looked down at the small boy. "Anyways…this is Ayame and Koga." Kagome smiled pointing out the two wolf demons. "Ayame is in love with Koga but unfortunately Koga seems to have his eyes set on me to the extent that even if I said no he would only take that as a yes…like when we first met he kidnapped me intent on using me as a shard detector but instead ended up wanting to marry me instead so he claimed me as his" Kagome smiled slightly but shook her head at the memories.

She didn't seem to realize that Kakashi was brimming with anger at the thought of someone kidnapping and forcing the girl next to him into marriage. "Did he succeed?" He asked attempting to keep the anger out of her voice.

"Oh no…my friends saved me before that and me and Koga remained just good friends…actually that's not the only time that a male had used such extravagant way to get me to notice him, I was once poison and almost forced through a marriage ceremony before my friends once again saved me." Kagome chuckled but didn't seem to know of that she telling him these stories considering these over possessive males were only irritating further until he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to him so that she was wrapped in between his legs and against his chest. "K-Kakashi-kun?" She stammered out she was flustered by this but not uncomfortable which was strange…_if it was anyone else I would probably be freaked out and would do whatever I could to escape but for some reason he makes me feel…safe…maybe even safer then I felt with Inuyasha._

"Did any of these men ever do anything else to you?" He asked the anger hard in his voice.

"N-no of course not…I would never let it get that far." She stuttered unsure of why he was so angry and why he was holding her so tightly against him. _W-what's wrong with him…he can't be jealous…could he? What would he say if…if I told him of when I was captured by Naraku…_

"I'm glad that you were not harmed like that." His grip loosen only slightly but he felt as if she hadn't told him everything, his eyes narrowed at this, but he knew better then to force it out of her…the fact that she could be that wounded scarred him…he wanted to protect her but she was already in so much pain, he felt Kagome relax completely in his hold and wrap her arms around him.

She knew he picked up on the almost lie she told. "It's alright Kakashi-kun…it's alright." She felt his hold tighten and they remained like that until the sun was starting to set on them so they decided to go.

Kagome set up dinner with Tsunami while they waited for Naruto and Sasuke to arrive home.

"They're late, not only Naruto but Sasuke-kun too." Sakura said looking slightly sad, but as she said this the door opened with Sasuke and Naruto leaning against, Kirara was on Sasuke's head which made Kagome chuckled the cat jumped off eager for food.

"What happened to you guys?" Tazuna asked. "You're really muddy and wiped out."

"We both…climbed to the top." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Great job you two." Kagome said happily.

"Yes good job, Naruto, Sasuke you two will also start guarding Tazuna next time." Kakashi told

They both looked happy that this. "Got it!" Naruto said kicking his foot up both fell down. "Whoa."

"You idiot." Sasuke told them when they landed Kagome smiled and helped the two up and into their separate chairs.

They began to eat until Tazuna said "In a little bit the bridge will be done…it's thanks to you guys."

"Even so don't let your guard down." Tsunami told them.

"I've wanted to ask you a question…why are you still here even though I lied about the mission?"

"We did what was right." Kakashi answered. "It's a teaching of the Hokage."

Inari looked from Kakashi to Naruto and his thoughts went to the past, Inari began to cry. "Why…?" Naruto looked up.

"What is it?" Naruto asked him.

"Why do you work so hard to get like that?" Inari said as he stood up and hit the table. "You still won't be any match for Gato's men even if you train…no matter what cool things you say or how much effort you make…the weak always lose out…against the truly strong."

"Shut up…I'm not like you." Naruto replied

"Shut up! Looking at you makes me sick, sticking your nose in it even though you know nothing of this land" Inari cried out. "I'm not acting so frivolous like you…without knowing one thing of pain."

"So you're just going to cry all day like a lead in a tragedy?" Naruto asked. "An idiot like you can just cry forever…you crybaby!" Inari froze at the look and words Naruto told him.

"Naruto, that's a bit harsh." Sakura told him but Naruto ignored her and stood up leaving the room, Sakura seemed sadden by that, Kirara followed the boy. "Naruto…" Inari kept crying Kakashi watched him along with Kagome. He left the table to go outside, Kagome joined him seconds later.

"Inari, may I sit with you." He turned to see Kagome standing there, he nodded slowly.

"You know Naruto didn't mean that right? That's just how he is…we heard of what happened to your father Inari-kun…but you know Naruto never had a father at a young age…actually he doesn't know either of his parents and until he met me he didn't have any friends either."

Inari looked surprise at this. "What?"

"Yeah and he never cries or sulks or anything like that…he's tired of crying…not that you shouldn't cry because that's the only way to let others see your feelings…he's always looking towards his dreams and is willing to die for them." Inari looked up at her. "You know me and you are a lot like too Inari-kun…I've lost my whole family three years ago…and even before that I lost my dad when I was only three…if you ever need help you always can count on me or Naruto to be there for you…because despite what you think we both know how your feeling…" Inari wrapped his arms around her and she placed her own arm around her side.

"May I join you?" They both looked over to see Kakashi standing a few feet behind them.

"Sure Kakashi-kun."

"Inari…I know Kagome probably already told you but you know that Naruto may act like he doesn't like you but he really does want to help."

"I know…thank you onee-chan…Kakashi-sensei." Inari said with a smile.

"Why not head to bed Inari-kun." Kagome suggested.

"Hai." Inari ran inside.

"You're amazing Kagome-chan, you really have some maternal instincts." Kakashi said with a laugh.

"Yes I suppose I do…well then Kakashi-kun…I'm going to go to sleep…after a bath." He was about to rise but Kakashi grab her hand.

"Kagome about earlier in the forest…you sounded…different…please tell me." Kakashi saw the pain in his eye.

She smiled sadly at the expression. "Kakashi…one day when I'm ready to tell you I will…until then please please please don't push me to do it." Her eyes showed the sorrow of not being able to tell and the look she gave him was haunting like she was still experiencing that pain.

"Kagome-chan…" His eyes were uncertain and she knew he was sure what to do.

"Kakashi-kun…I really do trust you…even if I don't know everything about you…I feel safe with you and one day…believe me I will tell you what happened…but until that day please don't tell any of what I said…you may report to the Hokage how I am just don't say anything of this…because I do trust you and I do want to one day tell you." Kakashi looked at her and saw the honesty in her eyes he nodded slowly she smiled and leaned forward kissing his cheek. "Thank you Kakashi-kun."

She left him to his own thoughts as she took a nice long bath relaxing into the water when she was done she wrapped a towel around her, keeping herself covered as she brushed her hair. _Maybe I will be able to tell one day I hope so…_A knock came from the door and she slid her underwear on. "Kagome-san." Tsunami said.

"Yes Tsunami-san, what is it?"

"I need to grab something real fast do you mind if I come in real fast…I am really sorry to bother you."

"Of course." Tsunami came in and grabbed a cleanser from beneath the sink.

"I am sor-" She stopped when she saw the mark on her back. "Kagome-san what happened?"

"Huh?" The younger girl asked confused.

"Your back it has four long scratches in it." Tsunami said shocked.

"Oh those I've had them for years, they won't seem to go away though." Kagome told her.

"Hold on I think I have a cream for scratches somewhere…wait right here." Tsunami said as she left the room to go get this cream.

Kakashi saw Tsunami run from the bathroom fretting about something. "What's wrong Tsunami-san?"

"Oh it's Kagome, she has these horrible marks on her back I was getting her a cream for it." She said pointing to the bathroom which the door she left wide open, he found a nearly naked Kagome standing there dressed in nothing but a towel, Kakashi was lucky he had a mask on because he blushed at this; Kagome had a very slim figure and her bust was obviously that of a women instead of a girl, the towel ended at the middle of her thighs showing her long slim legs, her skin tone was a creamy color, her hair down and wet was only a add on.

"Kakashi-kun…" She stood there froze that he was staring at her like that. "…is something wrong?"

"Um..I…uh…" Kakashi stuttered.

Tsunami returned, "Do you mind." She held the bottle up to Kagome who turned for her to see the marks again. Kakashi's mind cleared at the sight of them and walked forward.

"I'll handle this Tsunami-san." Kakashi told her, she seemed shocked by this.

Kagome sighed. "It'll be alright Tsunami-san…didn't you need to clean something."

She nodded. "Yeah okay" She gave Kakashi the bottle and closed the door after her with the cleanser.

"Uh…Kakashi-kun?" His expression was completely serious anger was written all over him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got it three years ago on the way back from a mission…" His eyes cleared up with understanding.

"Hai well um…I guess turn around and I'll put some on…but by the way these marks are…I don't think they're going to go away since they look completely fresh but you got them 3 years ago." Kagome turned but before he could start she put pants on to hide her lower area and removed the towel from her back hiding her breast and leaving her back exposed. The marks were worse then he thought they came down from her left shoulder at an angle and stopped by her hip on the right side of her back. He didn't concern himself with the lack of dress and started to rub the cream she hissed as it felt like it would burn and she flinched when he first touched it as soon as he was done he turned so she could dress fully and then looked back at her. "Are you alright?" Her face looked pale and she fell forward, he caught her but looking down he could see that she was already unconscious, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room where Sakura was already fast asleep placing her down on her futon, he then tucked her in and left the room so the two girls could sleep, he checked the boys room to see they were already asleep Kirara curled by Naruto. He went outside on the roof. _Those marks don't hurt unless a product of healing is used that why it won't go away…she's probably tried before and all that happens is she feels weaken and passes out…_He sighed. _The Hokage's note should be back here tomorrow, hopefully everything goes well…what am I going to do…when she was talking about those men I just reacted without thinking and pulled her to me and now I feel like destroying something for doing that to her…I couldn't be…no there's no way…I'm probably just protective of her after all she is a part of my team._

* * *

_Okay done this is the like the longest chapter I've ever wrote sorry it took awhile to get out hope you guys enjoy and yeah I know some of it is exactly from the anime some of it isn't_


	8. The Great Bridge

Kagome eyes opened, pushing herself up she winced in pain, and gritting her teeth together she looked around. Finding Sakura in the futon in front of her still asleep she looked towards the door trying to remember when she fell asleep, her back felt like it was burning when she stood up thinking over last night. _Me and Kakashi talked to Inari-kun and then I went to take a bath…I got out and Tsunami saw my back and went to get a cream for it…but what happened after that? _An Image of Kakashi putting on her back showed up in her mind and she turned red as she remember falling forward and being caught but after that it was darkness. _I must have passed out from the pain…he must have helped me to bed._ As she walked to the bathroom the pain felt like it would burn her clothes off so she decided she would wash the stuff off otherwise she wouldn't be able to fight properly and not only that the smell would attract something, the bath was hard to deal with because of the shooting pain from the scars she bit down on her lower lip to prevent her from screaming in pain knowing that even if this product was washed off it wouldn't stop her from performing badly, she had it on the whole night. When the entire product was washed off, she stepped out of the shower and fell to the ground cringing as the pain amounted almost causing her to faint again but still she did not cry out in pain, her eyes begun to tear up from the pain and she continued to shudder until she finally grasped a hold of the sink and pulled herself back up. She got dressed and went to get Kirara from Naruto; upon getting there she found that he was still asleep and that Sasuke and Kakashi had both risen. Kirara laid next to him but she could tell that the small cat was already awake "Come here Kirara." She whispered, the cat rose and ran to her mistress together the two left Naruto to continue sleeping. Arriving downstairs she found that Sakura had woken up and was sitting down eating with the others. "Morning you guys." The others turned seeing her standing there with her cat in her arms.

"Morning Kagome-onee-chan" Inari said with a smile.

"Morning Kagome" Sasuke replied.

"Higurashi-san" Sakura said.

"Good morning Kagome-chan." Kakashi replied

"Good morning Kagome-san." Tazuna and Tsunami said together, Kagome nodded to Tsunami in thanks as she placed food down in front of her.

"Kakashi-kun about last night, thank you so much." Kagome said with a smile, Kakashi turned red but luckily his mask covered his expression, he noticed how tense she was and figured it was because of the previous night, _she might not be able to fight tonight…it looks as though she could barely hold herself up at all, I'm surprised she didn't cry out when I was placing that stuff on her back…_

"You are welcome Kagome-chan." He replied with his favorite crinkle eye smiled, Tsunami smiled knowingly while the others had a look of confusion on their faces, Kagome began eating making it clear that she wasn't going to say anything about it. The others were beginning to finish up when Kakashi told them the game plan. "Since Naruto isn't up yet we'll leave him here with you Kagome since you are still in some pain." Kagome nodded at this. "Sasuke and Sakura, you two will come with me and Kagome, you and Naruto will come and join us when you are ready, besides that someone needs to protect Inari and Tsunami while we take Tazuna with us."

"Hai but will you be okay Kakashi-san?" Tsunami asked.

"I'll be fine thank you Tsunami-san." Together the four of them left. "Be careful Kagome-chan, and watch out for Naruto."

"Hai, you too Kakashi-kun, Haruno-san, Sasuke-kun, and Tazuna-san." Kagome smiled but as the four were out of sight a bird came in with a note directed for her and Kakashi. "Ah so the Hokage's message has got here." Kagome read through it. "If this is true then Haku and Zabuza will be…" Her mind went to Kakashi. "I'm going to have to hurry otherwise it'll be too late."

"What is it Kagome-onee-chan?" Inari asked.

Before Kagome could answer they all heard Naruto rush down the stairs. "Hey Onee-chan, where is everyone."

Tsunami answered for her. "Your Sensei thought it would be better for you to rest for a little longer."

"Crap so they did leave me behind." He rushed upstairs and changed running back down he remembered Kagome "Hey Kagome, why didn't you go with them?" He asked.

"Because Kakashi-kun asked me to watch Tsunami and Inari for awhile to make sure nothing goes wrong here before meeting up with the others." Kagome smiled "And I needed to make sure the Hokage's report came in before I left as well."

"Hai I'm going to go catch up Kagome-chan hurry up when you are ready to get to go." Naruto replied leaving as quickly as he could, Inari gaze told her she was still unsure about them Kagome patted his head; he looked up at her with a questioning gaze.

"Don't worry Inari-kun; we know what we're doing." She smiled warmly at him and he nodded slowly and Kirara meowed ready for food herself, she felt a familiar ache in her back, and she knew the scars weren't fully over the treatment they received earlier so it would still affect her speed.

Naruto was rushing through the forest but as he was running he caught something in the corner of his eye; it was a dead pig.

Elsewhere.

"What happened?" Tazuna said loudly, the workers on the bridge were collapsed as though someone had got to them first. "What is going on?"

_It couldn't be…_Kakashi thought.

Back with Kagome.

"Inari give me a hand." Tsunami said. "Inari?"

"I'll be right there." Inari replied as he walked into the kitchen, Kagome sat there but she heard the approaching feet, her eyes narrowed.

Back with the others.

The fog became overwhelming and Kakashi knew who the cause behind it was. "Sasuke, Sakura, they're coming." Sasuke and Sakura pulled out Kunai while Tazuna stood there unsure of what to do. _I knew it…they're still alive…making an appearance so soon._

"Kakashi-sensei this is the Hidden Mist Jutsu right?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi-sensei." Another voice said. "I see you have those brats with you as always…he's trembling poor thing." Sasuke's eyes widen at this and then a group of Zabuza clones surrounded them.

Sasuke smiled and Zabuza looked up in surprise "I'm trembling with excitement." Sasuke told him.

"Do it, Sasuke." Kakashi said with his favorite smile, Zabuza began to pick up his sword when suddenly they were all slashed apart and fell with a splash.

"Well well he could see water clones huh? That brat is grown quite a bit." Zabuza told them as he and Haku stepped forward. "This means a rival has emerged Haku."

"So it seems." Haku said still wearing the hunter ninja mask.

"Well it seems as though my prediction was correct…that mask…" Kakashi began.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I knew it." Sasuke replied.

"That elite ninja of the hidden mist thing was a bald faced lie?" Tazuna questioned.

"No matter how you look at him, he's gotta be a comrade of Zabuza…it seems Kagome was correct about this as well." Kakashi continued.

"Where is Kagome anyways…or that little brat what was his name Naruto Uzamaki?" Zabuza asked.

"That is not of your concern Zabuza."

"How dare he show up after what he did." Sakura stated.

"I hate brats who think they're so cool." Kakashi said.

"He's better than you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura corrected.

"Oh…really?" Kakashi asked.

"I'll do it." Sasuke stated.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"With his bad acting…I hate brats who think they're so cool…" Sasuke repeated.

"Sasuke-kun you're so cool." Sakura stated with a blush.

Kakashi stood on the other side of Sasuke watching the interaction _That Sakura…she doesn't take stabs at Sasuke…even though he said the exact same thing as me…_Kakashi thought as he sweat dropped to this fact.

"He's an impressive youth…" Haku stated. "…even though those clones have only 1/10th of the strength of their original…to think he destroyed them all."

"Go." Zabuza commanded.

"Right." Haku answered as he went forward forming a tornado that headed straight to Sasuke.

With Kagome:

She rose knowing they would appear very soon, the walls broke apart and Tsunami turned around shocked, Inari was in the bathroom washing his hands.

"Are you Tazuna's daughter?" The male with silver hair and a hat asked. "Sorry but you are coming with us." Kagome listened to them in the next room making their threat towards Inari, her eyes narrowed further, Inari began crying as his mom threaten to kill herself if they touched him. They began tying her up and lead her out as Inari cried and remembered Naruto's words then Kakashi's and her own words along with the others.

"Can…I become strong?" Inari asked himself Kagome smiled knowing this was exactly what Inari needed to become someone else, they stopped right outside the house and Kagome knew it was time to act.

"Looking at your beautiful skin makes me want to cut it." The other man stated.

"Let's just keep going." The man with silver hair replied.

"Stop" They turned around to see Inari standing there.

"Huh? It's that boy from before."

"Well then let's finish this."

"Wait if you do I'll bite my tongue and-." The silver hair man brought his hand down on her but before he could another hand stopped his, he turned to see Kagome standing there stopping his hand from going any further.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…baka-chan." She smiled as his face twisted in anger from the insult. "You see…it's my job to protect them and you are getting in the way of that."

"Onee-chan…" Inari smiled looking up at her.

"Inari-kun, you were very brave, thank you for stopping them." He nodded at her. Kagome looked back at the man in front of her but noticed the other man running forward to attack Inari, she smiled as a piece of wood replaced Inari as his form was being struck and Tsunami was taken out of harm's way, Kagome moved away from the two men to block the others.

"Substitution Jutsu…?" The two men said together.

"Sorry I'm late Kagome-onee-chan." Naruto stated holding Inari close to him and putting Tsunami down she smiled. "Heroes usually appear late on the scene, so…"

"Thank you Kagome-chan, Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-nii-san." Inari stated looking up at his savior.

"You did well Inari." Naruto smiled down at the boy.

"Huh?" Inari asked confused.

"You distracted them from us." Naruto began.

"Because of that we were able to save you and your mom." Kagome continued, Kirara still in her smaller form sat besides Kagome waiting for instructions.

"Naruto-nii-chan, how did you know they were here, I mean only Kagome-onee-chan stayed but you left so how did you know?" Inari asked.

"Yes how did you know Naruto-kun?" Kagome asked smiling at the two.

"Oh that, well there was a boar cut up by swords in the woods." Naruto answered "And there were a lot of trees that were cut up as well…they were headed in the direction of your house…so I got worried."

"What you didn't think I could handle it Naruto-kun?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

He knew the smirk and knew that he would get in trouble later for that. "N-no, I just thought you would need some help Kagome-onee-chan…I mean I was worried…and I promised I would protect you remember." Kagome smiled at him knowing what he meant.

"I forgive you…for now." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well look who it is, the no good ninja…let's do it." One of the men stated.

"Yeah…" The other agreed grabbing his sword.

"Here they come." Inari shouted as they began running forward, Naruto threw his shuriken at them.

"Ha like we could fall for that." Together the two reflected the shuriken away with their swords.

Naruto turned around Kagome smiled and bent down next to Tsunami who had sat down out of relief, Kagome check her neck which was almost hit because one of the men, she was happy to see that it didn't leave a mark, as she bent her back sent shots of pain throughout her whole body she winced but luckily nobody noticed.

"Idiots." Naruto said with a smile as the two shuriken turned into clones and knocked the two men out.

Inari watched with awe "W-wow."

"I-It's done." He smiled at Naruto and Inari smiled back at him.

"Naruto-iin-chan, you're like a ninja." Inari said happily and Kagome chuckled at the statement.

"You fool I was a ninja to begin with." Naruto replied and Kagome began to laugh with Tsunami, together the other two began to join in laughing hard.

Back with Kakashi

The fight between Sasuke and Haku began to elevate until Sasuke kicked Haku away.

"To think Haku would lose in speed." Zabuza stated as Haku lay at his feet.

"It seems like I am faster than you." Sasuke said looking down at Haku.

"I can't have you mocking our team, calling them brats…he may not look like it but Sasuke is the number one rookie of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and Sakura is the sharpest, Naruto is the number one hyperactive, knucklehead Ninja, Naruto Uzamaki, and finally Kagome is number one Kunoichi of the year as well."

Naruto and Kagome sneezed at the same time, Inari stared at the two. "Are you two okay?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Someone must be talking about us." Kagome replied. "I'm betting on Kakashi."

"Inari…I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Naruto told him as Kagome tied the other two up.

"Huh?"

"Giving you the title of crybaby…forget I said anything about it…" Naruto stated as he placed his hand on Inari's head and began to ruffle his already messed up hair. "You're really strong."

Inari began crying. "Dang it…I…decided to never cry again…but now you'll laugh at me again and call me a crybaby…"

"What are you saying…it's okay…when you're happy…it's okay to cry when you are happy." Naruto said turning back to him and smiling at him.

"Naruto-nii-chan…" Inari said as tears ran down his face.

"You'll handle the rest right Inari-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Right." Inari agreed.

"Okay then I'm going to hop over to the bridge for a bit." Naruto began running off. "Kagome-onee-chan don't take too long, man it's tough being a hero."

Kagome chuckled as Inari replied "That's for sure."

"I'll be there soon Naruto-kun, you better save some for me, Kirara go with him and watch over him, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna." The cat meowed and jumped onto Naruto as he waved back at the front of the forest.

"Now, let's get your guys home fixed up." Kagome said with a smile as she placed her hand on the wooden frame, using her chakra the wood began to reconstruct until the hole was gone.

At the bridge Sasuke got trapped inside the hidden jutsu crystal ice mirrors as Kakashi tried to save him Zabuza sped in the way blocking Kakashi off. "I'm your opponent aren't I?" Zabuza asked. Senbon shot out of every mirror hitting Sasuke and the only thing the others could do is listen to his screams. "If you move, I'll kill the other two." Zabuza said as he nodded at Sakura and Tazuna.

"Tazuna I'm sorry, I have to go." Sakura told him.

"It's alright, go." Zabuza replied, Sakura picked up the Kunai that fell at her feet and then began running forward.

_Sakura,_ Kakashi thought as he heard her run.

_Sasuke-kun, _Sakura thought as she ran and then jumped up throwing the Kunai, "Take this." Before it could reach Sasuke, Haku caught it and looked down at Sasuke as he collapsed on the floor. "He caught it?" Sakura said with surprise.

But as Haku looked at the Kunai a two Shuriken hit him both on the head and he fell forward landing on the ground

"What?" Sakura asked as a cloud of smoke appeared, "Who is it?" looking at the smoke.

_It's that idiot…that showoff…_

"The number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja…" Haku began.

"Uzamaki Naruto, is finally here." Naruto finished for him.

"Meow." Kirara cried out gaining Kakashi attention.

"Oh Naruto." Sakura yelled out.

"Oh that brat." Zabuza said with boredom.

_He talks too much…_Sasuke thought with annoyance.

_Man that idiot…making such a conspicuous entry, there's no point if you don't catch the enemy off guard. _Kakashi thought as he watched Naruto appear out of the smoke cloud. _Hm…I wonder where Kagome is. She didn't come with Naruto like I thought she would…but if Kirara is here that must mean she isn't going to be far away from here._

The cat jumped away from Naruto so that it was in front of Sakura and Tazuna before transforming into its larger former.

"Alright here I go…Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Huh?" Kakashi said. "Oh no." As Zabuza flung Shuriken at him. "Get out of the way Naruto." But before the Shuriken could strike him Haku used Senbon to save Naruto.

"What?" Zabuza asked.

"He saved…" Sakura trailed off.

"To think the enemy attacks would cancel out each other…that was super lucky." Tazuna said.

"Hey! What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura yelled at him.

"Hey what kind of idiot would attempt to cast a jutsu directly in front of an opponent." Kakashi lectured.

"Haku, what's going on?" Zabuza asked.

"Let me do this Zabuza, I'll handle this kid my own way." Haku told him.

"You are naïve as always Haku." Zabuza stated.

"I'm sorry." Haku replied.

_True enough…there's no mistake that I was attacked with a Senbon…but no vital areas have been targeted yet…does he mean to half kill me…?_

"I'll take you out first then." Naruto stated. _It's impossible, it's too much for Naruto…if only Kagome was here, she would be able to deal with Haku with no problem, but since she isn't here I'll have to…_ Kakashi thought as he heard Naruto say that.

"Hey don't get any ideas…" Zabuza said as he blocked Kakashi once again. "If you move, you'll know what will happen to that old man, right?"

Kakashi looked momentarily surprised but then his eyes narrowed _true if I move from here and head towards Naruto, Zabuza will kill Tazuna…there's no way Sakura can completely protect him from Zabuza by herself…if only Kagome would get here…true Kirara would be able to stop Zabuza but I would hate for it to get hurt because of me._ As if the cat had read his thoughts it growled sufficiently making Zabuza rethink what was going on.

"How about it, let's just see how these young guys fight against each other…" Kakashi stared at him with a hard look in his eyes.

"You have guts deceiving us like that." Naruto yelled at Haku

"I'm sorry…" Naruto looked shocked at this. "But to be a ninja you must catch the opponents off guard so don't take it personal." Haku added.

_You don't have that luxury either_ Sasuke thought as he threw a Kunai straight at Haku's head which he dodged with no effort.

_Huh? _Naruto looked into the Jutsu _Sasuke…_

"I haven't forgotten about you either." Haku told him.

_I thought he disappeared for a minute there but he was just in there. _Naruto thought.

"I'll put an end to you now since you didn't want to go quietly." Haku began walking back to the mirrors.

"H-Hey." Naruto said.

"I'll get back to you soon Naruto-kun, just hold on." Haku replied as he went into the mirrors sinking into them.

Kagome was running through the forest, after fixing the house she had to rest momentarily her back was still bothering her; but she had no choice but to continue, she had to stop this fight before someone got seriously hurt. _Just hold on a little longer you guys…I promise I will get there as soon as possible…I promise._ It had taken longer then she thought and she knew that Inari was gathering up villagers to fight with him so that the confidence in this town could be regained and they would help out at the bridge. The two guys that threaten Inari's mom were now tied up against a tree, she used her sword to break theirs apart so that if they did by chance get loose then she would make sure they were unable to hurt the villagers, the Hokage's note was in her pocket. As she jumped to the next branch she felt a dark aura. _Damn it not again, _turning around she found bat demons closing in on her, placing her hands up the familiar light of her reiki came out of her palms the pain in her back increased as they were scorched until they were nothing but ash she felt one hit her directly on her back, she pulled out her sword hitting it in the mouth. She collapsed on a tree branch as pain shot through her whole back as though the nerves were on fire she felt go through her and began wincing she cough up blood when she heard a screech, her eyes shot open to see more bat demons coming down on her. _This is going to be a long day…_she stood up ready for the fight as she pulled the Hiraikotsu from behind her back, it began to glow pink and her back begun to sting even more she wiped her mouth of the blood but still a trickle of it remained. "Come get some."

Naruto had found a way to sneak into the mirror jutsu that Haku had placed around Sasuke and now the two of them were trapped and trying to defend themselves against one of the strongest jutsu they had ever came into contact with. Kakashi and Zabuza discussed the quality of needing to eliminate your feelings to be able to actually kill somebody, something that neither Sasuke nor Naruto possessed.

"What do we do then Sensei?" Sakura asked.

_If I go over to Naruto and Sasuke, Tazuna will be endangered even with the added protection of Kirara, even if I try Shadow Clone, Zabuza will only attack with Water Clones, I'll just be wasting Chakra. _"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to finish this quickly." Kakashi told Zabuza as his hand when to his headband.

"Sharingan?" Sakura asked.

"The Sharingan again…such a predictable move Kakashi." Zabuza stated, he then rushed forward Kunai in hand and attacked Kakashi preventing him from pulling his mask up but Kakashi stopped it with his hand.

"You might call me "predictable" but you are afraid of the Sharingan aren't you…Zabuza?" Kakashi asked with his other hand still on his headband.

"The technique of a ninja isn't something you show your opponent so often." Zabuza told him.

"Be thankful, you're the only one who will get to see it twice before you die." Kakashi warned.

"You may defeat me but you will not be able to defeat Haku."

"What?" Sakura asked looking back at the mirror Jutsu, _Kakashi can't beat him…is that boy so strong…what about Kagome then, _an image of Kagome's face came to mind, her eyes purple instead of blue like they were during the previous fight but she shook that thought away, _I'm sure Sasuke-kun can do it but…still it would be a lot more comforting if she was here too…she's a much better fighter then I am…_

"Since he was young I taught him everything I know." Zabuza continued. "Because of his Kekkei Gentai he is much stronger than me and completely different then the scrap you carry around."

"I'm not afraid of you because of that." Naruto yelled as he preformed Shadow Clone Jutsu once again. Sasuke could only watch as Haku once again begun to destroy them all, Sasuke noticed how the water in the air would be hit as though someone went through it._ I could see the trails of his movement for just an instant._

"One more try." Naruto yelled as he once again used Shadow Clones, Sasuke ran forward kicking water into the air.

"Don't you understand that it's useless?" Haku asked as he knocked the two back down and made all the clones disappear.

_Just because I could see it doesn't mean I could keep up with the speed._ Sasuke concluded. _The water is getting repelled…but what if it isn't water…okay the next one will be my one shot._

"Enough bragging it's time to make my move." Kakashi stated as he pulled down his headband.

"Okay well let me brag about one more thing then, when you defeated me last time Haku observed the battle and came up with a counterattack after watching the technique…ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." Zabuza disappeared.

_This is…_Kakashi thoughts trailed off.

_What is this…? This really thick fog? _Tazuna thought as fog rolled in hiding everything from view. _The viability is close to zero…_Kirara got closer to Tazuna being able to smell him, keeping him out of harms way.

"Sensei…" Sakura trailed off.

"Sakura stay with Tazuna." Kakashi ordered.

_That's right…I have to trust the others right now…including Kagome-chan…I can't keep pushing her away and doing this to my team…_ "I should do what I could" Sakura said while running over to Tazuna and Kirara.

"Huh?" Tazuna questioned as he saw Sakura. "Oh Sakura."

"Tazuna-san whatever happens, don't move away from me." Sakura ordered.

"Okay." Tazuna agreed.

Inside the mirror Jutsu, Naruto ran forward using Shadow Clones again, but as he was jumping out to destroy the clones, Sasuke used Fire Style Jutsu to attempt shooting him out of the sky, but before it could hit him he jumped back into the protection of his mirror. Jumping back out he began to eliminate the clones and Sasuke once again shot out fire burning some of his clothes as Naruto was thrown back to the ground.

_This is good bit by bit I'm figuring out the timing…_Sasuke thought.

Kakashi stood alone in the fog trying to figure out where Zabuza could be. _I know it's called hidden mist, but the fog is way too thick…even Zabuza shouldn't be able to see through this…_He heard the sound of Shuriken and blocked them with a Kunai.

"Nice job…just what I expect of you Kakashi of the Sharingan…" Kakashi turned to see Zabuza standing there with his eyes closed. "But the next time you see me, I shall end this…you will overuse that Sharingan again."

"What?"

"You spoke as if you saw everything…but you're prediction was wrong…you can't see the future or my mind…the Sharingan just makes you think that…those who possess the Sharingan has both perceptive and hypnotic eyes…like you're student…Kagome Higurashi…I'll enjoy destroying her when you are gone Kakashi…"

Kakashi began grinding his teeth together, "You won't withstand this fight Zabuza so you won't get a chance to do anything to my student." Kakashi was pushed away, "Damn the guard is fading…"

"Naruto can you still move?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I can…" Naruto replied. _He's pretty spent and it's no wonder with that Shadow Clone Jutsu…it uses up a lot of Chakra…but thanks to him I found our way out…_Sasuke thought as he observed his partner. "Naruto run outside and attack from there, hurry."

"Okay." Naruto began to run but was blown away, he rose once again and started running out again and Haku jumped from his mirror, Sasuke blew fire at him again but Haku dodged it and used a Senbon and jumped in front of Naruto and hit him making him skid backwards on the floor. "Damn it."

"That was good just now…" Sasuke told him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're doing it again." Sasuke told him. _It's likely that there's a limit for that guy's Chakra too…to prove that little by little he's…_Naruto ran forward again and Sasuke ran into the other direction.

"This won't go as plan; I'll take care of you first." He threw a Senbon at Sasuke's leg stopping him from moving any further and then threw several Senbons stopping them completely.

_It's been awhile since I fought in such a bad situation…think calmly what will he go after…OH NO…_Kakashi thought as he turned in the direction of Tazuna and Sakura.

Zabuza appeared behind them, Kakashi appeared before Zabuza could land. "Too late" Zabuza yelled and Sakura screamed.

_That was Sakura's voice…did something happen?_ Sasuke thought. _What is Kakashi doing? For that matter where the hell is Kagome?_

Naruto was on the ground next to him and whispered "Sakura-chan."

_Darn it I must think of something._ Sasuke thought noting how worn out Naruto was.

"Darn, I'll do something about this…" Naruto said as he pushed himself up. _This guy…_Sasuke thought. "Here I go…"

"It's pointless to struggle." Haku told them, Naruto began to run seeing if he could avoid Haku in any way, Sasuke saw that Haku was following him.

"Naruto behind you." Naruto turned and before he could react he was hit in the chest by several Senbons. "Naruto!"

"It's impossible to get out of here." Haku said.

"Can you stand up Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he approached him.

"Y-yeah…" Naruto answered.

"From now on don't waste your Chakra." Sasuke told him. "You're playing into his hand."

"I know." Naruto said as he tried to get up but failed and collapsed. _Darn it…if things continue like this it's going to get very bad…I…I have to do something…strangely my eyes have adjusted…_

"It's about time I end this for the two of you." Haku told him as he flung Senbon at them, Sasuke deflected them before they could land as he fell down to his knees. "What?"

"Stand up, you idiot." Sasuke yelled.

"I know…you're so persistent." Naruto replied sitting up, Haku begun aiming more but Sasuke blocked them all. _It isn't only coincidence…he's also covering for his friend. _Haku thought as Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and looked down to see he was hit in the knee. _That boy could see something…what in the world? In that case…_Haku vanished.

"He's gone…but where? Naruto don't faint…"

"Who asked you to take care of me?" Naruto asked but just as the words came out Naruto fell back, Sasuke turned to see him on the ground.

"It looks like he has reached his limits." Haku observed; Sasuke looked up to see Haku standing in one of the mirrors that were higher up. "You are an excellent observer." He threw Senbon at him but Sasuke moved, just barely dodging them. "But I'll stop you with the next one." Just as he was about to throw more Senbon at the two of them Sasuke picked Naruto up and dodged them all. "He saw through all of them…no way." Sasuke dropped Naruto on to the floor, after taking a minute to breath he lifted his head up to reveal the Uchiha most famous technique, the Sharingan. "Those eyes…it can't be…Sharingan…you are…"

"Only a little bit…I was able to see."

_So you also have a Kekkei Gentai…what a kid…it's not prefect yet but…to think he was able to have this power come forth in the middle of a battle…if that's the case…I'll not be able to battle with him too long…this Jutsu takes too much Chakra and so does the speed of teleportation…and the longer this battle is the more he'll be able to "read" my technique…in fact he's already begun doing so…it would be foolish to attack him…so I'll attack his friend instead…to lure him in._ Haku thought as he begun to aim at Naruto and went forward.

"What?" Sasuke yelled watching his movements, _let me make to him in time. _As he got there a figure appeared in front of both of them taking in the Senbon and hitting Haku away from the two of them.

Kakashi watched in amazement as Kirara blocked the attack for him, holding Zabuza off from the rest, blood ran down her fur but she had her fangs on his arm.

"Kirara." He called softly as the cat bit down harder on Zabuza, she growled at him.

"Kagome's...cat familiar…" Sakura said in wonder as she watch the cat's expression turn ice cold.

Tazuna looked surprised. "I didn't realize it was that strong…"

"So you needed a feline to help you Kakashi…it seems your will to help them puts yourself in danger…you were lucky this time, if this cat hadn't been here who knows how much damage I would have caused you…but it seems that protecting them is clouding your judgment." He tossed Kirara aside; she hit the floor and slid away from them. Kakashi heard her call out in pain and flinched slightly at the noise. "Well it doesn't matter anyways because by now those kids are probably dead…but you can apologize in the next world Kakashi." Zabuza told him as he faded away again laughing.

"Sasuke-kun…will be defeated?" Sakura asked she shook her head "No it isn't true…Sasuke-kun…not by that guy…Naruto won't either…" Sakura said to herself.

"That's true…" Sakura looked up to see Kakashi standing there but he was walking towards the fallen companion. "I believe in their strength…" He crouched down near it looking at Kirara chest to see the damage. "Naruto is the number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja…and Sasuke is from the most excellent clan in Konoha."

"It can't be." Zabuza said with surprise.

"That's right his name is Sasuke Uchiha…he bears the Uchiha Kekkei Gentai…he's a ninja genius."

"He's the remaining survivor of the tragic clan?" Zabuza asked; Kakashi rose after knowing the feline would be okay. "No wonder he grew so fast…still Haku is the same." His hand went to his blade and Kakashi pulled a Kunai out getting ready. "No one had ever defeated Haku…no one…well then it's about time I finished this."

Kakashi bent down. "Sakura don't move from there." Kirara rose and stood beside Sakura and Tazuna again.

"Uh…okay." Sakura replied; Kakashi ran forward disappearing into the mist.

_I'm going to put an end to this. _Kakashi thought as she ran forward.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Kagome standing in front of Sasuke absorbing the blow that he no doubt would have received and Haku stood not too far away from them. "Kagome…Sasuke you did it…" He trailed off as Kagome fell forward but before she could land Sasuke caught her, she was seriously wounded a long gash was across her stomach and Senbon stuck out of her chest and stomach area. "K-Kagome-chan…why?" She knew he was referring to the many wounds she had.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't get here faster…" She smiled sadly at him and coughed up more blood.

"So you finally came." Haku asked.

"Hai…I couldn't let you hurt my friends like that…Haku…" Kagome smiled at him. "Sasuke you were going to protect him weren't you." Kagome said looking back at her friend; Naruto looked from her to Sasuke.

"You protected me…why?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know?" Sasuke replied, Sasuke looked back down at Kagome's fallen form that was now lying down wincing from the pain she was going through every now and again, Sasuke kneeled besides her.

"She protected you two even though she knew she could die because of it…" Haku told them as he began sinking into the mirrors.

"Shut up…I won't forgive you." Naruto told him, he had never been that angry before he felt an unfamiliar Chakra fill him up with energy. The Chakra became overbearing as it spilt out of him so strong that you could see it, the Senbon shot away from him and his wounds begun to heal, Kagome's eyes opened as she felt that familiar Chakra that was usually buried deep inside of the boy in front of her.

"Naruto no!" She yelled out but it was too late the Chakra was already beginning to grow too strong for her to be too close to him.

_This feeling…no it can't be…the nine tails fox Chakra…could it be…Naruto…could the seal have broken?_

_This Chakra who does it belong to? Kakashi? No it's too great for him then who?_ Zabuza questioned.

Naruto broke the mirror apart using this unfamiliar Chakra and Haku jumped down from one of the fragments but as Haku went in for the kill, Naruto jumped aside just in time.

Kakashi stood there stun but realized that the seal was not broken just loosen so that the Chakra could spill out of it and into Naruto, pulling out a parchment and taking blood from his hand he slide his thumb across the parchment. "Zabuza since were both busy men let's get this over with…I know it's against what you're use to but let's stop playing around." He moved the parchment around him until he was done and rolled it back up. "Let's just finish this with one move."

"Interesting what can you do this in this situation, show me Kakashi." Zabuza asked.

Naruto grabbed hold of his arm and as he was holding it his Chakra began to eliminate the Jutsu that Haku had put up and punched him so hard that Haku shattered the glass and his Jutsu and then rolled across the floor, standing up his mask began to break apart as Naruto ran forward to him again only to stop right in front of the other boy his fist inches away from his face. "Why?" The question came out and only Haku could understand its meaning.

"I...I was cast away from the place that I once called home because of my powers…to me…it is a curse…I had no purpose in life and that…is the worst thing that could have ever happened…because what reason do I have to live if I have no purpose in life?" Haku asked him the pain in his voice was clear, he explained what had happened before with his parents and his previous life and how his father killed his mother and attempted to kill him because of this power. "No one in the world valued my existence…and that is what hurt the most…no body needed me…even though he knew I was from a clan with Kekkei Gentai he accepted me…I was so happy." He walked forward stopping right in front of Naruto. "Naruto…I want you to kill me." Haku told him, Kagome rose upon hearing his worlds.

"Kagome…"

"Don't Sasuke…go to Tazuna and protect him I need to stop him and Kakashi to give them his note." He nodded and headed off in Sakura's direction. They heard a large noise and Kagome knew it was getting close.

"You fallen right into my hands Zabuza." Kakashi warned. "By spilling my blood with those weapons, my ninja-dogs found you…and now the fog has lifted."

Zabuza was trapped between his dogs and Kakashi formed one of his strongest techniques and began running forward. Haku knew what was going to happen and appeared in front of Zabuza before Kakashi could strike but just as he was about hit someone else appeared in before the two of them with blue petals surround her, her hand was holding Kakashi's wrist up away from her, flinching as the Lighting Blade burned her skin, still she did not let go afraid that he would kill them, shockwaves went through the ground and the pain increased.

The others eyes widen with surprise as she blocked Kakashi attack blood was coming down her arm. "K-Kagome-chan?" Kakashi seemed shocked.

"Wait Kakashi…you need to read this first." Kagome held up the report given to her by the Hokage, his expression told her he understood but couldn't seem to process still what just happened. "Kakashi please, you're hurting my hand." The pleading and pain in her voice woke him, he saw the blood dripping from her hand as he finally released his control over the Lighting Blade and they all watched it fade away still the lightening stayed as she fell to her knees because of the shockwaves, Kagome lowered her arm holding her hand tenderly, the flesh was burned but still she managed to somehow close it and lower it to her side. The pain in her face made him feel guilty for hurting her so much and he pulled her arm back up slowly, touching it gently to see how much damage he caused.

"I am sorry Kagome-chan." He told her, she heard the sorrow in his voice, he helped her back up as he scanned her over he noticed how wounded she was, her clothes had been cut in several locations where blood trickled down and she had senbons sticking out of her shoulders proving that she had helped Sasuke and Naruto out of their situation, the gash in her stomach had seemed to slow her down.

"It's okay just read this." She held the report out to him and his eye began scanning over it until the reason she interrupted was explained, he sighed.

"You should have come earlier." Kakashi told her. "It would have saved a lot of energy."

"I'm sorry Kakashi-kun, it was hard to get here because I'm still in some pain from last night and besides that I ran into some unexpected guess." His eyes widen in understanding and he remember how she much pain she was in, turning away from him she looked at the other two who had shock written all over their faces she smiled warmly at them and then handed them the Hokage's note. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

They both read through it and then looked up at her surprise and happiness now on both of their faces. "Are you sure?" Haku asked her.

"Yes, the Hokage has indeed requested that you two become ninja of Konoha…your past will not haunt you there or you can choose to protect this land from now on until you do come to Konoha, either way these are yours." She raised two blue headbands with the Konoha insignia on it. "Do you two accept as payment all you must do is help us stop Gato who is no doubt on his way here."

Haku turned to Zabuza his eyes looked at the older man his eyes pleading. "Please Zabuza…we might actually be able to rest…" Zabuza smiled at the young boy.

"Alright, we'll join you…but he is right you could have gotten here earlier Higurashi-san." Zabuza answered.

She tossed them both a headband and watched as they exchanged them, she heard tears and looked over to see Sakura crying because of how wounded her Sasuke was who passed out as soon as he got to the others. "I'll go heal them two Kakashi-kun, when Gato and his men get here then I will help take them out." Kagome walked over to the five of them and saw Kirara scratch "Kirara are you okay?" The cat meowed back, putting her hand on the wound a green glow came from her hand healing the feline until the mark was nothing but a small wound, she looked back toward Sasuke seeing him resting on the ground and Sakura was still in tears. "Sakura-chan, it's okay, he'll be completely unscathed when I'm done with him." Sakura looked up to see the older girl starring at her with compassion, warmth and kindness and for some reason this made her even more sad as she saw how wounded Kagome actually was. _What happened to her, it looks like she's been attacked on the way here. _Sakura saw the slight glimmer of pink and realize why she was so injured. _She was trying to protect the jewel._

"T-thank you Kagome-chan." Sakura cried out as she went forward hugging the older girl, Kagome was surprised but she smiled and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's form, finally she released her and allowed her to heal Sasuke, he sat down as she healed all the major wounds and then rose back up but stumbled slightly but she was caught before anything serious happened, looking up she found Naruto staring at her.

"Kagome-onee-chan…I'm sorry I could have helped you but I left you instead." Naruto told her.

"It's okay Naruto…I'll feel better after more rest." Kagome replied to his sorrowful eyes, he helped her sit back down and when Gato arrived on the spot.

"Well well Zabuza you disappoint me." Gato told him, they turned to see him standing before a group of men.

"Gato, what are you doing here? Who are all these henchmen?" Zabuza asked. "So it looks like the report was right"

"Our strategy has changed, sorry Zabuza." Gato replied. "But will die here."

"What?" Zabuza asked.

"Since hiring a regular ninja cost lots of money, I hired a rogue ninja like you, and it would have been more ideal to save money and effort if Ninja-to-Ninja battles ended in killing one another off…you are not worth being called demon of the hidden mist, you are more of just a cute demon to me." Gato told him. "Besides that I owe that boy something for breaking my arm." His gaze went to Haku. Kagome rose and stood besides the two of them.

"It' looks like our battle is over Kakashi…since the Hokage was right, we will join you in stopping these men." Zabuza looked over to them, his gaze found Kagome's. "I can't promise I won't kill them though…because they did betray me and Haku."

Kagome nodded "I understand Zabuza, we shall help as well."

"I know you will, Haku…will you continue with me…not as a tool but as a friend." Zabuza looked to the young boy, who smiled gently at him.

"Of course Zabuza…as long as you need me…I will always be there." Haku confirmed.

"Then let us begin." Zabuza replied together Haku, Zabuza and her went forward striking down all those who came between them and Gato since the others were resting with Kirara's help, the others watched startled and unable to move both Zabuza and Haku killed Gato making sure he wouldn't harm again after his death the other henchman decided to back off momentarily as they returned to the others.

"Kagome-onee-chan…" Naruto begun.

"Do not worry Naruto…I didn't kill any of them…mostly just knocked them out…the townspeople will decide what to do with the remainders…" Kagome replied, Haku and Zabuza walked back to them.

"You have seen death before many times haven't you Kagome-san…maybe even killed before…I could tell by the look in your eyes?" Zabuza asked, Kagome looked surprised at this question but answered honestly.

"Yes I have seen too much death for one life time…and I have killed before…as well." Her eyes looked haunted.

The others' eyes widen in surprise wondering who life she had ended, all of them except for Sasuke who had heard of this before.

"Hey hey" They turned around to those henchmen that were still alive, there were still many left and even more coming from the boat below. "You guys are too relaxed, you killed our boss so we may as well steal everything valuable from the village."

"Didn't you learn the last time?" Kagome asked them.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do we do?" Naruto asked. "Don't you have a Jutsu that will wipe them out?"

"That's impossible I used too much Chakra, and Haku and Zabuza are tired out from the last battles…Sasuke just got healed after passing out and Sakura and Tazuna are out since they two don't have enough Chakra and Tazuna is an ordinary human…"

"Then that leaves me." Kagome replied, they looked up at her.

"Kagome-chan…you…" Kakashi began but before he could continue they were interrupted by an arrow shot from a distance away looking towards the other side of the bridge they found the townspeople standing there.

"Enemies who come closer to the village will be killed with all the might of the island's people."

"Inari." Naruto yelled out.

"Heh heroes always arrive late on the scene." Inari replied with a smile.

Tazuna stood there tears coming to his eyes. "Inari…everyone…" He said his voice breaking down, Kagome smiled at this introduction._ He's going to end up just like Naruto…_

"Okay I'm going to help too." Naruto said with a smile. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"I can do that even with my scarce Chakra." Kakashi said watching his clones appear. "At least it will do a good bluff."

"Me too." Kagome replied still smiling.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." They said together, making many Kakashi and Kagome's appear.

"Kakashi version."

"Kagome version."

"Are you guys ready to fight?" Kakashi asked.

The henchmen began running at the sight of all them standing there, they rushed back to the boat and left them alone.

"That was too easy." Kagome told Kakashi.

"Yes it was…"

"WE DID IT." Inari called.

"YEAH." The town people yelled all of them begun cheering as the clones disappeared, Kagome stumbled slightly as they begin walking back where she was caught by Kakashi.

"I'm clumsy aren't I…what is this the third time I been hurt seriously." Kagome looked down at her stomach.

"No you aren't…you just don't expect it…" Kakashi replied.

"Yeah but I should…by now…I…this is the 6 year I had the jewel in my possession…" Kagome told him.

He sighed "What happened anyways?"

"Bat demons ambushed me on the way here…I barely escaped and with the pain in my back I've been having a hard time standing up this whole time." She admitted and he sighed, she giggled at the look on his face.

Together they left the bridge and went to Tazuna's home. "So have you two decided what you were going to do?" Kagome asked as they traveled back, Kakashi was carrying her on his back because he wouldn't take no for an answer but she enjoyed the closeness anyways.

Sakura noticed how close the two of them seemed to be and smiled finally understanding _the reason she isn't chasing Sasuke or Naruto or anything for that matter is because she likes Kakashi-sensei…how didn't I realize it before…_Sakura continued to observe the two realizing how natural it was for the two to be together she sighed…_if only me and Sasuke were that close…maybe Kagome will give me advise…_She smiled at that and waited for Haku and Zabuza to reply.

"Yes, I think we have…we decided to stay here…we will watch over the village and protect it from now on." Zabuza answered. "We do owe the village and will like to repent to the villagers…it will be rough but I'm sure we'll do fine…right Haku."

"Right." Haku answered smiling at Zabuza, his gaze went to Kagome who was watching them intently, her eyes full of happiness, he blushed slightly at the expression and turned away, and Zabuza noticed and smirked. _So he has a crush on the Higurashi girl but I'm not surprised she is attractive and very strong for a female._

"That's great you guys, we'll report to the Hokage and if you ever need help just send a message our way and we will come and help." Kagome told them.

"Hai."

The next few days were good ones, they rejoiced together and healed their wounds ready to set off soon when the bridge was complete. Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Zabuza, and Haku came to say goodbye to them along with all the villagers.

"Thanks to you the bridge was completed and nobody was harmed but we will miss you very much." Tazuna told them.

"Take care you guys…and Kagome thank you for the extra items." Tsunami continued.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi replied.

"You are very welcome Tsunami-san take care yourself, bye Haku, Zabuza…take care of the village for us."

"Hai Kagome-chan." Haku replied

"We'll do our best." Zabuza smiled feeling a change in the wind for them.

"We'll come by to visit." Naruto told them.

"For sure…" Inari replied on the verge of tears.

"Inari…you're going to miss us aren't you?" Naruto asked tears growing in his eyes. "It's okay to cry."

"I'm not going to cry." Inari told him. "But it's alright if you cry Naruto-nii-chan." Inari continued.

"Oh is that so?" Naruto asked. Kagome unable to contain laughed at the two as they stared at each other for an undetermined amount of time, well until Naruto turned around and said "See ya." Kagome watch Inari reach out but stop himself and the two started crying.

"Bye Inari-kun, I'll miss you." Kagome told him.

Inari ran forward and hugged the older girl. "Goodbye Kagome-onee-chan."

"Meow."

"Bye Kirara." He hugged the cat.

"Bye Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kagome, Kakashi." Haku and Zabuza called.

"Meow." Kirara replied.

"Kirara." The two said together.

_When did you gain this attitude Kirara. _The cat jumped off her shoulder and onto Kakashi head with narrowed eyes _great now she knows when I'm thinking bad stuff about her. _Kagome and Kakashi sighed.

_God these two are stubborn. _Sakura thought watching the interaction they set off.

"That boy changed Inari's mind…" Tazuna said watching them walk away. "Along with Kagome's help and then Inari changed the minds of the villagers…that boy created a bridge linking us to hope, a bridge called courage."

"Speaking of bridges, what should we name this bridge?" One of the villagers asked.

"That's true, in that case I have the perfect name for this bridge."

"What is it?" They asked.

"The Great Naruto Bridge? How's that?" Tazuna asked.

Tsunami laughed "That's a good name."

Haku and Zabuza stood there chuckling at the name, the five of them continued on the way home across the bridge. "Kagome-chan, will you and Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen when we get back?" Naruto asked.

"Of course we will." Kagome answered smiling at him. "Naruto-kun." She ruffled his hair with affection.

"And then I will tell Konohamaru of my epic journey." Naruto told them as he leaned into her touch.

"Then I will…" Sakura began but trailed off. "Hey Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date when we get back to the village?" Sakura asked.

Kagome sighed. _And here I thought things have changed…I guess not…_

"No I don't think so." Sasuke replied.

"Just like that…" Sakura said her head hanging low.

"You know, you know, I'll go with you." Naruto offered Kagome winced when Sakura hit him.

"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said and then threw him over the bridge, Kagome sighed as Kirara went after him to retrieved the boy.

Kagome walked next to Kakashi who watched the whole thing amused. "Some things will never change huh Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi looked down at the girl next to him his expression that of exasperation but as his eyes searched her blues ones he smiled.

"Hai hai." His eyes traveled down to her hand that was still bandaged up. "Kagome-chan…I am sorry…"

"Huh?" She seemed startled.

"Your hand…I know you were trying to stop me from killing them but I wish that I hadn't hurt you so badly." Kakashi explained. Kagome looked down at her hand and smiled.

"It's okay Kakashi-kun…I knew it would be the only way to stop the battle since I arrived so late."

"It's fine....lets just go home" Their eyes connected both saw something they couldn't explain...it was just a feeling.

"Okay." Kagome smiled oh yeah nothing changed...right?

* * *

_Yay done with that chapter, I know Kagome wasn't in the battle like some of you would have liked her to be, but I promise the next battle between her and someone will be definitely better…okay I know I changed something crucial but I didn't like that Zabuza and Haku died…I mean it was beautiful how they died but I believe that they were really good and shouldn't have so in my story they didn't. So enjoy please rate because without rates, there wouldn't be a story and I hope you guys like. :D Oh and like before some of the scenes are just like the anime an some aren't._


	9. The Chunin Exams Begin

The journey back was a peaceful one, it didn't take nearly as long to get because of the newly built bridge, as they arrived they decided to eat lunch together first and then go separate ways; Sasuke went home to take a nap then train, Naruto went to find Iruka to discuss their mission, eat and return to training, Sakura went home to bath and then sleep, Kagome decided to go to the flower shop and then stop by the memorial stone for a couple hours while Kakashi had to write his report.

"You guys get two days off…see you on Monday." Kakashi told them as they ran off.

"See you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a sadden expression, Sasuke had denied her again.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied happily as he ran off.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said in reply

"Bye Kakashi-kun." He turned to see Kagome vanish in a swirl of blue petals; _damn…I was hoping I could talk to her before she left._ Kakashi thought to himself.

Upon arriving at the memorial stone she realized Kakashi wasn't there at least not yet she smiled slightly, Kagome sat in front of it watching the stone her thoughts trailed off, as she spent time wondering where her remaining friends could be and repenting to those she lost that night three years ago.

"Hey…you guys…I'm sorry I didn't visit for awhile I had a mission." She spoke suddenly before returning to her thoughts, Kirara meowed in agreement.

Kakashi who had finished up the report hours later decided to stop by the memorial stone before seeing the Hokage, as he walked up that familiar hill to the stone he saw a familiar figure sitting in front of it, the sky had turned orange as the sun was setting and Kagome knew who was there but didn't move or say anything to let him know so, he continued walking until he was behind her watching her hair move in wind as she leaned against his legs, together they watched the stone until nightfall. Kagome decided it was time to go and picked herself up, walking by Kakashi she noticed something different about him, he was more relaxed then he looked the previous times she had seen him standing there. "Kakashi-kun." He turned to see her watching him with those piercing blue eyes observing him so completely that he almost thought she could see his soul.

"Yes Kagome-chan?" He asked.

"Would you like to join me for dinner?" She asked smiling slightly.

He was stunned, their friendship although different than any he had in the past was making act strange, he had never opened himself up to anyone like he did with her…and yet even though this was true she always had the ability to stun him...the fact that she wanted him over showed that she was beginning to trust him. "H-Hai." He stuttered but she smiled and took his hand with her still bandaged hand.

"Then come on." Kagome replied to him, he continued holding her hand even though it was no longer necessary for him to do so but Kagome didn't mind she just walked by him in silence leading him to her home. It was strange usually the atmosphere around them never actually needed words, just holding her hand in silence the stability of it was enough for the two of them, she had a way about her, being able to understand every moment between them without any words. When they got to her apartment she let his hand go to open the door, he silently protested but other than that he didn't show any reaction to this.

"Kagome." Both heard another voice say, turning they saw Iruka standing there, Kagome mentally winced at this, she wanted to spend time alone with Kakashi for some reason, it just felt right, she was thinking of telling him about her comrades that died three years ago so to see Iruka standing there was slightly irritating.

"Iruka, how are you?" Kagome asked politely, her door opened and she led the two men inside.

"I'm good Kagome, Naruto told me you guys were back and I came to check on one of my _favorite students_." Iruka replied, Kakashi picked up on the tone of voice he was using and it annoyed him but he said nothing of it. "How are you Kagome…and Kakashi-san?" He asked looking from Kagome to Kakashi.

"I'm good, and Kakashi-kun was stopping by for dinner." Kagome replied pulling some pots out of a cabinet.

"I am also good Iruka-san." Kakashi said looking down at the Chunin next to him.

"So aren't you tired of hanging out with your students all day?" Iruka asked with uncertainty

"I invited him over Iruka, he thought it would be rude to deny." Kagome answered for him.

"Oh alright…then do you mind if I also join Kagome?" Iruka asked, Kagome was about to deny when Kakashi answered his question.

"Yeah why not Kagome-chan?" Kagome's eyes widen but she agreed.

"Yeah sure…" She trailed off, _stupid Kakashi didn't he see I was actually trying to open up to him…man…now I have to deal with both him and Iruka…just when I thought our relationship was actually getting closer he pulls this on me._

"Kagome what happened to your hand?" Iruka asked suddenly, Kagome looked down to see her hand was still bandaged up.

"Oh this I hurt myself in a battle and it just hasn't completely healed yet." Kagome answered not looking at Kakashi as she told this lie.

Kakashi was surprised by this but then he realized she was protecting him, she didn't want Iruka to make assumptions about what really happened like he attended to hurt her.

After dinner was prepared and Kirara was fed and napping, Kagome, Iruka, and Kakashi began eating, though Kakashi was already finished before either of them looked up, Kagome chuckled at this but stopped when she heard somebody at the door, opening it revealed both Sasuke and Naruto. "Hi you guys what's going on?"

"Kagome-chan do you mind if me and teme eat dinner with you?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever dobe." Sasuke looked in the other direction.

"Sure you two come in, Kakashi-kun and Iruka are here as well." Kagome told them.

"Really that's good." Naruto answered and the two came in.

"Hey you two look who it is; Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun, they're going to join us for dinner." Kagome told the other two whom were surprised at this sudden interruption, Kagome smirked and poured both of them some food and placing it on the table for them.

"Well since we're mostly all here, why don't you guys tell me about your mission?" Iruka asked in a tiredly voice, _all I wanted was some time alone with Kagome but no Kakashi-san had to be here and now Naruto and Sasuke are here too._

Dinner was spent with Naruto and Kagome telling Iruka about the previous success afterwards; Sasuke and Naruto ran back off to train saying short goodbyes. Kakashi said bye and before Kagome could stop him he was gone in a puff of smoke, Kagome sighed. Iruka stayed a little after dinner to chat with Kagome but was getting nowhere with her because her answers were brief and she didn't sit next to him but across as he was saying goodbye he smiled and left after brushing some of her hair away from her face.

Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office, he had known Iruka would pull something like this and probably wouldn't leave until later on so he got her quickly so that he would get back to Kagome in a bit.

"You never knock do you Kakashi." The Hokage asked.

"Sorry sir, I forgot." Kakashi replied.

"I know, your late again." Hokage continued, "Give me your report." Kakashi handed it to him as the Hokage sat and read through it. "Interesting so Kagome preformed well that is good, and she protected Sasuke and Naruto…she is self-sacrificing yes…even stopping you from killing Zabuza Momochi and Haku." Hokage said smiling.

"Yes she is, and she had proven herself an ally to Konoha so will she be moved?" Kakashi asked.

"No I will keep her there until after the Chunin exams are over…she has proven herself though so I will give her the benefit of the doubt because of that." The Hokage answered.

"Hai."

"Thank you for the report Kakashi, I shall see you in a couple days for your next team mission." The Hokage informed.

"Hai, goodbye Hokage-sama." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kagome was cleaning the dishes when she heard somebody at her door, opening it revealed a very somber Kakashi. "Kakashi-kun." Kagome said with uncertainty.

"Hai, sorry about leaving like that Kagome-chan…I had to drop the report off for the Hokage…is Iruka-san still here?" Kakashi asked.

"N-no…he left about ten minutes ago." Kagome answered.

"Good I don't think I could deal with him right now…may I come in?" Kakashi asked.

"H-hai." Kagome replied, opening the door wider to let him in. "Kakashi-kun is something wrong?" He walked by her to the living room and sitting down on the couch

"Actually yes…Kagome if during the Chunin exams, Orichmaru attacked wanting to place the curse mark on Sasuke what would you do?" Kakashi asked seriously as she sat down next to him.

Kagome's eyes widen "Kakashi-kun…you know why the Hokage put me on this team don't you? I would save him at every cost that I possibly could…even if it cost me my life I would make sure that Sasuke was okay…you know that." Kagome eyes watched him with the same intensity he had seen earlier. "I…I wouldn't want anyone to go through the same fate I did…Sasuke doesn't need that…and the Hokage knows I would do that."

"But what about your dreams and goals?" Kakashi asked.

"Kakashi…you of all people should know I'm a ninja first and a civilian second." Kakashi looked startled at that answer. "My dreams and goals faded when my world was destroyed…I am now only a ninja…my job is to defend those I was meant to protect and hope that's enough." Kagome said with a sad smile.

"Kagome-chan…" He trailed off before he could stop himself, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him hugging her close to him so that she lied on top of him with his arms around her waist. "…at least promise me that you will try your best to live through this…" Kagome struggled in his grip but he just held her tighter to stop her squirming.

"K-Kakashi-kun what are you doing?" Kagome asked blushing a very noticeable red.

"Please promise me." Kakashi asked avoiding the question.

"H-Hai I promise." He smiled at the stammering in her voice but she slowly began relaxing in his grip until she was breathing silently against him, she rested her head on his chest listening to his heart beating, slowly the two got more comfortable so that he was lying down on the couch with her lying on top and they fell asleep like that.

Kakashi awoke in the middle of the night because of the cold air, looking down he saw Kagome laying on him shivering against him, he smiled at this and picked her up taking her to her bed, he closed the door behind him and shut her window and the curtains, after he tucked her in, he was about to take his leave when Kagome grabbed his sleeve, her eyes were unfocused but she could tell he was going. "Please stay." She asked gently, he smiled and kneeled down next to her.

"Okay." He pulled off the Jonin vest and laid it on the floor along with his headband, Kirara was in her cat bed watching the two but went back to sleep as he joined her, together the two fell asleep again not waking up until the next morning.

Kakashi awoke first as he tried to move his very warm pillow but then realized that his pillow was moving against him trying to snuggle into this warmth, opening his eyes he found Kagome sleeping there and then remember why it was she was there to begin with. He was elated with happiness for some reason that he couldn't figure out but knew it had must to do with the girl sleeping beside him, his arms tighten around the girl as he allowed her to snuggle more into him.

Kagome woke up finding herself in a very protective and warm grasp, looking up she saw Kakashi laying next to her and smiled, this is new, she knew he was awake but wasn't saying anything because he thought she was asleep. "Kakashi-kun, thank you for staying with me…I was having nightmares earlier and it felt better knowing you were there." Kagome told him.

He opened his eyes to see her blue ones filled with joy, he smiled back at her. "Anytime Kagome-chan." He felt her hand on his forehead and his eyes opened to see her face now studying the Sharingan, her eyes now purple. "Kagome-chan?"

Her eyes turned back to his face. "Sorry Kakashi-kun it's just, whenever you used the Sharingan you become weak and I was thinking maybe I could prevent that from happening…" She answered his unspoken question.

"Could you?" He asked as she continued examining it.

"I think so…your body isn't completely adjusted to it so in theory I could help it adjust to it but only with your permission of course." She smiled and blinked her eyes turning back to their usual blue, he relaxed seeing their usual eye color, he found her purple colored eyes too cold and analytical while her blues expressed her emotions more clearly.

"I'll consider it." Kakashi said with a smile she nodded understanding that he wouldn't want anything bad to happen if she did do this for him.

"So how does breakfast sound?" Kagome asked happily, she loved cooking for others, not that Kirara wasn't someone just human contact was something she strived for.

"Sure." She pulled off of him and he growled slightly at the lost of contact, she began pulling clothes out for the morning and went to the bathroom to change while he continue laying there trying to figure out why he was reacting this way, _well it's not a total surprised that I like her…she beautiful, smart, strong…and different then most girls her age…but this is starting to get the better of me…I have never felt so annoyed at guys talking to a girl before…I don't know why I'm acting like this…do I really like her that much…_

_He's so hot in the morning, _Kagome thought with a mental cheer, _it's a shame I can't let him become more than a friend…I would like to but…I can't…not until Orichmaru is eliminated…I can't deal with another lost…otherwise I would never forgive myself._

Kagome came out wearing a brown shorts and a green tank top which brought out the edges of her blue eyes, Kakashi stared in wonder, how she could be so pretty wearing something so plain, after breakfast Kakashi left and Kagome spent the day training with Naruto and Sasuke trying to help them control their Chakra even more, they stayed most of the night with this training until Kagome told them it was time to eat and they went back to her home to enjoy another meal together, afterwards they left to go home while Kagome went to the memorial stone to do something thinking. Kakashi was there waiting for her, somehow this was how things work, one would stay and wait for the other even though both wanted time with the stone, Kagome walked over and sat down with Kirara in her lap leaning against his body once more and the two stayed like that until they knew they had to go, he walked Kagome home knowing that even though she didn't need him to, that she did in fact enjoyed his presence. Neither said anything about the previous night, the two stopped at her door before saying their goodbyes, she reached up and kissed his cheek and then went inside leaving him standing there.

The next morning it was time; they would meet as a team for another mission, Kagome and Naruto ate breakfast together and then set off to the bridge that Kakashi told them he would meet them at where Sakura and Sasuke were already waiting for them.

"Good morning Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun."

"Morning Kagome."

"Good morning Kagome-san." Sakura replied, their relationship was still a little uncertain since neither really knew how to react around each other.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled and then his expression turned sour at seeing Sasuke who returned the gaze with a sour look, although the two spent the last two days together neither could get over the fact that Sasuke actually tried to save him.

Kagome giggled while Sakura looked between the two confused and then at the same time they looked away from one another, Sakura looked exasperated at the situation while Kagome continued laughing.

_Oh no not again…these two…they've been acting sort of strange since we got back from the land of waves…oh it's almost uncomfortable…man and all Kagome does is giggle at the two like she knows what's going on but won't say…man Kakashi-sensei needs to get here._

Hours continued to pass on by and Kagome sighed. "Well obviously he lied about the time again…I'm starting to feel like he could care less about keeping anyone waiting."

"Hai Hai." Naruto replied.

Kakashi appeared finally. "Hi everyone…good morning." Kakashi said looking over the four of them, Kagome sat on the bridge rail, while Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of her. Their eyes connected for a instance before they looked away embarrassed, Sakura noticed this and smiled slightly. "Today I got lost."

"Hey." Sakura and Naruto yelled together. "You're lying."

Naruto began asking Kakashi if they were going on any good missions again but he just put his hands up in defense and had a sweat drop moment, Naruto looked back at Sasuke with annoyance, he wanted to pay Sasuke back for saving him at the land of waves, Kagome sighed and flicked Naruto's headband. "Hey pay attention and maybe we will get a good mission." She told him while Sakura and Sasuke looked annoyed at him.

"Hai Hai Kagome-onee-chan." Naruto replied.

"Yes let us get going." Kakashi told them.

Together they ended up pulling weeds, where Naruto almost pulled all the ladies herbs if Kagome hadn't stopped him. "Oy stop that Naruto, you're concentrating on defeating Sasuke instead of actually gardening, which you are good at." Kagome told him.

"Okay Kagome", together they pulled the remaining weeds and then set off on their next mission, cleaning the river while Kakashi read his book under the shade of the trees. Kagome was annoyed at this so she threw a can at his head.

"This is a _team_ mission Kakashi-kun you're suppose to help too." Kagome told him, he noticed her expression and knew there was no winning.

"Hai Hai." Kakashi replied and he joined them after a little while longer Naruto slipped while looking for trash and was beginning to fall down the waterfall when Sasuke and her saved him.

"Baka." Sasuke told him.

"Come on Naruto-kun." Kagome pulled him up over the waterfall.

"On to the next one." Kakashi called. "We need to walk dogs this time."

Naruto of course chose the biggest dog and was pulled away by it to a trap field while Sasuke, Sakura and Kagome stood there watching and Kakashi continued to read his book.

"That Baka." Sasuke said aloud.

"He had to pick the biggest one." Sakura continued.

"Here…take him for a bit." She handed Sasuke her own dog and went after Naruto before he would get hurt but he was anyways.

Together they began walking back, Sakura and Sasuke were carrying him while Kagome and Kakashi followed.

"Geez…you are too reckless." Sakura told him.

"Man you are too much trouble." Sasuke continued.

Naruto got annoyed at this and began to attack before an arm shot up stopping him and Kagome grabbed his shirt pulling him back. "If you don't stop, I'll finish you." Sakura told him while Kagome chuckled

"Hmm…teamwork hasn't been very good lately." Kakashi said aloud.

Naruto went on to blame Sasuke for this but Sasuke countered saying that if he didn't want to owe him big time then he should get stronger.

_It seems like they are getting worse then before…_Sakura thought as she observed this.

Sasuke's mind went to Haku _this is stupid there are plenty of guys outside who are stronger than me…and not only that Kagome is way stronger than me…with all those unknown Jutsu and then her Kekkei Gentai…it doesn't help that we are going on these kind of missions._

"Well then…we should disperse." Kakashi told them, the others looked at him. "I do need to submit a report about this mission you know."

"Okay then I'm going home." Sasuke said turning around and begun walking away.

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun wait up." Sakura called after him.

Naruto looked sadden by this but Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oy let's go get some ramen and then do some training Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled.

"Okay Onee-chan."

"Hey how about…why don't me and you…why don't we work on improving are teamwork?" Sakura asked.

"You're just like Naruto…if you have time to spend with me, why don't you use it to work on your Jutsu?" Sasuke asked her. "To tell you bluntly, you're abilities are even worse than Naruto's and way worse than Kagome." Sasuke walked away leaving her standing there shot down.

"That's right…it was always like that during the mission…I was never able to do anything while…Kagome did…"

"Oh Sakura-chan why don't you come with me and Kagome-onee-chan to practice?" Naruto asked, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kagome felt a familiar presence and turned to see a box the same color of the earth walking up to them. "Huh?" Naruto turned to see it too. _Pretending to be…a rock? _Naruto questioned while Kagome giggled, Naruto begun to walk away while the rock followed making Kagome giggle more and then Naruto begun to run back and forth the rock continued to follow him. Kagome laughed hard as Naruto said. "There is no such thing as perfectly square rock with perfect holes…it's totally obvious."

"Just what you'll expect from the man I respect." Another voice said from inside the 'rock' "You are my rival after all." The rock begun to shine, Naruto looked surprised while Kagome was amused by the whole situation, three smoke bombs went off and three kids sat in the mist of them coughing because of it. "Hey that's too much smoke." The three kids introduced themselves, Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru.

"I knew it was you guys…hey why are you wearing goggles?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru began laughing. "Were copying what you use to do Nii-chan."

"Oh."

"What's that about, you've been acting cold lately." Konohamaru observed

"You guys are so cute." Kagome said looking at them. "Hi I'm one of Naruto's teammates, my name is Kagome Higurashi." She informed the three of them.

"Hi onee-chan…are you Naruto-nii-chan's girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked.

"No I'm just a good friend of his." Kagome answered smiling at him, he blushed slightly at this.

"So why are you guys here?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru backed away. "See cold."

"Hey leader do you have any free time?" Moegi asked.

"Nah…I have to train with Kagome-chan." Naruto replied.

"What but you said you would play Ninja with us today." Konohamaru yelled.

"Oh…? Is that right?" Naruto asked. _Jeez…if I hang out with these guys, they'll make me play with them all day._

Kagome giggled. "Well you did make a promise…you can't go back on your word now Naruto-kun."

Somehow Sakura floated over. "Huh? Why would a Ninja play Ninja all day?" Sakura asked them. _To think I'm worse than him._ Sakura thought staring at him like she was going to kill him.

"Naruto-nii-chan, who is she?" Konohamaru asked his gaze went from Naruto to Sakura to Kagome. _Does he like this pink haired girl…she looks dangerous while Kagome-onee-chan looks sweet…and nice…this other girl looks like she wants to kill him._ "Nii-chan is she your…" He lifted up his pinky. "This." Sakura looked like he struck a nerve, while Naruto blushed.

"Wow you guys are pretty sharp for kids." Naruto replied, Kagome didn't do anything while Sakura punched him in the face.

"No way." She yelled. _Well he did kind of deserve it you know…_Kagome thought.

"Hey…what are you doing?" Konohamaru asked, the other two ran to him calling him leader and checking his pulse. "You ugly wench! Ugly wench!" Konohamaru called, Sakura cracked her knuckles and begun walking forward but before she could hit him Kagome caught her punch.

"Huh?" Sakura looked up into her face and saw her blue eyes were narrowed and calculating.

"Hey that's enough…he's only a kid…" Kagome warned, Sakura looked down.

"Hai…sorry Kagome-san." Sakura begun stalking off.

"Thank you Onee-chan." Konohamaru told her.

"You're welcome but don't use bad words like that again Konohamaru-kun." He nodded at the lecture.

"Is that girl for real Nii-chan…she doesn't even act like a girl." Konohamaru stated, Sakura turned slowly with a bad look on her face as she stared back at them and then begun running towards them, Kagome just stood there sighing at them.

"I may as well follow." She noticed they had got quite a distance away. "Man now I have to catch up with them…" Kagome felt something strong hit her from no more than several feet by the entrance. _What is that…someone else has just entered the city…it's a Jinchuriki…that aura…it's the one tailed so the carrier must be from Sunagakure…I wonder if the Hokage knows of this…the carrier is coming from the direction they just ran in…_ Kagome thought "I better hurry." She ran to catch up to the rest.

Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office putting in his report, Iruka took it from him. "I have formally got your report now…is Naruto getting along well with the other two members of the squad?"

"Hmm…well he's doing okay…"

"Oh really, besides that time at dinner I haven't really got a chance to talk to him…I'm kind of worried about him…"

"As you know Iruka-sensei, Sasuke is also on our squad…and Naruto sees him as a rival which is a little straining…but he is developing well as a result and with Kagome-chan's help he's doing quite good."

"Yes Kagome has been good with him as well…but that's great Kakashi-sensei." The two smiled at each other.

Elsewhere.

"I think I'll break him…I don't like runts anyways especially smart asses like this one." This boy about their age told them as he was about to punch Konohamaru but before he could do so someone appeared behind him hitting him in the stomach as a rock flew down and hit his arm, he released Konohamaru and the figure caught him jumping over to the others.

"What do you think you're dong messing around in somebody else town." They looked up to see Sasuke holding a rock in his hand like the one on the floor.

"Kagome-onee-chan thank you." Konohamaru said hugging the older girl.

"You should learn to pick on someone your own size." Kagome told him, her eyes narrowed…the other person was in the tree even though his presence was hidden from most she could definitely tell he was there.

_He's pretty cute _the blond girl thought, she was wearing a headband around her neck a dress with a fishnet under it, her blond her was put up into four different ponytails and she carried a huge fan while the male wore purple all around him and had symbols on his face in purple ink, he also carried a bandaged figure on his back.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said happily.

"Get lost." He told the other two.

"So cool." Moegi, Udon, and Sakura thought together.

"Naruto-nii-chan you're lame." Konohamaru said crying after Kagome put him down, Naruto looked shocked.

"I would have took him down too." Naruto told the kid.

"Whatever." Konohamaru turned around and wrapped his hands around Kagome's legs, Naruto looked pissed probably blaming Sasuke.

"Hey punk get down here, you're the kind of kid I want to teach a lesson." He pulled the bandaged figure off his back.

"Hey you aren't thinking of using crow are you?" The girl asked.

"Kankuro, stop that." Another voice said, Kagome was watching as he walked out of his hidden area upside down on the tree limb.

_Huh? _Sasuke thought.

"You're an embarrassment to the village." This boy said, he had red hair, with the symbol of love over his eye, he looked as though he never got any sleep and his eyes were pupil less, he also carried a gourd on this back. The others looked shocked at this all except Kagome, even his allies were surprised.

"G-Gaara" The other boy said stuttering.

_When did he get next to me…_Sasuke wondered. _He sounds like he would be on the same level as Kakashi with such stealthy footsteps…or Kagome…_

_So even his allies are afraid of him…this Gaara guy might form an issue…_Kagome thought as she continued to watch them.

"I assume all of you already understand." The Hokage told the Jonin in front of him.

"So it's that time already…" Kakashi wondered out loud.

"The other lands have already been notified right? I've seen them here and there in the village…" Asuma told them.

"And when will it be?" Kurenai asked.

"In a week." The Hokage told them.

"That is very soon." Kakashi replied.

"Well then I'll make the announcement; in seven days from now on the first of July the Chunin Exam will commence." The Hokage certified.

"Gaara, they started." Kankuro tried to explain.

"Shut up…or I'll kill you." His eyes narrowed at his ally. _He's not controlling his __One-Tailed_ _Shukaku at all…and his lack of sleep will make him more unstable…_Kagome thought as she observed this Gaara.

"U-understood, I was wrong." Kankuro replied. "I-I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about that…" Gaara told them.

_This guy…has a nasty look…_Sasuke considered.

_To think that he managed to catch Kankuro off guard with ease…_Gaara thought looking at Sasuke his eyes turned to Kagome…_and her…even more then that she appeared behind him and managed to land a blow on Kankuro stomach while catching that brat right afterwards…not only that but she knew I was here the whole time…_Sasuke rose but before he could do anything more, Gaara disappeared in the sand and reappeared in front of the other two. "Let's go…we didn't come to play around."

"I know." Kankuro replied they turned to go.

"Wait a minute." Sakura ran up away from the group

"What?" The girl asked as they stopped.

"Judging by your headbands you're from the Village Hidden in the Sand right?" Sakura asked. "The Land of Fire and The Land of Wind are allies, being here without reasons are in prohibited by the treaty so state your purpose." Sakura continued, Kagome grabbed her shoulder.

"It's because the Chunin Exam is coming up Sakura." Kagome watched Sakura's reaction. "Remember…if you take those then you can become a Chunin." She continued. "That's why you're here right?"

"Looks like they all aren't a lost cost." The blond girl stated, they begun to walk away.

Sasuke jumped down from his post. "Hey wait, what is your name?" He asked.

"Huh? M-me?" The girl asked blushing.

"No the gourd next to you." Sasuke replied pointing to the red head, she looked back at him and the other two turned around.

"I'm Gaara of the desert." He replied. "I have interested in you too…and the girl behind you…what is your names?" He asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke replied.

Gaara looked to Kagome. "And you?"

"Higurashi Kagome." She said watching him intently, she noticed that some other ninja were watching them as Naruto asked if Gaara was also interested in him but he said no, then together the three left.

"What do you think any good?" One of them asked.

"The gourd from the Sand Village, the black haired boy from the Leaf Village and the black haired girl from the Leaf Village though seem interesting…we should check them."

"Well then let's see who shall enter this year, let us first have those in charge of the rookie Genin come forward…" Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai walked forward. "Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, so are there any Genin from your squads you wish to enter into the Chunin Exams…as long as they have done eight or more missions they are available for entry."

_There's no need to hear this, they aren't ready. _Iruka thought. _Well all of them except for Kagome-chan…_

"Then you first Kakashi." Hokage told him.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, have led Team Seven; Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, and Kagome Higurashi, I, Kakashi Hatake recommend these four for the Chunin Exam."

"What?" Iruka asked out loud.

"I, Kurenai, led Team Eight; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame, these three, I Kurenai Yuhi, recommend the same."

"The Asuma led Team Ten; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi, these three, I Asuma Sarutobi, recommend for the same."

"All of them are being recommended that hasn't happened in five years…" The crowd was talking to one another.

The Hokage nodded at the recommendation. "Wait a minute." Iruka shouted.

"What is it Iruka?" The Hokage asked him.

"I don't believe any of the 10 names given are ready for the Chunin Exams, they need more experience." Iruka told them.

"I became a Chunin six years younger than Naruto is now." Kakashi replied.

"Naruto isn't like you, is it your intent to crush Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"All they do is complain about wanting more important mission…so teaching them a lesson will be fun so would seeing others attempt to crush them."

"W-what did you say?" Iruka asked angered.

"Well joking aside…I know what you are trying to say Iruka-sensei." Kakashi told him. "But…"

"Kakashi-Sensei enough." Kurenai told him.

"Stay out of this, they are not you're students anymore, they are my subordinates…" Kakashi warned him.

"B-but the Chunin Exam is also known as…"

"Iruka enough." Hokage stopped him from going any further. "I understand you point…there for I will conduct a special preliminary exam for these rookie Genin."

"Exam?" Iruka asked.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kagome stood waiting for Kakashi once again on the bridge, Sakura was getting frustrated. "Say, why is he always calling us out, then makes him wait?" She asked Naruto.

"You're right." Naruto agreed, Kagome and Sasuke sighed.

_How do they manage to be so hyper in the morning. _Kirara, Sasuke and Kagome thought together, they all looked up at the same time to see Kakashi sitting there.

"Yo, sorry about that I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi told them.

"Right, that's a lie." Sakura and Naruto said together, Kakashi jumped down to the bridge standing in front of him.

"Uh well this is sudden but I recommended you guys for the Chunin Exam so…here are your applications…you guys don't have to take them but if you want you can."

"Kakashi-sensei I love you." Naruto ran forward and jumped on the older man.

"Hey hey get off, cut it out already…" He said after swing around. "Only those who want to take the exam, sigh the application and come to room 301, five days from now at three p.m.…that's it." Together they left and thought about the Chunin Exam, Sasuke thought about defeating Gaara and maybe Kagome, Naruto thought about defeating Kankuro and Sasuke, Kagome thought about Orichmaru and the white haired man she seen not too long ago while Sakura decided she didn't want to be in the Chunin exam. _I can't even keep up with these guys…how am I suppose to do anything useful at the Chunin Exam._ The others left to go home while Kagome went to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama…"

"Yes…oh hello Kagome-sama, what is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some guest that Konoha has received."

"Oh and what about them?"

"One-Tailed Shukaku from Sunagakure has arrived here yesterday afternoon." She informed him.

"What? What do you mean…?"

"I mean that another Jinchuriki is in Konoha and he's very unstable…" Kagome told him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I have the ability to sense auras as my file has told you and his aura is that of both a boy and unstable demon inside him…"

"You mention he was unstable before why?"

"He's unable to sleep because the demon will take control of any sign of unconsciousness." Kagome replied.

"Shit…" He trailed off. "The Kazekage is suppose to inform the rest of us when he sends a Jinchuriki into the exams."

"Yes I know this has me worried…I believe that the Kazekage may be planning a invasion…"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Orichmaru…he was here not too long ago, and while I can't be certain of this…the Kazekage may be in league with him… because the feudal lord in The Land of the Wind has begun to cut funding in Suna and began requesting Konoha's help rather than Suna's…while I journeyed here I heard rumors that Orichmaru had created a land that borders Konoha named Otogakure…or the Village Hidden in Sound has just recently been created so I'm guessing that is the village that he has created…it's the only one that matches…and while in that area I sent Kirara here to spy for me so I know something is wrong with that village…"

"That cannot be…it doesn't sit well with me that Suna could be Orichmaru's mercy…"

"True it doesn't sit well with me either but I do know that there's only one thing that Orichmaru would really want and that's the destruction of Konoha and to take Sasuke away from here…the only reason I hadn't come up with this information before is because I couldn't really prove that Orichmaru and Suna have a treaty or if Orichmaru truly created Suna…all I know is the Kazekage would have told us that he was sending a Jinchuriki in to the Chunin Exams if he really was a friend…it may just be that Kazekage doesn't understand or know what he is doing but you should be careful Hokage-sama."

"That is true…thank you Kagome…your intelligence regarding this and the way you have gotten information on this is very comforting, I shall tell the Anbu and the strongest Jonin of this…"

"You are welcome Hokage…" She rose but didn't leave just yet, Kirara was on her shoulder with a questioning gaze.

"What is it Kagome?"

"You may want to be a little more careful on who you tell this to…I do not want to think about what would happen if Danzo were to recover this information…"

He became tense. "Right I forgot of him…I will be sure to tell only who I trust…is there anything else."

"Yes one more thing…if a war is to occur between Konoha and Suna I would advise you to pick someone you could trust to run this country right if the worse is to happen…otherwise the council will choose for Konoha and we both know they won't choose someone who has the guts to tell them wrong…they will go for someone who will follow their every order…"

"Yes I know…I would think Jiraiya or Tsunade would be the best fit." The Hokage told her.

"Hai…but Tsunade has long left this place because she has lost her faith in it…I would suggest sending Naruto to get her because he does have that affect on people." Kagome replied. "Besides that information I will take my leave…you have much planning you must do."

"Yes thank you again Kagome."

"You're welcome, goodbye." She disappeared in a blue petals

He sent the bird out calling in Anbu. "What is it master Hokage?"

"We have a situation on our hands…we need to defend against Suna and Otogakure."

Kagome arrived in front of the stone but was surprised to see Kakashi wasn't there. "Maybe he already left." She sighed. "I guess I shouldn't get too use to his closeness…it would be un-ninja like."

"I don't know about that." She turned to see him standing there, she grinned.

"You came Kakashi-kun." Her expression made him smiled.

"Of course I wouldn't leave my favorite student alone out here." Kakashi smirked, she sat down and he walked up standing behind her when she leaned against his legs.

"Kakashi-kun…"

"Yes…what is it?"

"When I'm taking the Chunin Exam…will will you come up here for the both of us?" She asked him.

He looked down seeing the sadness on her face. "Of course I will." He smiled down at the girl she smiled back and turned to the stone where once again the two got lost in their thoughts. "Kagome-chan."

"Hmm…" The two never startled each other anymore, they could speak and know the other was listening no matter how overwhelming the thoughts were.

"Tomorrow…you may be tested to see how well you off you'll be…be prepared." Kagome nodded at the warning.

"Let me guess…Iruka-san?"

"Hai…he seems determined to prove me wrong…" Kakashi said trailing off.

"He is only worried Kakashi-kun…don't think he doing it because he has a vendetta against you." Kagome told him.

"Hai Hai."

"Besides that why did you tell me, I thought that would be against the rules?"

"It is but I know you better than that…you could win either way, I just thought this would be more fun." He chuckled.

"Hai Hai." She replied.

The next day Iruka went around testing each Rookie, he thought about voiding Kagome because he knew she'll see right through him but he tried anyways; he attempted tricking Naruto using Moegi, then Sakura using Sasuke, he tried ambushing Sasuke and did the same to Kagome but each time they won.

Kakashi was waiting on the rooftops for him when he appeared he wasn't the least bit surprised. "How was it?"

"We went through all the trouble of having a pre exam but all ten rookies passed…you were right about them being improved." Iruka told him.

"Well we'll see how the real Chunin Exams go…" Kakashi replied.

In the forest three people were practicing their skills

"Did you hear all 10 rookies are going to be in the Chunin Exam this year." The boy told the girl

"Really…it's probably just a battle of wills between the Jonins…" The girl replied.

"No…actually among these groups Kakashi-sensei is one of the leaders." The boy in spandex told them.

"That's interesting." The other boy said.

"Well be that as it may…" The girl begun

"It'll be a sad story." The other boy ended for her.

Kagome, Naruto and Sasuke stood in front of the Academy waiting on their fourth companion, finally she walked up to them. "Sakura-chan you're late." Naruto told her.

"Oh I'm sorry." Sakura replied, she turned to look at the other two, her mood had been down ever since she heard about them being in the Chunin Exam. "Good morning Sasuke-kun…Kagome-san."

"Yeah." Sasuke replied. _Something is strange about Sakura…_

"Good morning Sakura-san…" Kagome noticed the down atmosphere around her, she put an arm around the girl. "You'll be fine." She told the girl warmly, Sakura's eyes widen in surprise.

"Thank you Kagome-san." Sakura replied.

"Then let's go." Going inside and up to the second floor there was obviously an argument about these guys letting in the Genin, Kagome sighed at how many actually fell for the Genjutsu.

"You will let me in." Sasuke told him. "And undo the Genjutsu place on this floor."

"So you realized?" They asked.

Sakura who still seemed down looked up when Sasuke said her name. "Huh?"

"You must have realized first Sakura, with your analytical strength and Genjutsu-know-how, has improved the most in your squad so…" Sasuke replied his eyes went to Kagome, who was smiling at him knowing that he too was trying to improve her confidence, he nodded at her acknowledging that she too must have picked up on it.

"Sasuke-kun…thank you…of course, I realized it ages ago…this is the second floor." Sakura said with renewed hope.

Kagome and Naruto just nodded, and Kirara meowed, "Well all you did was catch on…" One of them said as he started to attack, Kagome and the boy with spandex caught on fast and caught each leg, Kagome caught the other boy's leg while the boy caught Sasuke's, they were back to back.

_He's fast _Sakura thought _he's different then he was before…_

_He caught my leg…is he using Chakra in his arm then?_ Sasuke wondered.

"Hey this isn't what you promised." The other boy told him as he the spandex boy and her released their legs. "You were the one who said we shouldn't be careless about are abilities."

"But…" His cheeks turned pink as he looked over at Sakura and Kagome giggled slightly.

"Oh boy." The girl shook her head.

He turned to her, "You still react quickly, Kagome-chan."

"Hai you too Lee-kun."

_This guy…the mark that I left are disappearing…how does Kagome know him _Sasuke thought, they watched as he walked right by them and to Sakura.

"Hey my name is Rock Lee, you are Sakura yes?" Lee asked.

"Huh?"

"Will you go out with me, I'll protect you until I die." Lee told her, and then smiled his teeth shining.

"Absolutely not." Sakura told him, and Kagome started laughing as he his head sunk low. "You're too intense." Sakura went on.

"Hey you there." The other boy in Lee's group came up. "Identify yourself." He said speaking to her and Sasuke.

Naruto turned irritated about this _it's always about Sasuke-kun isn't it._

"When asking someone for his name you give yours first." Sasuke stated.

"You're a rookie right, how old are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm not obliged to answer." Sasuke stated, angering the other boy.

_Cute_ was the girls thought.

"Sorry about him, my name is Kagome Higurashi, this is Naruto Uzamaki she pointed to the guy leaning against the wall, that's Sakura Haruno, and he's Sasuke Uchiha, what is your guys' name." Kagome said smiling sheepishly because of Sasuke. "You're obviously a Hyuga from your eyes."

The boy smiled slightly "Hmm…you are smarter then I took you for, the name is Hyuga Neji." She smiled and then look to the girl behind him. "And this is Tenten."

"Hai, see you guys later." She turned to the others. "Shall we get going?" Sakura grabbed one of Sasuke and Naruto's hand and Kagome hand was grabbed by Naruto's pulling them all along until they reached the stairs where they begun walking up again. Naruto seemed down at the lack of attention. "Don't let it get you down, Naruto, you will be Hokage one day and then everyone will know you." Kagome said smiling at her brother's attitude, he looked up at her and smiled back.

"Yeah you're right Kagome-chan."

As they reached the landing and were out of the doors they heard a voice. "Hey you, you with the unpleasant look"

"Huh?" They turned around to see Rock Lee standing there.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you fight with me?" Lee asked.

"A fight right here right now?"

"Yes…I gave you my name and yours is Sasuke Uchiha."

"So you knew…" Sasuke said trailing off. "How do you know Kagome?"

Kagome looked at him and then back at Lee. "We trained with each other once when Gai-sensei dragged her along with us." Kagome sighed. "But now is not the time for us, fight with me."

Kagome watched amused as Lee started sending hearts toward Sakura and confessed his love to her which she begun shuddering intensely at. "Lee-kun is that against the rules though, if Gai-sensei found out he wouldn't be too happy with you." Kagome told him.

"I know but we shall continue anyways…"

Naruto said he wanted to fight with him first which ended in him losing because Lee was a taijutsu expert, and then Sasuke agreed to the battle.

"You may want to watch out Sasuke-kun, Lee-kun is a taijutsu expert…" Sasuke ran forward trying to take Lee down but instead Lee got around his guard kicking him away, when Sasuke activated his Sharingan, but Lee explained that Sharingan could do nothing for Taijutsu true Sasuke could understand his move but his body couldn't keep up with it and right as he was about to perform one of his best moves, one of the bandages around his arms that he had loosen was pinned down by a small held windmill. They all looked surprised as a turtle stood there, with a string attached to his bandage.

Lee let himself go to the floor as Sasuke begun falling unable to catch himself like Lee, Sakura ran forward catching him while Kagome went over to Naruto helping him up, she helped Naruto back to the other two as they watched him get scolded by the turtle which began an amusing conversation of whether a turtle could even become a ninja teacher.

Then out of nowhere poof a man that looked exactly like an older version of Lee-kun, Kagome shook her head as the other looked completely shocked, and were even more shocked when the older guy punched Lee in the face sending him flying. Kagome begun to giggle as the two begun crying and then hugged each other. The older male looked up, "Kagome-chan."

"Hello Guy-sensei, how are you?"

"Good good, how's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Same as always Guy-sensei."

"Hmm…you know." He disappeared.

"My record is 50 wins, and 49 lost, that's one more then Kakashi-sensei, the guy bragged."

"Hai Hai." Kagome said in a bored tone.

_He's better then Kakashi…how can that be?_ Sasuke found himself asking.

He chuckled, "Same as always Kagome-chan." He threw the Kunai at the thing stopping Lee's bandages. "You guys should go now, the Chunin Exams will begin shortly." Naruto noticed the way his hands were bruised. _This guy…_

"Sasuke-kun I told you before I was the best and that was a lie, the best is my teammate Neji…my target is defeating him but you will be one of my targets…oh and don't think I forgot about you…Kagome-chan…me and you haven't fought yet…and I'll like to see who's faster." Kagome nodded with a smile.

"Me too Lee-kun."

"Bye." He left them. "See you in the exam."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked away. "Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked at him worriedly.

"I guess the Uchiha Clan's not all that after all." Naruto said looking at them.

"Naruto." Sakura said holding her fist up.

"Shut up." Sasuke told him. "I'll get him next time."

"That's from someone who got knocked flat." Naruto told him.

"Naruto, what's your problem?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura he's right…Lee-kun isn't someone to be taken lightly…" Kagome told him.

"Kagome-san?"

"That guy did a heck lot of training…more than you ever did…day after day…that's all I'm saying…I mean did you see his hand." Naruto told them as Sasuke stared hard at him.

"Interesting…this Chunin Exam is getting interesting…" Sasuke said with a smirked.

"Yeah." Naruto replied, Kagome and Sakura smiled.

"Let's go, Naruto, Sakura, Kagome." Sasuke told them and together they walked inside the next room, where they found Kakashi standing in front of the door waiting for them.

"So Sakura you've come too." They looked up surprised at this. "Now you guys can apply for the Chunin Exam."

"What do you mean? You said it was the individual choice? Did you lie?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I did because even though you guys aren't really a three man cell it's necessary for all of the group to be here for you guys to go in…if one of you aren't ready then all of you aren't ready…I didn't say anything because Sasuke and Naruto definitely wanted to take the test and even Kagome…so they might have forced you to come if you weren't ready…but since all of you came of your own will then I will let you guys continue…Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kagome…good luck you four…I wish you all the best…and thanks for coming." He moved out of the way to them by, as Kagome passed him he slipped her a piece of paper into her hand which she accepted. "Don't open it until you sure no one is looking…" He smiled at her and continued walking. "Be safe you guys." Kirara took one last look at him, nodding at the warning together the four of them walked in and the door closed begun to close behind them, Kakashi took one last glimpse of Kagome who was walking next to Naruto. _Good luck Kagome…please…don't die._


	10. The Forest of Death Part 1

"W-Wow" Naruto stuttered as the doors closed behind them.

"W-what is this?" Sakura questioned, in front of them were more than a hundred ninja watching them. _Could…could they all be applicants…they all look really strong._ Sakura thought gulping at her thoughts.

Sasuke and Kagome watched bored; but unknowingly she scanned the room looking for _his_ presence, _Orichmaru…I know you are here…but where…_She found traces of it but something was covering it up. _So he's hiding behind another's face that's why I can't detect him…_

"Sasuke-kun, you're late." Another voice said interrupting her trail of thoughts a girl jumped on top of his back hugging him, Kagome knew this girl to be Ino as the other two watched surprised. "I haven't seen you in a long time…so I was waiting for you in excitement." Ino continued Sakura looked irritated at this.

_Here it comes…_Kagome thought.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig." Sakura yelled at the blond headed girl.

"Oh Sakura, you haven't changed at all bill board brow." Ino replied.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked rhetorically.

"What's up with this?" Two boys came up to them.

"Ah Shikamaru-kun, Choji-kun, you guys are in this exam too?" Kagome asked.

"Hai Hai Kagome-san." Choji replied as he continued eating.

"Oh hey, some familiar faces." Another group of three approached them, Kagome looked away to find Hinata, Kiba with Akamaru, and Shino walking up to them. "Looks like everyone's here." Kiba continued, Akamaru began studying her and Kirara before jumping into her arms, she laughed at him.

"It's nice to meet you too Akamaru." Kagome replied hugging the small dog, Kirara who didn't really like dogs jumped onto Sasuke's head watching the event, Sasuke didn't tell the cat to move, and he just waited until Kagome was done holding Akamaru.

"So you like dogs too?" Kiba asked as he watched Akamaru licked her face.

"Yeah, I'm use to them." Kagome replied as she handed Akamaru back to him, Kirara jumped into her arms, watching the dog quietly.

"You're cat is brave, not afraid like most are to dogs." Kiba continued.

"So it looks like all 10 rookies are taking the test this year." Kagome told them.

"Yeah so you guys better watch out, we'll see who wins." Kiba told them. "Right Sasuke."

"You guys seem pretty confident." He replied.

"Hey you guys don't know anything about us, so don't judge so quickly." Naruto told Kiba.

"Sorry Naruto, Kiba didn't mean it like that…" Hinata apologized softly.

"Hai Hai, it's alright Hinata-chan." Naruto replied Kagome smiled.

"Hey you guys." They turned to look in the other direction seeing a male with white hair and glasses walk up to them, Kagome's eyes narrowed, she knew his face. _I know him…from somewhere…his smell is also familiar…who is this guy? _Kabuto watched her reaction anticipating her reaction to him; she showed no real sigh of knowing him so he relaxed figuring she forgot that event thanks to Orichmaru. "You guys should be a little quieter…you guys are the 10 rookies yes? Freshly out of the academy…man…you guys realize this isn't a field trip right?" He asked them.

"Who are you?" Ino asked.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, anyways take a good look around you." He told them, they did as he said noticing the cruel glare the rest of the ninja were giving them, all except Kagome who had already felt there aura, she instead watched Kabuto who looked nervous in that moment. _I knew I recognized him this is that guy who was studying the village before I came here…so he's entered into the exam as well…_"Behind you…they're from the rain village…they are low tempered…anyways everyone is tense before the exam, you better watch out before you get your butts kicked."

"Kabuto is this you're second time?" Sakura asked.

"No, it's my seventh…" Kabuto replied, the others looked shocked at this. "The exam is held twice a year, this is my fourth year."

"So you must know a lot about the exam." Sakura stated.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Kabuto replied.

"No kidding, that's pretty amazing." Naruto told him, Kagome mentally rolled her eyes, _are these guys actually falling for that…he isn't even trying to pass the exam…he's is just studying different Genin for Orichmaru._

"But you've never passed?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah I guess…" Kabuto trailed off.

"Is the Chunin Exam that much of a hurdle."

"Well anyways I help my juniors out with these Ninja Info Cards." Kabuto told them pulling out several cards, Kagome's eyes narrowed further, _I thought so he's only trying to gather information on everyone here for him…_Kagome moved her hand to her hair brushing it aside, Kirara picked up on the movement, she knew what this meant.

"Ninja Info Cards?" Sakura asked.

"Basically they are cards that have information burned into them and coded with Chakra." Kabuto replied. "I have spent all these years gathering information on this exam, it has more than 200 cards, and they are pure white to the eye…" He begun spinning the card around.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned.

"To make sure that no one else could see, I placed my Chakra inside them, so they react to only me." Kabuto replied. "For instance…." The card turned into a map.

"That's awesome, what information is on this?" Sakura questioned once again.

"The number of participates this year from different villages…it is said the Chunin Exam is to help raise friendship with different villages…"

"It is said?" Sasuke asked.

"But really it's to check the different levels between the different villages." Kabuto went on. "And equal the powers between them."

"Balance of power…" Naruto trailed off not really understanding.

"Why do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"If they don't then the weaker nations will be invaded by the stronger ones." Kabuto replied.

"Of those cards are there individual ones with detailed information?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes there are…are there ones that you are concerned about?" Kabuto replied with a questioned.

"Yes…there are…" Sasuke replied.

"The information for the applicants this time around is not perfect, but it is burned in and saved, you guys included…" His eyes narrowed on Kagome who acted like she didn't notice, Kirara was no longer on her shoulder she smirked slightly. "About the "Ones you are concerned about" just tell me their information and I will retrieve them for you." Kabuto told Sasuke.

"Gaara of the Sand Village, Rock Lee of the Leaf Village, and Kagome Higurashi of the Left Village." Sasuke replied, Kagome looked up at her name but smirked at this turning back to Kabuto, who hadn't noticed the missing cat, along with all the others.

"Oh so you already know all their names that will make it quicker." Kabuto replied and then swung his hands over the cards grabbing three of them. "Here they are."

"Please show me." Sasuke pleaded, Naruto nodded though he didn't really know what was going on.

"First there is Rock Lee, he is one year older then you guys, his mission experience is; twenty D-Rank and Eleven C-Rank, his Sensei is Guy, in this year his Taijutsu has improved dramatically but his other skills aren't very good. Last year he attracted attention as Genin Rookie with his ability, but he didn't take the Chunin Exam, this is his first time at the Chunin Exam like you guys…Tenten and Neji Hyuga are on his team…" Kabuto explained to them, Hinata watched as Naruto thought about the teammate.

Kagome continued to watch Kabuto as he pulled out another card. "Next is Gaara of the Sand." Kabuto went on. "His mission experience is eight C-Ranks, B-Ranks…wow one B-Rank as a Genin…he is a Genin of the Sand but there is no further information on him but it seems as though he returned from all his missions uninjured." Kabuto explained.

"B-Rank as a Genin but uninjured…?" Shikamaru questioned.

"What is that guy?" Naruto questioned, Sasuke looked as though he was shocked.

Kabuto pulled out one more card, Kagome eyes narrowed at this. "Kagome Higurashi…" Her picture and information came up. "…she has taken 15 D-Rank mission, 1 C-Rank turned into a B-Rank but by this it looks more like an A-Rank mission, besides the fact that she is on your team, her abilities remain unknown…the only other thing is that she came from the Village Hidden in the Shadows nothing else is known about her" Kabuto replied watching Kagome with confusion, _all her information has been erased but how…she couldn't have done that…_She smirked at his confusion and her glare told him clearly to keep out of her business or else. "It shouldn't be a surprise each village have many different Genin who are at the top…as far at the Village Hidden in the Sound, it sprang up only a couple years ago so there isn't a lot of information on it."

"With that kind of information it makes you lose confidence." Hinata replied, Kagome looked back at her, Kirara was back on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-chan…you are still strong." Kagome reassured, Hinata smiled back.

"So that means that all the Ninja here are…" Sakura trailed off

"…that's right beside Lee and Gaara they are all the elite ninja from their separate lands…this is going to be tough." Kabuto continued.

Kakashi stood out the room waiting, Kirara came appeared in front of him a note in her teeth, and he looked confused for a second before bending down to take the note from her. _Kakashi the name of the guy with Orichmaru when we met…his name is Kabuto Yakushi…although the only proof of this is me, I will keep an eye on him but you must warn the Hokage…he could be a danger…Orichmaru's presence is also in this room…I can't locate him because he is hiding his scent and there are too many aura's in the room to find his…I'll try my best to locate him though…thank you –Kagome. _Kirara disappeared in a puff of smoke, he frowned slightly.

Kakashi's mind went to the conversation with Guy, Iruka and the Hokage when he first placed their recommendation went. _Even though I said that…I wonder if even the fearless ones are a little bit afraid of this…and knowing that one of Orichmaru's men are here doesn't seem to help that factor not to mention Orichmaru himself…great what did I do…_

Naruto was shaking and Sakura actually looked worried about this, _Even though he's really stubborn he is overwhelmed by the many Ninja here, he's tense, it's not like it's a surprise…even though everyone is a Genin, we are the newest, most inexperienced Rookies…I'm very uneasy about that…it's kind of tough looking at Naruto who's not himself…maybe I'll cheer him up._ Sakura thought. "Hey Naruto don't be scared." Sakura reassured him but realized his hands were clenched in fist, Kagome smirked. "Huh?"

Naruto turned pointed his finger pointing at all them. "Hey listen up, my name is Naruto Uzamaki and I won't lose to any of you." Kagome giggled as Kirara meowed happily, while the others stood stunned, Kakashi smiled to himself at hearing his voice yelling at the others.

"Say, what's with him?" Ino asked Sakura irritated.

_To think he would ever get depressed absurd…_Sakura thought dryly.

"It won't do any good to provoke everyone." Ino yelled.

"Don't tell me." Sakura yelled back.

"If I don't tell it to you who do I tell it to?" Ino yelled back at her.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked loudly.

"Well now I feel better." Naruto said happily, Sasuke smirked at him while Kagome continued giggling at this and place an arm around her brother, Kabuto smiled at this.

"Good job Naruto I think everyone is even angrier now." Kagome whispered with a giggle he just laughed back.

"Is that the guy from before?" Kankuro asked.

"His bark is worst then his bite." Temari smirked.

"Is that guy stupid?" Tenten questioned.

"He's mighty high spirited…" Neji trailed off.

"He's hot headed eh…?" Lee told them.

"Lee maybe you didn't bully him enough." Neji continued.

"Did you hear? Sound Village is a minor Hidden Village of a small nation." One of the sound village ninja stated

"That's offensive." The other male among them replied.

"Maybe I'll play around with them for a bit." The girl said looking in their direction.

"Yes to be said that we are the leftovers of the Ninja, maybe he'll add this to his data, that sound Ninja are brutal in their own way."

Three other groups watched these events take place with annoyance; the first was made up of two girls and one boy, while the other two were made up of three boys, all three had the Land of Shadows as their Insignia.

"Hm…that girl looks familiar." One of the guys said, he had a long sword on his back, his hair was long and braid back with a small purple "t" on his forehead, he wore a white and blue, his headband was across his neck.

"Well didn't you hear Bankotsu, she is a Higurashi…she was in the Land of Shadows before the clan was destroyed." One of the girls told him, she had black hair and red eyes, a small fan stuck out of her hair and wore blue and black.

"Right, right…she was the sole survivor…" Bankotsu replied

"Interesting…I wonder what they are like in battle." Another boy replied, he had long white hair and was holding a blade, with purple eyes and wore completely white. "Right, Kanna, Kagura?"

"Right Hakudoshi." The two girls replied, the other girl Kanna like him was dressed in all white and held a small mirror, her hair was white with two small flowers on each side.

"Hm, Suikotsu, Byakuya, it looks like this will be fun." Bankotsu told them as they nodded in agreement. Suikotsu had black hair and wore blue and black, he had a claw like item in his hand while Byakuya had long black hair that he kept tied up in a pony tail; his clothing was light and dark blue, he had blue eyes and a sword on his back and he was holding up a small paper crane.

"It will be right Jakotsu, Mukosu?" Another boy asked his group; Jakotsu wore light and dark purple, he had his hair up in a small ponytail, he had blue lines going down his cheeks and had a sword on his back as well, Mukosu on the other hand wore complete white like Kanna and Hakudoshi, he was slightly bigger than the rest of them and wore something that covered the lower half of his face, his eyes were black and he had red lines on the side of his eyes.

"Right Renkotsu." They replied; Renkotsu wore blue and red he had large purple stripes got from his chin to his forehead and a small purple symbol at the top of his forehead all he carried was a small gourd.

"It will fun to fight you guys as well…may the best Ninja win then." Renkotsu told Bankotsu and Hakudoshi, they nodded in agreement knowing what was to come.

Kagome spotted them from the moment she walked in, she knew there symbols but didn't say anything of it, _no doubt they recognize me but it doesn't matter they know nothing of my power, the only way they are aware of who I am is because they came to the village before it was destroyed._

"You won't lose to any one, you said it." Kiba told him.

"He just made many enemies for no reason." Shikamaru said watching them.

Kagome was still holding him when she felt the murderous aura coming from somewhere in the crowd as Sakura told them that Naruto was just joking around and not to take him seriously.

"Shall we do it?" One of the males asked his companions.

"Let's do it." Kagome and Kabuto both noticed them coming, Kankuro was about to take of Crow but was stopped by Gaara, the others rushed forward attacking Kabuto, he dodged the Kunai thrown and the other male wrapped in bandages ran forward to strike him but he dodged that as well. _They are sound Ninja_ Kagome and Kabuto thought together, even though Kabuto dodged his glasses broke.

"So they used that kind of move." Kabuto said to himself.

"He was supposed to have evaded it." Sasuke said surprised. "What happen to his glasses?"

"He probably grazed them, he's trying to act so strong…that punk." Shikamaru replied, Kabuto looked up when it happened, his vision became hazy and he fell forward puking.

"Huh? He puked?" Naruto yelled.

"K-Kabuto-san." Sakura called out

The others looked surprised while Kagome looked on bored at this useless talk, Naruto and Sakura ran forward. "Hey Kabuto-nii-chan…?" Naruto trailed off.

"Are you okay?" Sakura finished.

"Hai…" Kabuto answered.

_He's not very good for being a fourth year veteran…_ "Add this to your card, these three Sound Ninja will be Chunin no doubt." The guy told Kabuto.

_Kabuto should have totally read the attack…but why did he vomit?_ Sasuke asked himself, his gaze went to Kagome who looked disinterested in what was going on. _So she caught it…but then why didn't I or Kabuto catch on?_

"Lee that kind of attack…" Neji trailed off.

"I had no problem reading the speed…there's some kind of trick…" Lee replied.

"Silent degenerates…" A group of ninja appeared before them, the leader wore all black, he hid the top of his head from view with hat and had his headband connected to it and had two long scars across his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting, I'm Ibiki Morino, proctor for the first test of the Chunin Exam…you from the Village of the Sound, no doing as you please before the exam…do you want to be failed at the beginning?" Ibiki asked them.

"Sorry, it's our first time taking the exams so we flipped out, despite ourselves…" The guy wrapped in bandaged told him.

"This a good time to tell you guys this…there will be no battle or the like unless directed by the proctors…and even if we give permission actions that could lead to the death of an opponent are not permitted…any one that messes with me will be disqualified immediately…got it?"

The boy from the sound replied. "This exam looks like it's going to be easy…"

The other ninja that followed Ibiki in started laughing. "Now then let's begin the Chunin Exam, first test, turn in your applications and get a number in exchanged that will deem where you will sit…after that well hand out the paper for the written test."

"Written…paper…" Naruto trailed off confused as Kabuto and Sakura looked at him, Kagome smirked as one of the Ninja picked up a pile of papers and Naruto's eyes turned big and white. "A paper test." Kagome giggled.

After they were all seated, Kagome in the front, Sasuke and Sakura near the back and Naruto in the middle, Naruto begun to internally panic. _We all got separated…what should I do…?_

_He deflated, he deflated…it's the worst type of test for Naruto…_Sakura thought smirking.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up to see Hinata sitting there.

"Oh hey Hinata…" Naruto said with a smile.

"L-Let's do our best." Hinata said shyly, Kagome smiled at this.

"Y-Yeah." He replied. _I didn't notice her at all…Hinata seems to no presences sometimes…_

A chalk hit the chalkboard, "There are several important rules to the test…I will take no questions so listen well." Ibiki told them.

_Rules…no questions will be taken…? _Sakura questioned internally.

"The first rule is, you are given ten points each from the beginning, there are ten questions on this test, each question is a point, this test is a deduction test, each wrong answer is a deduction, the second rule is pass or fail will be determined on the total of the team." Sakura had her head on the table at that while Kagome smirked at her outburst.

"W-Wait a minute, what do you mean total of the team?" Sakura questioned.

"Shut up, there's a perfectly good reason for this." Ibiki told her. "If you got it then here is the next rule, those who have committed the act of cheating, or something similar to that…will have two points deducted for each attempt."

"What?" A boy questioned.

_So they want us to cheat…these questions must be hard so they want us to cheat to get our answer. _Kagome grinned at this. _Of course if we get caught then we have an issue, Sakura will probably know all the answers herself, while Sasuke will figure it out and use Sharingan so that means the only one I have to worry about is Naruto…_

"In other words…there may be some who walk out without their test being graded."

_That means they are deducting points for other things then writing an answer to a problem down._

"Those who can't hide their cheating will be deducted from."

"I'll check you every time." One of them told the crowd.

"If you really want to be a Chunin then you must act like a Ninja."

_Relax…yes, yes…Naruto aside, Me, Sasuke and Kagome should be fine…even if Naruto gets zero the rest of us will be able to make up for that. _Sakura told herself.

"And incase one person gets zero then the rest of the team gets Zero as well…everyone will fail." Ibiki told them, Kagome giggled at Sasuke and Sakura's reaction.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What did he say…?" Sakura screamed out.

Naruto turned blue and held himself, while Kagome giggled more feeling the menacing stares on him that were obviously from the rest of their team.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned.

"One last thing, the last question will be given forty-five minutes after we begin this test." Ibiki told them. "The test will last for one hour…Begin."

Everyone flipped their papers over, Kagome smiled as she read each question, _just as I thought each question gets harder and harder to answer._

Sakura and Sasuke both looked over to Naruto who was hunched over his paper; _this is bad…as if, I have gotten through many obstacles before…_

Slowly the other three in her team began to figure just how hard this test really was, Kagome went through each and every problem writing the answer down, as Sasuke discover the true purpose of the test, to be able to gather information under intense pressure with full use of concealment techniques…what is really getting tested is our ability to gather information without getting caught, Kagome finished up and felt Sasuke activate his Sharingan, Kirara sat next to her paper, Kagome saw through the cat's eyes who was watching Naruto intensely.

Right as Naruto was about to look onto Hinata's test a Kunai flew by him hitting the guy's paper behind him. "What was that for sir?" The guy asked him.

"You made five mistakes, you fail." The ninja with bandage across his nose told him.

"His two buddies, both of you get out of the classroom now." A couple of the people failed and Naruto noticed them all.

"Naruto-kun…hurry…look." Hinata told him.

Naruto noticed the guy on his role writing down several things and meet his gaze. "Hinata you don't get it do you? An awesome ninja like me wouldn't cheat and also you'll get in trouble if I'm caught."

"Naruto-kun…I'm sorry I did something uncalled for." Hinata replied.

"Nah it's okay." Naruto smiled but then turned around having tears come down his eyes. "_I had to act big…_

Kagome also picked up on Neji's, Gaara's and Ino's technique and watched as Kankuro left the room she smiled to herself as she preformed her own technique using Kirara and her Kekkei Gentai, who was studying Naruto.

_Naruto, _a voice in his head called out, "Huh…" He said quietly knowing who it was, he looked down to see Kagome sitting down a few rows in front of him but it wasn't her eyes that he met it was Kirara who was watching him, she had a knowing look on her face. _Don't worry…I will help you out okay?_

_Alright Kagome-chan…thank you…_Naruto smiled knowing that this must have been one of her hidden jutsu that she didn't show anyone else, she showed him the answers and continued to watch him as he began writing down all the answers, he felt her fade away from his mind as he finished up copying down her answers. Kagome placed a hand to her head, as her head begun to hurt, her eyes turned back to her usual blue.

"Alright, here is the tenth question…but before that I'm going to add some rules to the last question" Before he could keep going Kankuro walked back in. "Oh are you done playing with dolls?" He asked him. "Anyway sit down." Kankuro went to set but not before dropping something on Temari's desk. "These are the hopeless rule."

"Well it looks like it's going to get boring." Kakashi told Asuma and Kurenai.

"Not really…it's suppose to be getting busy…I heard Ibiki Morino was the Proctor for the first test."

"Out of all the sadistic people they could have chosen." Kakashi sighed.

"Sadistic?" Kurenai asked

"Kurenai you're a new Jonin so you wouldn't know." Asuma told her.

"Who is this person?" Kurenai questioned

"He's a professional." Kakashi replied.

"Professional at what?" She asked.

"Of Torture and Interrogation." Asuma replied

"What?"

"Well maybe there is no physical torture in the exam itself, but he's sure to use his abilities in interrogation to torment them psychologically, that is Leaf's Interrogation Unit Anbu's Marshall." Asuma explained.

"First you guys must choose whether to take the 10th question or not."

"What?" Naruto asked.

_Choose whether to take the exam? _Sasuke questioned.

"What choice? What if you choose not to take it?" Temari asked.

"If you choose not to take the exam, then your score will be zero…in other words you fail and so do the other two in your same group."

"What that's not a choice? Of course we have to take the test."

"And…one more rule." Ibiki continued.

"Another one?" Sakura asked.

"If you decide to take it and are unable to answer correctly then you'll have to relinquish your right of taking the Chunin Exam forever." Ibiki told them.

"What kind of stupid rule is that?" Kiba asked. "Besides there are many people who have taken the Chunin Exam more than once."

Ibiki started laughing. "You are just unlucky, I made the rules this year." Ibiki replied. "But I did give you the option to go back, for those who decide to leave now can take the test next year or the year after that."

_That's terrible, for those who decide not to take it, their teammates are also sent away but if you decide to take it one of group member who answer wrongly are forced to remain a Genin all their life. _Sakura said shocked.

"Then let's begin." Ibiki told them. "The tenth question, those who will not be taking it raise your hand…once I confirm your number you will be asked to leave."

Soon a lot of Genin began to raise their hands and leave, Kagome watched at each group left smiling the whole time knowing that this would make the next part easier, Naruto begun to shake knowing that even if Kagome had helped earlier there was no way in knowing if she could help with this and not only that if he answered wrong he wouldn't be able to become anything above a Genin.

Sakura watched confused as to why Naruto wouldn't raise his hand. _He has a one track mind; it's always Hokage this, Hokage that…sorry Naruto…I don't want you to lose your unattainable dream…_Sakura thought smirking as she begun to raise her hand slowly, Kagome noticed that but before she could stop the other girl, Naruto raised his hand surprising them.

"That guy…" Ibiki said watching

"Don't underestimate me! I won't run! I'll take it. But even if I'm stuck being a Genin forever, I'll become Hokage no matter what, I'm not scared."

_That guy wasn't thinking of us at all, the audacity. _Sasuke thought with a smirk.

_That right…that's exactly the type of fool you are! _Sakura thought smiling sadly.

Kagome giggled at this _Naruto you are so silly, gosh give me a heart attack why won't you._

"I'll ask you again this is a choice that will affect your life."

"I won't take back my words, that's my way of the ninja." Naruto replied.

_Hmm…what an interesting kid, he completely brushed away the fears of those other Genin…huh? 79 huh? Way more than I expected to be left…it's going to be the same no matter how hard I push._ "I like you…for those that are still here…you have passed." Ibiki told them.

Naruto dropped his pencil. "Huh?"

"Hey what do you mean we passed, what about the 10th question?" Sakura asked.

"There wasn't one to begin with, you can look at the choice you just made as your 10th question." Ibiki replied laughing at their reaction.

"What? Then all those problems we just answered, were they just a waste of time?" Temari asked.

"The nine questions weren't a waste of time they did what they were suppose to…test your abilities as an individual to gather information."

"Gather information?" Temari said with uncertainty.

Ibiki began explaining how he made this test how it was while Kagome began to doodle on her paper and then removed his head band revealing just how badly injured he was the others looked shocked at this. "Information can be everything depending on the time and place…you always have to risk your life for it."

"Horrible burn marks, nail punctures, and scratches…" Sasuke trailed off. "He looks like he was physically tortured."

"When gathering information and the enemy finds out about it, that information could not be guaranteed again." Ibiki told them as he tied his headband back on. "To be given the wrong information can bring a huge blow to your friends and town." Ibiki continued to explain the meaning of the 10th question and how that also impacted his decision on who passed. "The first Exam is over, I wish you well." Naruto begun jumping up and down in excitement. _What a funny guy…_Ibiki smiled but then he felt it, he turned to look at the window to see something flying straight at him but instead stopped in front of him blocking Ibiki from sight with a huge banner. _This one…_

_What s strange woman, _Kagome smiled slightly at this

"You guys…this isn't time to celebrate…I'm the proctor for the second Exam, Anko Mitarashi…now follow me." She was dressed in body fishnet with an orange skirt and a tan overcoat, her hair was purple and done up in ponytail and her eyes were pupil less and light brown.

Ibiki appeared behind the banner as they just sat there shocked. "Read the atmosphere." She blushed at this.

_This proctor…is just like Naruto…_Sakura thought.

"79? Ibiki you let 26 teams slide by?" Anko questioned. "I guess this time around the exam was too easy."

"It seems like this time there are a lot of excellent candidates." Ibiki replied.

"Huh? Well alright…I'll drop more than half of them in the second exam." Anko stated.

"M-More than half?" Sakura asked.

"I'm getting excited…I'll meet you tomorrow, we'll be changing locations…so get information from your Jonin about the time and location…that's it your dismissed."

"What do you think we should do Hokage-sama, it's not like we can prove that Kabuto is really an ally to Orichmaru…"

"I am aware of this Kakashi…I have read his record and he does seem to have the qualities Kagome described when she first came here…it looks as though we will have to wait…"

"Wait for what?" Kakashi asked.

"…to see what he will do in the third part of the exam." The Hokage replied.

"Hai…what of Kagome then…? She felt his presence but couldn't point him out…he's hiding among them…" Kakashi questioned.

"I suppose the only we can do is hope for the best…Kagome will know what to do Kakashi, have faith in her."

Kagome and the others were leaving the building when she sneezed. "Someone must be talking about me." Kagome said to herself.

"Kagome-onee-chan, thank you for all your help earlier." Naruto said with a smile.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Kagome…she gave me all the answers during the test." Naruto replied.

"How did you do that Kagome-san?" Sakura questioned.

"I used another one of my jutsu with the help of Kirara here." Kagome replied as Kirara meowed at the inclusion.

"Oh alright, so Sasuke-kun do you want to hang out tonight?" Sakura asked hopeful.

"No thanks Sakura, I'm going to train for a little bit." Sasuke replied.

"Oh okay…" Sakura said as her energy seemed to droop, Kagome smirked and shook her head at the girl and Kirara meowed again in laughter.

"Well then I have some things to take care of." Kagome told them all. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Hai… but what about the time and place?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure that Kakashi will come and tell us all where it is…he didn't say to meet up with him afterwards so he'll probably stop by." Kagome informed him knowing she would see Kakashi in a couple of minutes.

"Right, see you tomorrow Kagome-chan."

"Bye Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san." Kagome smiled gently and left the three of them standing there, looking down at her hand she opened the note knowing no one was watching her; she read the information on it and smile sadly as she arrived at the memorial stone. Kagome walked up to and sat down in front of it wondering just how things will turn out for her…she felt the steady feet approach her and knew who I was immediately, he stopped behind her and she leaned back against his legs.

"How did things go in there?" He asked her.

"As good as they could go, right Kakashi-kun?" She replied looking up at the man. "Thank you for the note I mean…I will use that if…he does show up…I promise." He nodded at that. "Kakashi did you notice them?" She asked thinking to the other ninja she saw from the Land of Shadows.

"Yes I did…they seem…different from the rest don't they…" Kakashi replied unsure of why their presences bother him so much.

"I know, they are different…I have seen them before in my village but I can't be sure how strong they are." Kagome replied looking down at Kirara who was snuggled in her lap.

"And what of Kabuto or Orichmaru?" He frowned slightly as she flinched at his name.

"Kabuto acted as though he was just being helpful, I'm pretty sure the others fell for it…he's gathering information on the Genin…probably to help Orichmaru get the best." Kagome replied. "As for Orichmaru, I tried locating him but there are too many Genin, pinpointing his smell is difficult because he is pretending to be on a team…I'm pretty sure I'll have it down though…" Kagome trailed off thinking about the familiar presence she felt earlier.

"Hai…Kagome the time and place of this test is in the Forest of Death at 10 am." He warned her, Kagome nodded at this information.

"Did you already tell the others?" She asked.

"Yes they will meet you there." Kakashi replied as she sighed.

"It will be a long five days." Kagome said in a wearisome voice, the conversation ended as Kagome and Kakashi both watched the memorial stone and almost too soon the sun begun to set Kakashi was about to say his goodbyes when he noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep, he smiled slightly at the girl in front of him knowing that she must have done something during the test to make her so tired and picked her up, with one leg under her legs and the other under her back so that he could carry her home. He walked to her home careful not to wake her; luckily everyone was too busy to really pay attention to him. Finally reaching her home he set her down gently as he pulled out her keys and opened her door, picking her back up he closed the door and took her to her room while he decide to make her some food, he knew she hadn't ate anything all day.

Ibiki was collecting the papers for the test when he noticed a paper from the front row with a doodle on it, looking closely at it he turned red, it was a picture of him doing a dance in chibi form, he remember the girl who sat there looking seemly bored but she picked up everything around her with much ease, her test was done 30 minutes into it and she spent the other 30 minutes between her cat and watching him as though she was able to read him so clearly that she saw every flaw he mad, he smirked at this and even more so when he picked up Naruto's test. "So Naruto Uzamaki and Kagome Higurashi….hm…those two are interesting." He chuckled looking at how identical the two tests were.

Kagome woke up to the smell of oden and smiled she walked out of her room to find Kakashi standing there in front of the stove, she knew he heard her and though he did nothing to show that he acknowledge her being there. Kagome walked behind her and hugged the Jonin who became stiff at the action. "Thank you Kakashi-kun for carrying me home." He relaxed into her hold after those words were said, he was thankful for his mask hiding the most of his face as he felt his face heat up, he felt her arms move away and he felt the urge to stop her so but didn't react on it. Instead he turned around, his eye meet with her deep blue ones, looking into those all too familiar eyes he felt himself being pulled to her; he placed his hand upon her cheek and chuckled as he felt her skin warm up under his hand, his eye glanced down to her lips to see them pink and soft looking and felt the need to feel them.

Kagome felt her skin heat up as he started moving closer and closer to her face, when a knock at her door stopped him, he growled at the interruption as she huffed and they heard a familiar voice. "Kagome-san, it's me Iruka, are you there?" Kagome hid their aura immediately knowing he hadn't sensed them yet, both she and Kakashi remained silent as they looked at the door, glancing back at one another they felt a spark run through them. He chuckled softly as he pulled her against him causing her to squeak quietly and lifted his headband up revealing both eyes and he heard her gasp as his mask was pulled down showing his face to her. Lowering his face down slowly as if cautious she might not want this he placed his lips upon hers, he felt the softness of her lips as they kissed one another, his tongue slid across her bottom lip asking for entrance which she slowly permitted and began searching one another mouth as their tongues dance with each, Kakashi pulled her against him as soon as her lips touched his. She moaned against his lips as he pushed her against the wall so that she was positioned between him and the wall.

The fell of his body was amazing; she felt his rough but lean muscles under his shirt as he felt her chest and curves underneath his body. Kakashi felt the urge to go further with her but stopped and pulled himself away, neither of them felt Iruka behind the door anymore but didn't acknowledge it. "I'm sorry Kagome…I shouldn't have done that after all I am your Sensei and you probably didn't need that after everything you been through." He looked down slightly ashamed of himself but still felt the overwhelming happiness at knowing she accepted a kiss from. He felt Kagome press herself against him and her lips touch his again, he moaned as the kiss deepen, finally after a couple more minutes of intense making out they separated gasping for breath.

"It's okay Kakashi…I rather enjoyed that." Kagome smiled despite herself, he nodded slowly. "You know you are a very handsome man, I don't understand why you hide it though." She smiled as he blushed lightly at that.

"Shall we eat?" He asked her politely.

"Of course, so where did you learn how to cook?" She asked him lightly.

"You pick up many things as you journey, some of it happens to be cooking." He smiled at the questioned.

Kagome picked some oden up and placed it in her mouth, her eyes turned into hearts. "It tastes so good; I could never master cooking Oden." She praised and Kakashi blushed again.

"Kagome…about that kiss…" He didn't know how to approach this subject; he didn't want to hide a relationship with her but knew that he would get in much trouble for dating a subordinate.

Kagome read him as soon as he said that understanding that this would not reflect well on him. "Well how about we wait then…when the Hokage thinks it's fitting for me to leave the team then we will again approach this topic and decide what to do." Kagome smiled.

"Yes for now I think that is best…I'm sorry Kagome…I wish things weren't like this…" He apologized talking about the two of them and about her journey into the forest of death.

"Don't…things turn like this for a reason…I just hope that we won't see each other sooner than five days…" She said sadly, he knew what she meant, if Orichmaru were to attack that would mean that they would see each other in less than five days.

"Hai…me as well…" The rest of the dinner remained quiet as the two finished up their Oden, Kakashi secretly wanted to stay worried that the next time he would see her would result in her death or torture.

Kagome knew of this and smiled gently. "Do you wish to stay here again Kakashi because I too would prefer that?" She asked he nodded at her words accepting them easily. "Then let's go to sleep. Together the two of them fell into easy sleep, his arms holding her protectively as Kirara snuggled in her own small bed with a knowing smirk.

The next morning they said their goodbyes resulting in Kakashi pulling her into one last kiss and holding her tightly before he left, her and Kirara went to the forest of death awaiting her other companions.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura arrived within moments looking at the fence around the forest with awe. "W-What is this place?" Naruto asked shocked.

"This is the location for the "Second Exam," the 44th training field also known as the forest of death." Anko replied.

"T-The Forest of Death?" Naruto asked.

As they looked towards the forest Kagome smirked recognizing a familiar aura, turning she saw a box headed their way in the disguise of a rock, Kagome giggled at Naruto's expression when he saw the "rock" as well. _Is that supposed to be…a rock?_ His eyebrow twitching slightly. _Moreover on top of grass…_He begun to walk away from it but it followed him none the less, Kagome giggled again, as Naruto begun to run back and forth like the last time with the "rock" following him the whole time. "Hey Konohamaru, what is it you want?" Naruto asked the "rock" pointing a finger at it.

"Just what I expected from the man I respect." A voice within the rock answered, the box begun to glow and three smoke bombs went off and three kids appeared on their knees coughing. "Too much smoke." _This again…these kids just don't quit do they…_Kagome thought as she giggled slightly. Once again they presented themselves; Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru.

"Hello Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi." Kagome smiled down at the three kids with kindness, they blushed at the gentle expression.

"Hi Kagome-onee-chan." They all replied the others looked surprised by how seemly relaxed she was but in reality she was still searching for Orichmaru.

"What's going on you guys? I'm about to take the second Chunking Exam, I have no time to play around with you guys." Naruto told them.

"We didn't come here to play around." Konohamaru told him.

"That's right we came for an interview." Moegi informed.

"That's right." Udon confirmed Kagome chuckled lightly at this information.

"An interview?" Naruto asked.

"That's right; we're in charge of writing a paper about the Chunking Exam for the school newspaper." Konohamaru replied.

"That's why we came here, for an interview with you leader, please cooperate with us." Moegi continued.

"Please." Udon pleaded.

"But…" Naruto trailed off.

"Hey you over there what are you doing?" Akko's voice called over to them as she walked to them.

"Konohamaru here is asking for an interview for the class newspaper…" Naruto replied.

"Oh, I forgot that Hokage-sama mentioned something about that." Anko smiled sheepishly as she placed a hand behind her head rubbing it lightly.

"Hey hey…" Naruto said sweat dropping at this.

"Okay 10 minute break, for those that will be interviewed be courteous." Anko shouted at all of them.

"Hey hey what's all this about?" Naruto asked confused.

"Naruto-onii-chan, I'm depending on you." Konohamaru smiled looking up at him. "You too Kagome-onee-chan." Kagome smiled back at the boy.

"Sure thing Konohamaru."

"Alright Konohamaru let's get started." Naruto replied.

Naruto introduced himself and the others to Konohamaru; Kagome giggled when Naruto stated that Sakura was in love with him and said that Sasuke wasn't great, though when talking about her he only said good things like how Kagome was one of the first people who accepted him and helps him train all the time. Kagome smiled as he introduced them to her and then continued to listen as he introduced Iruka as the nice guy who gives him ramen. Kagome was pointing out different things while the other two stood away watching them.

"That Naruto I bet he's only telling them whatever he wants." Sakura huffed. "And Kagome-san is helping him too."

"Who cares…" Sasuke said studying Kagome who glanced up at him and smiled gently, he blushed slightly and looked away.

After the interview was over the three left telling them good luck and what not, their attention went back to the forest where they took all of it in. "It's kind of creepy no?" Sakura asked them.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, _I feel him…he's not too far away now…probably just behind us…_

"This place is called the forest of death soon you'll understand why." Anko replied.

Kagome laughed as Naruto begun mocking her with the same words and then told her he wasn't scared.

"Really? So you aren't scared." Anko said as her eyes narrowed and she threw a Kunai at Naruto scratching his cheek and landing some distance away, Kagome appeared behind Naruto just as Anko was going to holding a Kunai to her neck but just as Anko looked down at her she pulled another Kunai out looking behind her a man or maybe a girl with a really long tongue held the Kunai she threw with it, Kagome's eyes narrowed. _So this is the body you hid in isn't it…Orichmaru_. Both Anko and Kagome pretended to smile and not notice his aura.

"Here's your Kunai back." He told Anko.

"Thank you for taking the trouble to return it." Anko replied pleasantly. "But don't stand behind me with the thirst for blood unless you want a quick death…" Anko told him as she took her Kunai back, Naruto stood behind Kagome, who was currently still holding a blade to Anko's neck. "And you…you are quick girl but please back down I meant no harm." Kagome nodded backing away from her and lowering her Kunai but she did not put it away her eyes still on the man in front of her. Anko saw the mark on her neck but hid her shock well not wanting to cause a scene.

"Well it's in my nature to react to the sight of blood…and my precious hair was cut causing me to get excited." The male informed her…or was it a female…Kagome wasn't exactly sure all she knew was under its skin was Orichmaru, she watch him turn walking away.

"Did you remember her scent, Kirara." She whispered to the cat, the cat meowed. "Good, we'll need that later."

"I'm sorry." Anko called to the boy/girl. The others watched shocked, each wondering how this girl got between her teammate and the proctor, Kagome smiled at Anko's statement about hot blood while Naruto rubbed his cheek glaring at her. "Well, before we start the second test I have to pass this out to you…" She pulled out a stack of papers. "It's a consent form, before you can take part in this test you have to sign it…"

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"From here on out there will be deaths…I have to get your consent on that otherwise it will be my fault." Anko told them and then begun to laugh. "Well then I'm going to explain the second test, in this test, your survival limits will be challenged, I'll give you step by step instructions on the terrain on this field, training field number 44 is surround by 44 locked gates, there are rivers, and forest, and a town in the middle of this field, it's about 10 kilometers from the gates to the towers, in this confined area you will go through a survival program, the contents of which are…an anything goes scroll battle."

"Scroll…?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes I want you to fight for two scrolls, the heaven and earth scroll." Anko told them pulling out two scrolls one white the other blue. "All together 26 teams passed the first test, 13 teams get the heaven scroll while the other 13 gets the earth one."

"That means that half of the teams will definitely fail." Sakura said looking at the scrolls.

"There is a time limit you must have both scrolls in 120 hours, which is exactly 5 days." Anko told them, the crowd begun to think over what she said. "Now moving on, conditions for disqualification, number one, if the whole team can't make it in time for disqualification, rule number two, if a team member is lost or if a member becomes incapacitated, one more thing do not look into these scrolls until you reach the tower." Anko warned them.

"What happens if we look?" Naruto asked.

"When you look at it…you'll find out" Anko told him.

"Huh?"

"There are time when Chunin are given are super secret missions, you must be tested on your reliability besides those rules that is it, exchange your consent forms for the scrolls at the hut over there, after that pick your entrance and all the gates will open simultaneously…finally just a word of advice. Don't Die." Anko finished.

The four of them split ways; Sasuke sat on a rock close to the Proctor while, Sakura wondered off looking at her form, Naruto too wondered off and Kagome felt a familiar presence.

Turning around she found the three teams from the shadow lands watching here. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi, what are your names?"

Three males approached her all looking completely different from the other. "My name is Bankotsu, this is Suikotsu, and Byakuya." A black haired male replied with a large sword as he pointed to the two males behind him.

"I'm Hakudoshi, this is Kanna and Kagura." A boy with violet hair and eyes replied pointing to the two girls.

"And I'm Renkotsu, and this is Jakotsu and Mukosu." A boy with a bandanna smiled back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you…you are from the Land of Shadows yes?" She questioned eyeing each of them.

"Hai we are, and it's nice to meet you as well Kagome-san." Bankotsu replied.

"I should go, the competition will start soon…maybe we'll see each other again…maybe not." Kagome smiled lightly.

"Hai, see you Kagome-san." He blushed lightly at her smile and watched her go. "Well she seems nice."

"Yes but I have a feeling she was just over here to eye are strength." Jakotsu smiled watching the girl leave in another direction. "She is a polite one though…I would like to have a battle with her to see how strong the Higurashi Clan is after all she is a prodigy."

"Hai hai, we will test her eventually." Hakudoshi said with a smile.

Kagome was walking away from them feeling their gazes follow her she discover another presence watching her, looking up into the trees she saw Kakashi sitting there, leaning against it she said "Hello Kakashi-kun…are you suppose to be here?"

"Not really but for now I am, just to make sure I'm close." Kakashi replied with a smile.

"It's about time for the scroll exchange." One of the Chunins called out, together the four of them went to the booth their papers already sighed ready to go, casting one last glimpse to Kakashi she wondered when she'll see him next, Kagome was give the scroll to hold she smiled at this and placed it in her bag.

"Alright all those who have taken the scroll your test will start in 30 minutes get ready." Anko called out as each group went to their gate together they stood at gate 12 waiting for it to open while Naruto was talking about destroying the opponent. "We now start the Chunin Exam." They heard Anko yell as their gate was unlocked and opened for them. "Let's go." Naruto called and the four of them entered at the same time as the others, Kagome knew Kirara would sense anything way before she did as they got deeper in the forest she heard someone scream.

"Sounds like one team is out." Kagome said with a smile.

"How is that good, it makes me nervous." Sakura replied.

"Because it's one less team we have to deal with." Kagome told the younger girl. "This is no longer about friendship this is about survival of the fittest, and lets' just hope a good amount of them get eliminated."

"It was nothing Sakura…believe, oh I have to pee." Naruto walked to a nearby tree but before he could do anything Sakura hit him over the head.

"What are you doing in front of a lady…go do it in the shrubbery." Sakura told him, as Naruto returned both Sasuke and Kagome noticed the change.

"Aw that was a lot, refreshing." This guy said with a smile.

"What did I say not in front of a lady." Sakura yelled but right after she said that Sasuke kicked the guy over the head sending him flying while Kagome wound wires around him squeezing him to the tree. "Sasuke-kun, Kagome-san what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"What are you doing all the sudden?" The fake asked, Kagome eyes narrowed and squeezed the wires tighter.

"That's our line." Kagome replied. "Where is the real Naruto?" She asked him pulling tighter, Sakura gasped.

"Look at him closer Sakura, the scratch he got from the proctor is missing and Naruto is right handed not left while his pouch is on his left leg." Sasuke told her.

"Change back, you fake." Kagome demanded, smoke appeared around him and the guy before them was back into this original form as Sakura pulled out a Kunai as well, but before they could say anymore he transformed into wood. "Damn…"

"Unlucky." The guy said from above them throwing a Kunai down, Kagome and Sasuke dogged it and each jumped on to a tree to go after them when they noticed Naruto tied up.

"Damn it…Sasuke you deal with him I'll help Naruto." He nodded and she jumped down to untie him while Sasuke and the guy begun to fight leading to him being wounded and running away.

"Looks like he got away." Sasuke told them, they sat together discussing how they would avoid being tricked by somebody who was trying to attack them. Sasuke decided on a password, Sakura and Kagome were fine but Kagome knew Naruto would never remember one that was so long.

Just as she thought he asked to be told it again, Sasuke was about to say he would hold the scroll when Kagome placed her hand on top of his mouth, telling him to stop, he nodded. Kagome would hold on to knowing full well that she was strong enough to defend herself, she did hand him the scroll though. Suddenly something came by scratching Naruto's other cheek, when suddenly they were blown away, Kirara meowed and Kagome knew who it was but was sent in the other direction along with Naruto.

Sakura repeated the code correctly for Sasuke and they both heard Naruto come running asking them if they were okay, Sakura asked him to repeat the password and he did so flawless causing Sasuke to attack him and telling Sakura there was no way for Naruto to remember a password so long. "Show yourself fake one." Sasuke commanded.

"Aw so that's what it's like." She replied before transforming into his original form, it was the person with elongated tongue. "But if you knew he would forget why would you make a password so long."

"Because I knew you were underground listening in." Sasuke replied.

"Oh this will be more fun then I though." The girl replied.

_This guy is super creepy but where is the real Naruto, or Kagome for that matter._ Sakura thought with worry.

A ways farther into the forest Kagome and Naruto rose looking around. "It looks like we got separated huh Naruto?" Kagome said looking down at the boy next to her, she could tell it was him by his aura.

"Yeah…I wonder where the others are." Naruto replied but as he did so a huge form came covering them in shadow, looking up they saw two giant snakes looking down at them. "H-Huge." The snakes head came forward, Kagome grabbed Naruto pulling him out of the way, turning around she found two tails coming for them again but once again she jumped onto a nearby tree carrying Naruto with her.

"This will take some time." Kagome told him looking down at the snakes, her senses picked up, Orichmaru scent overcame them and she knew that Sasuke and Sakura were face to face with them. "Damn."

"You want the earth scroll don't you since you have the heaven one." Sasuke watched him steadily, he swallowed his scroll and then put his hand to his eye, "Let the battle for the scrolls begin." He pulled some of the skin away from his eyes paralyzing the two with fear, they both collapsed and Sasuke puked, while Sakura was shaking badly and crying.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said looking over at her and shocked to see the state she was in.

"Naruto…I need to run and find the others." Kagome stated, Naruto looked over to her exhausted, they had defeated the two snakes but more and more constantly appeared as if something was drawing them here so they wouldn't be able to find the others, Naruto nodded in agreement leaving her to join the others.

Sasuke finally forced himself to move as he stabbed in a Kunai into his leg to concentrate on that rather than his fear of this lady, he grabbed Sakura pulling her with him, the two finally collapsed in a tree not too far away. "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" Sakura asked, he put his hand on her mouth in order for him to think and for them to not get caught, he turned to look in another direction, when Sakura noticed a shadow cross them. She pulled his hand a way. "Sasuke-kun a snake." The two jumped away from their spot as the snake wound around the tree, the snake lept at Sasuke who screamed and threw shuriken before it could hit him.

The snake died but in the neck of the snake a figure came out, it was the same lady as before and like a snake it wound around the tree to catch Sasuke but before he could move any further shuriken and Kunai were thrown to stop this person. They all looked up to see Naruto. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

"Naruto." Sakura called out.

"The password…I forgot it." Naruto told them.

Kagome who was on constant attack by these snakes finally stopped them with a earth technique that could destroy them all, a huge cloud of dust surround her, but as she expect more followed, Kagome smiled letting them hit her as she turned to wood. Kirara and Kagome were now on their way to save the others. "Please be safe." She was stopped by three other Genin. "Damn, now is not the best time for this." Kirara transformed and with her help she set a trap up for the three of them. "Hm…a heaven scroll, damn…oh well Sasuke has the other one I suppose I could keep this one just in case." She left them unconscious and tied to a tree. "Kirara let's go." She hopped on the cat's back hoping she would get there in time. "Orichmaru prepare yourself because I'll make sure you won't easily forget this battle."

* * *

_I'm sorry you guys I meant to update I did but my birthday was alittle bit ago and then I became busy I hope you like this chapter and I wanted to add a bit of fluff to make up for my tardiness, normally I'm better then that. Once again I'm sorry, hope you like, please reveal and I'll update when I can. :D_


	11. The Forest of Death Part 2

Last time:

"_The password…I forgot it." Naruto told them._

Now:

"That's alright Naruto, you're here and that's all that matters." Sakura called out to him.

"Naruto… I know you tried to be cool and rescue us but…she is way above us, we need to escape." Sasuke called to him.

"Seems like you escaped that hoard of snakes…congratulations…but I see that Kagome did not escape with you, hm…I wonder why." The lady told him.

_No matter how you see it, she looks like a snake…so the reason those snakes appeared were because of this woman…_

_He is not going to help this situation…but what should I do?_

"Hey you have obviously been hurting my friends; now that I, Uzamaki Naruto, is here I'm going to wipe the floor with you." Naruto told the woman.

_If he continues on like this all three of us will be killed…but on the where the hell is Kagome? If anyone had a chance it would be her…what should I do?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

_Sasuke-kun…_Sakura thought watching Sasuke's expression.

_It's no good…this is the only way…_Sasuke considered as he looked between Naruto and this woman. "Wait." All three of them turned back to Sasuke confused. "This is what you came for yes?" Sasuke asked as he held up the scroll "I'll give it to you if you just leave us alone." He continued watching the lady, who smirked at this.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing?!" Naruto asked "Why are you giving the enemy our scroll?"

"You shut up." Sasuke retorted.

The lady watched with a smile "So you understand the concept of predator and prey, where one must give up something in order to save their lives."

"Take it." Sasuke replied throwing the scroll at her, Naruto's eyes narrowed as he rushed forward, jumping towards them, catching the scroll right in time and using the tree as a way to rebound back so that he was standing in front of Sasuke. "Teme don't interfere with this, don't you understand the situation at all?" Sasuke asked but as he finished the question Naruto punched him in the face sending him flying using a branch to control where he was going he stabilized himself and landed several branches away. "What are you doing all the sudden?"

"Since I don't remember the password there is no way for me to check if you're an imposter, but you aren't acting like your usual self." Naruto explained after wiping his hand on his pants.

"Naruto what are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"I am the real me, Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"Liar…this coward in front of me, that's not the real Sasuke…I don't know how strong she'll be but how can you be so certain she'll let us go if we hand over the scroll…you're the one who doesn't understand the situation." Naruto replied.

"Naruto….that's correct." The lady replied as she licked her lips, the others gasped at this, and she rose back up pulling up her sleeve as she went revealing some strange marks on her wrist. "I could just kill you and take it." The said with a smile, as she bit her finger and slide it down the mark.

"You…don't mess with me." Naruto replied pulling out a Kunai he began running forward.

"Naruto, don't, get out of there." Sasuke called out to him.

_Damn it Sasuke…I've lost my confidence in you…_Naruto thought as he jumped into the air ready to strike.

"Summoning Jutsu." The lady said as she did the appropriate hand signs, wind begun to blow Naruto away and before him was a giant Snake like the ones him and Kagome were previously fighting, the snake came forward trying to hit Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out as Naruto had barely dodged the attack.

"This is bad…we have problems from the very beginning…" One of the Chunin said as he looked down at the bodies in front of him. "Go get Anko, the proctor for the second exam…"

"Hai…" One of the others said disappearing and appeared in front of Anko as she finished eating. "Anko-sama, there has been a problem."

"What? Already?" She asked.

"Yes, three corpses have been found." He replied.

Together the two went back so she could study them; she looked surprised at their condition. "Their faces…"

"Yes it looks like they have been completely melted off." One of them replied.

"We checked they are Genin from the Village Hidden in the Grass." The other told her.

Anko put a hand to her neck; _this Jutsu could only belong to him…that girl from before…she's probably in trouble…along with the rest of her team…_ "Let me see their IDs she told them."

"Hai." One of them handed her the papers of them.

Looking down she saw the lady that she had met earlier that morning. "This is one of the people who's faces…" _Wait so this morning she was already…_ "Go report this to the Hokage and ask for two Anbu teams to be sent into the forest I'm going in ahead, got it?" She asked them.

"Hai." The three of them jumped off leaving Anko alone.

"Anko." She turned to see Kakashi standing there. "I'm going in with you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure like you…that my team is being targeted." He replied she saw the worry etched on his face.

"It's unlike you to worry…Kakashi-san…" Anko stated as she watched him.

"Yes but if it is him…then we have a real issue."

"Hai let's go then." Anko jumped into the forest followed by Kakashi.

Naruto had landed on a branch after that last attack panting. "So cute…you're such a cute prey." The lady told him before the snake used its tail to hit Naruto upwards until he struck a tree branch.

"Naruto." The other two called together as he fell down towards the earth.

"Polish him off." The lady commanded Sasuke just stood there unsure of what to do.

Naruto was falling toward the snake as it prepared to eat him, his eyes opened to show an unusual red color, turning around; he hit the snake with his fist as he stated "Shove off."

The lady noticed his eye color with surprise "That brat…he couldn't be…" Naruto charged forward hitting the snake multiple times before the snake's tongue flicked him away but Naruto used another tree to bounce off to strike again.

"That Naruto…he's lost control…but why…why is he so strong?" Sakura asked confused.

Before Naruto could land his punch the lady placed her hand in front of her using a fireball technique, Naruto broke several branches before landing on a strong one.

"There's no other way…this has just got interesting…" The lady stated as she looked down at him.

"This…is Naruto?" Sasuke couldn't help but ask.

"Next is…Sasuke-kun what is your move?" She asked as her and the snake rushed forward, Sasuke just stood there completely frozen.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelled shocked that he wasn't moving.

Anko and Kakashi were rushing through the trees; both had a bad feeling about this but couldn't describe it to each other.

A figure jumped in front of Sasuke stopping the snake with two Kunai jabbed into its face, they all looked surprised to see Naruto standing there panting. "Hey are you hurt…fraidy cat." Sasuke's eyes widen upon seeing his eyes another color, _Naruto…_Sasuke's thoughts went back to the mission to the Land of Waves. "This stupid coward in front of me is definitely not the Sasuke I know." A tongue begun to wrap around Naruto lifting Naruto into the air while the others could only watch helplessly.

_To think_ _the Nine Tails brat survived…so when you get angry some of its Chakra comes out…_she thought as she pulled him closer with interest, her five fingers lit up, pulling his shirt up she saw the seal. _So the seal is imprinted like a tattoo…you've grown up in an interesting way…_ "Five prong seal." She said as she placed her hand over the seal, Naruto screamed out in pain.

"Sasuke-kun, help Naruto." Sakura screamed out while Sasuke just stood there still unable to move.

_The Chakra of the Nine-Tails Fox and Naruto is beginning to combine…but for now you are only in the way _she thought as she pulled the scroll out of his bag and then tossed him away.

_At this rate he could die…_Sakura pulled out a Kunai. "Naruto…" The Kunai pinned him to a tree she turned to see Sasuke still standing there frozen "What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" She asked him but he didn't respond to her and her eyes narrowed. "Naruto is different from you Sasuke-kun, he's a klutz and sometimes he gets in the way…but at least he's not a coward like you…right? Isn't that right?" She yelled him as tears came down her face.

Sasuke took in what she said remembering what his brother had told him before, he closed his eyes thinking over what it was that he told him. "No." His Sharingan reappeared and he pulled out a Kunai _I must live to defeat my older brother…I can't die here…_A image of Kagome came to mind at this, _I am sorry Kagome…I know I promised I would reconsider…but I don't know any other life…_

_I knew it…his blood is stirring like a Uchiha….I must test his abilities…I don't know how much time I will have though…Kagome is making her way here, she'll get here soon so I must hurry…_

_How could I be so stupid…I thought I could kill him when I can't even protect my friends from harm's way…_Sasuke ran towards him Kunai in mouth and begun throwing some at her which she managed to dodge which begun the fight between them, they each avoid each other hits, sufficiently blocking. _I can see them…_He watched her wound around him a couple of times before trying to strike him, he narrowly dodged it and sent fire her way she managed to avoid being burned but stayed put watching him as though deciding on something.

_He is pretty good…he can read my blows and has good aim…those eyes of his are already strengthening him quite a bit…_

Anko pulled herself up landing on the branch she had swung from thinking it over. "What is he after?"

"I think it is Sasuke…"

"You're student?" She asked shocked.

"Yes…I am not sure why but I am most certain it is him…" Kakashi replied.

"We must hurry…the sun is beginning to set…" Anko told him together they continued into the forest.

_Damn if only Kagome would use that move now I would be able to find them easily…_Kakashi thought as they jumped from branch to branch.

Kagome was trying her best to reach them in time but after her second postponement being those three Genin she ran into some other unneeded distractions…the two Genin from Orichimaru's team. _Damn…this may be slightly harder than I thought it would be…Orichimaru is definitely trying to keep me away from them for as possible…_

"So you're the girl he asked us to stop." One of them smirked at her.

"This will be fun." The other said watching her with a look at she didn't liked.

Sasuke had avoid one of her wind moves by bouncing of the bottom a branch sticking out and as he went down he grabbed her around her waist pulling her down with him so that her head would strike a branch down far below, he jumped away from her as she seemly collapsed but from watching her expression he knew something was wrong, his thoughts were proved right as she turned to mud. "A substitution?" He questioned out loud as Kunai were thrown down at him he dodged them and pulled out wire to swing to another location but as he landed, he was punched in the face, and then kneed in the stomach, and he fell to his side.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she watched them.

"Hm…you're weaker than I thought…I guess I'll just kill you like the worm you are…" She told him before he knew what was happening, something on her back exploded and Sasuke jumped away from and used his wires to pin her to the tree. "This can't be the Sharingan windmill triple attack."

Sasuke preformed the hand motions and said "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu." Fire surrounded her and she screamed out.

"He did it." Sakura said with relief, the fire finally stopped leaving a hole right above her head, Sakura raced down to Sasuke who was standing there panting. "Sasuke you did it." She said with excitement but noticed how badly he was panting. "Are you okay? Hang on." She told him uncertain of how much energy he actually used when she broke those wires and walked forward, her eye open to reveal a yellow colored eye and pale skin underneath the other flesh, both were frozen and Sakura fell to the ground.

"Paralysis?" Sasuke questioned as he went stiff.

"I didn't expect that you could use Sharingan this much at your age…you are most definitely a member of the Uchiha clan…I do want you after all…" He removed his hand from his headband to show a musical symbol on it. "You're definitely his brother…your eyes hide your more of your ability than Itachi."

"Who in the world are you?" Sasuke asked.

The lady threw the scroll into the air watching with amusement "My name is Orichimaru…and if you want to meet me again you must complete my test…defeat the three sound ninja under my control…" Orichimaru told them as the scroll was burned.

"The scroll…you're not making any sense we don't want to see you ever again." Sakura told him.

"That won't do." Orichmaru replied, placing his hand in a formation his face begun coming forward but as he rushed towards Sasuke, he was pushed out of the way and Orichimaru was punched in the face sending him backwards into the trees, the other two looked up to see Kagome standing there, her eyes were cold and emotionless, so different then what they usually looked like.

"Orichimaru, sorry I'm late…I would have gotten here sooner had you not set up those little traps." Kagome spat at him, Kirara was next to her with Naruto on her back, Kirara nudged Sakura, who got onto her back and then Kirara bit down on Sasuke clothes before carrying the three away from them.

"Kagome-chan?" Sakura asked confused.

"You guys leave…this is between the two of us…I'll keep him at bail." Kagome replied not taking her eyes off of Orichmaru who grinned, he removed the burnt face from his revealing his snake like appearance.

Kakashi and Anko who were still looking for their students were stopped by a dog turning around Kakashi looked surprised it was Pakkun. "Pakkun what are you doing here?" He asked worry was heard in his voice.

"Kagome-chan sent me like you asked her to if she was to run into someone suspicious." Pakkun replied looking between the two. "Come this way." Pakkun began leading them towards the upcoming battle.

Kagome stood there, Kirara began to fly away. "NO, you will not get between me and my prey Kagome-chan." Orichimaru yelled as he rushed forward trying to attack Kirara.

"Kirara." Kagome jumped between the two fending Orichmaru off while Kirara continued flying away, Orichimaru landed several branches away from her, she set herself between Kirara who was a good distance away with the other two watching her. "This is our fight now, Orichimaru let's get started." Orichimaru punched Kagome in the stomach _I knew it he's trying to keep me away from Sasuke so he could brand him, that asshole. _Kagome grabbed his fist as the two hit a nearby tree, she sent her Reiki to her hands and begun burning his hands until he kneed her in the side, and she gasped while released her grasp on his hand.

"Do not get in the way Kagome-chan." Orichimaru told her with a smirk, she spit blood in his face.

"Make me Orichimaru." Kagome replied looking at him with a smile, the other two gasped seeing; Kagome cast a glance at Kirara, only a glance while Orichimaru absorbed this but it was all that Kirara needed to continue on its way. The other two watched Kagome shocked; her blood trickled down her but she kept holding Orichimaru's arms so that she could prevent his escape, she smiled at them, they knew the expression, she was telling them goodbye, they finally disappeared from sight and her eyes went to the man in front of her.

"So you used a ploy to let them escape." He smirked the two began fighting each other off while blocking the moves of other, he laughed. "I'm sorry Kagome but that won't work; if anything you helped me." Her eyes widen but she kneed him in the groin and watched as he turned to dust.

"Damn it." She rushed after the others watching as Orichimaru attacked Kirara out of the sky and then biting Sasuke's neck she growled out, appearing behind Orichimaru and bit down on him as he released Sasuke, Orichimaru felt her Reiki flow into him, she released him and then spit. "You taste disgusting Orichimaru." He started screaming as he grabbed his neck moving away from her. She bent down next to Sasuke who collapsed into Sakura's arms. "I can't purify it because I used to much of my Reiki on him but I can keep his Chakra from mixing with Orichimaru." She told the girl who had tears run down her face, Sakura nodded in understanding. She bit down exactly where Orichimaru previously did, she watched as he shook but upon releasing him she found a white glow line separating the mark from his skin she knew that this lessen the pain. Her reactions had slowed down quite a bit because of the amount of Reiki she used so before she could move Orichmaru grabbed her by the neck and used physical strength to pushed her so that she broke several trees until one strong enough held her there with him in front of her, she saw that he was in a lot of pain.

"What did you do to me?" His voice was sharp and harsh Kagome smirked she knew he wasn't playing games with her anymore, Sakura still held Sasuke unsure of what to do.

"I just gave you a piece of your own medicine Orichimaru." Kagome replied.

"Answer me." He pushed her harder against the tree.

"I purified your Chakra." She gasped "That mark like the one you placed on me combines with your Chakra but instead of powering you up it purifies your Chakra because of your dark aura…you don't know how to control it….and besides that since you have a dark aura all that mark will ever do is weaken your Jutsu." His hand began putting more pressure on her neck; she felt his nails digging into her skin. "Are you going to kill me? After all you do need me don't you? Weren't you going to breed me with the Uchiha's?" Sakura and Sasuke both looked up at this while Kagome smirked at Orichimaru's expression, he looked both annoyed a hesitant at this reminder.

He growled out in annoyance while he looked her up and down. "Release it." He commanded of her as he moved closer to her so that she could smell his breath.

"No." She replied back with anger. "You don't command me…so don't act like you do." Kagome eyes turned purple, he looked surprised as he found himself staring into unfamiliar eyes, unlike her usual gentle blue eyes, these one looked harsh, with a cold hatred that he had never seen before.

He tried to look away but couldn't at the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach but couldn't. "What are you doing to me?"

"Burning you…from the inside out." Kagome replied with a smile, he gasped as the feeling inside of him grew into an intense pain but as she said this, her hands grasped his shoulders and her hands begun to glow a pinkish purple color she winced slightly from the pain of it but she knew he was suffering a lot more than her. "If I can't defeat you I'll take you to hell with me."

"Are you sure you want to go there Kagome-chan, especially with Naraku awaiting you're arrival." She flinched at the name for once her fear showed but as soon as it was seen it was gone.

"Oh so you are still scared of that name…I could summon him if you want me to." Orichimaru smiled at her as she cringed.

"Do not say that name." He felt the heat inside his stomach rise.

He had to stop her, but no matter how much he tries, he is unable to avoid her gaze, her piercing eyes watched him as he struggled to look away but she knew that his eyes couldn't look away when they first met, his eyes harden as he used the last of his Chakra to sink his teeth into the area just below her collarbone. Even as he did this their eye contact did not break, she flinched and despite the amount of pain coursing through her she did not closed her eyes no matter how much she wanted to, she screamed out in pain as his Chakra reentered her system. The battle became who could withstand longer.

Orichimaru pulled his hand back and used any remaining energy if he had any to punch Kagome in the stomach, making a fist sized hold in her stomach, she groaned in pain but despite that she kept her eyes open watching him, her eyes were beginning to get hazy and she knew she wouldn't last much longer like this, her head was already beginning to spin because of the amount of Reiki used and how badly a headache her eyes were giving her.

Kagome felt her eyes get heavy; _damn…I don't have the energy to kill him but I can do something else_, her eyes went to his head and he gasped in surprise as he felt his most treasure and secret Jutsu being sucked out of him. "W-what are you doing to me?" He asked stammering at the fact that she might be able to kill him but she was doing all she could to make sure he would be hurt the most in the long shot.

Before she could reply she felt her eyes close and she fell forward but instead of hitting Orichimaru she felt dust surround her as she fell down to the forest floor, Sakura gasped "Kagome-chan" Sakura attempted to throw another Kunai to stop her fall but instead it skimmed the back of her outfit as Kagome continued plummeting to the ground, when she felt strong, familiar arms catch her.

Opening her eyes she saw Kakashi standing there looking down at her with worry, Pakkun was on his shoulder watching as Anko was looking up where Orichimaru previously stood. "Kakashi-kun…I'm sorry he…he bit him…I did what I could…but I'm afraid he's still alive…"

Kakashi gasped at her condition, her eyes were back to the sapphire eyes he recognized, the mark below her collarbone was clearly seen to all, she had a gaping hole in her stomach, and her hands had serious burns on them. "Are you okay?" He asked bending down to exam her closely.

"I think I'll be fine…where did he go?" She asked despite the condition she was in.

"He ran off…probably noticed me and Anko approaching." Kagome nodded slowly.

"Kakashi-san I'm going after him…I'll allow you to help your students this once since it wasn't a Genin who attacked them…but make sure to get out of here before anyone else sees you."

He nodded slowly and then jumped to the tree branched that the other three were on, Sasuke looked exhausted and fell unconscious, Naruto was unconscious on Kirara's back and Sakura held Sasuke crying. "K-Kakashi-Sensei…" She stammered out as she noticed Kagome's condition.

"They'll be fine Sakura-chan...I promise." He looked at his three injured students with sadness; they didn't deserve this, with Sakura's help he bandaged Kagome up, who was injured the most but besides that the other two looked fine. "I have to go Sakura-chan…I'm sorry but there is nothing more I can do…" Kakashi said trailing off.

She began shaking but stopped when she felt someone squeeze her hand, looking down she found Kagome smiling at her, her eyes looked misty but Sakura could tell she wouldn't be alone, Kagome looked from her to Kakashi who looked down at her sadly. "Bye Kakashi-kun." She said smiling but winced in pain as the curse mark acted up.

"Goodbye Kagome-chan…" He stood up and then followed Anko who had left 30 minutes ago with Pakkun's help, taking one last glance at Kagome who was now leaning against the tree roots tiredly, she met his eyes and he felt guilty for arriving way to late but the fact that she was still awake after getting yet another mark from Orichimaru was proof enough that she would survive…well that's what he hoped for at the very least.

Anko and Orichimaru had their battles he left her with his warning of what he would do if she cancelled the exam; Kakashi found Anko on her knees starting at the spot that he left. "How much did she weaken him?" He asked.

"A lot…he left in a hurry and his body wasn't functioning properly but he still got on my better side and left before I could finish him." Anko replied.

"We must tell the Hokage of this."

"Hai…" He helped her up using his strength to keep her standing. "How are you're students?"

"As good as they can be…for fighting against him…" Kakashi replied she nodded silently wondering how they could have survived this ordeal.

"Let's go to the tower, we'll tell him there." He nodded knowing full well the threat he had told her.

Kagome was sitting against the tree roots slumbering lightly as Sakura watched over the other two, Kirara laid in her lap watching the forest, she was lucky, Orichimaru had not hurt the cat so they still had her and Sakura.

Sakura looked down at Sasuke _his breathing regulated…but he still has a fever…_her eyes turned to Naruto and then to Kagome who was breathing slowly trying to deal with the pain. _I'm lucky Kagome was here…she was able to help Sasuke with the pain…and I'm not completely alone…It's my job to defend them now…_

"Target found." Dosu said aloud.

"Sasuke Uchiha is our target…we don't have to worry about the others." Kin stated.

"If they get in our way we can kill them right?" Zaku asked

"Yes…all of them except Kagome Higurashi." Dosu replied to the question.

"Meow." Kirara could feel them watching, Kagome petted her knowingly.

"I know Kirara…I know…I feel them too." Kagome replied tiredly she saw that Sakura had fell asleep through the night and looked up to see the sun rising, Sakura opened her eyes as well, their eyes met. "We have a problem." Kagome told her, she nodded.

Sakura spent the entire night changing Sasuke's wet cloth that she placed on him, Kagome knew she was getting tired, heck Kagome was tired but she knew she could get sufficient rest even if she tried. Kagome noticed that Sakura fell asleep even though she was trying so hard not and sighed, Kagome rose, with some issue, placing a hand to her stomach she felt the familiar pain and whimpered slightly. "Meow."

"I have to though." She replied looking down at the cat but as she stepped forward she felt to her hands and knees spitting out blood, when Sakura jerked awake. Kagome turned and lay down on back cringing in pain along the way.

"It was only a dream." Sakura said relaxing.

"Don't Sakura."

"Huh?" She looked over to see Kagome lying on the ground in pain. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…that is if we get out of this alive." Kagome replied as she groaned in pain.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Someone is watching." Kagome stated as soon as that was said the bushes behind them begun to move, Sakura slowly turned to see…a squirrel eating a nut, it begun running forward.

"Don't surprise me like that…oh." She threw the Kunai that she pulled out so that it landed right in front of it and sighed while Kagome giggled, Sakura looked at her pouting at her because she was scared in that moment and her friend was laughing at her.

"Gomen Sakura, Gomen…you're expression was just too funny." Kagome smiled at the girl who smiled back.

"Do you think she noticed…the paper bomb we put on the squirrel…" Kin asked

"No I have a feeling that's not it…" Dosu replied

"How do you know?" Zaku asked confused.

"We'll probably find out if we go closer." Dosu said while moving some bushes out of the way. "We should get started now."

"Kagome is something wrong?" Sakura asked as Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"All night vigil?" Another voice said as Sakura begun to nod off again. "But it's not necessary anymore…wake up Sasuke…we want to battle with him." Sakura looked up to see Dosu, Kin, and Zaku standing there.

_T-that bastard…_Sakura thought as her hand crept to her weapon pouch. "What are you saying? What is it that you are after?" Sakura asked as she stood up, Kagome looked on warily, unable to move. "I know the one named Orichimaru is calling all the shots in the shadows." Sakura stated Kagome chuckled at his knowing that this would surprise them.

They didn't disappoint, "Huh?!" They all said shocked at this information.

"What is that mark on Sasuke's neck? Or the one on Kagome? You did this to Sasuke, how can you say you want to fight with him."

"Well then…I guess I can kill you without second thought then." Zaku replied. "So first I'll kill you then this Sasuke."

"Wait Zaku." Dosu told him.

"What is it?" Zaku asked Dosu began walking forward.

"This grass has recently been placed here…it's not the same color as the rest…when you set up a trap you want to give off the element of surprised…now we can kill her." Dosu replied as he observed their surroundings the three jumped into the air when Sakura used a Kunai to cut the rope next to her. "What an air trap as well? Watch out…just kidding." Dosu said as he blew the log away. "Well apparently you have no talent; someone like you needs to make more effort than that."

"Leaf hurricane." Rock Lee appeared in front of them kicking the others away from her, Kagome sighed with relief, Sakura held up her Kunai with surprise, Kagome smiled at the squirrel on Lee's shoulder.

"Who are you?" Dosu asked.

"The handsome, green, beast Rock Lee." Lee replied Kagome giggled at this, he noticed her condition and it didn't make him happy.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I'll always come when you're in trouble." Lee replied smiling at the girl as he placed the squirrel down next to him.

"But right now I'm your enemy." Sakura replied looking up at him.

"I did say that once before, I'll protect you until you die." Lee told her.

"Oh…right…thank you." Sakura answered back.

"Zaku I will take care of this, hold on to this." Dosu said as he threw his scroll back to him.

_As far as I can tell Kagome and Sakura don't look like they're in no condition to fight._ Lee thought as he looked back at the two of them, Kagome leaned back against the wall breathing in sharply while Sakura pulled a Kunai out.

_He's a taijutsu user...this might be interesting _Dosu couldn't help but think.

Sakura threw the Kunai forward so Dosu had to jump while Lee pulled up a tree root blocking them. "There is a trick to your attack, isn't there?" Lee asked. "I won't just simply avoid it." Lee went on; while Dosu looked surprised "You showed me before your Jutsu."

_This guy is strong…_Sakura thought as she watched them.

_Still the odds between one and three isn't very good…one at a time…I'll give it my all and take each down, one by one. _Lee thought as he observed each of them taking off some of his bandages on each arm before vanishing and kicking Dosu into the air and appeared behind him wrapping him in those same bandages but as he hit the ground Zaku placed his hands on the ground to soften the landing.

"That Jutsu…is so dangerous, it did this much damage even though the ground was soften…now it's my turn." Dosu stated as he ran towards Lee but missed him, but Lee felt it affect him nonetheless, Kagome knew something was wrong before Dosu could strike. "Even though you are fast, sound clearly is faster than speed." Lee fell to his knees looking up, panting when he threw up

"Lee-kun." Sakura yelled as he did so, Kagome begun pushing herself up when Kirara jumped into her lap pushing her back down, she winced.

_Damn…if only I didn't have this wound in my stomach…I have no problem with the mark but this hole in my stomach is putting me in through too much pain._

Dosu told them what the secret of his techniques were and how sound could affect everything in the body, followed by Zaku explaining the secrets of his technique. "Next is you." Dosu said while running to Sakura.

_Crap, he's coming this way._ Sakura thought as she pulled out another Kunai.

"Sakura-chan." Lee got up and ran to block her.

"What?" But just as Lee was about to kick him away, he fell. "So it looks like my technique did work…but my Jutsu isn't prevented by the direction my arm is…it finds where it needs to go by my Chakra." Before the blow could hit Lee though, someone appeared before him hitting him away so that he fell backwards into his teammate.

"K-Kagome-chan." Lee and Sakura said together, she stood there panting holding her stomach.

"You will not hurt me Dosu…or you have to get past me…after all Orichimaru wouldn't want you to kill me right?" She grinned at their stun expressions; Kagome gritted her teeth as she fell to her knees holding her stomach.

"Kagome-chan, are you okay?" Lee said crouching next to her, he fell to the ground weaken still from the previous blow.

"Now for the final blows." Dosu said running back to them.

Shuriken stopped him. "I won't let you." Sakura told him, she threw more Shuriken back at them but before they could even get close to Dosu Zaku used air pressure to send them back. Sakura was getting over that when her hair was grabbed by the Kin.

"You're hair is shiner then mine, if you have all this time to take care of it, you should practice." Kin told her as she pulled her head back and forward. "Hey Zaku why don't you kill that Sasuke guy in front of this girlie girl."

"I won't let you." Sakura mumbled.

"Hey." Kin pulled her hair harder.

"Sakura-chan…" Lee said from the ground, Kagome who was still holding her stomach looked over as well to see her crying.

_This is so frustrating…I'm always getting protected…even Kagome who was already injured is protecting me…and yet me…I can't do anything…all I do is watch their backs…but I myself can't help out…_Sakura thought as her hair continued to be pulled.

"Well then let's get this over with." Zaku with a smile on his face.

Kagome felt an aura not unlike the one on her own chest, _Sasuke-kun…he's waking up…if I could only hold them off for a little while longer, and Kirara will give him a nice surprise…_

Sakura pulled out a Kunai and held it out. "That won't work on me." Kin told her, but Sakura just looked up at her with a grin on her face.

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked as she brought her Kunai to her hair.

"Huh?" Kin asked until she noticed what Sakura was aiming for, her long hair was cut short and Kin released the cut off hair.

_I always act like a full-fledged Ninja, I always tell Sasuke-kun I like him, I always act like I know everything and lecture Naruto, I always thinking I'm better then Kagome-chan, I always…just watch them from behind…and yet…they always cover my back…and protect me…Lee-kun…you say that you like me and let me watch your back and protect me…I think I owe it to…I want to be just like you…but this time…I want you…to watch my back…_Sakura thought as she rose, Kagome smiled, she and Sakura would be able to fight them off for now…at least until Sasuke woke up…

"Kin kill her." Zaku told her as Kin ran to her but before she could land her blow Sakura formed the signs and turned into wood. _Huh? To the right…you think I'm that much of a fool._ "Kin look out." She jumped up but before she could go further Kirara attacking pushing her to the ground and growling into her face.

"W-what the heck is this thing?" Kin said frightened

Sakura ran towards him throwing, Kunai at him, but he used his air pressure to strike back as she transformed to wood again, she was in the air and Zaku expected her to use the same move again only to be surprised when she took those Kunai and pushed him to the ground. Kagome kicked Dosu in the leg breaking it in four places he cried out holding it as he collapsed, Zaku began punching Sakura's head trying to get her off of him, she begun to bleed as Kagome ran forward, and Dosu pulled a Kunai out and held her down so that the Kunai was to her neck.

"Do anything and I'll command him to kill her." He smiled at the expression on her face, she looked up at him knowing he wasn't lying to her and felt her wound open up from the hard landing she winced slightly.

Zaku finally tossed Sakura away from him, and she landed on the hard ground, Kirara still had Kin pinned to the ground, who was too frightened to even move, when Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji appeared before them. "Ino." Sakura said confused.

"Sakura, I told you I wouldn't lose to you right?" Ino asked, Sakura looked up surprised.

"Ino…why?" Sakura asked.

"I can't let you upstage me in front of Sasuke-kun." Ino lied.

Choji begun to complain while Shikamaru argued back, Kagome who noticed Dosu wasn't paying attention kicked him off of her grabbed Lee and jumped behind the others, placing Lee on the ground next to the other unconscious two, the others looked surprised at this especially noting that Kagome's stomach was bleeding again.

_Her wound reopened…_Sakura noted as she landed and held her stomach, Kirara was pushed away and Kin ran to her group mates wondering who they were, Choji continued trying to get away until Zaku called him fatso.

"What did he say? I didn't quiet catch it." Choji said his back turned, Kagome giggled at the expression on his face.

"I said if you have a problem pull out fatso." Zaku replied.

"I'm not fat, I'm just big boned." Kagome giggled again.

"Sakura." She looked at Ino. "The other four…watch over them." Ino told her.

"Hai." Sakura guarded the entrance.

"Alright, formation Ino."

"Shika"

"Cho" Choji begun using a Jutsu that looked like a rolling ball which was stopped by Zaku's air pressure, but just as Zaku added more pressure, Choji jumped into the air still as a ball and came down upon him, Dosu tried to help even with the broken bones but was stopped by Shadow Possession Jutsu, he looked up to see Shikamaru holding him still.

Choji landed as Zaku dodged right in time, Dosu had his hands over his head. "Dosu what do you think you're doing?" Kin asked confused but then noticed Shikamaru.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu."

"Ino…next is just the lady." Shikamaru stated.

"Okay Shikamaru, watch over my body." Ino replied. "Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu." Ino collapsed while Shikamaru caught her.

Zaku dodged Choji move again. "Kin." Kin was looking down hiding her eyes.

"What happened?" Dosu asked.

"This is the end of it." Kin stated. "You guys, if you make one move, the girl name Kin is dead, if you don't want this to be over…then leave your scroll here and go…once you're gone far enough that I can't feel you're Chakra, I'll release the girl." Ino explained using the girl, _what's going on, these guys are only grinning about it…_ "Choji."

"Yeah", he rolled so he was in front of her but they were blasted by the air pressure too soon, sending Kin into the tree behind her, Ino's real body's mouth begun to bleed.

"I'm dizzy." Choji said as he held his head.

"W-What kind of person…hurts their own comrades?" Kin/Ino asked.

"Our goal isn't to pass this test, or their rules." Zaku explained.

"What?"

"It's Sasuke." Dosu replied, the possession Jutsu wore off. "So you're Jutsu only last 5 minutes, and that's girl connect to Kin is the same as life or death…so if I kill Kin she'll die the same."

"So are you going to do in your own teammate?" Shikamaru asked.

"If I need to." Zaku replied.

"Dang it…this isn't going to work." Shikamaru sighed.

"Huh? I don't like this at all." They looked up to see Neji and Tenten standing there. "You minor Sound ninja…bullying the weak and acting like you're winning."

"What?" Dosu asked.

"They're Lee's teammates." Sakura said and Kagome sighed.

"Thank god…this was looking bad." Kagome smiled holding her stomach as she spit blood onto the ground.

"Lee." Tenten called out.

"Coming over here like cockroaches." Dosu stated.

"That kid with the bob lying over there is our teammate but…you messed with him didn't you." Neji stated as he used his Kekkai Gentai; Byakugan.

_What's with his eyes…_Dosu thought. _It's like he is reading everything about us._

"If you're going to continue I will use my full strength." Neji stated. "Huh?"

"What is it Neji."

"This Chakra."

"If you don't like me come down here."

"No evidently there is no need for that." Neji replied, Kagome felt it too looking towards Sasuke she saw what she thought would happened lucky the edges of the flames were white and pure.

"Sasuke-kun…you're awake, huh?" Sakura's eyes widen in fear.

"Sakura…who's done that to you?" Sasuke asked with anger looking between her and Kagome, Kagome's eyes harden, his marks that looked like flames had a line of white between his skin and the marks that were clearly Orichmaru's Chakra.

"Sasuke-kun you're body…" Sakura trailed off.

Sasuke looked down at himself. "It's alright, actually I feel a lot of strength right now…that guy gave it to me…and now I know…I'm an avenger." Sasuke replied as he looked up, Kagome's eye's narrowed. "Sakura tell me who harmed you?" Sasuke asked again.

"Me." Zaku replied, Sasuke looked at the boy with anger.

"Ino come back you might get hurt if you stay there." Shikamaru said as they were running into the bushes. "Choji you too."

"Hai."

"Uh-oh, release." Ino said as Kin's body fell and Ino woke back in her own.

"I'll take care of this in one attack." Zaku stated.

"No Zaku don't…" Dosu tried to stop him but he was too late.

"Super Sonic Wave." Zaku said as a huge wind overcame, Kagome pulled Lee on to Kirara's back holding Kirara's ears instead of her own. "Huh? Must have blown them to pieces."

"Who did?"

"Huh?" Behind him was Sakura, Lee, Naruto and Kagome, Zaku was thrown aside, landing a short distance from Dosu.

"Fire Power: Phoenix Fire." Three fires ball came forward.

"You have to better than that." Zaku stated as he used his air pressure to reveal three Shuriken.

"Zaku below you." Dosu yelled as he was attacked by Shuriken, looking down he saw Sasuke appear there, Sasuke grabbed his arms putting his foot between his shoulder blades.

"It seems like you are proud of these arms." Sasuke stated,

"Stop it." Zaku pleaded, Kagome's eyes narrowed she jumped appearing in front of Sasuke pushing him away from Zaku and then pushed one of Zaku's pressure point cutting off his activity to his arms while Sakura ran, hugging Sasuke from behind.

"Stop it Sasuke-kun…he's already beat, leave him alone." Kagome told him.

"Please stop Sasuke-kun, please." Sakura begged, Sasuke looked between the two of them confused, Dosu looked shocked unable to move from what he just witnessed, seeing this teenage boy act liked this scared him, they were lucky to have those two girls save them from him. Sasuke's marks withdrew and he collapsed falling into Sakura's arms.

"You're strong." Dosu stated. "This is our fee for settling this." Dosu continued as he placed their Earth Scroll down. "This may sound selfish but if we ever get the chance to test you again, we will not back down…"

"Wait." Sakura called out. "Who in the world is Orichimaru? What did he do to Sasuke-kun? Why him? Why him and Kagome-chan?" Kagome looked on confused as she walked forward collecting the scroll, and placing it with the other in her bag.

"I don't know…we were just given order to target Sasuke." Dosu replied. "By the way Kagome…Orichmaru told me to give you this message…"

Kagome looked up at him. "Yes what is it?" She replied.

"He said that one day you will come to him…whether you mean to or not you will…" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"I got it." Kagome replied, he left them.

"Sakura-chan I'll protect you." She looked over to Naruto who was beginning to wake, she walked over to him and begun to shake him awake.

"What am I?" Sasuke asked confused as he looked at his hand, his gaze went up to Kagome who was waking Naruto up seeing the mark below her collarbone. _Damn…he struck her as well with this…_

_Sasuke-kun…_Sakura thought sadly.

Naruto jerked away screaming, Kagome covered his mouth cringing at his loud awaking. "Hush Naruto it's okay." Naruto looked up at her confused.

"Hey Kagome-onee-chan…where is that weird lady?" Naruto asked confused.

"She left." Kagome replied.

He looked around seeing Sakura and Sasuke not too far away, he yelled again. "Sakura-chan!"

"What?" She turned back around.

"What happened to your hair?" Naruto asked confused, Kagome groaned.

"He is way too loud when he wakes up." Kagome sighed. "Thanks you guys…if not for you we would have been killed a long time ago." Kagome told Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Lee.

They nodded back as Kagome walked to the others. "Oh this…I wanted to change my style." Sakura answered. "I like it better long but it gets in the way a lot."

"By the way why is everyone here?" Naruto asked.

"Explaining that is just a pain." Shikamaru sighed.

"Everyone was helping out." Sakura replied.

Ino who was holding Lee watched them. _Sakura…she's just acting strong._ Tenten jumped down in front of her.

"Here, I'll take care of him from here." Tenten told her.

"Ah okay." Ino replied.

Tenten began shaking Lee back and forth, while Kagome giggled. "Keep it together Lee."

"Oh Tenten why are you here?"

"I came here to help."

"Oh those guys from the Sound…they're gone…" Lee said as he looked around.

"A kid name Sasuke drove them away." Tenten replied.

"Really…"

"Why did you come here?" Tenten asked.

"Well Sakura-chan and Kagome-chan was in trouble…so as a man I…"

"You're a baka." Tenten replied.

"I can't argue with that." Lee replied holding his legs.

"Hey bushy-brow." Naruto stated.

"Naruto don't say rude things to Lee-kun." Sakura yelled as she punched Naruto away.

Kagome crouched next to him. "Hey Lee-kun thank you for earlier." She said hoping to lift his mood, he smiled.

"Thank you Kagome-chan."

"Lee, thank you." They turned towards Sakura who was now talking to him while Kagome was crouched next to Naruto. "Because of you I feel like I got a little stronger."

"Sakura-chan." Lee's eyes turned watery. "It looks like it isn't enough, Sasuke…just what you'd expect from the Uchiha Clan….I was beaten to a pulp." Lee told him looking ashamed.

Sasuke looked surprised, _this guy…he was beaten…were those guys really that strong._

"Hey Kagome what happened to your stomach?" Naruto asked as he saw red seep out of the bandages, Sasuke looked towards her surprised, _her too…what happened…_

"Oh this, when we battle that lady she struck my stomach and it hurt a lot, so it's bleeding." Kagome replied looking down not wanting to discuss it.

"Oh are you okay though?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I need some rest though, I didn't get any sleep last night…" Kagome answered.

"Sakura-chan, the lotus of the Leaf Village blooms twice…when we meet again I'll be a stronger man." Lee swore.

"Okay." Sakura replied with a smile.

"Sakura-chan," Sakura looked over to see Ino standing there waving her over. "You're hair I'll fix it up."

"That'll be great." Sakura replied.

"You're really sneaky, hugging him like that, billboard brow." Ino said annoyed.

"It's called first come; first serve Miss Ino-pig." Sakura shot back at her.

Kagome sat next to Naruto explaining what happened when he was knocked unconscious, leaving out the parts where Kagome and Sasuke were bitten, Sasuke looked on, he wanted to ask Kagome something but every time he would try she would continue tell Naruto something else, it was obvious she was avoiding him.

"Hey so Sakura…what's with Sasuke and Kagome?" Ino asked observing the two as they watched Naruto, she was kneeling down holding her stomach and was immediately questioned if something was wrong, and she gave them a smile and told them she needed to rest then she would be fine.

"…I don't think so…Kagome isn't really into Sasuke like that…" Sakura replied thinking over her relationship with Kakashi. "She seems to like someone else." Sakura went on.

"Oh really who?" Ino asked.

"I don't really know Ino…but whomever it is, she really likes him." Sakura replied smiling up at the other girl.

Neji watched Sasuke with interest and then turned his gaze to Kagome who stood not too far away from him; _those two are interesting…I wonder how they will be in battle…_

_What was that?_ Kagome's eyes widen feeling something less than a good 2 miles away…Kagome's felt like it vibrated through her core. _This feeling…it has to be that guy, _an image of Gaara came to mind, blood and something else was in the air. "Meow." Kagome looked down at her cat knowing she smelt the same thing. "Don't worry; he isn't an issue…yet." Kagome replied as she pet her cat, her hand went back to her stomach, looking down she saw the blood on it and closed her hand in a fist as she thought about Orichimaru. "That guy…" "Meow." "We should go you guys." Kagome told them.

It was a day since their fight with the sound, while Sasuke and Naruto went fishing Kagome and Sakura were preparing to cook them, she lit a quick fire as they returned with 8 fish, Naruto looked cold from the water, Kagome placed a towel over him, which he thanked her for. "We need to hurry to the tower, it has been 3 days since the test started and thanks to Kagome we have a heaven and an earth scroll." Sasuke told them. "But because of how wounded Kagome has been, we haven't been able to travel long distances at a time." He looked over to her to see her leaning against Kirara who was in her fighting mode, she was breathing slowly, the others looked over at her worry was on their faces, she was in serious pain, the hole in her stomach was healing a lot slowly than usual because of the mark that Orichimaru put on her, yes it was starting to be purified but she wasn't anywhere near to full power, she was still able to attack and use Jutsu but her Chakra had been cut off at one point. "Kirara can carry her but she is much faster and attracts more attention so I'm thinking we should carry her." Sasuke said his eyes looking at Kagome with a certain longing in them that only Kagome could see.

"Naruto will then." Kagome told them.

"Huh?" Sakura said confused.

"Sasuke is still suffering side effects from that last attack so it would be best to go with Naruto since he seems to be the one who was less affected and could go on longer, no offense Sakura-chan, but I'm pretty sure you would last very long with me on your back." Sakura nodded knowing it was true.

"Well then I'm going to refill our water then we can leave." Sasuke replied back shortly before leaving.

"Hey hey Sakura-chan." Naruto looked over to see that Kagome had fallen asleep.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Do you wonder what's in the scrolls?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"Naruto, no we shouldn't." Sakura replied but he could tell she was curious too, Naruto snuck over to Kagome trying to grab her pouch but before he could a hand grabbed his or better yet two hands grabbed his, looking up he saw Kagome's disappointed eyes watching him, he looked down embarrassed of himself then looked over to see Kabuto standing there. Kagome turned her eyes to his and removed both their hands from her pouch.

"Gomen Kagome-onee-chan…" Naruto said sadly.

"It's okay Naruto, don't worry about it." Kagome looked down to see that the mark was half way gone when she sensed another pair of eyes on her, she frowned slightly knowing that it probably wasn't a good thing.

"You best not try that again." Kabuto told them. Sasuke arrived and thinking it was an enemy dropped the water and ran to them finding Kabuto and Kagome looking slightly annoyed but otherwise fine. Kabuto explained why it would be best not to look inside the scroll and the trouble it would cause. Sasuke accused him of being after their scroll but he declined showing he had both. "But we should go soon, the smell of grilled fish had traveled far and it will bring creatures and enemies to us." As he said that his eyes narrowed, she heard the bushes move slightly and felt the previous presence gone. Together they followed Kabuto towards the tower where they knew their enemy waited, Kagome spent her time sleep lightly against Naruto while Kirara kept her eyes on Kabuto and out for any strange enemies. She heard their talk of why these people lingered near the tower but continued sleeping into the night, finally arriving a couple yards within the tower, Naruto shook her awake letting her know it time for her to get up, looking down she noticed the mark was only a quarter from being completely white.

"Now then the tower is in sight…now time for the hard part." Kabuto begun.

"Alright let's go." Naruto called out when they heard a noise. "Right there." He threw a Kunai hitting a centipede in the head. "Oh it's just a centipede."

"But it's huge, with all those legs it's just gross." Sakura replied looking grossed out.

"Naruto…we need to be quieter, please don't make needless noise." Kabuto warned him. "We'll be attracting attention."

"O-okay." Naruto stuttered.

"Stop scaring him, Kabuto." Kagome replied coldly, his eyes went to her to see that her eyes were just as cold as her voice, he shuddered at her expression.

"Kagome-chan…" Naruto said hesitantly as he saw the cold look on her face.

"It's nothing Naruto." She smiled at him but then walked to Kabuto and whispered the words he feared. "You come near us again after this I'll kill you…because despite what you say I don't trust you…you _snake_." His eyes widen at the last word

"H-Hai…" He stammered as he turned away from her, they continued on looking around and although Kabuto saved Naruto from Kunai, it wasn't over, soon enough it they realized they were going around in circles, Kagome grew tired fast, she need more rest and at this pace, they weren't making there any time soon but soon enough, the ones trapping them appeared ready for a fight.

"So they appeared." Sasuke said looking around.

"There are quite a few of them though." Kagome said looking around them, soon enough they found that they part of a Genjutsu, Sasuke used Sharingan to see the trick, but as a Kunai came his way, Kagome pushed him out of the way last minute to prevent him from getting seriously injured but got scratched along the arm. Kagome noticed his mark grow red she placed her hand on a pink light shinned stopping it in its track, while Kabuto studied the Kunai that was thrown. Together they decided that they needed to wait till the enemy thought they were exhausted until they could find the real ones till Naruto decided to use Shadow Clone Jutsu to stop them so that the other 5 had to join him, it wasn't until sunrise that they had to stop, the three real ninjas came out of hiding as the they collapsed from exhaustion.

The three seem to think that they were actually tried until Naruto smiled, their eyes widen as they heard voices behind them to see, the real Kagome, Sasuke, Sakura, Kabuto and Kirara there watching them. "What since when?" They looked back at the fakes whom transformed back into Naruto, the real Naruto rose as the clones disappeared.

"Since he lifted the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Sasuke answered, they watched as Naruto fell to his knee. "Naruto, you used too much Chakra, you rest I'll take care of the rest." But before he could do anything Naruto punched one so hard that it sent the rest to the floor, the others gasped and Kagome smiled tiredly, the seal was almost lifted, just a couple of hours more and she would be done, but these guys wouldn't give up and used another clone technique causing Naruto to run forward recklessly, Kabuto followed him, while Kagome and Sasuke sat there too tired to move. Kagome stopped him from using his Sharingan knowing what would happen.

"Just wait and see." The clones appeared from the ground hiding behind the clones, as they tried to strike at Naruto Kabuto saved him before Kabuto was struck again, his glasses were knocked off and he stared up at him, Kagome noticed the reddish hint his eyes took as he glared at them. They back away before they kicked in the head by Naruto sending them flying.

"Thank you Naruto, you've saved me." Kabuto said rubbing his neck, Kagome's eyes narrowed, true she wasn't in best form right now but she knew better then to accept what she saw as being a fluke…something was wrong about him, Naruto looked through their pouched finding another heaven scroll, which Kagome took, they didn't need it. She heard what Kabuto asked Sasuke and found herself annoyed, looking back she saw the look of mistrust on Sasuke face knowing he didn't like this guy either, together they made it to the tower, Kagome was on Kirara back with Sasuke since he had problems walking, her head rested against his back as she slumbered lightly, Sakura although didn't like the situation could tell that Kagome as still in pain.

Kagome knew that the mark was completely purified by now but the hole in her stomach would take more time, Kagome listen to Kabuto and his teammates talk and then they separated ways, Kagome felt his presence in the next room but couldn't do anything about with the state she was in. As they walked into their room they found that no one was there, the only thing there was a sign saying to open their scrolls. Sasuke was now leaning on Sakura for help while Kagome walked in without any issues, she looked around noticing the sign first but turned away from it as she continued looking around.

"I'm alright now Sakura." Sasuke said smirking at the pink haired girl.

"Sure." Sakura said with a smile.

"What are we suppose to do?" Naruto asked.

As they read the sign both Kagome and Sakura understood immediately. "It time to open the scrolls you guys." Kagome told them.

"Okay then let's do this." Naruto and Sakura said together.

* * *

_Okay this chapter is over sorry about the last part I just found the last two episodes of the forest of death completely pointless so I shorten them significantly lol._

_So now the time we been waiting for the chunin exam and voting. I want suggestions for couple for other people besides Kagome, main characters only please._

_SasukeXSakura_

_SasukeXIno_

_SasukeXHinata_

_SasukeXother characters._

_NarutoXSakura_

_NarutoXHinata_

_HinataXKiba_

_SakuraXLee_

_Any other parings you guys want to see give your suggestions, and once again none for Kagome cause I want to do something with her until later then you guys will vote._


	12. The Third Exam Begins

The scrolls lay open on the ground when Iruka appeared. "Hey long time no see."

"Why did you come through the scroll?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"The Chunins are suppose to welcome the Genin from their second test…it's only by chance that I am able to deliver a message to you three" Iruka explained

"A message?" Sakura asked confused.

"You guys made it in time, everyone…congratulations on passing the second test…I would like to treat you to ramen but considering the fact that…"

"Yes yes." Naruto jumped onto Iruka in joy. "Ramen, Ramen!" He kept jumping around as the other three slumped onto the ground.

"He's as energetic as ever." Sasuke sighed.

"It's in his nature." Kagome replied.

The three of them continued to watch Naruto jump around for a minute until Iruka told him to shut up, when Sasuke noticed something. "So that's why we couldn't open it before…what would you have done to us if we did?" He asked.

"Sasuke you're as sharp as ever." Iruka sighed and picked up one of the scrolls, "This test is supposed to be determined based on completion so if you had opened the scroll…"

"Open the scroll…?" Naruto asked trailing off looking to Kagome.

"…We were ordered to knock the examinees out until the end of the test." Iruka replied

Sasuke and Kagome both look towards their companions. "Now aren't we lucky you guys didn't open them." Sasuke told them as they sighed in relief.

Sakura looked back to wall confused, "Hey sensei what does the text on the wall mean then, it seems to be incomplete."

"Who cares, as long as we passed." Naruto replied

"No that's the second part of my mission." Iruka continued.

"Second part?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it's refers to the principle that all Chunins should have, the heaven refers to the person head and earth is to the body…if you don't have heaven for instance, you don't have knowledge to pass, like Naruto's weak point is his brain so he must study hard to be prepared…" Iruka explained as Sakura and Kagome giggled slightly to themselves.

"Whatever." Naruto looked away

"And if you do not possess earth then you must run through fields to obtain strength…for examples Sakura's weakness is her strength so she must train hard to become strong."

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked sticking her tongue out.

"But if you have both Heaven and Earth attributes then dangerous missions should be safe…" Kagome replied.

"Exactly." Iruka smiled at her.

"Then what about the missing letter?" Sakura asked.

"That is the mark of a Chunin." Iruka replied as he held the scroll out to them. "It is human…the past couple days have been testing the examinees on their basic abilities of a Chunin and you guys pasted it, a Chunin is a commander-class, they have a duty to lead their teams…so do not forget what it means to have heaven and earth and continue on to the next test…that's all I was ordered to tell you." Iruka told them.

"Roger." Naruto replied with a smile.

Him and Iruka continued to look at each other for awhile and Iruka smiled sadly, "Don't push yourself too hard, especially you Naruto…"

"Don't worry about me Iruka, I may be reckless but I'm not a child anymore…I'm a Ninja." Naruto finished smiling broadly and Kagome grinned as she rose and put her arm around him.

"Besides he has us too so he'll be fine." Kagome told Iruka with a smile.

"…Naruto, I'm sorry…" His mind went back to before when he talked to Anko, and how she praised Kakashi, and then how Kakashi told him to mind his own business because they were his subordinates now.

* * *

Elsewhere:

"How does it feel, does it still hurt?" The Hokage pressed.

"No not anymore…thanks to you." Anko replied as she pulled her coat back in place.

"Isn't Orichmaru a legend now? I thought he died what is he doing back in Konoha?" Another ninja asked making Anko freeze as she thought of their battle.

_There's a boy I want…he's a boy that carries the bearings of an Uchiha…and my precious girl that won't yet admit that she belongs to me._

"It's mostly like for Sasuke right?" The Hokage asked her. "And Kagome Higurashi."

"Anko 31 people have pasted, according to regulations, we have to have the first preliminary matches in five years." Another ninja told her.

"Anyways we will continue the exam and keep an eye on Orichmaru at the same time." Sarutobi told her.

"Yes sir." Anko replied.

* * *

"I told you they would be fine." Another voice said turning they found Kakashi standing there. "Yo." He stated as he raised a hand to wave at them.

"Kakashi-kun." Kagome smiled, he smiled in return

"So you guys made it in time, the next test shall be given." Iruka told them.

"But we just got here." Sakura complained secretly she was worried about Kagome and Sasuke, Kagome had returned to leaning against her cat, while Sasuke had a hand on his neck.

"Don't worry you guys made it a day early so you will get some rest but at dawn you start your next test." Iruka explained.

Kagome sighed, true her wound was beginning to heal but she need more than one day for it to be completely healed. "Good I'm going to lay down then." Kagome told them.

"Wait." Iruka replied.

"What is it?" Kagome asked confused.

"The Hokage needs to see you first." Iruka explained.

"Oh…right…okay." Kagome sighed.

"Come with me Kagome-chan." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hai."

"What? Kakashi I could take her instead, you probably have things you need to take care of anyways." Iruka insisted.

"No it's fine this won't take very long anyways." Kakshi replied.

Kagome yawned. "Can we just go?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"Hai, let's go Kagome." Kakashi smiled as she yawned again, together the two begun walking away until Naruto stopped them.

"We'll see you later Kagome-onee-chan." Naruto smiled not realizing what was going on at all.

"Hai, see you guys later." Kagome replied as she allowed Kakashi to direct her away.

Sakura watched this interaction, noticing the annoyance in Iruka as the two left. "Iruka-Sensei is something wrong?"

"No…nothing at all Sakura-san" Iruka replied.

"I'm hungry is there anything to eat here?" Naruto asked.

"Hai come with me." Iruka smiled at him, Sakura looked to Sasuke and Naruto, Naruto as always looked carefree while Sasuke looked irritated about something and his hands were closed in fist, he looked over his shoulder at the place where Kagome and Kakashi just stood, she sighed looking down. _Kagome likes Kakashi-sensei and he likes her…but Iruka-sensei and by the looks of it…Sasuke-kun…likes her too but she's…not even the slightest bit interested in them…why can't Sasuke-kun just see me…I know Kagome well enough now to know she doesn't even like him but he apparently…doesn't notice._

Kagome and Kakashi continued walking, Kakashi no longer was holding her shoulder instead he walked in front of her, until they reached an empty corridor when he stopped, she ran into his back surprised. "What is it Kakashi-kun?" Looking over his shoulder to where he was staring she saw Kabuto walking in the opposite direction until he disappeared, Kagome placed her hand in Kakashi's, he looked over at her surprised at the notion, her hand was warm and comforting. Her eyes were gentle but he saw the haziness in them from exhaustion, he glanced to her stomach seeing the fresh bandages through the hole in her clothing.

"Are you okay?" He asked so quietly that she barely heard him at all.

She smiled at his concern "My stomach hasn't completely healed because of the mark; I just purified it as we were walking inside." Kakashi's eyes went to her collarbone.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and it lower to her collarbone "D-Does it hurt?" Kakashi asked touching it lightly, she winced slightly as his fingers slide just under the mark. "Sorry" he tried to remove his hand when she grabbed it with her hands keeping his there.

"It's okay, and no it doesn't hurt but the place you touched was where…was where he…" Kagome trailed off hoping she didn't need to say it.

"Where he bit you…" Kakashi finished for her, anger colored his tone, his other hand closed in a fist.

"Kakashi there is nothing you could have done; you weren't allowed to come with…" She told him as she stroked his closed fist with one of her hands as the other held the other one close to her chest; he opened it and held her hand.

"I know…it's just I want to protect you." He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to him holding her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his back slowly; she placed her arms around him returning the hug.

"I know Kakashi…I know." She replied they stayed like that until they felt someone approaching them, releasing each other they continued walking to the Hokage's office in silence, enjoying each others' company. Kagome held his hand as they walked she smiled at how easy they were able to get along, Kagome felt her face heat up as he laced his fingers through hers.

_I can't believe how something so simple as holding her hand makes me feel so happy…she can make me feel so many things at once…_turning his head to look at the girl next to him, he smirked seeing her blush as she made eye contact with him, she turned her head away embarrassed, he chuckled.

Kagome smiled at the sound, she enjoyed hearing him chuckle though really she wished she could hear him laugh. Since everyone was either resting, eating, or getting ready for the next test there was no one in the corridors they didn't get strange looks, finally arriving in front of the Hokage's room he pulled her hand hugging her again before they went into the room. "Ah Kakashi, Kagome it's good to see you two again."

"Hokage-sama." The two replied together.

"I have received Kakashi's report; Orichimaru attacked." Hokage explained to her.

"Hai…I defended Sasuke as much as I could and even kept Sasuke and Orichimaru's Chakra from mixing together." Kagome replied looking slightly ashamed of herself for not being able to protect Sasuke sufficiently.

"I have heard and from Anko you have greatly injured him as well." Hokage continued.

"Yes but…I fear he may strike soon…" Kagome trailed off knowing where this was going.

"Right…Kagome thank you, I'm sorry about what has happened…you have no doubt shown your loyalty lies here, you now have my full trust…I want you to continue participating in the exam but I shall give you the rights of Chunin…and ask that you remove the mark from Sasuke as soon as possible."

"Hai I will Hokage-sama…but may I ask why you need me to stay in the exam…as I'm sure Kakashi has told you, I was injured greatly so do I really need to continue participating."

"Yes because if I make you Chunin without you participating in the exam it may attract too much attention from the other villages and Danzo…" He explained.

She nodded, "Okay then, I shall do my best Hokage-sama."

"Thank you Kagome, you may leave." He replied he smiled noticing how she looked to Kakashi before leaving the room, a looked that he returned.

"So things are going well between the two of you I take it." The Hokage stated with a smile as he noticed the light pink above the mask and how he looked away from him. "It's okay Kakashi…it's not exactly a surprise…you two are rather similar in your own ways…and besides that…ninja have to low a life expectancy to really care about something like age…"

Kakashi watched surprised at his words "But it still won't look right with me being with one of my subordinates."

"No…but it wouldn't be a first time a Jonin fell for one of his students…even though it is rare it happens…and besides that she won't be your subordinate for too much longer after she becomes an official Chunin…so you have little to worry about there." The Hokage replied.

"Hai…"

"You are worried about something else then."

"Yes…Orichimaru…he is very…fixed on her being…his breeder…I'm worried that she something might happen for her to join him…" He explained.

"You're worried she might choose to join him over staying here and with you." Kakashi nodded. "Believe me Kakashi; Kagome will never leave…willingly."

"How do you know?"

"Because, Kagome hates him with a passion for one, for two she would never allow herself to be a tool for him like that and lastly this is her home now, she has a new family, new friends, and a new person that she considers special." The Hokage smiled as he turned red.

"Thank you Hokage-sama…"

"Well then since you already know your task why don't you go join her?" He replied.

"Hai." Kakashi left the room following Kagome.

Kagome sat on a ledge not too far away from the Hokage's office; if she wanted to be completely honest with herself she was waiting for Kakashi to come her way. She was singing Kagome, Kagome, the song she and her friends would play as a child. Secretly she hated the game but she always knew who was behind her and the same thing happened as she sat there. She felt a presence behind her and knew who it was. "What do you want Kabuto-san?"

"Why are you so hostile to me Kagome-chan?" He replied but before he could do anything she appeared in front of him and pushed him to the wall with a sword in hand and pressing against her neck, he froze as he felt the blade pierce his skin slightly. Before he could see it she winced feeling a pain in her stomach but she didn't show it as she talked to him.

"Do not address me so familiarly." She warned in a low tone that gave him the chills, her eyes were narrowed, cold, and calculating to be honest her eyes frightened him, although most of time they looked happy and joyful when they were angered they promised a slow, painful death. "Now tell me what the hell you want?"

"I just wanted to say good luck tomorrow."

"Oh yes I'm sure you did." She replied sarcastically. "Why don't you tell me what you really want before I kill you?" She pushed the blade closer to his throat making a fine line of blood appear on top of it when she felt someone standing on the first floor watching them.

"Are we interrupting something?" The two looked in that direction to see Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro standing there, it had been Kankuro who spoke.

"No, so continue on your way." Kagome replied not moving.

"K-Kagome-san." Kabuto stammered

The tone she said it in made the hair on the back of their neck rise. "H-Hai." Temari stuttered pulling Kankuro away while Gaara studied her a little longer and finally left.

"That was scary." Kankuro stated when they were a distance away. "I wouldn't want to be the one fighting her and I most definitely wouldn't want to be the guy that she had a sword to."

"Right…she is different…something about seems more like a real threat than any of the others." Temari remarked thinking about how cold her eyes were.

"Tell me what you want Kabuto-san, now." She commanded.

"I'm here to warn you; if you don't want something bad to happen don't be anything more than friends with Kakashi-san." He looked worried as if afraid she would kill him anyways.

"That's none of your concern Kabuto." The two heard another voice stated and grabbed Kagome's hand to keep her from hurting Kabuto any further. "Kagome let him go…we don't have anything on him." Kagome released him looking behind her she found Kakashi standing there.

"H-Hai…" Kagome replied looking up at him, his other hand was on her waist.

"Gomen Kagome-san, Kakashi-san it is none of my concern and I will not mention it." Kabuto put a hand to his neck as he walked away healing it and leaving the two of them alone again, Kagome returned Nirvana to its sheath.

"Shall we get going Kagome?" He asked politely.

"Hai." The two left walking to the team's room when they ran into Gaara, Kankuro and Temari again. "Oh hey, Gomen about earlier, I didn't mean for you guys to see that." Kagome smiled at the slightly scared looks on Kankuro and Temari's face, Gaara looked indifferent to the situation.

"I-It's okay." Kankuro tried to smile holding his hands in front of him in a surrender fashion.

"You sure?" She asked gently.

"Hai." Her eyes turned to Gaara, who just spoke. "It's fine…your apology is accepted."

"Thank you Gaara-san." She bowed slightly to them before she continued walking away with Kakashi who watched them with curiosity, especially Gaara.

"You're welcome Kagome…san" Gaara replied

"What a strange girl." Kankuro said as they disappeared from view.

"Agreed…we're her enemies, she supposed to intimidate us but here she is apologizing for it." Temari said with confusion written all over her face.

"Let's go." Gaara commanded.

"O-Okay Gaara." Kankuro replied.

"So it looks like you scared them badly." Kakashi commented.

"I didn't mean to, they were interrupting my interrogation." Kagome replied pouting.

He chuckled at her expression. "He rubbed her head messing up her hair.

"Hey, you're messing my hair up." She complained as she removed his hand from her head and straightened out her hair.

"Aw I'm so sorry." He replied sarcastically she stuck her tongue out at him before walking away; he chuckled again and followed her. "No really Kagome, I am, don't be mad." He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, she looked up at him. "Please."

"Oh fine." She smiled looking up at him when they heard someone coming down the stairs, looking up they saw Iruka, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke standing there. "Oh hey you guys, what's going on?" Kagome asked.

"We just got back from eating and Iruka-Sensei is going to show us where to sleep so we can get some real rest." Sakura replied.

Kagome stomach growled. "I want food too." She complained the Naruto and Sakura smiled, Kakashi gave his favorite crinkle eye smile, Sasuke smirked, while Iruka laughed.

"Then let's go Kagome." Kakashi replied.

"Yay, how about you guys, any of you want to eat again?" Kagome asked, hoping they would say no.

"Nah I'm too full." Sakura replied.

"Me too, I need some sleep now." Naruto smirked noticing why Kagome and Kakashi seemed so happy.

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

"Back to being mute Sasuke-kun?" Kagome questioned while poking his cheek before jumping away.

"Whatever." He turned away.

"So he can talk." Kagome replied in a mocking voice. "How about you Iruka."

"Wish I could but the Hokage needs me after this." Iruka grumbled.

"Okay then, let's go Kakashi." Kagome said grabbing his hand before running away waving Kakashi in the wind like a flag, the others chuckled. "Oh wait." Kagome stopped looking around. "Where is food?" She asked Kakashi who fell on the ground face first.

"Where did you plan to run?" He asked confused.

"Uh…I don't really know." Kagome replied sweat dropping as he got back up wiping off his pants and vest.

"This way." Kakashi replied, together the two ate peacefully…well as peacefully two could while throwing food at one another and joking around, Kagome was pleasantly surprised to hear him laugh and to see true joy in his eyes

"Kakashi?"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Did something happen?" Kagome asked confused by his sudden cheerful behavior and mood.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well…it's just I've never seen you so happy…you're actually laughing and smiling and whatnot…and before you never seem as though you are truly enjoying yourself." Kagome replied. "And…I was just wondering if something happened."

He reached forward taking a piece of rice out of her hair before flicking it into the trash turning back to her he smiled. "You happened Kagome." He whispered as he rubbed her cheek with his hand, Kagome's eyes widen before she turned red, removing his hand from her cheek, he picked up her hand. "Would you come with me?" He asked she nodded watching him with a look in her eyes he couldn't place. The two left the dining room and walked together until they found themselves on top of the roof looking over the forest and watching the sun begin to set as she leaned against him, she was beginning to fall asleep when he finally said something. "Kagome…I've never met anyone like you before…you…are so happy and even though so much bad has happened to you…you don't let it get you down…and the way you just understand me without me even needing to say anything…the feelings I get with you are so different than how I usually feel but they make me so happy…" He explained, Kagome smiled as a light shade of pink went across her cheeks, he lifted his headband up.

"I know what you mean…Kakashi…I really enjoy being with you…I haven't felt so happy for three years…" Kakashi looked down at her the intensity in her eyes made him lean down so that his forehead rested against hers, he moved the hair out of her eyes. "I…think…I think I'm falling for you Kakashi…" Kagome opened her eyes looking into his eyes; his eyes looked surprised at this information but then relaxed now understanding what he saw in her eyes when she was watching him.

"I don't think I know I'm falling for you Kagome." He replied her eyes seemed to sparkled with happiness at this, pulling his mask down, he leaned in kissing her. Both moaned as the kiss deepen, finally he pulled away looking down at her. "I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you." Kakashi smiled as she turned red; pulling her into his lap he leaned against the building behind them as she curled against him. "Hey Kagome…" He looked down to see that she had fallen asleep in his arms, he laughed as her nose twitched and held her tightly. "…I want you to stay with me more than anything."

"I will…if you don't leave me." Kagome mumbled to him, he was shocked to know that she heard him and replied back. "Please…don't leave me…Kakashi." Kakashi smiled down at her.

"Never." He whispered into her ear, picking her up, they vanished in a puff of smoke. He laid her down in her bed; looking at the others he noticed they were all asleep, he bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving he room.

Kagome was the first to wake looking around she saw Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura all asleep next to her. This wasn't the best night sleeping since all of them were nervous about the next day, she left the room to stretch and hopefully take a shower, unfortunately there didn't seem to be one though there was a bathroom so that she could brush her teeth and wash her face. "They must be expecting us to fight today, and then we can leave tonight." Kagome said to herself as she left the bathroom. "It still makes me wonder about the others though."

"Actually you're right about that." Turning around she found Kakashi standing there.

"Huh?"

"You will be fighting each other so baths aren't one thing they provide here; there are shower rooms down stairs though." Kakashi replied.

"Yes, I want a shower." Kagome said happily.

"Well actually you won't have enough time since you guys need to be downstairs in 30 minutes for the matches."

"You could have woken me up." Kagome frowned.

"I would have…but you needed the sleep more." Kakashi replied smiling his favorite crinkle eye smile.

"Oh okay thank you Kakashi…okay so I'm going to go wake the others." Kagome told him as she begun to run back to her room when something stopped her, turning she found Kakashi's hand holding hers. "What is it?"

"Don't rush; your wound might open again." Kakashi explained.

"Oh right…I almost forgot about that." Kagome said looking down at her bandages, together they walked to the room to wake the others up, and Kagome changed her bandages to see that the gash in her stomach was not as bad but would need at least two more days before it healed completely. "Well at least it's better than before." She sighed, hoping the enemy she would be up against wouldn't be too much of a difficulty

"Good" Kakashi replied before turning to the others, "Alright you guys wake up…" He shook his students until they woke up one at a time. "Come on the next challenge is coming so you guys better hurry."

Slowly but surely the others rose and followed them to a battle field inside the tower, the Genin lined up according to their squad as they awaited directions. "First off, congratulations on passing the second test."

_There were 79 people who told the exam and only 31 of them were able to pass. _Anko thought as she observed them _I told them that over half of them would drop out but I still thought that only ten would be able to actually get through it._

"I'm hungry" Choji announced

"There is still this many people left…how troublesome." Shikamaru replied.

"Sasuke's team passed too…" Ino smiled.

"Of course…" Shikamaru replied "…we went through all of the trouble of helping them…they had better have passed."

"You're team is pretty good…but as long as mine team is here they won't go any further…since in this stage personal abilities are important…youth is sweet and sour, and sometimes strict, Kakashi" Guy told him

Kakashi looked over to him. "Did you say something?" He asked.

_Oh my God!_ Guy thought as he pulled his hair and then turned around and clenched his fist _that was pretty good…rival Kakashi…that attitude is somewhat "Modern" and pisses me off…_

_So that's Guy-sensei eternal rival…he totally loses to him in looks…but…_Tenten smiled

_Guy-sensei is the coolest teacher here…he's shinning…alright. _"Just watch, Guy-sensei…I will shin too." His thoughts went back to when he tried to save Sakura and Kagome, _I never want to see my important person cry again…and that's why I won't lose again Guy-Sensei._

_The ones that stand out are left…just what I thought…Uchiha Sasuke…and Higurashi Kagome _Neji thought as he looked around

_Sasuke Uchiha I will get my revenge for my arms…you can bet on that…you can bet on that…and you as well Kagome Higurashi _Zaku couldn't help think as he remembered how he almost destroyed them, yet he couldn't help but wonder how much longer they would take to heal…Kagome's technique seemed to have stop all function to them.

A man standing close to the Hokage smiled and Kagome's eyes narrowed as she noticed Kabuto lift his head up.

_Only ten teams are left out of the original twenty six_ Temari thought as she too noticed the different teams.

_So once again you don't have any marks on you…Gaara._

_Akamaru is acting weird _Kurenai wondered thoughtfully.

_That guy from the sand…_Kiba sighed.

_So Naruto passed too…I'm glad…_Hinata blushed as she stood only a few feet from him.

_Looks like we get to have a little fun from here on out…_Hakudoshi smiled as Kanna stood there motionless just watching.

_Whatever just a bunch of little brats that don't know what they are getting into…_Kagura looked away bored.

_I can't wait to tear them to pieces…_Suikotsu laughed to himself,

_I can't believe these kids seriously passed what kind of standards are there _Byakuya thought with a frown.

Bankotsu noticed that Kagome was standing just a few feet away and smiled _At least we get to see just how powerful the Higurashi clan is…although with that wound looks like she might be at full power_

_Man there aren't any cute boys here…who am I going to play with…_Jakotsu pouted

_She's quite beautiful I hope I can make her mine soon…_Mukosu smirked as he watched Kagome shift.

"Whatever let's see just how strong they are…" Renkotsu sighed as he glanced back at his team

_All the rookies from Konoha are here…_Naruto thought "Hey hey, old man Hokage, Iruka and super brows are here too…seems like everyone important is."

Sasuke grasped his shoulder as he replied "I don't have a good feeling about it though"

Kagome sighed she didn't either and kept her eyes on the man standing only a few feet away from the Hokage. She could feel several eyes on her form but didn't care much for them and just continued watching this man who seemed only too familiar.

_So this many remain…and most of them are new…no wonder they recommend them…_The Hokage smiled as he looked back at Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma.

"We will now have an explanation from the Hokage-sama." Anko told them.

"The third examination will begin…but first I want to make one thing clear to you all…it's about the true purpose of the exam…"

"The true purpose?" Sakura asked.

"Why we do a joint exam with allied nations…"To maintain good relationships with allied nations" and "heighten the level of the ninja"…do not those reasons deceive you…the exam…so to "speak"…the epitome of war being allied nations…" The Hokage told them.

Kagome glanced at him for a minute and then her eyes flashed back to the man, she already knew the main focus of the Chunin exams.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked.

"If you go back in history, the allied nations right now were…those that fought each other again and again…to avoid wasting military power, those countries decided to choose a place to fight…that is the beginning of the Chunin selection Exam." The Hokage replied.

Naruto's eyes widen "Why do we have to do that?" He asked. "We aren't doing this to select Chunins" He stated shocked.

"Yes the exam does examine those who are worthy of the Chunin title…but on the other hand it is also a place where ninja fight and carry their country's dignity."

"Country's dignity?" Sakura asked.

"In the Third Exam, feudal lords and famous people from various countries who may be potential clients are invited here as guest…and so them and ninja leaders will come to see you battle…if there is a significant difference in power, the strong countries will be flooded with jobs…if a country is seemed as weak then their jobs will decrease…and at the same time, countries are able to show how their village have grown and possess excellent military power to adjacent countries…in other words they put foreign pressure on them."

"So why do we have to fight with the risk of losing are lives?" Kiba asked

"A countries power is a village's power, a village's power is a ninja's power…and a ninja's true power is only born in life or death battles…this exam is a chance to show off the villages power…and your predecessors have fought and dreamed of being a Chunin because of it…"

"Then why does it promote good relations?" Tenten asked.

"I told you before do not get confused with that…it is customary to show one's life and fighting to maintain balance…That is a good relationship in the ninja's world…this is a life or death battle for your dream and your villages dignity." The Hokage replied

"I get it now." Naruto smiled.

"I don't care, tell us the details of this life or death exam?" Gaara asked

"Okay then I will now explain the Third Exam." The Hokage began when a figured jumped down in front of him.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, I, Gekkou Hayate, the judge will explain."

"Please do." Sarutobi replied

"Everyone it is nice to meet you…everyone before the exam…there is something I want you to do…" He smiled at them.

* * *

_Gomen Gomen Gomen…I am so sorry guys…I left this unfinished for soooooo long…but I have no computer…I thought I was going to get one but noooo…so I can only update when I have time because of school that's hard to come by…but I promise I have not given this up so please be patient and I'll update when I can. __ Anyways I hope you guys review…if I still have any people who still like me after my long time hiatus. Be back soon hopefully bye._


End file.
